Entonces, Hagámoslo!
by Solitario196
Summary: Luffy y Nami, han decidido seguir caminos propios, al parecer el destino se empeña en separarlos. Aunque la inesperada noticía de un bebé podría volver a juntarlos, solo si ambos estan de acuerdo es superar sus miedos y seguir adelante juntos. ¿Lograrán hacerlo?. CONTINUACION DE: "Entonces, Trato?"
1. Chapter 1

**Continuacion de: "Entonces...Trato?"**

* * *

 **Nota: La historia le pertenece igualmente a** _Yamila Gularte_ **, yo me encarge de la adaptacion (jeje OBVIO)**

 **Nota1: Los personajes son propiedad de _Eiichiro Oda_ , uno de los mejores mangakas de la historia.**

 **Nota2: Pues despues de un tiempo no tan largo, aqui traigo la continuacion de la historia, espero disfruten de ella... empecemos.  
**

* * *

 **-._._.- Capitulo 1 -._._.-**

* * *

" _ **Cinco meses despues..."**_

* * *

 **POV NAMI**

* * *

¡KOALA! — Grité.

Intenté de nuevo pero nada, no podía pararme, dejé caer la cabeza en la cama otra vez, creo que hice unos diez abdominales tratando de levantarme. Baje la mirada y observe mi gran vientre. Esto del embarazo no me sienta nada bien, tengo los pies hinchados, nada me queda, paresco un panda en sus dos patas caminando y ni hablar de los vómitos, todo lo que como lo devuelvo. Según el "doctorsito sexy" como dice Koala, no es común que siga con náuseas y vomitos después del tercer mes de gestación pero no debo preocuparme ya que según él, a veces pasa, y claro a mi no me queda otra que andar por ahí tirandolo todo como la chica del exorsista.

— ¡KOALA! — Vuelvo a gritar. _¿Dónde demonios se ha metido?_ , escuché como unos pasos se acercaban corriendo. La puerta se abre de golpe y mi amiga entra agitada envuelta en una toalla.

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿es el bebé?, ¿llamo a emergencias?, ¿ya es hora? — Dice apresuradamente.

Comenzé a reirme como una loca al verla allí toda mojada caminando de un lado a otro. Levanté los brazos y ella me miró como sin entender.

— No me puedo levantar. — Dije avergonzada. Ella comenzó a reirse, la verdad es que a mi no me hacía gracia, para nada, al contrario, me enfurecía no poder hacer algo tan simple como levantarme. Ella se acercó, tiró de mis brazos y me sentó en la cama. Suspiré alviada, me moría por ir al baño, ahhh otra cosa para añadir a lo horrible que es estar embarazada, las inevitables ganas de orinar, en un día bueno, voy unas veinte veces al baño. A Koala le parece gracioso verme salir corriendo a orinar, pero la verdad es que es una pesadilla, hay días en los que no me doy cuenta y me hago encima. En la última ecografía Koala le preguntó al doctor Trafalgar si era normal que me orinara encima, ese día quería que la tierra me tragara de la verguenza, el doctor soltó una carcajada y asintió diciendo que era normal. La verdad no me importaba si era o no era normal, me avergonzaba que mi amiga lo dijera, asi que ese día salí enojada de la consulta, le impuse la ley del hielo pero no le afecto en nada, ya que al salir me dijo que me compraría un helado, y yo como la buena persona que soy no me negué.

— Bueno. — Dijo y se acomodó la toalla. — Si ya no me necesitas voy a terminar de ducharme.

— Si, lo siento pero es que esta pansota no me deja hacer nada. — Digo señalando mi vientre.

— Si, lo se, pero solo aguanta dos meses y medio más y listo. Tendremos al bebé mas hermoso del mundo con nosotras.

— De aqui a dos meses directamente rodaré, pero vale la pena si a cambio tengo a mi bebé. — Me levanté y me puse la bata, la cual ya no me cerraba, ni siquiera sé porqué la sigo usando. Koala salió del cuarto riendose y haciendo sonidos de cerdito, la odio por eso. Algún dia le va a tocar y cuando eso pase, já, ahi voy a estar para reirme. Entré en el baño y aliviané mi vejiga, cuando terminé todo bajé a la cocina. Koala seguía duchandose asi que me puse a preparar algo para comer, abrí la nevera y vi que teníamos que ir a hacer la compra, saqué dos tomates, una lechuga, algo de palta y jamón, hoy el chiquitín tenía antojo de sandwitch.

Mientras los preparaba me puse a tararear, cuando estaba terminando escuche a Koala bajar las escaleras, mientras se acercaba ví que estaba hablando por el movil, asi que me fui un momento a la sala para que hablara tranquila. Encendí la tele y me senté muy cómodamente en el sofá, estaba en el canal de noticias, me daba pereza tomar el control remoto y cambiar asi que me resigne y miré las noticias. Me aburrí tremendamente, no decían nada interesante, hasta que se mencionó algo de un contrato en una empresa.

Esa palabra, esa sola palabra lograba deprimirme totalmente, yo le prometí a Luffy que cumpliría con mi parte del trato, asi que cuando terminó el año, el abogadó que contraté se encargo de los trámites de divorcio. Esas semanas las pasé horrible, estaba todo el día en cama llorando, o vomitando, a veces ambas cosas. Recuerdo las incontables veces que quise llamarlo pero Koala me dijo que lo mejor sería que lo dejara solo asi que al final terminé aceptando y en todo el tiempo que duró el divorcio no hablé ni una vez con él. Me dolió en el alma firmar esos papeles, pero no había de otra. Cuando todo terminó recibí un chequé con el dinero que se acordó en el contrato. Yo quería ese dinero para salvar a mi madre, pero de nada me sirvió, pensé en devolvérselo pero recordé que el médico me prohibió trabajar asi que lo necesitaba para mi bebé, al fin y al cabo me lo gané ¿no?, de una manera u otra lo hice. Creo.

— Nami. — Llamó Koala.

Me desperté de mi ensoñación y la mire.

— ¿Si?

— Acabo de hablar con mi madre, al parecer hubo un problemilla con mi papá asi que me iré unos dos días.

— Esa bien, espero que no sea nada grave. — Ella asintió.

— ¿Estás segura de que estarás bien? — Giré los ojos.

— Siiii mamá, estaré bien. — Dije con voz de niña. Ella rió.

— Solo me preocupo por mi princesa. — Dijo siguiendo el juego.

— Pues esta princesa está perfectamente.

— Esta bien. Voy a empacar unas cosas y me voy, trataré de arreglar todo lo más rápido posible para volver cuanto antés. — Le tapé la boca.

— Estaremos bien Koala, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, no quiero que te preocupes por nosotros, además están Zoro y Robin.

— Si lo se, pero ellos no saben nada de bebés y...

— Shhh, todo va a estar bien, si pasa algo prometo que te llamaré.

— Bueno, en ese caso no te olvides que por la tarde tienes cita con el "doctor sexy" y luego de eso tienes una clase preparto. — Asentí. — Me entristece no poder acompañarte a la ecografía.

— Descuida, además mira el lado bueno. — Ella me mira sin entender. — No podrás avergonzarme frente al doctor Trafalgar.

Ambas reimos, ella me da un beso en la cabeza y se marcha a hacer la maleta. Bueno, al menos tendré un poco de tiempo a solas, me gusta la soledad, tal vez baje a la playa por la tarde o salga a comprar algo por ahi. Ya veremos.

Por la tarde me preparé para la consulta y clase prenatal, en un bolso puse una colchoneta enrollada, una botella de agua, una campera por si hacía algo de frio y unas barritas de cereales y frutas, además obviamente de él movil y dinero.

Como el hospital no quedaba lejos decidí ir a pie, me puse musica y caminé las cinco cuadras de distancia. Cuando llegué estaba cansada, el bebé me cansaba bastante pero no quería tomar un taxi por unas cinco manzanas, además la tarde estaba fabulosa, no hacía mucho calor asi que estaba perfecto. Entré al hospital y una señora mayor en recepción me dijo que aguardara en la sala de espera mientras el doctor terminaba con su paciente. Asentí y me senté en uno de los sofás, el hospitál no era muy grande, bueno era de esperarse al ser de un pueblo local, tenía un buen tamaño pero no se comparaba con los de la ciudad, esté como mucho tenía unos tres pisos en cambio el hospital donde estaba mi mamá tenía unos seis o siete. Para no aburrirme tomé una revista pero inmediatamente la dejé de nuevo en la mesa, eran noticias viejas. Frente a mi había una pared de folletos sobre el embarazo y los bebés, me levanté y tomé uno que me llamó la atención. Tenía de título una frase que me quebró el corazón…

 _"Evita los celos y has participar a papá"_ , me senté y comencé a leer algunos consejos que habían escrito.

"El apoyo emocional y la comprensión de tu pareja es fundamental en estos momentos."

"Déjale que te ayude, se sentirá importante"

"Respeta los celos y déjalo hacer a su manera"

"A medida que crezca el bebé, verás como disfrutarás más con él y no te sentirás tan presionada"

Me puse a llorar, malditas hormonas, me levanté y dejé el folleto en su lugar, sollocé bajito para que nadie me viera, todo esto estaba mal, mi bebé no tenía papá, ¿que pasaría cuando un día me preguntara donde estaba su padre? ¿o porqué los demás niños tenían un padre y el no? ¿qué se supone que le iba a decir?. Me dí la vuelta para tomar mis cosas e irme, me sentía horrible, no quería que nadie me viera asi. Cuando estaba tomando el bolso me llamaron.

— Señora Harrison. — Dijo la mujer mayor. Me sequé las lágrimas antes de volverme, ella miró mi rostro pero no dijo nada, solo me acompaño al consultorio.

— Gracias. — Le dije.

— No es nada. — Ella me miró con lástima y se fue.

Tomé una respiración profunda y entré, el doctor estaba escribiendo algo pero cuando me oyó entrar levanto la cabeza y me dio una sonrisa.

— Nami, toma asiento por favor. — Me acerqué y me senté obediente, dejé mi bolso en la silla junto a mi. — ¿Y como has estado?, no te ves muy bien.

Puse mi sonrisa más falsa y moví la mano como si no fuera nada importante.

— ¿Esto? — Dije señalando mi cara roja por las lágrimas. — No es nada, ya sabe, las hormonas.

Él me observó, junto sus manos sobre el escritorio y se me quedó viendo.

— Las hormonas. — Repitió. Asentí. — Si no quieres contarme solo dilo. — Me puse colorada.

— Lo siento. — Dije avergonzada.

— No pasa nada, no es de mi incumbencia. Ahora dime ¿porqué tu guardaespaldas no está aqui? — Solté una carcajada, él tenía razón, Koala se ponía como un perro celoso cuando veníamos a verlo. — Esa es la Nami que me gusta ver, la alegre. — Me sonrojé.

— Bueno doctor, verá, mi guardaespaldas tuvo un asunto que resolver y se tuvo que marchar, pero es como si estuviera aqui, se ha empeñado en llamarme cada dos horas.

— Llámame Law, y no me sorprende que lo haga. — Ambos reímos. — Bueno ya conoce la rutina. — Asentí y caminé hasta la camilla, me acosté y bajé mi calza hasta mi pelvis, subí mi camiseta para dejar mi vientre a la vista. — Ha crecido mucho este pequeñín. — Dijo Law mirando mi vientre.

— Ni me lo recuerde, casi no puedo hacer nada. — Él se rio y comenzó a tantearme la panza. Antes no me molestaba que lo hiciera porque estaba Koala, pero ahora me daba algo de vergüenza ver como me tocaba, además de que cada vez que el bebé pateaba se reía.

— Bueno parece que será futbolista. — Yo reí.

— Si, eso parece, pero eso no es nada, ni se imagina lo que me hace, el muy sinvergüenza duerme durante el día y cuando llega la tarde comienza a moverse, hasta ahí no me molesta, pero es llegar la hora de acostarme y el señor empieza a hacer karate dento de mi, prácticamente no duermo.

— Jajajaja. — El bajó la cabeza y le hablo a mi panza. — Tiene que dejar dormir a mamá, no la queremos gruñendo todo el dia. — En ese momento dejé de respirar. Él le estaba hablando a mi bebé, ohh, era la imagen más tierna, si estuviera mirando la escena desde fuera pensaría qué es un padre más hablando con su bebé. Pero no lo era, ni siquiera su verdadero padre sabía que existía. Me puse a llorar, Law se acercó.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Dijo preocupado.

— Nada. — Dije moqueando.

— ¿Cómo que nada?, estas llorando. — Bajó sus manos a mi rostro y me miró fijamente. — Te molestó que le hablara. – El Afirmo. Yo lo Negué.

— No, no, al contrario, me gusta que escuché otras voces aparte de la mía y la de su loca tía. Es que... — Me callé.

— Es que ¿qué?

— Olvidelo, es una estupidéz. — El nego y se sento junto a mi.

— Nada de lo que digas me parecerá una estupidez. Vamos dime.

— Me da una pena horrible decirtelo. — Ví que bajaba sus manos a mi cuello, no sabía que hacía hasta que me dio un ataqué de risas, ¡Me estaba haciendo cosquillas!

— ¡BASTA! — Dije riendo, el siguió haciendolo. — Por favor, si no quieres que me orine encima, para. — Dije riendo, el asintió y me dejó.

— Ahora dime que pasó. — Asentí.

— Es que, me dio ternura que le hablaras, mi bebé no...no tiene papá y... — Law se levantó algo enojado.

— ¿Él te embarazó y se fue?, maldito. — Dijo molesto.

— No. No es lo que crees.

— ¿Entonces que és?

No le iba a contar toda la historia.

— Solo decidímos separarnos, cuando supe que estaba embarazada lo llamé para contarle, pero no salió como quería, no pude decírselo, su papá no sabe nada de él.

— Ohh, lo siento, creía... — Se intentó disculpar.

— Descuida, no pasa nada.

— Lo siento. — Estaba apenado, levante la mano y tomé la suya.

— No es nada, enserio. — El se quedó mirando nuestras manos y asintió.

— Bueno, mejor veamos a ese lindo bebé.

— Si, me muero de ganas por verlo.

— Yo tambien, te haré una ecografía en 3D, asi podemos observarlo muy bien, verás su carita y las muequitas que hace.

— Estupendo. — Dije emocionada, que bueno que el tema de Luffy quedara olvidado.

Law acercó la maquina junto a mi, apretó unos botones y la pantalla se encendió, tomó un potecito y me echó el gel, temblé al sentir el frio, él me sonrio. Luego tomó el transductor, lo colocó encima de mi pansa y lo empezó a mover, en la pantalla apareció una imagen amarilla y luego una manito, abrí los ojos como platos.

— Ohhh, esa...esa ¿es su manito? — Law asintió.

— Si, lo bueno de esta ecografía es que puedes ver todo claramente. — La manito de mi bebé se movía, luego apareció su traserito, solté una risita, luego ví su pancita y por último su carita. Tenía algo en la boca. — Se está chupando la manito. — Dijo Law.

Unas lagrimitas de felicidad bajaban por mis ojos, ví como se chupaba la mano y se reía, luego bajó su manito y bostezó.

— Es precioso. — Dije emocionada.

— ¿Quieres saber el sexo?, la consulta anterior tu guardaespaldas se la paso hablando y no pude preguntarte.

— Sii, dime dime. — Aplaudí emocionada.

El movió el aparato un poco, no supe distinguir muy bien si era nena o varón, la verdad es que no veía nada claro. Law lo movió un poco más y luego me sacó el transductor. Sacó unas toallitas de una caja y me limpió el gel, me subí la calza y me bajé la blusa, como no podía pararme él me ayudo.

— ¿Y?, ¿Qué es? — Estaba inquieta, habíamos comprado con Koala un montón de cosas en colores neutros pero quería saberlo, si era varón compraríamos pantaloncitos azules y ropita de niño y se era nena, le compraría vestiditos rosados y cositas violetas. — Dime, me muero de la curiosidad.

— Es una niña. — Dijo sonriendo. Grité emocionada.

— ¡UNA NIÑA!, ¡UNA NIÑAAAA!, Ohh le tengo que decir a Koala, va a enloquecer, una niña, una princesita, mi princesita. — Me acaricie la pansa. Law me pidió que me sentara y asi lo hice. — ¿Estas seguro que es niña verdad?, no quiero comprar las cosas rosadas y luego me salga niño. — El rio y nego.

— Estoy cien por ciento seguro de que es niña. — No cabía en mi misma de la emoción.

— Una niña, mi niña, mi bebé. — _¡UNA NIÑA!_ , Koala hiperventilaría cuando supiera. Ella quería que fuera niña, según ella le iba a enseñar todo sobre moda y chicos. Me reí. — En este momento me desborda la felicidad.

— Eso es bueno, si tú estas feliz el bebé también. Pero me preocupa el fibroma. — Dijo, mi cara cambió completamente.

— ¿Pasa algo malo?

— No es malo, pero me preocupa. — Llevé las manos a mi vientre.

— ¿Le puede hacer daño a mi bebé?

— No, me temo que podría ser al revés, a medida que el bebé crece, el fibroma se presiona más contra la pared del útero, espero que no sea nada, pero por las dudas te voy a pedir que vengas cada dos semanas y media a hacerte un control. Y trata de no esforzarte mucho, si te bañas hazlo sentada, y cuando duermas hazlo del lado derecho. ¿De acuerdo?

— Si, esta bien.

— Nami. — Levante la vista y lo miré. — No quiero que te estreses por esto, es solo una precaución. No creo que pase nada.

— Trataré de no hacerlo. Bueno gracias por todo doc...Law. — Le tendí la mano, el la ignoró y vino a abrazarme.

Mientras me ponía mi chaqueta ví que Law se sacaba su bata, se ponia una cazadora encima y guardaba sus pertenencias en su maletín.

— ¿No tienes más pacientes? — Pregunté.

— No, tú eras la última. — Dijo mientras terminaba de guardar.

Ambos salimos juntos de la consulta, él le dejó unos papeles a la señora mayor y corrió a mi lado.

— ¿Tienes alguna cita? — Me preguntó.

— No, ¿porqué lo dices?

— Pues, me ha parecido que tenías apuro.

— No, bueno si, tengo una clase para embarazadas en quince minutos. — Dije mirando la hora, el asintió.

— Te llevo. — Dijo convencido.

— No es necesario, enserio.

— No me molesta. Vamos. — Me llevó al estacionamiento. Sacó las llaves y apretó un boton, las luces de una 4x4 parpadearon, wow la camioneta era enorme. Él me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a subir ya que estaba muy alto para mi. Cerró mi puerta y rodeó la camioneta, se subio y prendió el motor. — Abróchate el cinturón. — Me dijo serio.

Lo hice. Salimos de estacionamiento y comenzó a conducir.

— Es una linda camioneta. — Dije para poner tema de conversación.

— Es mi bebé. — Dijo guiñándome un ojo. Me reí. — Amo los vehículos grandes.

— Es bonita, aunque un poco alta. — El asintió.

— Si, aunque es buena para la carretera.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, veo como aparca frente al salón de Lami y apaga el coche. Un momento no recuerdo haberle dicho la dirección.

— ¿Como sabías que era aqui? — Pregunte con el ceño fruncido. El sonrió.

— El club premamá de Lami es el único en el pueblo, asi que supuse que sería este. — Asentí, tenía razón, que tonta soy, me siento como si fuera una psicótica. — Ademas Lami es mi hermana.

Lo miré sorprendida.

— ¿Es tu hermana? ¿es enserio? — Pregunté.

— Si, es mi hermana pequeña. Espera aqui. — Dijo y se bajo, rodeó nuevamente la camioneta, abrió mi puerta y me ayudó a bajar.

Cruzamos la calle y entramos al salón, ya habían varias parejas, Lami vino a saludarme, o eso creí hasta que corrió a los brazos de Law.

— ¡Law! — Ella saltó y se prendió de él, Law rio y la giró, al parecer se querían mucho. Cuando la bajó Lami vino a saludarme. — Nami, que bueno verte. — Miró detrás de mi y junto las cejas. — ¿Y Koala? — Pregunto.

— No pudo venir. — Dije

— Ohh es una pena, hoy iba a hacer ejercicios de pareja. — _Mierda, ¿justo hoy tenía que ser?_ — Pero puedes hacer la rutina de la clase pasada.

— Me parece bien. — Dije, aunque estaba algo decepcionada. Law carraspeó y ambas lo miramos.

— Yo te puedo acompañar. — Lami abrió la boca.

— No es necesario. — Dije, no quería que se sintiera incómodo.

— Vamos, insisto. — Miré a Lami que asintió sin problema, aunque se notaba que estaba sorprendida.

— Bueno en ese caso colóquense junto a las otras parejas. — Dijo Lami.

Iba a decir algo cuando Law puso su mano en mi cintura y me dio un empujoncito para que caminara. Esto era incómodo, enserio, por Dios ¡Es mi doctór!, bueno ¡Mi lindo doctor!. Tal vez esto no sea tan malo después de todo.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Pues por hoy eso es todo, ya nos veremos despue... aun asi, esten atentos a mi pagina de perfil, estoy pensando poner un horario para actualizar mis fics. :) ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**-._._.- Capitulo 2 -._._.-**

* * *

 **POV NAMI**

* * *

Lami dio comienzo a la clase y Law se posicionó detrás de mi, estaba tan cerca que escuchaba su respiración.

— Bueno señoritas, vamos a empezar. — Dijo Lami. Todos asentimos. — Empezaremos donde lo dejamos la clase pasada, quiero que sus parejas se sienten en las colchonetas. — Todos lo hicieron, giré mi cabeza y ví que Law me sonreía, me sonrojé y aparté la mirada. — Bien, hombres...y mujeres. Abrán sus piernas...bien, ahora señoritas se van a sentar entre las piernas de su pareja. Asi. — Nos mostró como hacerlo, todas asentimos.

Me fui sentando de a poco, Law me ayudó poniendo sus manos en mi cintura, si no fuera por eso me habría caído de cola al piso, cuando todos estábamos listos Lami prosiguió.

— Muy bien, ahora damas quiero que abran sus piernas y las lleven todo lo que puedan a su pecho. — Lo traté de hacer, era difícil con una pansa de seis meses y medio. Lami nos miró a todas y siguió. — Bien, ahora quiero que sus parejas tomen sus rodillas y mantengan sus piernas en el lugar. — Cuando sentí las manos de Law en mis rodillas ahogué una exclamación, comencé a sentir calor asi que me saqué la chaqueta y la dejé a un lado, tenía solamente una blusa con tiras debajo así que sentía el pecho de Law presionado en mi espalda, estaba bien dotado el doctorcito. El calor no se me iba, asi que me puse a hacer aire con mis manos.

— ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó él. Asentí.

— Tengo calor. — Dije mirándolo, me quedé hipnotizada. El me sonrió.

Lami carraspeó y la mire. Me puse roja al ver a toda la clase mirándonos, algunos cuchicheaban algo pero los demás solamente nos miraban. _¡Que vergüenza!_ , me tapé la cara con las manos, Law rió y las apartó de mi cara. Lami me guiño un ojo y siguió indicando lo que había que hacer.

— Bien, ahora quiero que ambos respiren profundamente. Quiero que se relajen, piensen en algo bonito y respiren. — Comenzé a respirar profundo, tranté de relajarme pero me era imposible hacerlo con el hombre que tenía detrás. Él respiraba muy profundo y me soltaba el aire en la nuca. Me revolví un poco pero nada, en vez de relajarme cada vez estaba más tensa.

— No logro relajarme. — Dije molesta.

Él se acerco a mi oído y me susurro.

— Piensa en cosas bonitas. — Asentí. Traté...traté...traté y nada. Bufé exasperada.

— No se me ocurre nada. — El se rio, lo miré molesta.

— Vale, cierra los ojos y solo escucha mi voz. — Asentí y cerré los ojos. — Imagínate tu bebé, piensa en cuando la tengas en tus brazos, imagínate como será, tu princesita, la cosita más hermosa que pudiste haber creado.

Imaginé como sería, tan pequeña, con los ojos marrón oscuros que denotaban intensidad, con el cabello pelirrojo como yo y la sonrisa de Luffy. Unas mejillas rechonchas y unas manitos chiquititas. Sonreí. Me relajé e imaginé como sería cuando la tuviera conmigo, como será su primer llanto, su primer baño, sus primeros pasitos o su primer cumpleaños.

— Ahora estas relajada. — Dijo Law, inmediatamente abri los ojos, el momento se perdió completamente. Me sentí algo incomoda. — Lo siento, estabas muy bien hasta que te hable. — Lo miré con su cara de pesar, me dio algo de pena.

— No te preocupes. — Dije, no quería hacerlo sentir mal. Él asintió.

— Descríbeme como era. — Mi sonrisa llego a mis orejas.

Me apoyé en su pecho y comencé a contarle todo.

— Ohh era perfecta, pequeñita con el pelo un tanto naranja como el atardecer, unos ojos caoba oscuros que atraparían a cualquiera, sus manitos era pequenitas, su boquita chiquitita esbozada una sonrisa hermosa. Era perfecta. — El asintió.

El resto de la clase estuvo bien, Lami nos enseño unas posiciones para el parto y algunos consejos para el momento de dar a luz y como la pelota de pilates nos ayudaba a abrir el canal de parto. La verdad no tenía ni idea de que era para eso, cuando veía en las películas a las mujeres que estaban sentadas en la pelota pensaba que era porque se sentía mas cómodo. Law se portó como todo un caballero conmigo, me ayudó muchísimo esta tarde, era bastante divertido, todo el tiempo me sacó tema de conversación para no aburrirme, la verdad es que me la pase muy bien.

* * *

 **POV LUFFY**

* * *

Al fin terminó la maldita reunión, odiaba cuando se alargaban de esa manera, pero al menos pudimos resolver la situación con los diseños de la nueva empresa. Cuando salgó de la oficina veo que Marco está esperándome, lo saludo, él me abre la puerta del coche y entro.

— ¿Como está mi hermana? — Le preguntó cuando arranca el coche. Él demora unos segundos en responder

— Bien. — Dice serio.

— Esta insoportable ¿verdad?, puedes decírmelo Marco, no te diré nada. — El asiente y me mira por el espejo.

— Esta en uno de sus días. — Dice seriamente. — Cuando llegue lo verá. — Asiento y seguimos el camino en silencio.

Seguramente esta en uno de esos días de histeria total, su embarazo está bastante avanzado y el bebé parece estar en perfectas condiciones pero en lo que a su humor se refiere...creo que me terminaré arrancando los pelos.

Cuando llegamos a casa me bajo del coche y escucho los gritos de Bonney dentro, miro a Marco quien me evita la mirada y murmura algo, sonrió y abro la puerta.

— ¡QUIERO SALIR!, ¡NO SOY UNA MALDITA PRISIONERA! ¡ESTOY HARTA! ¡HARTA! — Bonney le esta gritando a Makino, la pobre de mi nana solo asiente a lo que Bonney le dice, cuando me vé suspira agotada y se va dejándome a solas con mi hermana. Ella me mira enojada.

— ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? — Pregunto, dejo el maletín en la encimera y me siento en uno de los taburetes. Ella camina de un lado a otro levantando las manos y bajándolas.

— ¡Estoy harta!, eso me pasa, no me dejan hacer nada, ¡nada!. ¡Me aburro Luffy!, al menos dejame salir de compras por ahi. — Sonrio y la acerco a mi.

— Sabes que el médico te ha dicho que no puedes andar mucho. — Ella gruñe.

— Sé lo que dijo el médico, y lo que dijo fue que no puedo hacer esfuerzos, Luffy, tus esclavos ni siquiera me dejan salir al jardín, me siento una prisionera, me aburro, necesito entretenerme con algo. — Esta bastante enojada. Asiento y le beso la cabeza.

— Esta bien, pero no te desquites con los empleados ni con Makino, en todo caso llámame y grítame. — Ella me miró y asintió.

— Si, lo siento, pero es que me saca de quicio estar aqui. Por Dios, estoy embarazada no enferma. — Rio y ella se cruza de brazos molesta.

— Sé que no estas enferma, pero estás de siete meses, no es conveniente que salgas asi, no quiero que te ofendas pero... ¿mira tu vientre?, apuesto todo mi dinero que no puedes caminar diez metros sin cansarte.

— ¿Me estas diciendo gorda? — _Oh oh la cagué._ — Eres un idiota, ¿sabes qué?, púdrete Luffy, vete a la mierda, te odio, sabes que estoy como una maldita ballena y me lo refriegas en la cara. Imbécil. — Se gira y se va dejandome solo.

Maldita sea, es imposible tratar con ella. Todo le molesta, nada de lo que hago esta bien, ella no entiende que me preocupo por los dos, no la dejo salir por los periodistas, ¿que pasaría si alguien la fotografía embarazada?, sería un escándalo total, acabo de arreglar el problema que hizo mi madre, no puedo volver a arreglarlo otra vez por mi hermana, ella tiene que entender. Suspiro y me voy a hacer una taza de café, ahora mismo necesito un momento de paz.

Por la tarde llaman al timbre, como le dí el resto del día libre a Makino voy yo a abrir la puerta, cuando lo hago una disparada Koala entra corriendo.

— ¡HOLAAAAA! — Grita y me abraza, le devuelvo el abrazo.

— Koala que sorpresa. — De verdad estaba sorprendido, hacía unos cuatro meses que no la veía. — ¿Donde te habías metido? — Pregunté. Aunque supuse que con Nami por supuesto.

— He estado bastante ocupada, tengo un negocio en un pueblo en las afueras de aqui. — Dijo despreocupadamente. _Oh, entonces no estaba con Nami._

— Me parece bien. — Ella recorrió la sala con la mirada y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Donde está Bonney? — Preguntó. Giré mis ojos y le señale las escaleras.

— Esta enojada conmigo asi que se ha encerrado en su cuarto. — Ella chitó.

— Si lo está es porque alguna idiotez hiciste. — Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

— Si, vale vale, le dije algo y ella se molestó.

— Idiota. — Dijo, dejó su bolso en el sofá y subió corriendo las escaleras. Lo que me gustaba de Koala es que era muy confiada, ella venía a mi casa y actuaba como si fuera la suya.

Suspirando me senté y seguí mirando la tele, la película que pasaban era un estupidez pero no había otra cosa asi que me resigné y seguí viendola. Unos minutos después sonó mi movil, lo saqué del bolsillo, pero no era el mio el que sonaba. Levanté la mirada y ví que el sonido venía del bolso de Koala, lo dejaría sonar además la persona se cansará en algún momento de llamar. Pero no fue asi, después de cinco minutos de no dejar de sonar, me resigné y le grité a Koala. Ella me gritó de vuelta que no la molestara, al parecer tenian una crisis de chicas. Bufé cansado y me acerqué a su bolso, saqué su movil y me paralizé al ver el nombre que aparecía.

 **\- NAMI -  
**

Era ella, demonios, ¿que hago?, ¿contesto?, no, eso no, mejor le llevo el movil a Koala. Tomé su celular y subí corriendo las escaleras. Toqué la puerta y entré, ambas mujeres me miraron molesta y levanté el movil para que Koala lo viera. Ella vino corriendo a mi y me lo quitó de las manos, me miró preocupada y yo me encogí de hombros haciéndole parecer que no sabía quien llamaba. Ella le dijo a Bonney que volvería en un minuto, mi hermana asintió y me dió la espalda, al parecer seguía molesta, giré los ojos, cerré la puerta y seguí a Koala quien me miraba nerviosa.

— ¿Te importaría? — Me dijo, negué y me alejé, aunque en realidad quería saber lo que pasaba asi que cuando ella se encerró en el baño de abajo me pegué a la puerta.

— ¿Está todo bien? — Dijo Koala.

Silencio.

— Uff Nami, pensé que algo había pasado. —

Silencio.

— ¿Qué? ¿enserio?, miralooo, lo supuse desde el primer día.

Silencio.

— Necesitas seguir adelante y el doctorcito parece ser un buen partido.

¿Qué?, ¿estaba saliendo con un doctor?, PERO QUE DEMO...tranquilízate Luffy, recuerda que ya no es nada tuyo, pensé. Me calme y seguí escuchando.

— ¿Algo que decirme? ¿qué es?

Silencio.

— Noo, no me puedes dejar asi, dímelo.

Silencio.

— Eres una mala persona.

Silencio.

— Si, si lo se.

Silencio.

— Sip, pude resolver lo que tenía pendiente, volveré mañana.

Silencio.

— Si es necesario, sabes que él medico te ha dicho que no puedes hacer nada, y tú aprovechas que no estoy para hacer lo contrario.

 _¿Nami estaba enferma?_

— No me interesa, mañana mismo me vuelvo y más te vale que hayas estado en reposo.

 _Al parecer si estaba enferma. Espero que no sea nada._

— Estoy con Bonney. — Silencio. — Ella esta muy bien, aunque algo cabreado con su hermano, el muy idiota le dijo que estaba gorda.

 _¿Quee? yo nunca le dije eso._

— Si, tiene una pancita hermosa y me dijo que va a ser niño. — Koala se rio. — Si, imagínate, Bonney esta eufórica.

Silencio.

— Vale yo le dire, ahora te tengo que dejar, le dije a Bonney que volvería en un minuto y ya han pasado unos diez.

Silencio.

— Esta bien, les mando un beso, cuidate.

Inmediatamente me alejo de ahi, ¿dos?, al parecer Nami pudo rehacer su vida, me alegro por ella, no me hubiera gustado que viviera amargada como yo, no la he podido olvidar en estos meses, todos los recuerdos con ella se mantienen vivos, mi mente se niega a perderlos. Vuelvo a la sala y me siento. Pienso en la conversación que escuché y recuerdo que Koala le dijo que hiciera reposo. Espero que no sea nada grave, me gustaría preguntarle a Koala que tiene, pero se que si lo hago sabrá que escuché la conversación con ella y pondrá el grito en el cielo, ya me la veo venir, no, mejor no le digo nada. Me resigno y vuelvo a mirar la patética película en la tele.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Nuevo capitulo y pues espero les haya gustado mucho y ya nos estaremos viendo... ;) :)  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**-._._.- Capitulo 3** **-._._.-**

* * *

 **POV LUFFY**

* * *

Cuando terminó la pelicula me paré y fui a la cocina, traté de sacarme a Nami de la cabeza pero no había manera, algo me impulsaba a saber que le pasaba, después de oír a Koala me quede preocupado, muy preocupado. Mierda, salí de la cocina y fui por una copa de whisky. Necesitaba alcohol en este momento, tomé un vaso y me serví dos dedos de Jameson. Tomé un trago, sentí como el líquido quemaba mi garganta, me llevé la mano a la cabeza y me tiré el pelo, ¿porqué estoy asi?, de seguro ella está bien, tiene a alguien que la cuide ¿no?, ¿será bueno con ella?. A la mierda, no puedo con esta intriga.

Dejo el vaso en la mesita de la sala y voy a buscar a Koala. Toco la puerta antes de entrar, mi hermana tenía la cara roja, supuse que estuvo llorando, Koala levantó la cabeza y me miró.

— ¿Necesitas algo? — Preguntó, mi hermana la miró y luego a mi.

— Si, necesito hablar contigo. — Ella negó pero Bonney le tomó la mano y asintió. Koala gruño y se acercó. Cruzó sus brazos y esperó. — A solas. — Dije, me hice a un lado para que ella pasara, lo hizo y antes de cerrar la puerta miré a mi hermana quien me sonrio, supongo que su enojo conmigo paso. Cuando salí del cuarto Koala me esperaba de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Que es lo que quieres? — Me dijo Koala.

La llevé a mi oficina y cerré la puerta, ella no entendía nada, o de lo contrario lo fingía muy bien. Le pedí que se sentara, a regañadientes lo hizo. Me senté frente a ella y la miré. Ella movía su pierna nerviosamente.

— Vas a hablar o te quedarás mirandome. — Dijo molesta.

— Te escuché hablar con Nami. — Confesé, ella torció los labios..

— Lo supuse. — Ella se miró las uñas. — ¿Que es lo que quieres?

— Quiero saber como está, escuché que le decias que debía hacer reposo, ¿está enferma? — Ella me estudia unos segundos antes de hablar.

— ¿Y a ti que te importa?, si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú quien le dijo que no quería saber nada de ella, ¿porqué te importa si está o no enferma? — _Ella tenía razón, pero aún asi quería saberlo._

— Es verdad, pero aún asi me preocupo por ella.

— ¿Enserio? — Ella se acercó al escritorio y cruzó los dedos encima de la mesa. — A mi me parece que estas celoso, me dijistes que oístes la conversación ¿no? — Yo asentí. — Entonces oistes que ella estaba muy emocionada con su doctor. — _¿Era su doctor?_

— No sabía que era su doctor, solo oí que el hombre era doctor. — Dije, ella abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que se le había soltado la lengua.

— Ohh, bueno eso no cambia nada, aceptemoslo Luffy, estas celoso, pero no entiendo ¿porqué?, tú decidiste arruinar todo, si bien ella se marchó, recuerdo que se comunicó contigo ¿no? — No dije nada solo la miré. — ¿Te pusiste a pensar porqué te llamó?, no verdad, bueno ese fue tu error mi querido amigo, el no dejarla hablar, ahora atente a las consecuencias, porqué lo que te perdiste ese día no lo vas a volver a recuperar. — Dicho esto ella se levantó y se fue.

Me quedé el resto de la tarde en la oficina pensando, es cierto que ella me llamó y no la dejé hablar, pensé que era porqué se arrepentía de haberse ido, creí que me quería devuelta, si.. si me porté mal con ella pero fue por su bien. Si ella volvía todo se complicaría de nuevo, ¿y si no era por eso?, ¿y si me llamó para decirme algo importante, de vida o muerte?, qué idiota soy. Me levanté y corrí al cuarto de Bonney, abrí de golpe la puerta, ella se asustó y se llevó una mano al pecho.

— ¿Que te pasa?, casi me matas del susto.

— ¿Donde esta Koala?

— ¿Cómo que donde está?, se fue hace unas dos horas.

— ¿Qué? — Bonney me miró extrañada.

— Se fue Luffy, no se que le dijistes pero la verdad es que después de hablar contigo volvió furiosa, se despidió de mi y me dijo que se tenía que marchar.

— Mierda...¡MIERDA! — Caminé de un lado a otro. — ¿Sabes a donde fue?

— No, pero cuando se estaba despidiendo la llamaron, fue una conversación algo extraña, ella le dijo a la persona en el teléfono que volvería esta noche.

— Bien gracias. — Dije, le besé la cabeza y me fui.

Baje corriendo y salí fuera, Marco estaba apoyado en el capó del coche, le dije que moviera el trasero y me llevara a casa de Koala. En el camino intenté llamarla pero me mandaba al buzón de voz, pero que imbecil era, solo espero llegar a tiempo, miré para afuera, el sol estaba bajando. Le dije a Marco que se apurara, el asintió y subió la velocidad.

Cuando llegamos a su casa me bajé corriendo y toqué el timbre desesperado, su madre me abrió la puerta y me miro sorprendida.

— ¿Luffy? que sorpresa. — Al ver mi cara se preocupó. — ¿Pasó algo?

— ¿Está Koala?, necesito hablar con ella. — Contesté agitado.

— Lo siento, ella se fue hace unos veinte minutos. — Dijo mirando su reloj. ¡MALDITA SEA! me grité por dentro.

— ¿Sabe a donde fué? — La mujer negó.

— No, solo sé que se está quedando con una amiga pero no me ha dicho donde.

— ¿Usted no le ha preguntado?

— Si, por supuesto pero ya sabe como es Koala. — _Si, por desgracia lo se._

— Si claro, lamento la molestia. Que tenga buena noche y salude a su esposo de mi parte. — Ella sonrió y se despidió. Volví al coche con la cabeza baja, había perdido mi oportunidad, nuevamente.

— Volvamos a casa. — Marco asintió.

En ese momento me sentía horrible.

* * *

 **POV NAMI**

* * *

Law me dejó en mi casa después de la clase, estaba agotada y me dolían los pies. Él se portó muy bien conmigo, se despidió dandome un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Mientras cocinaba miraba la hora, Koala debería estar aqui en cualquier momento, después de la clase la llamé, le conté todo lo que hice en el día y le dije que le tenía una sorpresa. Ella parecía emocionada de saber que era, me dijo que volvería mañana pero un rato después de colgar me volvió a llamar diciendome que volvería esta noche. No se lo que habrá pasado pero algo malo era, ya que se le escuchaba muy molesta. Oí la puerta abrirse y luego a una Koala funfurruñando algo, me acerqué por detrás de ella y la asuste.

— ¡JODER! — Gritó, me reí y la abrazé, ella me devolvió el abrazo.

— Creí que volverías mañana, ¿que pasó? — Pregunté.

— Si yo tambien, ven sentemonos y te lo cuento.

— Vale. — Fuimos al sofá y nos sentamos.

— Resulta que el problema con mi padre era una completa estupidez, solamente necesitaba mi firma para vender algunas acciones de su empresa. — Asentí escuchandola. — Imaginate mi enojo cuando llegué a mi casa y me dijo que me necesitaba para eso, casi le arranco los ojos. — Me reí. — Le dije que la proxima vez me enviara los papeles asi no me haría viajar tres horas por nada. Bueno él estuvo de acuerdo. Después de arreglar eso fui a ver a Bonney, ohh ni te imaginas lo hermosa que está, tiene una pancita enorme y me dijo que ya sabía que iba a ser varón. Casi me tiro de la ventana de la emoción. — Me imaginé a Bonney con su pancita y una ola de ternura me invadió. — Me dijo que tenía pensado ponerle Noah, le dije que me encantaba ese nombre y luego hablamos de un montón de cosas sobre bebés. Después de un rato de estar con ella Luffy entró en la habitación con mi celular en la mano, cuando ví que eras tú me encerré en uno de los baños para que nadie me escuchase, pero por supuesto que Luffy lo hizo, cuando corté contigo volvi con Bonney, unos minutos después entró Luffy y me pidió que hablara con él a sola.

— Ohh no. — Dije, esperando que no haya averiguado nada.

— Me dijo que había oído todo, me preguntó que era lo que te pasaba, porqué oyó que te dije que hicieras reposo, bueno el piensa que estás enferma o algo asi. Le dije que eso a él no le importaba, él me dijo que se preocupaba por ti, le dije que no tenía ningun derecho a hacerlo y luego hablamos del doctor. Al parecer estaba muy celoso por eso. Bueno al final terminé diciendole que un montón de sandeces y me fui molesta de ahí. Volví a la habitación de Bonney y me despedí de ella, luego te llamé diciendote que volvería y eso es todo.

— ¡Vaaya! — No sabía que otra cosa decir.

— Si bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema. ¿Cuál era la sorpresa que me tenías?

— Ahh si, bueno verás hoy en la ecografía supe que...chan chan chaaan ¡VOY A TENER UNA NIÑA! — Grité. Koala se levantó de golpe del sofá y se puso a gritar.

— ¡OHH UNA NIÑAAA! ¡UNA NIÑAA! — Asentí, ella se puso a saltar y aplaudir. — ¡ESTOY TAN FELIZZ! ¡TENDREMOS UNA NIÑA!

— Si tendremos una niña. — Dije riendo al verla tan emocionada.

— Tenemos que comprar muchas cosas, vestiditos, soleritas, zapatitos y todo tiene que ser de color rosa, violeta o rojo, ¡el cuarto!, tenemos que pintar su cuarto de rosa, creo que será mejor ponerle un color neutro a las paredes, un grisaseo, tal vez, el piso tiene que ser oscuro, tal vez un roble de color negro, ahh y los muebles tienen que ser de color chocolate, luego compraremos todo lo que es ropa de cama, mantitas, peluches y almohadones en color rosa claro, en las paredes podemos hacer algunos dibujos, no se tal vez, mariposas o alguna cosa asi. — La miraba como parloteaba sin parar, no había parado para respirar ni una vez. — Tambien nos hace falta un coche, obviamente será violeta, o mejor hagamos todo el cuarto de violeta, si, eso me gustá más, y ¿que te parece si le llamas Violeta?

Negué. Si bien me encantaba el color, lo odíaba como nombre.

— Ni en tus mejores sueños, mi hija no se llamará como un color.

— Bien bien, no pasa nada hay otros nombres. Ohhh no nos podemos olvidar del baby shower, por supuesto tendrá que ser violeta, claro, tenemos que conseguir los globos, armar los juegos, la comida la bebida... — La corté

— Koala, calmate, estas llendo a mil por hora, respira. — Ella comenzó a respirar. — Bien, aún faltan dos meses y unos días, asi que tenemos tiempo de sobra para todo, ¿de acuerdo?, quiero que te lo tomes con calma.

— Si si, pero dos meses es poco tiempo y hay que hacer muchas cosas, están las compras, las invitaciones... — Me levanté y fui a la cocina, si la seguía oyendo me explotaría la cabeza.

Oí como Koala venia tras de mi, entré en la cocina y terminé de preparar la comida, ella se sentó en uno de los taburetes y siguió parloteando y dando ideas sobre la decoración del cuarto, en un momento se calló y creí que algo le había pasado. Me di la vuelta y la miré, tenía si mano en su mentón y estaba pensando algo.

— ¿En qué piensas? — Pregunté dejando un plato frente a ella.

— ¿Qué te parece Koala? — Preguntó.

— ¿Qué me pareces?, no entiendo, pienso que eres buena persona. — Dije algo confundida por su pregunta. Ella negó.

— No no, no me refiero a eso, digo qué te parecería ponerle Koala. — Me reí, ella me miró seria.

— No te ofendas, de verdad te aprecio mucho pero no le pondré Koala a mi hija. — Ella se llevó una mano al pecho. Me reí.

— Ouch, eso dolio. — Solté una carcajada. Comenzamos a comer, Koala siguió hablando y hablando, mi cabeza en cualquier momento iba a explotar.

— Koala. — Dije molesta, ella paró de hablar y me miro. — Por favor corta la radio, me duele la cabeza.

— Oh, lo siento, es que estoy emocionada.

— Lo se, pero tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar de eso.

— Si lo se perdoname.

— No pasa nada.

Despues de comer, ella se ofreció a lavar todo, como estaba tan agotada simplemente asentí y le desée buenas noches. Subí a mi cuarto y me cambien por un pijama, me acosté boca a arriba y miré el techo. Me puse a pensar en lo que me había dicho sobre Luffy, ¿de verdad se preocupaba por mi?, bueno antes de que empezaran todos estos problemas lo hacía pero y ¿ahora tambien?. No lo creo, ya mejor dejo de pensar eso y me duermo.

Me puse de costado ya que dormir boca arriba era imposible, el peso del bebé presionaba mis órganos y me impedía dormir, además mi princesita tenía la costumbre de patearme por la noche, lo que me dejaba dormir poco. Cerré los ojos y del cansancio me quedé dormida en seguida, soñé con una hermosa niña de cabello naranja y ojos oscuros que reía mientras caminaba por la arena de la mano de un hombre que al mirarla se veía el amor que sentía por ella.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 _ **Sorpresa! hoy decidi avanzar con este fic... pero eso no altera el horario establecido ;) :)  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

****-._._.-** Capitulo 4 -._._.-**

* * *

 _ **45 días despues...**_

* * *

 **POV NAMI**

* * *

Estuve sintiendome mal toda la mañana, sentía una molestia en el lado izquierdo de mi vientre, supongo que anoche dormí en una mala posición y además el peso de mi bebé no ayudaba nada. Me senté en el sofá y dejé caer la cabeza. Koala que estaba en la cocina vino corriendo.

— ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó asustada.

— Si, solo estoy cansada. — Ella asintió.

— ¿Necesitas algo? — Negué, ella se paró y me miró unos segundos.

— Estoy bien. — Dije.

— Esta bien, si necesitas algo dímelo. — Asentí y cerré mis ojos.

Sentía mi cabeza palpitar, esto me pasa por no descansar, me levanté como pude del sofá y me fui a mi cuarto. Antes de llegar ví la puerta del cuarto de mi hija abierta, entré. Hace unas tres semanas empezamos a decorarlo, al final con Koala nos decidimos pintar la pared en un gris neutro, las terminaciones del techo y el piso de color blanco, le dijé a Koala que le hacía falta algo de color en las paredes, ella pensó lo mismo. Estuvimos unos tres días discutiendo que pondríamos en la pared, Koala quería que fuera un arbol pintado, yo negué inmediatamente, no quería poner un arbol, quería algo que tuviera un significado especial. Algo asi como alguna frase, ella me discutió que no era apropiado pero al final terminé ganandó yo, já, estaba que echaba humo ese día, pero cuando le mostré la frase que quería pintar estuvo de acuerdo, era una frase de Paulo Coelho, es uno de mis escritores favoritos y sus palabras me inspiraban mucho. Me acerco a la pared y paso mis dedos por la letras escritas.

-O-

 _"No importa cómo te sientas, levántate todas las mañanas y prepárate para emitir tu luz._

 _Los que no están ciegos verán tu brillo y se maravillarán con él."_

-O-

Era una hermosa frase, y se que a mi bebé cuando la pueda entender la amará tanto como yo. Me alejé de la pared y miré a mi alrededor, al final cedí ante la idea de Koala de poner el piso de roble oscuro, la verdad es que quedó muy lindo, la cuna era blanca, tenía unos animalitos colgados, obviamente eran rosas, también tenía un tul blanco que la cubría, y la ropita de cama era rosa con unos toquecitos blancos. Junto a la cuna había una cómoda blanca con manijas rosas, encima tenía dos cuadros con las fotos de las ecografías y un peluche de oso blanco. En una de las esquinas Koala había puesto una alfombra con un montón de chiches, algo innecesario ya que pasaría un tiempo antes de que mi bebé pudiera siquiera sentarse derecha. En la esquina opuesta había una mecedora, tenía una mantita colgada en uno de sus apoyabrazos, y junto a ella había un armario donde ya tenía todo listo, la ropita, los pañales, las cremas y lociones aptas para bebés, las mantitas, la bolsa del hospital, las memitas, todo. Sonreí al pensar en que pronto la tendría conmigo, tan chiquita e indefensa, de seguro era igualita a su papá.

Después de que Koala me contará lo que pasó la última vez que fue a la ciudad me puse a pensar en él, me siento muy mal al no decirle nada, no se porqué ahora pienso en eso, pero cada vez que se acerca más el momento del parto, más pienso en decirselo, creo que se merece estar ahí, aunque después me odie por no haberle dicho nada hasta ese momento.

Miro por última vez el cuarto y salgo, voy despacito hacía el mio pero antes de llegar me detengo, siento una patadita de mi bebé, sonrío y entro a mi cuarto. Me quito la ropa y me pongo mi camisón premamá, me recuesto en la cama e intento dormir.

Una puntada fuerte me despierta, llevo mi mano a mi pansa, el dolor vuelve, trato de levantarme pero es peor, ahora el dolor se vuelve insoportable. Grito con toda mi fuerza para que Koala me escuche. Dios, la cabeza me da vueltas, mi frente está sudada y el dolor no disminuye, pongo mis manos en mi panza y me retuerzo de dolor. Escucho a Koala gritar, la puerta se abré de un golpe y ella entra asustada.

— ¿Que pasa?, ¿Nami? — Se acerca a mi.

— Me duele. — Consigo decir, ella me mira nerviosa y se queda paralizada un segundo.

— Mierda mierda mierda, llamaré a emergencias. No te muevas. — Asiento y ella sale corriendo, unos segundos después vuelve y está hablando con alguien. — Si, tiene ocho meses de embarazo, no, por favor venga los más rápido que pueda. Esta bien. — Ella se acerca y toca mi frente sudada. — No, no tiene temperatura. — En ese momento grito de dolor. Koala está muy nerviosa y me pone aún mas nerviosa verla caminar de un lado a otro.

Por favor que alguien venga pienso. El timbre suena y Koala corre a abrir la puerta, siento como todo gira, de a poco el dolor va desapareciendo, todo se mueve en cámara lenta, dos hombres entran corriendo a mi habitación, uno de ellos me dice algo pero no lo entiendo, escucho solo mi respiración, tengo tanto sueño. Escucho que alguien grita, levanto la cabeza y veo a Koala, ella está llorando, de repente estoy flotando o eso creo, veo como me sacan de mi cuarto. De un momento a otro me encuentro en una caja iluminada con muchos artefactos, siento un pinchazo en mi brazo, hago una mueca, solo quiero dormir. Estoy muy cansada. Cierro mis ojos.

— Nami...¡NAMI! — Koala grita y mis ojos se vuelven a abrir, ¿acaso me estoy muriendo?, ¿qué me pasa?, ¿mi bebé está bien?. Dios todo me da vueltas.

Mi mente solo piensa en Luffy, en sus ojos, en su risa, en sus besos, Dios lo amo tanto. Quiero hablar pero tengo una mascarilla en la boca, lentamente muevo mi brazo y logro sacarmela. Es ahora o nunca, se que estoy haciendo lo correcto, al menos por última vez. Koala tiene la cara roja de llorar.

— Lla...llamalo. — Ella me mira sin entender.

— ¿Que? ¿a quien? ¿Law? — Niego. Le pido que se acerque.

— Luffy. — Susurro en su oído. — Llámalo.

— Lo haré. — Dice y besa mi sudada frente.

Lo último que veo es a Koala sacar su movil, pienso en mi bebé. Mi bebé. Todo se vuelve oscuro.

* * *

 **LUFFY**

* * *

Estaba terminando de arreglar unos papeles cuando Makino entra corriendo en mi despacho. Se acerca a mi y me entrega el telefono.

— ¿Hola? — Digo, escucho un llanto al otro lado. — ¿Quien es?

— Ohh Luffy tienes que venir, es urgente.

— ¿Koala?, ¿Que pasa?. — Lo primero que me vino a la mente fue Nami.

— Tienes que venir ahora...es...es Nami...no se que tiene, de un momento a otro se puso mal y yo..— Los llantos no la dejaron terminar

— Esta bien, ¿donde estas?

— Estoy en Nuevo Puerto. — Dijo sollozando.

— ¿Es una broma?, está a tres horas. — Digo molesto, tomo mi chaqueta y salgo de la oficina aún con el teléfono en mi mano.

— Lo se pero...tienes que venir por favor, ella me dijo que te llamara. — Dios esto era grave.

— Esta bien, ya mismo salgo para allá.

Makino y Bonney estan en la sala cuando bajo, ambas me miran preocupadas.

— Me tengo que ir. — Digo. Ellas asienten.

— ¿Es algo grave? — Pregunta Bonney, la miro, ya tiene ocho meses. Parece que se hubiera tragado una pelota de playa. Me acerco y beso su cabeza.

— Espero que no, no sé que pasó pero lo voy a averiguar, Makino quiero que cuides de Bonney y cualquier cosa me llamas ¿entendido? — Makino asintió.

— Si si, no te preocupes y vé. — Asentí y salí corriendo. Marco ya me estaba esperando, se vé que Makino le avisó, le dijé que me llevara al helipuerto, él asintió. Por el camino llamé a mi amigo John.

— ¿Luffy? — Dijo él sorprendido.

— Si soy yo, necesito pedirte un favor.

— Claro ¿que precisas?

— Necesito que me lleves en helicóptero a Nuevo Puerto.

— ¿Pasó algo? — Su tono era preocupado.

— No lo se por eso necesito que me lleves.

— De acuerdo, te veré en la pista.

— Gracias colega. Llegaré en unos quince minutos. — El se depidió y colgó.

— Apurate Marco. — Dije, él asintio y subió la velocidad.

Cuando llegamos me bajé corriendo, John ya tenía todo listo, subímos al helicóptero y este comenzó a elevarse. No dejaba de mover mis manos, Dios estaba muy asustado. Por favor que no sea nada grave, por favor.

— ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó John. Negué.

— No, estoy aterrado. — El asintió.

— Tranquilo. Llegaremos lo más rapido posible. — Asentí.

En el camino llamé a Koala, ella seguía igual de nerviosa, al parecer se habían llevado a Nami y no le querían decir nada de su estado, la notaba muy alterada.

— Calmate Koala, falta poco para que llegue.

— Esta bien, date prisa. — Ella seguía sollozando cuando cortó.

Cuando aterrizamos en el helipuerto del hospital, una hora después, me despedí rapidamente de John y comenzé a bajar las escaleras como un loco. Cuando llegué al primer piso corrí a la recepción, y pregunté por Nami.

— ¿Usted es familiar? — Asentí, ella me miró un momento sospechando pero luego buscó en su computadora.

— Esta en el segundo piso, habitación ciento veintiocho.

— Gracias. — Dije y corrí al ascensor.

— ¿Luffy? — Me giré y ví que Koala corría hacia mi. — Ohh que bueno que llegaras, ellos no me quieren decir nada porque no soy familiar, me tienen aqui con el corazón en la boca.

— Tranquila, le pregunté a la señora de allí. — Dije señalando la recepción. — Me dijo que estaba en el segundo piso, habitación ciento veintiocho. — Koala asintió.

Cuando el ascensor se abrio entramos y apreté el número dos. Ella se movía de un lado a otro, se tomaba la cabeza y murmuraba algo. Me acerqué y le tomé las manos.

— Calmate. — Ella me miró, tenía los ojos llorosos.

— No puedo.

El ascensor se abrió y ambos salimos. Ella corrió a una enfermera que pasaba frente a nosotros.

— ¿Sabe algo de Nami Harrison? — Preguntó. La enfermera nos miró a los dos.

— ¿Son familiares? — Yo asentí.

— Soy su esposo y ella es mi hermana. — Dije, Koala asintió siguiendome el juego. La enfermera asintió.

— En este momento la están preparando para cirugía. — Koala ahogó un grito. — Su fibroma estaba muy pegado a la pared del útero, a medida que la bebé crecía fue presionando el tumor, llegó un determinado momento en que la presión fue tanta que la pared se abrió.

— Oh por Dios. — Dijo Koala llorando.

 **Me quedé congelado en mi lugar _, "¿acaso oí bien?"_**

— ¿Usted ha dicho bebé? — Pregunté. La enfermera asintió y se retiró. Miré a Koala, ella agachó la cabeza.

— ¿Nami está embarazada? — Koala comezó a caminar hacia la sala de espera. — ¿Koala?

— Lo siento. — Dijo.

— Ohh mi Dios, ¿tengo un hijo? — Ella miró hacia otro lado y asintió. — ¡¿Porqué no me lo dijeron?! ¡¿porqué?! — Me levanté furisoso. — ¡¿PERO QUE ES LO QUE PASA CON USTEDES?!

— Lo siento, pero tú tambien tienes la culpa. — Dijo molesta.

— ¡¿YO?!, ¡¿QUÉ CULPA TENGO PARA QUE NO ME DIJERAN QUE IBA A SER PADRE?! — Padre, pensé, iba a ser padre y no me lo dijeron.

— Ella te lo iba a decir ¿de acuerdo?, el día en que te llamó para decirtelo la mandastes al demonio asi que ahora no te vengas a hacer la víctima. — Dijo calmadamente.

Recordé el día en que Nami me llamó, que idiota soy, lo hizo para decirme que estaba embarazada y yo me porté como un idiota. Le dije que no quería saber nada de ella, le dije que me dejara en paz...soy...soy tan imbécil.

— Ti…Tienes razón, esto… es mi culpa. — Digo abatido. Me siento en el suelo y bajo la cabeza. — Por mi culpa ella tiene que pasar por esto.

Koala se sienta a mi lado.

— Lo siento, no debí decir que era tu culpa. — Ella me abrazó.

— Lo que dijistes es cierto, todo esto es mi culpa, debí haber estado allí para ella, debí cuidarla.

— No te atormentes Luffy, él doctor de Nami nos dijo que esto podría pasar. — La miré.

— Ohh si, el imbécil de su doctoristo, además ¿qué es eso del tumor que dijo la chica? — Ella suspiró.

— Law no es un imbécil. Por otro lado el día en que Nami se enteró que estaba embarazada le hicieron una ecografía, su médico vió que tenía un fibroma en el lado izquierdo del útero, él nos dijo era un tumor benigno, me preocupé cuando lo dijo, pero él nos aclaró que en muy pocos casos el tumor afecta el embarazo. Pero al parecer Nami es uno de esos casos. — En ese momento un hombre joven se nos acerca. Koala lo mira y luego a mi.

— ¿Como está? — Dijo el hombre. Koala se levantó.

— Ohh Law. La van a llevar a cirugía, el fibroma rompió la pared del útero. — Me levanté del suelo.

— Verás que todo va a estar bien. — Dijo él hombre, me miró y tendió su mano. — Soy Law.

Asi que éste era el famoso doctorsito. Le apreté la mano, Koala nos miraba nerviosa.

— Soy Luffy, el esposo de Nami. — Dejé bien claro, su cara cambió completamente. Me miró con despreció.

— Asi que tú eres el imbécil que la dejó embarazada y se desinteresó de ella. — Lo miré atónito ¿qué es lo que este imbécil acaba de decir?

— ¿Que me dijistes? — Pregunté asesinandolo con la mirada.

— Lo que oístes. — Me acerqué y lo empujé.

— No sabes de lo que hablas idiota, asi que mejor cierra la boca. — Koala se metió entre los dos.

— Basta. — Dijo, miró al idiota. — Law no tienes ni idea de lo que hablas asi que mejor cierra la boca. — Él asintió y luego de darme una mirada molesta se fué. Miré a Koala desconcertado.

— ¿Y a éste que le pasa?

— No lo se. — Dijo molesta.

Pasaron dos, tres, cuarto horas y seguíamos esperando saber algo, el doctorsito imbécil no volvió a molestar. Cada minuto que pasaba me ponía mas nervioso. Me puse a caminar de un lado a otro en la sala, todo estaba en silencio, solo se oía el ruido que hacía la máquina de agua. En ese momento entra un hombre mayor vestido de azul.

— ¿Familiares de Nami Harrison? — Inmediatamente corrí a él, Koala hizo lo mismo.

— Aqui. — Dijimos ambos. El doctor asintió. — ¿Como están?

— La cirugía salió muy bien, logramos reparár el daño causado y extirparle el tumor. — Los dos suspiramos aliviados.

— ¿Y mi bebé? — Pregunté.

— La niña esta bien, si bien nació un mes antes de lo esperado está en perfectas condiciones. Aunque tiene que quedarse un par de semanas en el hospital debido a su bajo peso. — Ambos asentimos. Él médico se fue y yo respiré aliviado.

— ¿Entonces es niña? — Pregunté. Koala asintió.

— Si, es niña.

 ** _Tenía una niña, ¡UNA NIÑA!_. Reí como un loco, tomé a Koala y la hice dar vueltas.**

— ¡TENGO UNA HIJA! — Grité, Koala rio y asintió.

— ¿Ya nació? — Escuché al doctorsito que al parecer siempre aparece en el momento menos oportuno.

— Asi es. — Dijo Koala.

— Que bueno, ¿y Nami?

— Esta bien, todo salió bien. — Dijo ella, yo solo podía mirarlo de mala manera.

— ¿Cuándo podré verla? — Preguntó. Me acerqué a él y lo empujé.

— Tu no verás a nadie, te quiero lejos de mi mujer. — El se rió.

— Tú y cuantos más van a impedirlo. — _Maldito_.

— Yo solito me basto imbécil. — Él me empujó, yo se lo devoví, Koala gritó y ambos la miramos.

— ¡YA BASTA!, ¡Se comportan como niños!

— Tienes razón. — Dije apenado. Él imbécil ni se merecía que le rompiera todos los huesos.

— ¡Claro que la tengo!, TÚ. — Dijo señalando al doctorsito. — Dejate de estupideces, y TÚ, deja de pensar que mi amiga es de tu propiedad. — Ambos asentimos. — Ughh, me estresan.

— Lo siento. — Dijo el idiota.

— Lo siento. — Dije yo.

— Bueno, Law no creo que sea un buen momento justo ahora, ¿porqué no regresas mañana? — Él la miró un momento, luego asintió y se marcho.

— Wow, me sorprendió que le pidieras que se fuera. — Ella suspiró.

— Es lo mejor, si se quedaba era solamente para problemas.

— Si, seguramente hubiéra terminado todo un alboroto — Ella rió.

— Ya, ya mejor vayamos a conocer a tu hija. — Asentí y sonreí como un tonto. Ella me miró riendo. — ¿Traes babero?

— No. ¿cómo crees que sea? — Pregunté.

— Ojalá sea igualita a su mamá. Porque si sale a ti, pobrecita. — Me llevé una mano al pecho.

— Eso dolio. — Ella rió.

— Ya, ya veamos a tu hija.

 _ **Si, MÍA, MI hija.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Que intrigoso, no lo creen?... bueno esto es todo por hoy, nos estaremos viendo el viernes y si desean saber alguna pequeña novedad de ONE PIECE, pues al final de mi perfil deje un par de links que personalmente me gustaron... :) ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**-._._.- Capitulo 5** **-._._.-**

* * *

 **LUFFY**

* * *

Koala me llevó a la unidad neonatal, ella se acercó a una enfermera que estaba por entrar y habló un segundo con ella. La enfermera vino hasta a mi y me miró de arriba abajo. Tenía alrededor de cincuenta años y una cara para nada apreciable.

— ¿Usted es el padre? — Preguntó. Asentí con una sonrisa.

— Si soy yo. — La enfermera puso una mueca pero se hizo a un lado.

— Bien, pueden pasar. — Dijo, le sonreí a Koala como un tonto y ambos entramos.

— Tendrán que ponerse una bata y guantes. — Dijo la enfermera. Ambos asentimos.

Después de cambiarnos me encontraba muy nervioso, ¡IBA A CONOCER A MI HIJA!, Koala solo me miraba y sonreía. La enfermera me llevó hasta lo que parecía una caja de vidrio, me acerqué y miré dentro. Las lágrimas caían de mi cara al ver a mi hermosa princesita, era tan pequeñita. Koala comenzó a llorar y la enferma le pidio que se calmara ya que sus sollozos alteraban a los bebés.

— Puede tocarla. — Dijo la mujer. La miré, _¿era seguro?_ , no quería hacerle daño. La enferma comprendió mis dudas.— No se preocupe, no le hará nada, al contrario es bueno que tengan contacto con sus padres. Puede hablarle, eso los tranquiliza mucho. — Asentí y acerqué mi mano a mi pequeñita.

Era tan hermosa, tenía el cabello marrón oscuro, una pequeña y puntiaguda nariz, sus ojos eran grandes pero no podía ver su color ya que los tenía cerraditos. Tomé su manito con mi dedo, sentí como apretaba, era fuerte, era hermosa, era perfecta. Koala nos miraba embobada, yo solamente sonreía, lloraba y babeaba por mi bebé.

— Hola princesa. — Dije, mi bebé bostezó y sonreí al ver como su boquita se abría. — Ohh eres tan hermosa, al igual que tu mamá. — La enfermera amargada sonrió por primera vez desde que la ví. Se acercó y miró a mi bebé.

— Si lo es, ¿que nombre tiene?, aqui en la ficha no lo dice. — Levanté la mirada a Koala, ella negó.

— No nos decidíamos por ningúno. — Dije, seguramente Nami tenía un nombre pensado, pero supongo nadíe sabe cual.

— Ohh bueno, no pasa nada, sé que escogerán alguno muy hermoso. — Asentí y ella se marcho.

— Es tan linda. — Dijo Koala.

— Si, es muy hermosa. — De verdad que estaba babeando. — ¿Me tomas una foto con ella? — Pregunté. Koala asintió.

— Claro que si, pero después tu nos tomas una. — Asentí. Le pase mi movil, me acerqué lo más que pude a mi hija y justo cuando sacó la foto mi hija sonrió. Me mostró el movil y sonreí, salió perfecta.

Luego era el turno de Koala, ella apoyó las manos en el vidrio y sonrio mirando a mi bebé, tomé la foto y reí al ver la mueca que hacía mi hija. Le mostré la foto a Koala, ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Porqué hizo una mueca?. Tomamé otra. — Dijo y se volvió a poner frente a mi hija. Tomé la foto pero volvió a salir igual, la bebé haciendo una mueca. Koala comenzó a impacientarse.

— Creo que no le agradas. — Dije riendo. Ella se cruzo de brazos.

— Yo le agrado a todo el mundo. — Dijo molesta, bajo la cabeza a la incubadora. — ¿verdad que yo le agrado a todos? — Mi hija se quejó.

— Al parecer no a mi hija. — Dije altanero.

— Si que le agrado, cuando estaba en la panza yo le hablaba y sentía como daba pataditas al oír mi voz. — Al oírla decir eso me sentí la peor persona del mundo. Yo no estaba ahí para sentir sus pataditas ni ver como iba creciendo el día a día.

— Me hubiera encantado poder sentirlas. — Dije guardando el movil, tomé una silla y me senté junto a la incubadora, metí mi mano y tomé la de mi bebé.

— Lo siento, no quise... — Dijo Koala apenada.

— No pasa nada, además es mi culpa haberme perdido eso.

— No Luffy... — La miré molesto, ella se calló. Volví la mirada a mi hija y sonreí.

— No importa, ahora estoy aqui y no me iré. — Mi bebé sonrió.

Estuvimos unas dos horas con mi bebé, le hicimos monerías y hablamos con ella, en algunas ocasiones se quejó un poquito pero siempre que le hablaba me sonreía. Todo estuvo bien hasta que la enfermera nos dijo que mi bebé debía descansar, lo que quería decir es que nos fuéramos. Con Koala nos pusimos tristes pero asentímos, nos despedimos de mi princesa y nos marchamos. Nos sacamos las batas y los guantes, Koala parloteaba sobre mi bebé, yo solo sonreía y asentía. Fuimos a recepción y preguntamos por Nami, ya la habían llevado a su habitación, preguntamos si la podíamos ver y nos dieron permiso pero solamente podíamos entrar de a uno.

— ¿Te importa si entro primero? — Pregunté. Ella negó.

— No, pasa. — Abrí la puerta, antes de entrar me giré.

— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

— Claro. — Dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Podrías llamar a Bonney?, de seguro está muy preocupada y no quiero que se estrese en su estado. — Ella asintió.

— Si claro, ya mismo la llamo.

— Gracias.

— No me agradezcas, ahora entra ahi. — Reí y ella se marcho, entré a la habitación y cerré con cuidado la puerta. Levanté la mirada y vi a Nami, estaba durmiendo, tenía sus manos en su estómago.

Se la veía tan serena, tan tranquila, me acerqué y me senté a su lado en un sillón, tomé su mano, estaba algo fría. Como la había extrañado, podía fingir que la había olvidado pero eso era mentirme a mi mismo, ni un solo segundo, minuto, hora, día podía sacarmela de la cabeza. Su anaranjado cabello estaba más largo, sus labios seguían igual de hermosos, inclúso creo que eran un poquito más grandes. Llevé mi otra mano a su cara, toqué su mejilla, luego sus labios, su cuello, Dios ¿cómo fui capaz de alejarla de mi?, era tan perfecta, es la única mujer que logró robarme el corazón. Me acerqué y besé sus labios.

— Te amo. — Dije, luego bajé la cabeza y la apoyé junto a su mano, no quería separarme de ella, que Koala se aguantara, a partir de ahora jamás me alejaré de nuevo. Ella lo era todo para mí y no lo iba a perder de nuevo.

* * *

 **NAMI**

* * *

Mis párpados se sentían pesados, abrí mis ojos de a poco, una intensa luz me obligó a cerrarlos de nuevo. Volví a abrirlos despacio, la luz me molestaba pero era cuestión de acostumbrarme. Levanté mi mano muy despacio, tenía un intenso dolor de cabeza, dejé caer mi brazo sobre mi abdomen, estaba plano. Un momento, abri los ojos de golpe y bajé la mirada, toqué mi pansa, ya no estaba. Sentí que alguien abrazaba mi brazo izquierdo, miré en esa dirección y ví una cabeza apoyada en la cama, ¿y este quien es?, le toqué la cabeza al extraño con mi brazo libre, éste se quejó y lentamente se levantó. Lo miré un segundo, luego ahogué un grito.

— ¿Luffy? — Dije nerviosa. Él me miró serio, luego acercó su mano a mi mejilla y sonrió.

— Que bueno que despertaras. — Dijo somñoliento.

— ¿Qué haces aqui?, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué pasa? — Miré mi vientre ¿Y mi bebé? — ¿Donde está mi hija? — Pregunté. Me incorporé de la cama y un dolor agudo me hizo acostarme nuevamente. — Dime donde está mi hija, ¿porque no está conmigo? — Comenzé a llorar, oh no, por favor que no le haya pasado nada. — Por favor dime. — Él solo me tomó la mano. Lo miré asustada, el no dijo nada. No no no no, no mi bebé. — ¡NOO!, ¡¿DONDE ESTÁ?!, ¡DÍMELO!,¡QUIERO A MI BEBÉ!, No, no, no. — Me repetí una y otra vez.

— Calmate. — Dijo Luffy, lo miré furiosa.

— ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME!, ¿QUIERO SABER DONDE ESTÁ MI HIJA?, DIMELO. — Él se volvió a sentar.

— Te lo diré si te calmas.

— ¡No me pienso calmar hasta que me lo digas!

— Ella está bien, Dios Nami, tranquilizate, te puedes hacer daño. — ¿Qué?. ¿Mi hija estaba bien?... ella… estaba bien. Gracias Dios. Me recosté en la cama y respiré algo aliviada.

— ¿Donde está?, quiero verla. ¿Está bien? — Exigí.

— Es perfecta. — Sonrió como un bobo. — Es tan hermosa, tan chiquita. — Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, tomó mi mano y me besó la frente. — Nunca te voy a poder agradecer el regalo más hermoso que me has hecho. — Lo miré, no dije nada. Al verme su mirada cambio.— Perdóname, por todo... — Su voz sonaba dolida. — No tienes idea de lo mal que me siento al saber que pasastes por esto tú sola, de verdad lo siento mucho, siento ser tan idiota, tan estúpido. Por favor perdóname Nami.

Yo solamente lo miré, no quería que tomara toda la culpa ya que también tengo un poco de ella, yo debí insistír más, debí decirle que estaba embarazada, pero tenía tanto miedo. Ahora veo que fui una idiota por haberlo ocultado.

— Perdóname tu a mi. — Dije, el me miró extrañado. — Tenías derecho a saberlo y yo te lo oculté. — Él negó.

— No te disculpes, tú me llamaste para decírmelo y te traté horrible, de verdad lamento no haber estado aquí contigo. — Levanté mi mano y acaricié su rostro.

— Pero ahora estás aquí. — Su mirada no cambió, era solo de dolor.

— Espero que me perdones y me dejes compensarte el tiempo perdido, de verdad quiero estar a su lado. — Ahora sé que no hubo un momento en todo este tiempo en el cual no lo amara. Como una tonta asentí.

— Me gustaría eso. — El se acercó a mi.

— Te extrañé. — Dijo y me besó en la mejilla.

— Yo también y por dos. — Dije riendo, él solo sonrió. — No quiero que te atormentes Luffy, de verdad.

— Es que... — Lo callé.

— Todo está bien ahora. — Él asintió pero se que no se perdona a si mismo. — Ahora, llama a alguna enfermera, exijo ver a mi hija. — Él sonrió.

— Esta bien. — Se levantó y presionó un botón en la pared.

Un minuto después apareció una enfermera rechoncha, me sonrió y se acercó.

— ¿Como se encuentra? — Dijo, mientras tomaba mi pulso.

— Pues la verdad es que adolorida. — Miré a Luffy, él solo me sonrió.

— Bueno le daré algunos calmantes. — Yo asentí.

— Quiero ver a mi hija. — Dije y miré a la enfermera. Ella asintió.

— De acuerdo, pero la llevaremos en silla de ruedas. — Asentí.

Luego de revisarme completamente vino un enfermero y junto con Luffy me ayudaron a sentarme en la silla. Ví estrellas al hacer el esfuerzo, pero lo soportaría cien veces más si podía ver a mi hija. El enfermero me llevó por un pasillo largo, Luffy iba tranquilo a mi lado, lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Me mordí el labio el verlo, estaba un poco mas flaco pero seguía siendo hermoso, su cuerpo tonificado, sus manos, esas manos que me recorrieron muchas veces, sus labios, llenos, listos para ser besados, sus ojos tan perfectos que me envuelven. Él baja la mirada y sonrie. Cuando llegamos veo a una Koala muy enojada discutiendo con una mujer mayor.

— Pero yo estuve aqui hace unas horas, usted fue quien me dejó pasar. — La mujer negó.

— La dejé pasar porque el padre de la niña estaba. — Dijo gruñendo la enfermera. — No la puedo dejar pasar sin la autorización de los padres.

— ¿Qué?, por Dios soy su tía, eso debe ser autorización suficiente. — Parecía que Koala en cualquier momento se le echaba encima a la mujer.

— Koala. — Dije, ella se giró y abrió la boca al verme, vino corriendo y me abrazó, me quejé un poco y ella me soltó.

— Ohh Nami, me alegro tanto de verte, me hubiera encantado ir a tu habitación pero alguien. — Dijo mirando a Luffy. — No me dejó.

Conno solo se encogió de hombros.

— Yo nunca te impedí la entrada.

— Se supone que saldrías en un momento para que yo pudiera entrar idiota. — El sonrió.

— Jeje… Bueno admito que se me paso la hora. — Dijo Luffy sin problema.

— ¿Se te pasó la hora?, agradece que estamos en un hospital, de lo contrario te estaría arrancando los ojos en este momento. — Giré mis ojos.

— Basta — Dije cansada. Miré a la enfermera. — Quiero ver a mi hija. — Dije, ella asintió. Luffy tomó la silla de ruedas y me llevó dentro, Koala vino detras de nosotros, la enfermera la miró molesta.

— Cambie esa cara, parece amargada. — Dijo Koala, Luffy se rió bajito, yo hice lo mismo, la enfermera murmuró algo, se dió la vuelta y siguió atendiendo a otros bebés.

Luffy me llevó a una incubadora, me dejó allí mientras el iba hasta un perchero, tomó un par de batas, le dió una a Koala y él se puso otra. Yo me acerqué a la caja de vidrio, dentro estaba la personita más hermosa del mundo. Dejé caer lágrimas por mi rostro, metí la mano dentro de la caja y tomé la de mi hija, ella apretó mi dedo y yo reí. Era bellísima, tenía una motita de pelo marron, una boquita chiquitita y una narizita puntiaguda. Estaba vestidita con un enterito lila con rayas y una gorrita a juego. Luffy se acercó y puso sus manos en mis hombros.

— Es hermosa. — Dije, toqué su pequeña carita, ella sonrió. Mi corazón se ahogó de amor, ella me sonreía.

— Si lo es, es bellísima. — Dijo Luffy, Koala nos miraba embobada, en ese momento mi bebé abrió los ojos. Ahogué un grito al ver el color de sus ojos, eran de un caoba oscuro hermoso, igual a los mios.

— Tiene tus ojos. – Dijo Luffy, no pude decir nada, levanté la mirada y ví que lloraba.

— Ohh, es tan linda. — Dijo Koala. La miré y reí.

— ¿Que nombre le pondrás? — Preguntó Luffy. Lo miré.

— Había pensado en Olivia. — Dije mirando a mi hija. El me miró y sonrió.

— La preservadora de la paz. — Dijo él. Lo miré frunciendo el ceño. — Olivia significa preservadora de la paz. — Explicó.

— ¿Enserio? — Pregunté.

— Si. — Dijo y volvió su mirada a nuestra hija.

— Entonces será Olivia. — Dije.

— Olivia Wills. — Dijo Luffy, lo miré. — ¿Qué?

— Nada. Me gusta, quedá bien.— Miré a Koala. Ella me miró sorprendida. Habíamos arreglado ponerle mi apellido, pero ahora que Luffy estaba aqui supongo que tiene su derecho a ponerle su apellido.

Estuve unas dos horas con mi hija, ví como la enfermera le daba de comer, me gustaría poder hacerlo yo pero todavía estaba muy chiquita. Luffy estuvo conmigo en todo momento, cada vez que lo veía hablar con nuestra hija se me ablandaba el corazón, solo el hecho de que estuviera aquí hizo que mi corazón saltara. Bonney y Makino me llamaron, ambas gritaron de alegría al saber de Olivia, Bonney me dijo que vendría lo más pronto posible pero Luffy no lo permitió, ella tenía muy avanzado su embarazo y no era conveniente que viajara. Por otro lado Makino estaba muy emocionada, al principio me regaño por no haberle dicho nada pero luego solo habló de lo feliz que estaba. Koala me dijo que Law vino para saber como estaba y que hubo un pequeño problema con Luffy asi que se fue, supongo que era lo mejor, de verdad no estaba de ánimos para soportar sus cositas. Ahora lo único que tenía en mente era mi hija, mi preciosa pequeña.

 _ **Continuara….**_

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos, pues lamento dejarlo por ahora asi…. Tengo hoy un importante evento familiar y solo tuve tiempo para publicar este capitulo… nos vemos mas pronto de lo qe creen. ;) :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**-._._.- Capitulo 6 -._._.-**

* * *

 **NAMI**

* * *

Tres días después de la cesárea me dieron el alta, Olivia tenía que quedarse al menos siete días más asi que con toda la tristeza del mundo me tuve que ir a casa sin mi bebé. Antes de salir del hospital pasé a verla, la enfermera la iba a alimentar cuando entré, la mire a ella y luego devuelta a mi bebé.

— ¿Puedo hacerlo yo? — Pregunté emocionada.

— Si claro. — Dijo la muchacha, me senté en una mecedora que había y ví como la chica tomaba a mi bebé, Olivia se quejó un poco cuando la tomaron en brazos, eso me provocó una risita.

Me la entrego, la tomé en mis brazos y se sintió...no tengo palabras para describir como me sentí al tener a mi hija por primera vez en mis brazos, sonreí como una tonta, ella abrió sus ojitos y me miró, su boquita formó una sorisita.

— Hola mi amor. — Dije y besé su cabezita. Ella se quejó un poquito. — Ohh pero que cosita más hermosa, y eres toda mia. — Le hablaba con esas voces raras que todos hacen al hablar con los bebés. Ella solo me miraba con sus hermosos ojos caoba, tomé su manito, ella apretó mi dedo y reí.

Miré a la enfermera que nos miraba embobada.

— ¿Tiene el complemento para que se lo dé? — Pregunté y volví a mirar a mi hija.

— Ohh, no es necesario si usted está aqui, puede darle el pecho, es mejor para ellos. — Asentí y me sentí algo aliviada, estos días tuve que sacarme la leche con una bombeadora, no era lo más cómodo que digamos.

— ¿Me puede decir cómo? — Pregunté algo avergonzada. La chica me sonrió y se acercó.

— Primero que nada tiene que acomodar su cabecita para que quede lo mas levantada posible, no queremos que se ahogue. — Me mostró como hacerlo, asentí y acomodé a Olivia como me dijo. — Puede quitarse el sosten tranquilamente, ella olerá a su mamá y se acercará sola. — Asentí, me bajé la blusa y el sosten, Olivia fue moviendo la cabeza de a poquito hasta que tomó mi pezón y comenzo a mamar.

Era la imagen más bonita que vi en mi vida, admito que dolía un poco cuando su boquita tiraba pero valía totalmente la pena al verla mirandome con sus ojitos hermosos y al parecer tenía mucha hambre ya que chupaba como si le fuera la vida en ello. En ese momento Luffy entró en la habitación, levanté la mirada y le sonreí, las cosas entre nosotros estaban algo mejor pero aún se sentía un poco la tensión de lo pasado. Sin embargo el lo estaba haciendo muy bien, se preocupaba por nosotras, era un padre fabuloso, la mayoría del día la pasaba con Olivia y conmigo, por la tarde se iba a la casa de Koala que era donde se estaba quedando por ahora, no quería que durmiera en un hotel cuando con Koala accedimos a que se quedará allí. Se duchaba, cambiaba y volvía al hospital para pasar la noche conmigo. Lo apreciaba mucho de verdad.

Luffy se acercó y nos miró embobado, sonrió y tomó la manito de Olivia, quien apretó el dedo de su papá.

— Parece que alguien tiene hambre. — Dijo mirandome fijamente. Amaba cuando me miraba de esa manera, desde que lo ví después de la cirugía mis sentimientos mal enterrados volvieron a surgir pero está vez mucho más fuerte.

— Si, le pregunté a la enfermera si podía darle de comer y ella aceptó. — Él asintió y siguió jugando con la manito de Olivia. Ella soltó mi pezón y giró la carita hacia él, lo miró un momento y luego volvió a lo suyo. Ambos reímos. — La comida está mas interesante. — Dije riendome, el asintió.

— Si, bueno si yo estuviera en su lugar haría lo mismo. — Dijo con la mirada llena de deseo, me sonrojé completamente, bajé la mirada porque no podía mirarlo, el rió.

¿Cómo me decía esas cosas?, ¿y porqué reaccionaba asi?, me daban ganas de tirarme encima suyo y besarlo hasta perder la razón. Alejé esos pensamientos, de seguro eran mis hormonas todavía descontroladas.

— ¿Koala ya se ha ido? — Pregunté— La vi en la mañana, vino a saludarme y luego se fue, al parecer tenía que arreglar algo.

— Si, tenía que arreglar algo. — Dijo rápidamente. Lo miré sospechosamente.

— Ajá, bueno y ¿cómo está Bonney? — Ella estaba a dos semanas de dar a luz. Sabía que Luffy estaba preocupada por ella.

— Esta bien, hablé con ella mientras arreglaba el papeleo de tu alta, dice que se siente como una pelota con patas. — Solté una carcajada.

— La comprendo totalmente. — Su cara se puso algo triste. Tomé su mano. — Quiero que dejes de pensar en eso. Ahora estás con nosotras ¿no?.

— Lo se, pero es dificil superarlo, haberme perdido todos estos meses. — Dijo tocando la cabecita de Olivia.

— Lo se, y lo lamento pero olvidemos el pasado, sigamos adelante, yo estoy dispuesta a intentarlo si tu lo estas. — Dije convencida, lo amaba y quería estar con él, claro si él me aceptaba.

— ¿Enserio?, ¿quieres intentarlo? — Dijo mirandome seriamente.

— Solo si tu quieres. — Dije avergonzada. Él me tomó la mano.

— A mi me encantaría, cuando te fuistes...me dolio mucho, no entendía porqué me sentía tan vacio, y supe que desde el momento en que te ví comenzé a enamorarme poco a poco de tí, hasta que llegué a amarte de una manera tan grande que cuando te fuistes te llevastes una parte de mi contigo. Te amo Nami y me encantaría intentarlo otra vez.

Un par de lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, no tenía palabras, de verdad entendía por lo que pasó ya que yo surfí lo mismo, era algo que no se lo desearía a nadie, esas sensación que sentía todo el tiempo, ese sentimiento de que me faltaba algo, de que me fué arrancado algo, lo entendía. Luffy se acercó y me dio un casto beso. Yo no quería un simple beso, yo lo quería todo. Pasé mi brazo por su cuello y lo acerqué a mi, lo besé, él se sorprendio al principio pero luego se dejó llevar, apoyó sus brazos en el respaldo de la mecedora, para no apretar a Olivia. Como extrañaba sus labios, sus carnosos, suaves y húmedos labios, abrí mi boca y lo dejé entrar, nos perdimos entre el uno y el otro, fue como si se acabara el mundo, fue perfecto. Oí como alguien carraspeaba y me separe de a poco, tenía la respiración acelerada.

Luffy sonrió y me dio un corto beso. Lo miré y solo podía pensar...¡Que beso!,...supongo que estaba algo necesitada. Sonreí y le volví a dar un casto beso, él volvió su atención a Olivia que había soltado mi pecho y nos miraba. Me puse nuevamente el sostén y me subí la blusa. La enfermera me dijo que la pusiera de pie contra mi hombro y palmeara suavemente su espaldita para que hiciera provecho. Hice lo que me dijo y acaricie su espalda hasta que escuché un pequeño eructo, reí un poquito, pero mi sonrisa se fue cuando ví que me había vomitado un poco en el hombro. Luffy se rió, lo asesiné con la mirada pero a él no le importó, siguió riéndose, la enfermera me alcanzó una toallita.

— Bueno cambiemos a esta chica. — Dijo la enfermera. Asentí.

— ¿Cómo se llama? — Ella me miró sorprendida. — Es que siempre que vengo a ver a Olivia siempre estas aqui y aún no se tu nombre. — Ella sonrio.

— Me llamo Monet. — Sonreí.

— Un gusto Monet. — Le tendí la mano, ella me dio un apreton, nos quedamos un segundo mirandonos y luego reímos.

Tomó a Olivia de mis brazos y la colocó en una cambiadora, Olivia comenzó a moverse molesta y luego soltó un fuerte llanto.

— Ohh ohh, no llores mi amor, solo te cambiaremos. — Dije acariciando su carita. Ella paro un poco de llorar pero aún veía como caían lagrimitas de sus ojitos. — Preciosa linda de mami, solo será un segundo y luego volverás a mis brazos princesa. — Ella me miró y sonrió. — Asi es linda, sonrie.

Monet me mostró como debo cambiarla, yo la miraba concentrada aprendiendo todo, si bien Lami me había enseñado algo no era lo mismo cambiar a un bebé de plástico que a uno real. Cuando terminó me la entregó y yo muy gustosa la tomé en mis brazos. Luffy se acercó y extendió las manos, a regañadientes le dí a Olivia quien parecía gustosa de ir con su padre.

Unas dos horas después Monet nos dijo que el horario había terminado, me puse triste al saber que volvería a casa sin mi bebé pero era lo mejor, ella aún tenía que aumentar quinientos gramos para que me la pudiera llevar a casa. Con todo el pesar del mundo me despedí de ella, cuando salí comenzé a llorar, Luffy me abrazó, trató de consolarme pero lo único que lo haría sería tener a mi hija conmigo. Salimos del hospital y él me ayudó a subir al auto, aún me dolía la cesárea, tenía que usar una faja para que no me molestara tanto. Me senté y me abroché el cinturón.

El viaje a casa estuvo algo incómodo, Luffy tenía su mano en mi muslo, sentía que quemaba donde tocaba, hablamos de cosas comunes pero aún asi se sentía la tension sexual entre nosotros, pero ahora mismo no quería saber nada de sexo, acababa de tener un bebé y por ahora no quería otro. Cuando llegamos Luffy me ayudó a bajar, tomó mis bolsos y me acompaño a la puerta, me miro sonriendo y abrió, entré y salté del susto cuando escuché.

— ¡SORPRESA! — Abrí mis ojos asustada, me llevé una mano al pecho y comenzé a reir.

Todos estaban allí, Bonney, Makino, Koala, Sabo y Marco. Comenzé a llorar y todos vinieron a abrazarme.

— Ohh no llores mi niña. — Dijo Makino abrazandome. La apreté muy fuerte contra mi, la había extrañado muchisimo. Bonney empujó a Makino y vino a abrazarme.

— Felicidades Nami. — Dijo besandome la mejilla. — Aunque aún sigo molesta por no saber nada. — La miré apenada y ella rio. — Es broma, estoy, bueno estamos muy contentos. — Dijo tocandose el vientre.

Abrí mis ojos bien grandes al ver su enorme pansa, wow era verdad lo de que parecía una pelota con patas, aunque núnca se lo diría, lo pensaba. La pobre caminaba con las piernas bien abiertas, de seguro en unos días daba a luz. Aunque aún asi se veía tan bella como siempre.

— Me alegro mucho de que estén aqui. — Dije emocionada. Me acerqué a Luffy y lo abrazé. — Gracias. — Le dije.

— No es nada. Cuando se enteraron te imaginarás que vinieron volando para acá. — Miré a Sabo quien se veía muy decaido desde la última vez que lo ví.

Despues de saludar a todos y ponernos al día me acerqué a Sabo que estaba sentado en las escaleras que daban a la playa.

— Hola. — Dije y me senté a su lado. — ¿Cómo has estado?

— Vivo el día a día. — Me dijo desanimado. Me sentía mal por él.

— Tienes que seguir adelante Sabo, no te puedes venir a abajo, a ella no le hubiera gustado verte asi. — El me miró, en sus ojos ví el vacío que sentía.

— Si, lo se pero es dificil.

— Nada en esta vida es fácil Sabo, miramé a mi, mira todo lo que tuve que pasar para volver a tener conmigo al hombre que amo.

— Lo veo, de verdad no se como has aguantado todo eso. — _Bueno tenía una fuerte razón._

— Tenía una razón que me impulsaba a hacerlo y era mi hija, tal vez solo necesitas un incentivo, algo por lo que luchar. — Él asintió.

— Si tal vez sea eso. — Me acerqué y pase mi brazo sobre sus hombros.

— No quiero verte más asi, quiero que comiences a vivir, sal por ahí, aún eres joven y guapo. — Ambos reimos. — Enserio, quiero que sigas adelante.

— Lo haré por ti. — Dijo y me abrazó.

— Espero que lo hagas, sino atente a mis consecuencias. — Él rió.

— Lo haré, te lo prometo. — Asentí, él se levantó y me ayudó a mi a hacerlo. Volvimos dentro.

Reí al ver como Bonney y Makino discutían por algo, seguramente era comida, por otro lado Luffy hablaba con Marco pero cuando me vio vino hasta mi. Sabo se fue a sentar con los demás y trató de interactuar, Koala lo miraba de arriba a abajo, se sentó junto a él y comenzó a hablarle. Miré a Luffy quien miraba lo mismo que yo sorprendido.

— Parece que Koala hayó muy interesante al doctor. — Dijo Luffy, me reí.

— ¿Qué insinuas?, además recuerda que a Koala le van las mujeres. — Dije mirando la escena.

— Bueno nunca es tarde para cambiar de parecer. — En eso tenía razón, Koala era una mujer muy bella, cuando salgo con ella todos se paran a verla, tanto hombres como mujeres, además la he pillado algunas veces mirando algunos hombres pero creía que era por costumbre o algo asi, ahora lo empiezo a dudar.

— ¿Creer que le atrae Sabo? — Pregunté, Luffy se encogió de hombros.

— Con Koala nunca se sabe. — Ambos reímos, y nos sentamos junto a Bonney.

Pasamos una linda tarde, si bien aun sentía el vacio de no tener a mi bebé conmigo sabía que pronto lo estaría, asi que traté de aplacar esa tristesa y pensar en lo feliz que estaba de tenerlos a todos mis amigos aqui, bueno no mis amigos, mi familia.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Bueno, un capitulo mas para todoss... nos veremos mañana,** _es_ o espero **, y sin mas pues nos estaremos viendo ;) :)**

 **Ah!, y no se olviden de ver la ultima peli de star wars y el nuevo especial por navidad de One piece... Chauu ;) en lo personal, ese especial, pues solo diria: KYAAAAAAAA... SUGOIIIIII.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**-._._.- Capitulo 7 -._._.-**

* * *

 **LUFFY**

* * *

Era el último día de Olivia en el hospital, estaba muy emocionado de poder tenerla con nosotros, Nami estaba eufórica, desde ayer estaba que no cabía en si misma de la felicidad. La miré mientras preparaba todo para ir a recogerla, había estado arreglando el cuarto de Olivia, volviendo a acomodar algunas cosas que no le gustaban, en realidad todo estaba perfecto, al principio no entendía porque ordenaba el cuarto de nuestra hija y luego volvía a reordenarlo, luego me dí cuenta de que haciéndolo mantenía la cabeza ocupada, le dolía mucho no poder tener a Olivia con nosotros y su manera de no pensar en ello era estar ocupada. Me acerqué a ella y envolví mis brazos en sus caderas.

— ¿Lista? — Pregunté. Ella giró su cabeza y besó mi mejilla.

— Estoy nerviosa.

— Todo va a estar bien.

— ¿Y si ella llora y no la oigo?, ¿o le duele algo y no me doy cuenta? — No me gustaba que se pusiera asi, ya habíamos hablado de esto pero al parecer no oyó una palabra de lo que dije. La dí vuelta hacía a mi y levanté su barbilla para que me mirara.

— Todo va a estar bien, serás una increible mamá, verás que es algo nato en tí, sabrás lo que ella necesita y lo harás todo bien. — Ella asintió, bajé mi rostro y la besé. Ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y me atrajó aún más profundizando el beso.

Habíamos adelantado mucho desde que volvímos del hospital, no la presionaba con nada y ella lo apreciaba, estabamos muy unidos, cuando ella se decaía ahí estaba para levantarla, necesitaba algo y yo salía como loco a buscarlo, necesitaba espacio y la dejaba sola, trataba de hacer que esto funcionara realmente, me gustaba hacerla feliz, y se que ahora lo sería aún más con nuestra bebé en casa. La ayudé a subir al coche, aún tenía que usar la faja ya que le molestaban los puntos, había algunas cosas que trataba de no hacer como agacharse, o levantar mucho los brazos, incluso los primeros días Koala tuvo que ayudarla a bañarse ya que solo estirar los brazos le dolía. Me hubiera encantado ayudarla con eso, pero sería un poco excesivo, de seguro me sacaba a gritos del baño. Reí al imaginar como sería.

— ¿Por qué ries? — Dice Nami. La miro, me acercó y le doy un casto beso. No le iba a decir lo que pensaba.

— Estoy feliz de que podamos traer a Olivia. — Ella asintió.

— Tambien yó. — Me puse el cinturón de seguridad y arranqué el coche.

El viaje estuvo tranquilo, hablamos de Olivia mayormente, esta última semana la ibamos a ver todos los días, cada vez estaba más grande y más hermosa, y admitamos que cada vez se parecía más a mi excepto por el cabello, Nami no estaba del todo de acuerdo pero era verdad, todos lo decían menos ella y Koala quien juraba que la niña era igual a ella, y lo más gracioso era que se enojaba si alguien le decía lo contrario, otra cosa rara en Koala es que después de que Sabo se fue ella comenzó a desaparecer por horas en el día, con Nami estabamos preocupados asi que le preguntamos, ella solo evitó respondernos y solamente nos dijo _"solo les diré que no se preocupen por mi"_ , eso solamente nos hizo preocuparnos más, pero sabíamos como era Koala, era imposible sacarle algo si ella no quería decirlo, asi que con Nami nos resignamos, solo dejamos que haga sus escapadas secretas y nada más.

Llegamos al hospital, Nami no esperó a que le abriera la puerta, solo se bajó, tomó el bolso de la bebé y corrió dentro del hospital, me reí, bloqueé las puertas del coche y la seguí dentro. Cuando la ví estaba hablando con Monet, al final terminó siendo que Nami y ella se volvieron amigas, según Nami, Monet era un excelente persona, la trataba muy bien a Olivia y no tenía problema de ayudarla con las dudas comúnes de las madres primerizas, a mi no me molestaba que la ayudara pero había algo raro en esa chica y se lo dije a Nami, pero ella solo decidió ignorarme y decirme que dejara la paranoia. Yo dejé de insistir pero aún no confiaba en esa enfermera, tenía algo raro, no se lo que era pero no me gustaba, lo bueno de esto es que hoy sería el último día que la veríamos gracias a Dios. Cuando entré a la unidad de bebés o neonatales como se llamaba en realidad, ví a Nami tomar a Olivia, la bebé sonrió y babeó al verla, yo sonreí y me acerqué a ellas.

— ¿Como está la princesa de papá? — Le dije a mi hija y besé su regordeta mejilla. Ella me sonrió. — Veo que muy bien, ¿lista para ir a casa? — Tomé su manito y la puse en mi mejilla, Nami solamente sonreía y acariciaba la espalda de nuestra hija.

— La extrañaremos mucho. — Dijo Monet, la miré serio y luego volvi a mirar a mi hija, Nami me reprochó con la mirada pero solo me encogí de hombros.

— Seguro que si. — Dijo Nami, estiré mis brazos pidiendole que me diera a Olivia, me la tendió y muy gustoso la tomé en mis brazos. Me puse a caminar mientras Nami firmaba unos papeles que la rara enfermera le entregó. — Gracias por todo Monet. — Dijo mi mujer mientras leía atentamente los papeles.

La enfermera solo nos miraba a Olivia y a mi, me giré para darle la espalda, de verdad que me daba escalofrios esa mujer, supongo que después de todo Nami tiene razón y estoy paranoico.

— No es nada, me encantó cuidar de esa princesa, aqui entre nos era mi favorita, nunca lloraba por nada y siempre estaba sonriendo. — Nami asintió a lo que decía, miré por el rabillo del ojo a la loca y seguía mirandome.

— Eres toda una campeona. — Le susurre a Olivia. Cuando todo estuvo listo, tomé el bolso de Olivia y me dispuse a irme, Nami me paró antes de atravezar la puerta. — ¿Qué? — Pregunté, ella disimuladamente señaló a la persona detrás de mi.

— ¿No dirás nada?, al menos dile gracias. — No quería hacerlo, pero sabía que Nami me molestaría el resto de mi vida si no lo hacía. A regañadientes me di la vuelta.

— Gracias por todo. — La chica sonrió y asintió, volví a girarme y salí de allí. Nami se quedó y cruzó unas palabras más que por desgracias escuché.

— Disculpalo a veces se comporta como un ¡IDIOTAA! — Gritó, giré mis ojos y seguí jugando con mi hija.

— No pasa nada. — Dijo Monet. — Se que esto está un poco fuera de lugar pero...¿te importaría si un día de estos visito a Olivia? — _¿Qué?, ni de broma._ Volví a entrar y tomé a Nami del brazo y comenzé a tirarla a la fuerza, la quería sacar de allí antes de que contestara. Mi intento fue inutil ya que se soltó, me miro de mala manera y se volvió a la enfermera.

— Me encantaría, además me podrías aconsejar, aún tengo un montó de dudas sobre cuidar de un bebé. — De seguro que de mi cabeza salía humo.

— Nami, es hora de irnos. — Ella se giró molesta.

— Dame un minuto. — Negué.

— Ahora. — Suspiro enojada.

— Bien, lo siento Monet, otra vez gracias por todo. Ya hablaremos para quedar. — La loca enfermera asintió y volvió su mirada a mi.

— Adios señor Luffy. — Dijo sonriendo. Hice una mueca.

— Si si, adios. — Me alejé lo más deprisa de allí, Nami me seguía de atras, de seguro me esperaba una buena riña en casa.

Llegamos al estacionamiento, localizé mi coche y abrí la puerta trasera, coloqué a Olivia en su sillita y le ajusté el cinturón, Nami abrió la puerta de enfrente y se sentó junto a la bebé, no me miró ni me dijo nada, geníal estaba molesta. Decidí ignorarla y cerré la puerta, rodeé el coche y abrí la puerta del conductor, me senté y me abroché el cinturón, arranqué el coche y salí del estacionamiento, estábamos a mitad de camino a casa cuando Nami molesta habló.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? — Gruño molesta, la ví a travez del retrovisor.

— No me gusta la tal Monet, ya te lo dije. — Ella suspiró.

— Ese no era motivo para haberla tratado mal. — Eso era un error.

— Yo no la traté mal, que no quiera cruzar palabra con ella no es tratarla mal.

— Si que lo es, y la forma en que la mirastes también, la pobre chica solo intentaba ser amable.

— Tal vez tú lo vieras de esa manera pero yo no, ella no me transmite confianza, tiene cara de psicótica. — Nami rió.

— ¿Pero que locuras dices?

— Es verdad, tal vez a ti te engaño pero a mi no, y ya te dijo que no la quiero cerca de Olivia, y mucho menos que te venga a visitar.

— ¿Es en serio?, por favor Luffy estas exagerando, además yo voy a salir con quien quiera. — Yo asentí.

— Me parece perfecto que salgas con quien quieras pero ya te digo que no quiero a esa loca cerca de nuestra hija y es mi última palabra. — Nami estaba molesta pero no dijo nada, suspiré cansado, no me gustaba verla molesta. — Lo siento, no quería hablarte asi pero entiendeme, no me gusta esa chica, y no la quiero cerca de nuestra bebe, solo me preocupo por ustedes, de verdad que lo hago, las amo.

— Lo sé. — Dijo ella.

— Por favor hazme caso en esto, siempre que tengo juzgo a una persona por lo general tengó razón y "Monet" tiene algo raro, acaso no vistes su sonrisa maníaca. — Nami rió.

— No, no lo hice pero está bien, no saldré con ella, pero puedo llamarla si tengo alguna pregunta ¿o eso te molestaría tambien?

— No me molesta que la llames, hazlo, lo único que te pido es que no salgas sola con ella y mucho menos si estas con Olivia.

— Esta bien, puedes relajarte, no quedaré con ella. — Respiré aliviado.

— Gracias.

Cuando llegamos a casa Koala, Bonney y Makino salieron a recibirnos, mi hermana y mi nana se quedarían aqui por tiempo indefinido, en realidad eso significaba que se quedarían aqui hasta que Nami decidiera volver a nuestra casa. Eso era un tema del que hablar, aún no se lo había preguntado a Nami pero supongo que estará de acuerdo con volver a casa. Bonney estaba a unos días de tener a mi sobrino, ella y Makino se estaban quedando a dos casas de distancia, les alquilé una casita hermosa que tenía salida a la playa, mi hermana estaba contenta de estar aqui, me dijo que se sentía tan traquila en este lugar que no quería irse para nada, y Makino bueno, a ella todo le viene bien. Nami salió del coche, abrió la puerta trasera y sacó a nuestra hija. Yo tomé el boslo y cerré el coche, me uní a ella y puse mi mano en su cintura, Bonney fue la primera en venir a ver a Olivia.

— Ohhh mirala, que mona, sip definitivamente es identica a ti hermanito. — Dijo tocando la narizita de mi hija, sonreí de satisfacción. Makino se unió y por último Koala.

— No se de que hablas Bonney, se nota a leguas que la niña es identica a mi, mírala. — Todos reímos menos Koala. Abrí la puerta y entramos a la casa.

Bonney se tiró en el sofa y acarició su vientre. Me senté junto a ella y arrastré a Nami conmigo, Koala y Makino se sentaron frente a nosotros.

— Noah ha estado moviendose todo el día, no deja de patearme. — Puse mi mano en su vientre, sentía como mi sobrino pateaba.

— Creo que será jugador de futbol. — Bonney negó.

— Nop, yo quiero que sea chef. — Todos reimos. — Todos saben que amo la comida.

— Si lo sabemos. — Dijo Makino, la pobre ha tenido que cocinarle toda las rarezas que ultimamente a mi hermanita se le han antojado. Lo siento por ella.

— Quiero que salga yá, no puedo ni caminar, además siento una presión horrible y no puedo dejar de orinar. — Hice una mueca.

— De acuerdo, demasiada información. — Reímos y en ese momento sonó el timbre, me paré para abrir la puerta pero Nami negó, me entregó a la bebé y fue ella a abrir la puerta. Le dí un besote al cachete regordete de Olivia y me puse a jugar con ella, Bonney se unió.

— Hola. — Dijo Nami, levanté la mirada y la fijé en la puerta, Nami se hizo a un lado y dejó entrar al inesperado invitado. Quien más podía ser...dije cuando ví a el doctorsito caminar confiadamente dentro.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **SORRYY... GOMEN... DESDE EL 24 DE DICIEMBRE HASTA ESTE DOMINGO ESTUVE LLENO DE FIESTAS Y NO ME ALCANZO EL TIEMPO, ESO ME PASA POR TENER MUCHOS PRIM S EN LA FAMILIA... DE AHORA EN ADELANTE PUBLICARE HASTA EL 31 DE DICIEMBRE... TODOS LOS FICS RESTANTES PARA COMENZAR EL AÑO CON NUEVOS PROYECTOS ;) :)  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

**-._._.- Capitulo 8 -._._.-**

* * *

 **NAMI**

* * *

Me sorprendió ver a Law parado frente a mi, hubiera pensado que sería Robin o Zoro ya que no los he visto desde la tarde en que me acompañaron a la clase preparto. Se veía algo decaído. Sonreí para disumular la sorpresa y me hice a un lado para que pasara.

— Hola. — Dije, el me sonrió.

— Hola Nami. — Me estudió un momento. — ¿Es mal momento? — Negué.

— No pasa, toda la familia se ha reunido. — Dije feliz de tener a todos aqui.

— Oh, en ese caso es mejor que me vaya. — Lo tomé del brazo y lo metí dentro. Cerré la puerta y me di vuelta.

Todo el mundo se quedó callado, Bonney tenía la boca abierta, Makino miraba al invitado de arriba a abajo, Koala lo miró un momento y luego volvió las vista a Luffy que echaba humo de la cabeza. Lo ignoré y le dí un empujoncito a Law para que caminara.

— Familia, Law, Law esta es mi familia. — Dije orgullosa, Law asintió y se dedicó a saludar a cada uno a excepción de Luffy que parecía a punto de saltarle encima. — Luffy ¿puedo hablarte un segundo? — A regañadientes él se levantó con Olivia en sus brazos y me siguió a la cocina.

— ¿Que demonios hace es imbécil aqui? — Dijo gruñendo, giré mis ojos y tomé la manito de mi hija, ella sonrió, estaba muy cómoda en los brazos de su papá.

— Vino a visitarme supongo. — Dije despreocupada.

— ¿Supones?, al pareces no captó la indirecta. — Dijo mirando de reojo a Law, éste se había sentado junto a Bonney quien no paraba de hablarle. Law parecía algo incómodo.

— Por favor déjate de estupideces, volverás allí y serás amable con Law, ¿estamos claros? — Él negó.

— No quiero ser amable con él, quiero arrancarle los ojos. — Bufé.

— No me hagas enojar Luffy, estabamos muy bien antes de que Law viniera y seguiremos estando todos contentos y felices con él aqui, lo arruinas y puedes estar seguro de que lo lamentarás, quiero tener una maldita tarde en paz, al fin tengo a mi hija conmigo y nada me lo va a arruinar ¿entendistes o quieres que sea mas clara? — Luffy tenía los ojos bien abiertos y me miraba con la boca abierta, si me había pasado un poco pero se lo merecía. Maldito tonto que amo.

— OK, seré amable pero donde se pase... — Le golpée el hombro. — Oye.

— Donde se pase nada, tú no haras nada, lo único que Law ha sido conmigo es amable, jamás ha intentado nada. — No era del todo cierto pero era mejor que no lo supiera. Me acerqué y lo besé. — Además no tienes porqué sentirte celoso, sabes que te quiero a ti. — Luffy sonrió y me aceró para volver a besarme. — Prometeme que seras amable. — Él asintió, le tomé la cara y lo atrajé a mi, nos besamos sin compasión, solamente nos soltamos al oír a Olivia quejarse.

— ¿Que pasa preciosa? — Dijo Luffy, miré a mi bebé y ví que llevaba su carita a la remera que tenía puesta Luffy.

— Tiene hambre. — Extendí mis brazos y Luffy me dió a Olivia. — Tendré que darle de comer arriba, no quiero que todos vean mis pechos. — Luffy arqueó una ceja y luego me sonrió pervertidamente.

— Cierto, solo dos personas tienen permiso para hacerlo, yo y esta pequeña hermosura. — Reí, lo besé una última vez y volvimos a la sala. — Law disculpame unos minutos, tengo que alimentar a mi hija. — Él asintió sonriendo y volvió a su conversación con Bonney algo acerca de posiciones y no se que, espero que no sea nada "raro" aunque conociendo a Bonney de seguro lo era.

Entré a la habitación de Olivia, recosté un poco la puerta y fuí a la cómoda junto a la cuna, saqué una toallita y una frazadita, cerré el cajón y me senté en la mesedora. Corregí la postura de Olivia, puse uno de sus bracitos bajo el mio, le coloqué la toalla debajo del cuello para que no se manchara y con la mano que tenía libre me desnudé un seno, Olivia inmediatamente se puso a mamar, llevó su manito a mi pecho y la dejó ahí. Miré el cuarto de mi hija, todo estaba perfecto, lo había cambiado tantas veces que pensé que se vería todo desparejo pero quedó muy bien. Luffy decidió poner el nombre de Olivia en la pared, estaba echo de madera, pintado con rosa y tenía unos dibujos que no se distingían bien que era. Olivia comenzó a tocer y le saqué el pezón de la boca, la limpié un poco con la toalla y le dí unas palmaditas en la espalda. Cuando me aseguré de que no se había ahogado volví a acercarla a mi pezón, ella muy feliz volvió a mamar.

— ¿Nami? — Levanté la cabeza y ví que la puerta se abría, obviamente no era Luffy ya que el simplemente entraba sin preguntar, con la mantita o mas bien sabaníta de lo finita que era me tapé el seno.

— ¿Si? — Dije, Law asomó la cabeza. — Oh eres tú, pasa. — _Luffy se iba a molestar en serio._

El entró, volvió a recostar la puerta y se acercó a mi. Se sentó en la butaca junto a la mecedora.

— Supongo que deberíamos hablar. — Dijo él.

— Si bueno, no te he visto en un tiempo asi que... ¿qué me cuentas? — Law rió, ví que algo se movia por la rendija de la puerta, sonreí mentalmente al saber que era Luffy, pero me sorprendió que no entrara, al parecer quería pasar inadvertido.

— Fui al hospital ni bien supe lo que había pasado. — Lo miré seria. — Quise pasar a verte pero tu esposo estaba allí asi que decidí que mejor lo haría otro dia, ya había hablado con el médico que te operó y me dijo que todo había salido bien asi que me fuí a casa. — Asentí.

— Koala me dijo que tú y Luffy tuvieron una pequeña situación. — Él asintió.

— Si, no quisiera hablar de eso. — Lo estudié un momento.

— Yo si quiero hacerlo, ¿que es lo que pasó? — Pregunté, Law desvió la mirada.

— Fue una cosa de niños, nada importante. — Olivia apretó sus encias fuerte contra mi pezón, suspiré algo dolorida. — ¿Estas bien?

— Si, es solo que Olivia chupa fuerte. — Dije señalando el bultito junto a mi pecho. Law asintió.

— La saliva de los bebés es algo ácida, eso de a poco va lastimando tu pezón, cuando termines de darle pecho asegurate de mojarte el pezón con tu propia leche, eso ayudará al dolor. — Dijo mirandome fijamente.

— Wow, no lo sabía. — Él sonrió.

— Ahora lo sabes, por cierto que lindo nombre el que elegistes. — Dijo mirando las letras de madera colgadas en la pared.

— Gracias, me gustaba ese nombre pero me gustó aún más cuando supe su significado. — Él frunció las cejas. Sonreí. — Olivia significa preservadora de la paz.

— Vaya, no tenía ni idea. — Dijo y acercó su mano a la mía, inmediatamente la aparté.

— Lo siento Law, pero lo que tu quieres de mí no puedo dartelo.

— ¿Cómo dices? — Fingió no saber nada de lo que hablaba.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero, no me hagas enojar. — Dije molesta, Él asintió.

— Si, lo se, perdóname, es solo que creí que estabas sola y ahora te veo con tu esposo y... — LLevé mi mano a la suya.

— Lo sé, pero lo único que te puedo ofrecer ahora es mi amistad.

— Desde el día en que te conocí...me he encaprichado contigo, tenía la esperanza de que fueramos algo...pero ahora veo que tu amor siempre le perteneció a Luffy.

— Siempre lo hizo, aunque sea algo complicado lo nuestro, hemos tomado la decición de intentarlo y de verdad quiero hacerlo, lo amo y quiero ser feliz, por una vez en mi vida quiero ser feliz. Tal vez no lo entiendas ahora pero se que más adelante lo harás, el día que encuentres a la mujer destinada para tí, entenderás lo que digo.

— Tienes razón, tú ya encontraste tu felicidad, te prometo que buscaré la mía.

— Me alegro que pienses asi. — Olivia terminó de comer, me arreglé la ropa y me quité la mantita que me cubría el pecho, levanté a Olivia, la apoyé en mi hombro y acaricie su espalda.

— Se parece a tí. — Dijo él mirando fijamente a mi bebé. — En casi todo menos sus ojos. — Sonreí.

— Los tiene igual que Luffy. — Dije orgullosa, Olivia eructó y ambos reímos.

— Vamos a cambiarte princesa. — Dije besando su cabezita, me levanté con la ayuda de Law, pusé a Olivia en el cambiador y comenzé a devestirla, en ese momento entró Luffy a la habitación.

— ¿Todo bien por aqui? — Ambos asentimos.

— Acabó de comer y ahora la cambiaré. — Dije concentrada en desabotonar su enterito. Law miraba embobado a mi bebé, le hacía algunas muequitas para que riera, era muy chiquita para reirse lo que si hacía era sonreír.

— Pero que monada de niña. — Dijo Law tomando sus manitos, Olivia se quejó un poquito pero luego volvió su mirada a mi.

— Claro que sí, se parece a mi. — Dijo Luffy babeando.

— Si claro. — Dije. Luffy se aceró y me susurró.

— Sabes que si. — Asentí sonriendo.

— Bueno los dejaré solos, un gusto hablar contigo Nami. — Asenti.

— No fue nada.

Cuando Law se fue, levanté a mi niña y se la dí a Luffy, él muy gustoso la tomó y comenzó a mecerla, los miraba embobada, se veían tan tiernos. Unos minutos después Olivia finalmente se durmió, fue algo gracioso ver como Luffy trataba de ponerla en la cuna, cada vez que la iba a soltar ella abría los ojos, asi que Luffy volvía a mecerla, después de unos tres intentos finalmente se quedó dormidita en su cama. Luffy prendió el juguete que hacía girar animalitos arriba de ella, yo bajé la cabeza y besé su mejilla regordeta.

— Buenas noches mi amor. — Le dije, bajé el tul protector para que no la picaran los mosquitos y me quedé mirandola dormir.

Luffy se acercó y me rodeó la cintura con las manos, apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y cerré mis ojos, él bajó su cabeza y comenzó a besar mi mejilla, luego bajo a mi cuello y se quedó mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oreja. Me giré en su brazos, llevé mis manos a su pelo y lo atrajé a mi. Él sonrio perversamente y me besó, enseguida abrí mi boca para sentirlo, sus labios carnosos, húmedos y su lengua, su experta lengua. Me apretó más a él y yo me dejé, gemí en su boca, el fue depositando besos en mi mandíbula, luego en mi cuello y volvió detras de mi oreja, ese punto sensible que hacé que te tiemblen las rodillas. Si seguíamos asi terminaríamos desnudos y en el piso, me separé un poco de él.

— Luffy deja de tentarme. — Él sonrió y siguió besandome, sus manos viajaron a mi trasero, lo apretó contra él, por Dios estaba duro y listo. — Nene...para...no me tientes de esta manera cuando sabes que no puedo hacerlo. — Él pareció entrar en razón y de a poco paró de besarme.

— Lo siento. — Dijo apensado, le dí un casto beso.

— Solo será por un tiempo, luego puedes tener todo de mi. — Tomó mi barbilla y besó mi boca.

— Lo sé, solo que la espera me mata. — Para mi tambien era una tortura no poder estar con él, pero era una cuestión de salud, mi útero y algo de mi vagina quedaron dañados después de la operación asi que necesitaba un tiempo de al menos dos meses para recuperarme. Cuando Luffy lo supo se puso algo triste pero entendió que era por mi salud.

— A mi tambien me mata pero te prometo que cuando el momento llegué será lo mejor de tu vida.

— Estas equivocada. — Dijo seriamente, me separé de él y lo miré enojada.

— ¿Cómo? — Él sonrió y volvió a acercarme.

— Lo mejor de mi vida se divide en dos partes, una esta frente a mi y la otra está dormida en la cuna detrás de ti.

Sonreí y lo besé.

— Tienes razón, ahora bajemos a la sala que los demás deben de estar esperandonos.

Bajamos de la mano, Bonney estaba hablando con Law, el tema era algo de posiciones la verdad no quería saber de cuales pero conociendo a Bonney no era algo inocente, por otro lado Makino discutía algo con Marco y Koala estaba enchufada a su movil. Nos sentamos junto a Bonney, ella se puso a interrogarme sobre el parto y los dolores, le dijé que no se preocupara por ellos, la verdad mentía porque si dolía como el infierno pero no quería que se preocupara. Después de unos minutos Koala se levantó y tomó el telefono.

— Tengo hambre, ¿pedimos algo? — Preguntó.

— Si claro, ¿qué quieren comer? — Pregunté, Bonney levantó la mano, la señalé.

— Tengo antojo de pizza. — Dijo frotando su enorme vientre. Todos asentimos.

— Pizza será. — Dijo Luffy.

Seguimos hablando mientras Koala ordenaba, la verdad es que pasamos una linda tarde, Law se relajó con nosotros y Luffy se comportó como todo un caballero, ni siquiera lo miró de mala manera, algo que agradecía mucho. Bonney y Law se la pasaron cotillando, al ser ginecólogo mi cuñada lo atribolló de preguntas, el estaba encantado asi que le contestó todas. Cuando la comida llegó estabamos hambrientos, Koala puso la mesa y deboramos la pizza, estaba deliciosa. Después de juntar todo la basura decidimos ver una peli, para mi mala suerte de terror pero la parte buena es que Luffy me abrazaba y me besaba cuando me asustaba por algo, tambien comenzó a tocar mi muslo disimuladamente pero lo paré cuando su mano comenzó a subir su recorrido. En resumen pasamos una linda tarde, una tarde especial, una tarde en familia.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Nuevo capitulo... muchos mas vendran luego... al menos para terminar bien este año ;) :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

* * *

 **NAMI**

* * *

Estos primeros cuatro días con Olivia en casa fueron algo difíciles, esto de tener que levantarme a cada rato de noche me esta agotando, Luffy trata de ayudarme, siempre se levanta conmigo pero es innecesario ya que la que tiene leche en sus pechos soy yo. Le he dicho que se vuelva a la cama pero él insiste en quedarse conmigo, me dice que si yo no duermo el tampoco lo hará, es muy tierno de su parte.

Esta noche no quería levantarme de la cama, estaba realmente agotada, asi que me traje a Olivia a nuestro cuarto, y la acosté en medio de los dos, Luffy se puso de los nervios, tenía miedo de aplastarla sin darse cuenta, o algo asi. Le dije que se dejara de idioteces, no le iba a pasar nada, pero él siguió refunfuñando asi que al final coloqué un par de almohadones para separarlo a él de nosotras. Todavía seguía sin conformarse pero a mi me daba igual, Olivia dormirá con nosotros.

— Ya basta, no va a pasar nada. — Dije tomándole la cara.

— Pero...sabes que yo me muevo mucho, ¿y si no me doy cuenta y le hago algo? — Giré mis ojos.

— Luffy, hay una pared de almohadas entré tú y ella, no va a pasar nada. — Él asintió pero aún estaba asustado. Me acerqué y lo besé. — Tranquilo, además yo tengo un sueño ligero, si veo que te mueves mucho te tiro al suelo y problema resuelto.

— Ja ja que chistosita. — Reí. Bajé la cabeza y besé a Olivia quien estaba concentrada en chupar su juguete.

— Si lo soy, ¿verdad que si? — Le pregunté a mi bebé, ella sonrió. — Viste, ella está de acuerdo conmigo.

— Claro que si. — Dijo él y se tiró junto a nosotras. — Ustedes dos serán mi fin. — Solté una carcajada.

— Dalo por hecho. — Me preparé para dormir mientras Luffy cuidaba a Olivia, me puse la pijama, me hice una coleta en el cabello, me cepillé los dientes y volví a la habitación. Antes de entrar me paré a escuchar como Luffy le hablaba a Olivia.

— Te va a gustar, tiene un gran jardin donde podrás jugar todo lo que quieras, aún hay que arreglar algunas cosas para tí, pero se que te va a encantar, la tía Koala se ha estado ocupando de decorar tu cuarto, será una sorpresa para mamá. Esperemos que le guste. — _¿Luffy ha comprado una casa?_

— ¿Compraste una casa?. — Digo sorprendida, él se gira al escucharme.

— Ven siéntate. — Fui hasta la cama y me senté.— No compré una casa, estaba pensando en que era tiempo de volver a la nuestra. — Mi cara cambió completamente.

— ¿Qué? — Él se sentó derecho.

— Si, quiero que volvamos, ¿no pensabas quedarte aqui para siempre no?

— Pues si, me gusta aqui.

— Nami nuestra vida está allí, mi vida, mi trabajo, mi familia. — ¿Su familia?, que yó sepa la única persona a la que se él puede considerar familia es su hermana y ella está aqui.

— No quiero volver, no lo voy a hacer, lo lamento pero nuestra vida está aqui, mi vida esta aqui. No quiero que Olivia crezca en ese mundo, quiero que crezca aqui, en un lugar tranquilo, sin periodistas atacándonos cada vez que salimos a algún lado ni una loca abuela que trate de hacerle algo.

— Nami no seas asi, ¿que hay de mi trabajo?, por ahora trabajo desde aqui pero no puedo hacerlo para siempre, hay una compañía que me necesita.

— Entiendo eso pero...entiende que lo mejor para nuestra familia es quedarnos aqui. Tú lo sabes, sabes que estar aqui es lo mejor para nuestra hija, quiero que tenga una infancia normal, no quiero ver su cara en las noticias cada semana. Sabes que si volvemos todo se volverá un caos y bueno ni hablar de tu madre. — Luffy se levanta y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro.

— Nami no puedo quedarme aqui, entiende por Dios, que voy a hacer con mi empresa, no puedo manejarla desde aqui, y no pienso viajar seis horas todos los días. — Ya veo, su empresa es lo único que le importa, ni siquiera se ha detenido a pensar un segundo en todo lo que le he dicho.

— Nadie te obliga a quedarte, si es tan importante tu compañía para tí puedes irte. — Su cara cambia totalmente.

— ¿Qué?, ¿quieres que me vaya? — El dolor en su rostro me mata.

— No quiero que te vayas, te amo y te quiero junto a mi pero no voy a ceder en esto, no pienso volver a la ciudad, tú haz lo que quieras. — Él no podía creer lo que decía pero era la verdad y no pensaba cambiar de opinión.

— ¿Me estas diciendo que elija entre mi empresa y tú?

— Yo no dije eso.

— No lo dijiste pero eso es lo que pensaste. No me puedes pedir eso, sabes que tú y Olivia son todo para mi pero he dejado mucho en esa empresa, no puedo abandonarla asi como asi.

— Entonces no lo hagas. — Tomé a Olivia en mis brazos y me puse a jugar con ella. Luffy se quedó parado frente a mi.

— ¿De verdad estas haciendo esto? — Estaba muy molesta en este momento, me levanté y salí de la habitación, entré en el cuarto de Olivia y me senté con ella en la mecedora. Luffy entró y se paró frente a mi. — ¡Contéstame!

— ¡Yo no te estoy obligando a nada! — Grité, Olivia se asustó y comenzó a llorar. La apoyé contra mi mejilla y comencé a mecerme. — Perdón mi vida no quería asustarte. — Le dije dándole un besito.

Suspiré, es increíble como todo cambia de un segundo a otro.

— Haz lo que quieras yo ya no quiero discutir más, ¿quieres volver a la cuidad? pues vuelve, no me importa, pero yo me quedaré aqui, puedes venir a vernos cuando quieras, sabes que estaremos aqui. — Añadí.

— Esto es increíble. — Dijo y se fué cerrando de un portazo que me sobresaltó.

Me levanté y pusé a Olivia en el cambiador, tomé su pijama y comencé a cambiarla mientras lloraba en silencio. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y me seco rápidamente las lágrimas.

— ¿Nami? — Es Koala, asiento y ella se acerca, me mira y me abraza. — Ohh linda ¿que pasó? — Suelto un sollozo y dejo que Koala terminé de vestir a Olivia. Me siento nuevamente en la mecedora y me tapo la cara con las manos. Koala dejo a Olivia en su sillita portatil y le prende el movil que cuelga encima, los muñequitos comienzan a moverse con la musica y ella queda embobada viéndolos girar. Koala se acerca.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — Me toma las manos.

— Quiere que volvamos a la ciudad, le preocupa su empresa. Le dije que no pensaba volver y todo se vino abajo. — Ella asiente. Yo vuelvo a sollozar. — Me dijo que ¿como podía hacerle eso? darle a elegir entre nosotros y su empresa, me hace quedar como la mala de la historia cuando él sabe que no puedo volver a ese lugar.

— Es un idiota. Él sabe lo que sufriste mientras estuviste allí y ¿tiene la cara de pedirte que vuelvas?. Estúpido.

— No todo es su culpa, la mayor razón para no volver es Olivia, no quiero esa vida para ella, traté de explicárselo pero fue lo mismo que la nada.

— Luffy es muy testarudo. Pero dejalo enfriarse un poco y luego lo hablan. — Niego.

— Con él siempre es asi, siempre tiene que ganar en todo, no acepta un no por respuesta y ya me cansé. Me cansé de todo, si el quiere volver con su preciada empresa que lo haga, no lo voy a retener. — Koala asiente.

— Esta bien, calmate un poco. No te hace bien.

— Se que no me hace bien, pero ¿qué quieres que haga?, me saca de quicio. — Koala sonrie. — No quiero volver Koala, y me duele mucho que el me vea como una mala persona por tomar esa decisión. — Ella me abraza.

— Pues tendrá que entenderlo, apoyo completamente tu decisión, lo mejor para ti y para Olivia es quedarse aqui.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? — Escucho la voz de Luffy, levantó la vista y lo veo en la puerta. Koala asiente.

— Lo creo y si no estas de acuerdo allá tú. — Dice ella. El asiente y se va. Me levanto y miro a Koala.

— Voy a hablar con él, ¿podrías cuidar a Olivia unos minutos? — Ella asiente. Voy a nuestro cuarto y entro despacito. Él está sentado en el borde de la cama.

— ¿Qué quieres?, ya dejastes todo muy claro. — Me siento a su lado y suspiro. No me gusta discutir con él.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? — Pregunto.

— No. — Él sigue sin mirarme. — No quiero hacerlo. — Dice.

— ¿Hacer qué?

— No quiero irme.

— Entonces no lo hagas, quédate.

— No puedo, esa empresa es mi legado, es parte de mi vida. — Me levantó para irme pero me toma el brazo. — Pero tampoco puedo separarme de ustedes, lo son todo para mi.

— No voy a hacerte elegir, quiero que vuelvas si eso deseas, puedes venir los fines de semana y estar con nosotras. — Lo extrañaría muchisimo pero si eso lo hace feliz, lo soportaré.

— Solo me iré si vienes conmigo.

— Sabes que no lo haré.

— Entonces esta decidido, me quedo. — Lo miré sorprendida. — No me mires asi, no me voy a ir sin ustedes. Pensé en lo que me dijiste, tienes razón, lo mejor para Olivia es que nos quedemos aqui, no quiero a mi bebé rodeada de los medios, quiero que sea feliz.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? — Él asiente. Me cuelgo a su cuello y comienzo a besarlo, el sonrie y me abraza contra él. Me separó lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos. — Pero...¿y tu companía?, no quiero que en un tiempo te arrepientas y me culpes por eso.

— No te preocupes, trabajaré desde aqui y solo iré a la cuidad cuando tenga alguna junta muy importante que hacer o se requiera mi presencia para cerrar algún contrato.

— ¿Estas seguro de esto?

— Completamente seguro. — Lo beso.

— Te amo. — Susurro contra sus labios.

— Y yo a ti. — Lo dejo entrar, separo mis labios y me fundo con él. Escucho que alguien carraspea y nos separamos.

— Bueno tortolitos, veo que todo está bien asi que... — Me entrega a Olivia. — Voy a salir, no me esperen.

— ¿A donde vas a esta hora? — Digo mirando el reloj, son las once de la noche.

— Tengo un asuntillo. — Dice sonriendo.

— ¿Que tipo de asuntillo? — Pregunto.

— Del tipo que no te incumbe metiche. — Le lanzo una mirada asesina.

— Mas te vale que no sea nada malo. — La amenazo.

— Ohh te aseguro que es todo lo contrario. — Dice pícara y sale de la habitación.

— Algo se trae entre manos. — Dice Luffy, rio.

— Si, ya averiguaré a que se deben esas salidas misteriosas.

— Me parece bien, pero ahora besame. — Sonrió y lo acerco a mi.

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _ **Bueno...tuve algunos percanses los primeros dias de enero y por ello me aleje de aqui al igual que un horrible dolor de cabeza...y por recomedacion me pidieron no usar la computadora por unos dias... dejando eso claro, vuelvo para terminar los dos fics restantes y adaptar unos nuevos ;) :)**_

 _ **REVIEWS?  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

* * *

 **LUFFY**

* * *

No podía dormir, me puse sobre mi costado y miré como Nami y Livie dormian profundamente, decidí decirle Livie cariñosamente, a Nami le gusto asi que ahora la llamamos asi. Las miré, se veían preciosas. Le dije a Nami que me quedaría aqui...aunque en realidad lo dije solo para complacerla, se que me va a resultar dificil acostumbrarme a esta vida pero lo haré por ellas. Entiendo muy bien porque ella no quiere volver a la cuidad, muchas cosas malas nos han pasado allí y ella no quiere revivirlas, no le queda nada allí, aqui es feliz y yo no voy a quitarle eso, trataré de arreglar lo más que pueda pero habrá algunas cosas que no podré resolver, solo espero que no sean muchas.

Mi movil comenzó a sonar y atendí rapidamente, no quería despertar a mis dos amores. Me levanté y me alejé de la cama.

— ¿Si? — Oí como alguien gritaba en el fondo. — ¿Hola?

— Luffy... — Dijo Makino agitada.

— Makino ¿qué pasa?

— La niña Bonney se ha p..puesto de parto y hay...hay que llevarla al hospita. — Se oía como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

— ¡MALDITA SEAA, ME DUELE! — Escucho que grita Bonney.

— Voy para allá. — Digo y corto. Corro a ponerme unos vaqueros y una remera. Me acercó a Nami y le susurro.

— _¿Que pasa?_ — Dice dormida.

— _Me tengo que ir, Bonney se ha puesto de parto y tengo que llevarlas al hospital._ — Ella abré los ojos de golpe y se levanta de la cama.

— Te acompaño. — Niego y miro a Livie quien duerme placidamente en la cama.

— No, quedate con Livie, te llamaré para que no te preocupes. — Ella asiente y me da un corto beso. — Ya me voy.

— Bien, avisame como va todo. — Asiento, tomo las llaves del auto y salgo corriendo de casa.

Bonney y Makino estan viviendo a dos casas de distancia asi que llego en un minuto, entro y veo com Bonney le grita a Makino desesperada.

— ¡¿Donde demonios está?!, ¡Me duele maldtia sea! — " _Qué pulmones tiene mi hermanita"_ pienso llevando una mano a mi oído.

— Aqui estoy. — Digo. Ella levanta la mirada y me mira furiosa, en cambio Makino parece aliviada.

— ¡¿Porqué demorastes tanto?!, no importa, llevame al hospital ahora mismo si no quieres que tu sobrino nasca aqui en la sala. — Me rio y la ayudo a levantarse, la llevé al auto , Makino venía detrás nuestro con el boslo de Bonney y del bebé.

— Duele demasiado. — Dice mi hermana llorando.

— Tranquila, solo respira.

— ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE RESPIRE MALDITA SEA!, ¡TIENES SUERTE DE TENER UNA POLLA, MALDITO! — La miré sin saber que decir. — **¡ARRANCA EL COCHE!** — Gritó, volví en si y prendí el auto, Makino se sentó con la _"Madrezilla"_ detrás.

Conduje lo más rapido que pude, como era tarde no demoramos mucho, en diez minutos estabamos ahí, Bonney solamente me gritaba y lloraba, la tomé en brazos y la llevé dentro, Makino iba detras nuestro cargando con todo. Entramos a la emergencia y un enfermero vino corriendo.

— Esta de parto. — Digo, el muchacho asiente y trae una silla de ruedas, escucho como Bonney solo gruñe y llora. — Calmate Bonney, no te hace bien que te pongas asi. — Ella me mira furiosa.

— **¡¿Y COMO MIERDA QUIERES QUE ME PONGA CUANDO UN NIÑO VA A SALIR DE MI MALDITA VAGINA?!** — Abro la boca para decir algo pero ella me interrumpio. — **¡Mejor callate si quieres mantener tus preciadas bolas en su lugar!**

— Ok, me callo. — Ella me lanza una mirada furiosa y se agarra el vientre cuando otra contracción viene.

— ¡Mierda! — Grita. Comenzé a hacerle aire con las manos, de verdad parecía que le dolía mucho. Unas puertas dobles se abrieron y salio Law vestido con un uniforme verde. Bonney levantó la mirada y lo vió. — ¡YA ERA HORA! — Law me miró y yo solo me encogí de hombros. Él sontó una carcajada y se acercó a mi hermana.

— Bien, traigamos a ese bebé. — Dijo y empujo la silla de Bonney. Me miró. — ¿Tú vas a ser el acompañante? — Preguntó.

— Si. — No se muy bien a que se refería pero asentí igual.

— Bueno vayamos a tu cuarto. — Bonney suspiró un poco aliviada.

Law nos llevó al cuarto que mi hermana había pagado, era bastante grande, cuando entramos la ayudé a levantarse y la llevé a la cama. El doctorsito dijo que volvía en un momento, Makino abrió el bolso de Bonney y sacó un camisón premamá.

— Luffy, ¿puedes salir mientras la ayudo a cambiarse? — Me giro y salgo del cuarto.

Cinco minutos más tarde sale Makino para decirme que ya podia entrar. Bonney estaba recostada en la cama gimiendo de dolor. Saqué el movil y llamé a Nami. A los tres tonos contestó.

— ¿Cómo está? — Preguntó, sonreí.

— Ella esta relativamente bien, ya tengo una advertencia de perder mis bolas y un centenar de amenazas de muerte. — Nami rió.

— Me lo imagino. — Dijo riendo. — Koala acaba de llegar y se esta arreglando asi que supongo que en una media hora estará allí.

— De acuerdo. ¿Tú y Livie están bien?

— Si, nuestra hija esta comiendo ahora mismo, y bueno yo estaba algo preocupada pero se que todo saldrá bien. Iremos en la mañana a verlos, Livie esta impaciente por conocer a su primo.

— Yo tambien, de seguro se parece a mi. — Digo, Bonney y Makino me miran.

— ¡Por Dios no digas eso! — Dice Bonney, rió y Nami tambien.

— Veo que tu hermana no está del todo de acuerdo. — Dice ella riendo.

— Pues tendrá que resignarse. — Bonney gritó al sentir otra contracción. — Nami tengo que dejarte, te amo nena.

— Yo también mi vida, avisame cuando nazca mi sobrino.

— Por supuesto, adios nena.

— Adios. — Colgué, en ese momento entró Law al cuarto.

— Bien, veamos cuan dilatada estas. — Él se acerco una butaca a los pies de la cama y le pidió a Bonney que levantara las piernas, ella lo hizo, él puso una sabana sobre sus piernas y ví desaparecer su mano entre las piernas de mi hermana, hice una mueca de asco y Makino rio.

— Es normal, tiene que saber cuantos centimetros ha dilatado, y la única manera de saberlo es esa. — Dijo señalando la escena frente a mi.

— Tienes tres centimetros. — Dijo Law, Bonney gruño.

— ¿Solo eso? — Preguntó ella.

— Si, aún tienes que dilatar tres más para poder darte la epidural. — " _Wow, la cara de Bonney se transformó. Dios, el doctorsito provocó a la fiera."_ Pienso riendo.

— ¡ES UNA MALDTIA BROMA ¿ACASO NO SE DA CUENTA DE QUE ME DUELE?! — Su cara se puso roja de furia.

— Lo se pero no puedo hacer nada hasta que dilates más. — Law le hablaba con mucha paciencia, sabía que cuando Bonney estaba molesta eso era lo peor que podías hacer, la volvía loca.

— ¡NO ME DIGA ESO!, ¡DEME OTRA COSA, COMO MORFINA, LO QUE SEA PERO SAQUEME EL DOLOR! — Gritó.

— No puedo hacer nada. — Me acerco a ella para calmara ya que parece que en cualquier momento salta de la cama y le arranca los ojos al doctoristo.

— **¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE MEDICUCHO ES?!, ¡VAYASE, SI LO VEO UN SEGUNDO MÁS LE JURO QUE ME LEVANTO Y LE ARRANCO SUS PRECIADAS BOLAS, ESTUPIDO. LARGO, FUERA!** — Law sonrie, ¿cómo es que sonreía cuando mi hermana lo amenazaba asi?, yo definitivamente saldría corriendo.

— Lo dice en serio. — Dije tratando de advertirlo.

— Estoy acostumbrado, creanme, lo vivo todos los días, me han dicho cosas peores. — Bonney gruño cuando otra contracción vino.

— **¡MALDITO...ESTUPIDO...IMBÉCIL...MAMÓN!** — Gritó.

Todos reimos y ella pareció colapsar, Makino se fue a buscar algo de comer, Law también con la excusa de traerle una pelota para que el canal de parto se dilatara más rápido, la verdad no entiendo como es que una pelota puede hacer eso pero allá él.

— Hablame. — Dijo Bonney.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? — Ella gruño.

— Cualquier cosa, solo distraeme. — Pues ¿de qué hablan las mujeres?

— No se me ocurre nada. — Bonney me apreto el brazo.

— Solo dime cualquier cosa, no importa. — Dijo, gotas de sudor se arremolinaban en su frente.

— Bueno...con Nami pensamos decirle a Olivia, Livie, cariñosamente.

— Ohhh que tiernos, aunque en realidad la abreviatura de Olivia es Liv, pero Livie queda bien igual.

— Si, bueno cuando sea mas grande le diremos Liv. — Ella asintió y volvió a gritar.

Law entro con una enorme pelota de pilates en sus brazos, la dejo en el suelo y se sentó sobre ella, comenzo a ¿montar? creo encima de la pelota. Bonney lo miraba tan sorprendida como lo estaba yo.

— Esto es lo que debes hacer. — Dijo y se levantó. Bonney miro horrorizada la pelota en el piso.

— ¿Me esta diciendo que tengo que montar esa cosa?, ¿qué parte de "me duele" no entendiste todavía?, si quieres te lo hago más claro, tu solo acércate. — Gruñe ella, suelto una carcajada.

— Me gusta donde estoy. Se que te duele pero esto ayudara a que dilates más rápido. — Ella se levanta de la cama, se sienta en la pelota y comienza a moverse.

Me reí al verla, se veía muy graciosa, ella levantó la vista y me asesinó con la mirada, deje de reirme y me puse a mirar cualquier otro cosa interesante en el cuarto. Por otro lado Makino dijo que iba buscar algo de comida pero nunca volvió. Seguramente este disfrutando de un momento a solas, la pobre a tenido que aguantar a Bonney y sus hormonas, sonrio al pensarlo.

Una hora después Bonney había dilatado los seis centimetros, no olvidaré su cara de felicidad cuando le inyectaron la epidural, después de la inyección se quedó tranquila, no gritaba ni me amenazaba cada tres minutos. Una hora y media después de eso entro Law nuevamente al cuarto y reviso a mi hermana otra vez.

— Muy bien Bonney, tienes diez centimetros, vamos a sacara a ese bebé. — Ella aplaudió como niña en navidad.

— ¡Por fin! — Dijo Aliviada.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde mi hermana tenía en sus brazos al bebé más hermoso del mundo, además de mi hija claro, el pequeño Noah pesó tres kilos y docientos gramos. Era precioso y a decir verdad se parecía algo a mi. Cuando le dije esto a Bonney soltó una carcajada, su mal humor se había ido por completo y en su lugar estaba la felicidad que sentía al tener por fin a su pequeño.

Llamé a Nami para contarle la noticia, ella grito, rió y lloró un poco, le dije que mañana dejarían pasar a las visitas, ella estuvo un poco molesta por no poder estar ahí pero Olivia era muy pequeña todavía. Koala estaba que no cabía en si misma de la emoción, no olvidaré la expresión de Law al verla entrar en medio del parto, por lo que entendí ella había pedido "amablemente" que la dejaran pasar pero el enfermero a cargo no se lo permitió asi que mi querida amiga decidió hacer un escandalo, el cual al final terminó ganando, Makino estaba en la sala de espera, aguantando las ganas de entrar, solamente podían ingresar de a uno a la habitación, Koala se metió a prepo, asi que decidí salir para dejarlas hablar un poco. La pediatra se llevó a Noah para limpiarlo y vestirlo, con Makino nos acercamos a la sección de neonatales y nos quedamos embobados viendo al nuevo integrante de la familia.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **Por hoy eso es todo... puedo ver que la situacion actual puede dejar tranquilo a uno al igual que matarse de risa...aunque el futuro es incierto... proximos dos capitulos: lunes y martes... nos vemos ;) :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

* * *

 **NAMI**

* * *

Estaba emocionadisima por conocer a mi sobrino, Luffy me llamó hace una hora para decirme que podía ir a visitarlos al hospital. Me arreglé un poco y cambié a Livie, estaba totalmente dormida asi que ni se enteró que la cambiaba. Koala quedó de venir a recogernos, faltaban cinco minutos para que llegara, ella también estaba totalmente emocionada con el nuevo integrante de la familia, por lo que me dijo Luffy la emoción de ella se fue de un extremo a otro, depués de que Bonney diera a luz, Koala desapareció unas horas y cuando volvió traía consigo un montón de cosas, sonreí al recordar que Luffy me dijo que se apareció con un coche último modelo y dentro de éste un montón de ropa de bebé, juguetes, biberones, chupetes, de todo. Koala era algo incontrolable.

Escuché la puerta principal abrirse y luego el grito de Koala.

— ¡Estoy aqui! — Tomé a Livie en mis brazos y bajé a la sala. Koala vino corriendo y me sacó a mi hija de mis brazos. — Hola hermosura de la tía. — Le dijo con esa vocesita graciosa. Sonreí. — ¿Tienes todo listo? — Preguntó.

— Sip. — Ella asintió, tomé mi bolso y salimos.

De camino al hospital Koala no paraba de decirme lo bello que era Noah y que en realidad si se parecía a Luffy, solté una carcajada cuando lo dijo, ahora si que nadie le íba a bajar el ego a Luffy. Llegamos al hospital y bajé primero, saqué a Livie de su sillita y la sostuve en mis brazos, Koala abrió la cajuela y saco mi bolso y el coche plegable. Lo abrió y pusé a mi hija en él, le apreté bien los cinturones que traía y del bolso saqué un juguete de agua que a ella le gustaba chupar, se lo di y se quedó contenta sentada con su juguete en la boca.

Entramos y pasamos por recepción, la chica que atendía nos dio tarjetas de visitante y subimos al piso de maternidad. Al entrar lo primero que oímos fueron llantos de bebés, sonreí al recordad cuando estuve aqui, Koala nos guió a la habitación de Bonney, golpée la puerta y escuché un "Adelante", entré y oí un gritito de felicidad.

— ¡NAMI! — Dijo Bonney emocionada, me acequé a ella y la abrazé.

— Felicidades — Dije toda emocionada, un par de lagrimitas se me escaparon pero eso fue todo.

— ¿Para mi no hay abrazo? — Escuché que la voz de Luffy decía, me dí la vuelta y lo ví sentado en una esquina con Noah en brazos, caminé hasta allí y lo besé.

— Para tí hay algo mejor que un abrazo. — Le dije coqueta, el gruño y me guiñó un ojo.

— Mmmm, no puedo esperar a que me lo dés. — Sonreí y el me lanzó un beso. Oí a Bonney carraspear.

— Emm... chicos sigo aqui. — Dijo moviendo su mano, reí y asentí.

— Lo sabemos. — Dijimos Luffy y yo al unísono. Bonney rió y me pidió que le diera a Livie. La saqué del coche y se la puse en los brazos.

Livie era una bebé tranquila, no tenía problemas con estar en los brazos de nadie, al contrario, mientras no la dejaran en la cuna ella estaba feliz. Bonney miraba embobada a su sobrina, yo giré la cabeza y miré a Luffy.

— ¿Puedo tenerlo un poco? — Le pregunté, él asintió y me puso a Noah en brazos. — Ohh que cosita más linda. — Dije besando su cabecita.

Era precioso, tenía los mismos ojos de Bonney y en su cabecita tenía unas motitas de un color carmesi oscuro, sus cachetitos eran bastantes rellenitos, a decir verdad si se parecía un poco a Luffy, tenía sus labios, rellenitos y pequeños, sus cejas estaban fruncidas y tenía las orejitas pequeñas como Luffy.

— ¿Se parece a mi eh? — Dijo Luffy, me reí y asentí.

— Lo admito, si tiene un parecido a ti. — Él sonrió con autosuficiencia.

— ¿Pero qué dices? — Dijo Bonney, nos volteamos a verla. — Es obvio que se parece a mi, ¿vieron sus ojitos?, son idénticos a los mios. — Asentí.

— Se parece algo a tí, pero admite que tiene algo de Luffy, míralo. — Dije acercandome, toqué su naricita y su boquita. — Tiene la nariz y la boca de Luffy y ni hablar de sus orejitas. — La cara de Bonney se entristeció.

— Su padre tiene esa nariz, esa boca y esas orejas. — En ese momento quise que la tierra me tragara, miré a Luffy. Él negó.

— Lo siento...no quise... — Bonney me interrumpió.

— Esta bien. — Asentí, Luffy apoyó sus brazos en mis hombros y se quedó mirando a Noah.

— ¿Qué dices eh? — Preguntó. Lo miré sin entender.

— ¿Qué digo sobre qué? — Él miró a Noah nuevamente.

— Quiero uno. — Dice, yo lo miro sorprendida.

— Es una broma ¿verdad? — Él niega.— Acabo de tener a Livie, ahora mismo lo que menos pienso es tener otro bebé. — Bonney nos mira y se rie. — No es gracioso. — Dije, ella asiente pero sigue riendo. Vuelvo a mirar a Luffy. — Es en serio. — Digo molesta. — En todo caso si quieres un bebé, tenlo tú.

— No puedo, si pudiera creeme que lo haría.

— Si claro. — Dije mirandolo de arriba a abajo. — No creo que eso fuera posible.

— ¿Porqué lo dices? — Preguntó divertido.

— Porqué eres un jodío. — Dijo Bonney. Ambos la miramos, yo sonriendo con autosuficiencia y Luffy con una mueca de molestía. — ¿Qué? — Dijo ella. — Solo digo lo que pienso.

— ¿Qué es un "jodío" exactamente. — Preguntó Luffy.

— Ohh bueno, según Makino _es alguien gallina, débil, llorón, un mariconazo completo._ — Dijo Bonney muy orgullosa.

— Jamás en mi vida te oí decir palabras como esas. — Dijo él molesto. — No quiero que en tu vida vuelvas a repetirlas. Además nadie esta hablando de lo "jodío" que soy, aqui el tema principal era el bebé.

— Sip, el que tú vas a tener. — Dije haciendole monadas a Noah.

— El día que eso pase es porque el infierno se congeló. — Dijo Bonney.

— ¡Bonney! — Gritó Luffy.

— ¡¿Qué?!, ohh vamos, sabes que es cierto. — Yo asentí.

— Tiene razón. — Dije mirando al hermoso hombre junto a mi. — Asi que vete olvidando de esa loca idea. — Él asintió.

— Vale vale, no me puedes culpar por intentarlo. — Abrí mi boca para decir algo pero me besó para callarme. — Aún tenemos tiempo para eso. — Sonreí.

— Si un muy, muy, **muuuyy largo tiempo**. — Digo convencida.

— No tanto, ¿que te parece esperar hasta que Livie cumpla un año? — " _¿QUÉ?, ni en sus sueños."_

— Definitivamente no, además es solo la emoción lo que te hace pensar eso. A todos nos pasa, verás que en unos dias esa loca idea se te vá. — Él niega.

— Nop, quiero otro bebé. Pero estoy dispuesto a esperar.

— Pues siéntate porque vas a esperar mucho. — Digo riendo, él me hace pucheritos... ayyy se ve tan tierno, pero no me va a convencer, acabo de tener a Livie y la fabrica de bebés se va a cerrar por tiempo indefinido.

— Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Nami. — Dice Bonney, le agradesco con la mirada.

— Se supone que eres mi hermana. — Dice Luffy.

— ¿Y qué con eso? — Pregunta ella.

— ¿Cómo que **"y qué con eso"**?, debes estar de mi lado. — Ella niega.

— Lo siento hermanito pero en esto, estoy de acuerdo con Nami. — Él finge estar ofendido. Bonney rie. — Superalo. — Luffy le saca la lengua y ella hace lo mismo.

Miro a Koala que todo este rato ha estado en una esquina de la habitación con su teléfono. Miro a Luffy y le señalo a Koala, él se encoje de hombros. Giró mis ojos, me acerco a Bonney y le susurro al oído.

— ¿Qué crees que pase con Koala?, suponía que al entrar se volvería loca y se pondría a gritar como siempre lo hace. — Bonney me mira y luego se gira para ver a Koala.

— Ha estado muy rara últimamente. Le hé preguntado pero siempre me evita el tema. — Asiento y miró a Luffy, él sigué en su mundo mirando a Livie y a Noah.

— Me preocupa que ande en algo raro. Se va por horas sin avisarle a nadie a donde, hay días que vuelve muy tarde en la noche y hubo una ocasión donde no volvió hasta el otro día. Creí que le había pasado algo y me puse muy nerviosa, la llamé y nada, cuando llego le reclamé donde estuvo y ella solamente rió y se tiró en el sofá. — Bonney me miro sorprendida.

— Bueno eso si que es raro.— " _Lo sé."_

— Tal vez se está viendo con alguien. — Digo mirando a Koala.

— Es posible pero lo raro es que no nos haya dicho nada.

— Lo sé, bueno supongo que aún no esta lista para sacarlo a la luz si ese fuera el caso o de lo contrario no nos quiere presentar a la chica. — Bonney asintió.

— Probablemente es lo segundo, tal vez piensa que le diremos algo por eso.

— No creo, ella sabe que la apoyamos completamente en sus decisiónes.

— Bueno sea lo que sea, ella prefiere tenerlo oculto. — Asentí.

— Si tal vez solo necesita tiempo.

— Puede ser. — Dijo Bonney.

— ¿Quieren dejar de cuchichear? — Dijo Luffy. Lo miramos de mala manera.

— ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan pesado?, ¿porqué no dejas de babear y me traes algo de comer? — Dijo Bonney, solté una carcajada.

— No es gracioso. — Dijo molesto. — Y no me gusta tu tonito. — Le dijo a Bonney.

— Y a mi no me gusta tu cara y no me quejo. — Mi cuerpo se sacudía por la risa, Koala dejó su celular y nos miró.

— ¿Qué me perdí? — Preguntó. Quería contestarle pero la risa no me dejaba.

— Nada. — Dijo Luffy molesto, me miró y suspiró. — ¿Nena, quieres algo? — Negué, él asintió y se fue la habitación.

— Oigan, ¿donde está Makino? — Pregunté.

— Se fue a casa a preparar todo. — Dijo Bonney. — Mañana me dan el alta asi que ella decidió hacer algo asi como una bienvenida.

— ¿Y porqué no me dijo nada? — Pregunté. Bonney se encogió de hombros. — La hubiera ayudado. — Dije molesta.

— Bueno Makino es Makino, vete a saber lo que planeó. — Dijo Koala, todas reímos. Un teléfono comenzó a sonar, Koala sacó su movil y nos miró.

— Tengo que atender esta llamada, vuelvo en un minuto. — Asentimos y ella se fue.

— Siguela. — Me dijo Bonney.

— ¿Qué?

— Que la sigas, seguramente es la chica con la que sale, averigua quien es. — Me dijo empujandome.

— Noo, no pienso seguirla, no es correcto. — Bonney dió vuelta los ojos.

— Me importa una mierda si es correcto o no, quiero saber con quien se está viendo.

— Yo tambien pero no por eso voy a escuchar sus conversaciónes.

-Ayyy pero que niña eres. — Se quejó y se levantó de la cama con Livie, la dejó en el cochecito y se acercó a la puerta, la seguí.

— _¿Qué haces?, vuelve a la cama._ — Le susurré.

— _Shh calla que trato de oír._ — Dijo y pegó el oído a la puerta. No quería oír nada asi que volví y me senté en el sillón junto a la cama, acerqué el coche de Livie y me puse a jugar con ambos bebés.

Unos minutos después Bonney volvió y se metió en la cama.

— ¿Yyy? — Pregunté.

— Ohh por Dios. — Dijo ella.

— ¿Qué paso? — Pregunté, ojala no sea nada malo.

— No te vas a creer esto. — Me levanté y volví a sentarme junto a ella. — Primero que nada, esta confirmado que se vé con alguien.

— Qué bueno, al menos no esta metida en nada malo.

— Yo no me adelantaría a los hechos. — Dijo ella mirandome fijamente.

— ¿Porqué lo dices? — Bonney no dijo nada. — Dime. — Exigí.

— No es algo malo pero la verdad es que me ha dejado de boca al igual que lo hará con todos cuando se enteren.

— ¿Pero qué dices?, nosotras no vamos a decir nada, tú mantendrás esa boquita tuya cerrada hasta que Koala crea que es momento de decirnos.

— Si bueno, no se si podría guardarme algo asi.

— Hayy Dios, dímelo de una vez.

— Bueno Koala se vé con alguien. — Gruñí frustrada.

— Eso ya me lo dijistes, quiero que me digas quién.

— Es alguien cercano. — _"¿Cercano?"_

— ¿La conocemos? — Pregunté.

— Mejor dicho, lo conocemos.

— ¿Qué? — Ella asintió. — ¿Se vé con un hombre?

— Sip. — Dijo ella haciendo un pequeño pop en la "p".

— Creía que le iban las mujeres.

— Todos lo creímos. — _"Esto es muy raro."_

— Bueno dime quien es, no me dejes con la intriga.

— Bien, es...es Sabo. — Mi boca cayo al piso.

— ¿Qué?...espera...me dices que se ve con...con..¿Sabo? — Ella asintió. — ¿Estas segura? — Volvió a asentir. — Wow, no me lo esperaba.

— Ni yo. — En ese momento Koala entra en el cuarto.

— ¿De qué hablan niñas? — Bonney y yo nos miramos.

— Nada. — Dijimos al unísono. Koala nos miró sospechando.

— ¿Seguras? — Preguntó.

— Si — Dije yo.

— Claro. — Dijo Bonney.

— Bueno. — Dijo Koala y se puso a jugar con sus sobrinos. Bonney y yo nos miramos, le hice una seña para que no dijera nada. Ella asintió.

La verdad es que estaba atónita, no podía creer que se viera con un hombre y menos con Sabo, creía que le gustaban las mujeres, **¿qué cambio?**

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Wow, una noticia que impacto a mas de una... y lo que vendra de seguro sera impactante, en cualquier caso, eso se vera en el siguiente capítulo... ;) :)** **REVIEWS?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

* * *

 **NAMI**

* * *

Hoy por la tarde le dieron el alta a Bonney, estaba muy contenta al saber que por fín podría volver a su casa, al parecer no le gustaba nada estar en un hospital, principalmente porque la comida era un asco, todo venía sin sal agregada y solamente podía tomar agua, y eso es algo a lo que ella no estába acostumbrada. Luffy me dijo que no fuera a buscarla, él la traería a casa y aqui le haríamos una especie de bienvenida, la pobre Makino estaba para arriba y para abajo arreglando todo, Koala y yo decidimos darle una mano. En este momento estaba dandole los últimos toques al cuarto de Noah, de verdad había quedado muy bello, era todo azul con tema de marinero, la cuna era de madera de cerezo que combinaba perfectamente con el juego de sábanas a rayas en color blanco y azul oscuro, sobre ella había un movil con pequeños peluchitos de delfines y lo que suponía eran narvales. El cuarto estaba lleno de cosas de marineros, había almohadones en forma de barco, anclas, también habíamos comprado con Koala muchos animalitos marinos, había orcas, ballenas, un tiburón, tortugas y un monton de cuches más. Livie estaba acostada en su movil mirandome y chupando su juguete.

— Veo que estas muy cómoda. — Le dije y tomé su manito. Ella siguió chupando su juguete, sonreí y miré la hora, en quince minutos llegarían.

Me giré y le dí una vista completa a la habitación, se veía perfecta asi que tomé el movil con Livie dentro y bajé a la cocina. Makino estaba corriendo de un lado a otro, me acerqué a ella y la detuve apoyando mis manos en sus hombros.

— Makino, calmate. — Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. — Todo está listo, no entiendo que haces corriendo de un lado a otro.

— Tampoco yo pero si me quedo quieta explotaré. — Me reí y la obligué a sentarse un momento.

— Bien, todo está perfecto, la comida, la bebída, solamente falta que lleguen Law y Marco y todo estará listo, ahora, necesito hablar con Koala, ¿te importaría cuidar por un momento a Livie? — Pregunté.

— No, claro que no, vamos dame a esa chiquitina. — Sonreí y saqué a mi bebé del movil, la puse en sus brazos y fui a buscar a Koala.

La encontré en la salida a la playa, tenía sus brazos apoyados en la barandilla de madera y su vista estaba perdida en el horizonte, me acerqué y me situé junto a ella.

— ¿Lograstes calmar a Makino? — Dijo, fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

— Si, esta con Livie ahora. — Ella asintió. — ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? — Koala me miró por un momento y luego suspiro.

— Lo sabes ¿verdad? — Dijo volviendo la mirada al agua.

— Bueno ¿a qué te refieres precisamente? — Sabía a que se refería pero no quería meter la pata si no era lo que yo pensaba.

— Sobre mis salidas. — Dijo tranquilamente. No dije nada, ella suspiró y juntó sus manos. — Yo no lo planée ¿sabes?, fue algo que pasó, no se porqué ni cómo pero pasó.

Asentí a todo lo que dijo, por su voz noté que se sentía culpable por ello, recuerdo que en el funeral de mi madre le conté sobre el aprecio especial que tuvo Sabo por mi madre. Seguramente siente que me traicionó de alguna manera, al contrario me encanta que por fin encontrara a la persona que la hacía feliz.

— No te atormentes por eso. — Dije después de unos minutos en silencio.

— Me es imposible no hacerlo Nami, no te lo he dicho por miedo a que me odies, sé que Sabo apreciaba mucho a tu mamá, sentía algo y de verdad me siento terrible por fijarme en él, ni siquiera se porqué lo hice, toda mi vida me han gustado las mujeres, he salido con ellas, y siempre me sentí feliz por mi decisión pero...no se como explicarlo...yo solo... — Le tomé la mano.

— Lo entiendo Koala, y de verdad no me molesta en absoluto, al contrario ambos merecen ser felices y si saben que lo serán el uno con el otro estoy bien con eso, jamás me enojaría contigo por algo si, bueno...admito que me dolió un poco que no me tuvieras la confianza para decirmelo pero...

— Perdoname Nami...yo quería hacerlo pero... — La callé.

— Dejame terminar. — Dije, ella asintió. — Como decía me dolio un poco que no me tuvieras la confianza suficiente, pero se que si estuviera en tu lugar haría lo mismo, nunca se sabe las reacciones que la otra persona tendrá y comprendo totalemente que tuvieras miedo. — Ella asintió y ví como algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. — Ven aqui. — Dije y la atrajé a mi para abrazarla, me acerqué a su oido y le susurré. — Te aprecio mucho Koala, eres como una hermana para mi y de verdad es que yo soy feliz mientras tú lo seas, y si tu felicidad esta con Sabo, adelante, tienes todo mi apoyo, si lo amas, conservalo, él es un gran hombre que merece la felicidad tanto como tú.

— Gracias. — Dijo abrazandome. Sonreí. — Ayy Dios, mirame, soy una llorona. — Dice, suelto una carcajada.

— Koala _la llorona_. — Digo para molestarla, ella rié.

— Callate, no lo digas.

— Vale, me lo llevaré a la tumba. — Ella rie.

— Mas te vale. — La miró sorprendida.

— ¿Es una amenaza? — Digo divertida.

— Tú sabras. — Ambas reimos y volvemos dentro.

Makino estaba haciendole muecas a Livie, me reí al notar que mi hija no le prestaba atención, sino que estaba embobada mirando un cuadro de colores detrás de Makino. Koala se acercó y tomó a Livie en brazos, yo por otro lado fui a la cocina y me serví un vaso de jugo. En ese momento suena el timbre y corro a abrir la puerta.

Miro de arriba a abajo a Law, esta frente a mi vestido muy caliente, tiene una camisa azul con los primeros cuatros botones abiertos, las mangas remangadas hasta sus codos y se puso unos jeans oscuros a juego con zapatos de cuero, wow, se ve muy caliente, menos mal que Luffy no está aqui, de seguro se le tira encima tacleandolo, me hago a un lado y lo dejo pasar.

— ¿Llego tarde? — Pregunta.

— Para nada bombón. — Dice Koala acercandose, Makino está detras babeando por el doctor, giro mis ojos, tomo a mi hija en brazos y empujo a Law para que camine.

Él se sienta en uno de los sofás a juego, veo que Koala y Makino no se han movido de su lugar.

— Vengan aqui pervertidas. — Grito, ellas reacciónan y caminan hacia mi. Law sonrie y me apuesto lo que quieran a que Makino y Koala ya mojaron sus bragas, comienzo a reirme sola y todos se me quedan mirando. — ¿Qué? — Digo, todos desvían la mirada inmediatamente.

— ¿Puedo cargarla un momento? — Pregunta Law.

— Si claro. — Le entrego a Livie, ella lo mira algo incómoda un momento pero luego vuelve a su juguete. — ¿Qué quieres bebér? — Le pregunto.

— Pues lo que tengas. — Dice él, asiento, de seguro va a ser una larga tarde asi que le serviré una copa de vino. Voy a la cocina, sacó cuatro copas del armario y una botella de vino blanco de el refrigerador. Estoy sirviendo la última copa cuando el timbre vuelve a sonar, esta vez es Koala quien atiende la puerta. Pongo todas las copas en una bandeja y vuelvo a la sala.

— ¿Quien es Koala? — Pregunto.

— Pues yo. — Dice Sabo, me giró completamente para quedar frente a él. Le doy la bandeja a Makino y corro a abrazarlo. Me prendo de su cuello y él rie. — Bueno hola a ti tambien. — Dice.

— Lo siento. — Digo soltandolo, Koala nos mira nerviosa, le guiño un ojo y ella sonrie. — ¿Como has estado? — Pregunto.

— Muy bien. — Dice mirando a Koala, ella se sonroja.

— Que bueno, me alegro por tí. — Le dijo dandolé un casto abrazo. Él y Koala se sentaron juntos frente a Law y Makino, yo me senté en un sofá individual.

Al mirar a Sabo y Koala sentí el amor que tenían el uno por el otro, a pesar de la pequeña diferencia de edad parecían dos adolescentes enamorados, era muy tierno, ella le tomaba la mano tímidamente, él le sonreía y me miraba para comprobar que todo estaba bien, les giñé un ojo y todo su cuerpo se relajó. El maldito timbre volvió a sonar, Dios el sonido era horrible, sonaba como si el tipo de la profecía viniera a buscarte, tendría que convencer a Bonney de cambiar el tono. Me levanto perezosamente y voy a abrir.

Me sorprendo al ver a un joven frente a mi, tiene algo familiar pero no se qué, lleva una leve barba y va vestido de etiqueta, un traje negro con camisa roja y corbata negra.

— ¿Hola? — Digo, él chico levanta la mirada y me registra completamente.

— Hola. — Dice, tiene una voz algo profunda.

— ¿Te conosco? — Pregunto, en ese momento Law aparece junto a mi.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Pregunta mirando al muchacho.

— No. — Dice el desconocido.

— ¿Estas perdido o algo asi? — Pregunto.

— No, vengo a buscar a Bonney, me dicen que vive aqui. — Entonces caigo, claro.

— Tú maldito. — Digo señalandolo. — Ahorita mismo te me largas cobarde, venga, mueve el trasero si no quieres que te lo rompa en pedazitos. — Law abre los ojos y me mira sorprendido, el pobre no entiende nada. Señalo al idiota frente a mi y me explico. — Este imbecil de aqui era el novio de Bonney.

Law me escucha y unos segundos después su cara se torna roja.

— ¿Asi que tu eres el idiota que la embarazó y se largo? — Dijo empujando al chico.

— Oiga no me toque. — Dijo el chico.

— ¿O qué? — Amenaza Law. En ese momento llega el coche de Luffy. Mierda, ahora si se van a complicar las cosas.

Bonney baja tranquilamente del coche con Noah en brazos, Luffy aún no ha notado la escena asi que tranquilamente abre al cajuela y saca el bolso de Bonney y del bebé. Ella me ve y viene a abrazarme pero se detiene en seco al ver quien esta junto a mi.

— Oh Dios. — Dice y si no es por Law que corre a sujetarla, caía al piso con él bebé en brazos. Law la sujeta firmemente de la cintura, Luffy viene corriendo a ayudar a su hermana.

— ¿Estas bien? — Le pregunta Law.

— Si, gracias. — Dice y vuelve a mirar al intruso.

— Gracias. — Le dice Luffy a Law, es algo divertido verlo darle las gracias.

— No es nada, venga vamos dentro para que te sientes. — Bonney asintió, miró con rabia al chico y entró a la casa, Luffy y yo nos quedamos fuera. Él miró al muchacho y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y tú quien eres? — Dijo molesto.

— Yo..yo.. — Dijo el chico tartamudeando.

— Es el chico con el que salía Bonney. — Le dijo, él me mira unos momentos y luego abre los ojos como platos.

— ¿Kid? — Le dice. El chico asiente, Luffy cierra sus manos en puños. — Te doy un minuto para que te largues, de lo contrario te romperé todos los malditos huesos de tu cuerpo, ¿me entendistes?

— Lo...lo siento..pe...pero necesito ha...hablar con Bonney. — Luffy me miró, yo solamente me encogí de hombros.

— ¿A si?, ¿de que exactamente? — Pregunta Luffy.

— Sobre...sobre nosotros. — Dice temblando. Luffy se le abalanza y lo toma de las solapas de su chaqueta.

— Escuchame muy bien idiota, entre mi hermana y tú no hay nada y donde te vea acercarte a ella te mato, ¿oístes?. — Lo soltó empujandolo, la verdad es que podría intervenir pero disfrutaba viendo sufrir al chico, se lo merecía, lo que le hizo a Bonney es la pendejada más grande que alguien le puede hacer a una mujer. — Ahora vete y ni se te ocurra volver, aqui no hay nada para ti.

— Lo siento señor pero no me iré. — Wow, miralo, tiene pellejo el chico.

— ¿Qué? — Dijo Luffy. Se dió la vuelta y me miro un momento para mostrarme la sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara, se volvió a girar y golpeó su puño derecho en la mandibula del chico.

— Ohh mi Dioss. — Dije acercandome a Luffy, lo tomé por los brazos para que parara, no quería que se metiera en problemas por ese niño. — Por favor calmate. — Le digo, sus ojos estan rojos de la furia, en ese momento salen Koala, Sabo y Law. Bonney está detras de ellos llorando.

— ¡Bonney vuelve a entrar! — Le grita Luffy, ella obedece y vuelve a entrar. Lawia viene a ayudarme a retener a Luffy.

Kid se levanta y le limpia su labio con la manga de la chaqueta, Luffy le rompió el labio. Sabo le dice algo a Koala, ella asiente y se mete dentro de la casa. Luffy lucha contra Law para safarse.

— Calmate. — Le digo, él me ignora y mira fijamente a Kid. Llevo mis manos a su rostro y lo obligo a mirarme. — Cariño, calmate, mirame...MIRAME. — Él me mira y comienza a respirar hondo. — Eso, mirame. — Le digo. Law le hace una seña a Sabo para que saque de la vista de Luffy a Kid, Sabo asiente y se lo lleva al costado de la casa.

— Hijo de puta. — Dice Luffy, asiento y lo tomo de la mano.

— Ven, será mejor que entremos, Bonney te debe necesitrar.

— NO. — Dijo soltandose del agarre de Law. — Primero quiero oír de la boca de ese imbecil que no volvera a acercarse a mi hermana. — Suspiro y asiento, sé que no se va a quedar tranquilo hasta que el muchacho se largue de aqui.

— Bien. Pero prometeme que no lo golpearas. — Le digo mirandolo a los ojos.

— Te lo prometo.

Me doy la vuelta y voy a donde están Sabo hablando con Kid, Law y Luffy van detrás de mi. El chico ni bien ve a Luffy se oculta detrás de Sabo.

— Bueno, Kid. — Digo mirandolo. — Luffy prometió no lastimarte, asi que puedes salir de detrás de Sabo. — El chico sale y se queda frente a mi. — Solo queremos hablar contigo.

— Esta bien.

— Genial. — Digo sonriendo, Law mira a Kid como si en cualquier momento le saltara encima. El chico se mostraba algo asustado.

— Quiero que jodidamente te vayas de aqui y no vuelvas. Y mucho menos te acerques a mi hermana. — Dice Luffy.

— Lo sé pero es que...no puedo. — Dice.

— ¿Cómo que no pudes? — Dice Law.

— No voy a irme...yo...yo me he terminado mis estudios y estoy ganando el dinero suficiente para mantener a Bonney y nuestro hijo. — Dijo Kid.

— Espera...espera... — Dice Law. — Nos dices que abandonastes a Bonney para que se las arreglara por si sola mientras tu te ibas a supuestamente "estudiar" y ahora vienes a ¿qué exactamente?

— Oiga se que me equivoqué al irme, pero pongase en mi lugar, trabajaba de mozo y estudiaba por las tardes, apenas podía mantenerme yo, ¿como esperaba que nos mantuviera a los tres?, además Bonney no está muy mal económicamente que digamos, no creo que tuviera problemas de dinero en ningún momento. — Dijo Kid.

— Ahora si te mato. — Dijo Luffy y lo hubiera hecho si Sabo no se ponía en medio.

— Luffy calmate. — Dijo Sabo

— ¿Qué me calme?, ¿acaso oístes lo que este idiota dijo?, maldito infeliz, ¿te creistes que te podías aprovechar de mi hermanita, luego largarte como el cobarde que eres y casi un año después aparecer y que todo este bien?, pues dejame decirte que no es asi.

— Pues a decir verdad... — Dijo Kid, abrí mis ojos como platos al oírlo, Luffy pareció enloquecer.

— Calmate Luffy. — Dijo Law, juntó sus manos y las trono. — Tu no le puedes pegar. — Miro al muchacho y le guiño un ojo a Luffy. — Pero yo si.

Todos quedamos paralizados al ver como Law tomaba a Kid del cuello y golpeaba su puño en el estómago del chico.

— A ver que dices ahora. — Le dijo Law.

— Yo... — Dijo Kid, pero Law le dio un izquierdazo a su mandíbula, el chico cayó al piso. Mire a Luffy para que parara la pelea pero él solo se cruzó de brazos y sonrió satisfecho. Sabo me miró y se encogió de hombros. Pero...¿qué demonios le pasa a estos hombres?

— ¡YA BASTA! — Grité. Law soltó al chico y tronó su cuello.

— Ufff que bien me siento. — Dijo mirando al Kid jadear en el suelo.

— Me siento igual. — Dijo Luffy.

— Tambien yo. — Dijo Sabo.

En ese momento salió Koala de la casa y vino corriendo a ver que demonios pasaba, Bonney venía tras ella, su cara estaba toda hinchada y roja de llorar. Cuando vió a Kid en el suelo todo lastimando se llevó las manos a la boca.

— Ohhh mi Dios, ¿qué le hicieron? — Preguntó asustada.

— Yo nada. — Dijo Luffy y levantó las manos en señal de defensa. Bonney miró Sabo.

— A mi no me mires. — Dijo él levantando sus brazos, Koala corrió hacia él y le abrazó la cintura. Luffy los miró sin entender nada, luego fijó su mirada en mi y le articulé un "hablamos luego", él asintió.

— Fui yo. — Dijo Law. Bonney lo miró sin poder creerse lo que le dijo, él se acercó a ella y la miró fijamente. — ¿Estas bien? — Le preguntó tomandole las manos.

— S...si — Dijo aturdida, yo sonreí y me acerqué a Luffy, lo abrazé y él pasó sus brazos por mis hombros. Bajo su cabeza y besó la mia.

— ¿Bonney? — Dijo Kid parandose con mucho cuidado, cuando estuvo de pie se agarró el estómago. – Joder. — Dijo con dolor. Miro a Bonney y luego a Law, lo hizo dos veces más y frunció las cejas. — Tuuu...¿estas con él? — Preguntó. Bonney lo miró sin entender.

Law tomó la cintura de Bonney y la acercó a él, Bonney jadeó por la sorpresa.

— Si. — Dijo Law, Bonney cayó en la cuenta de lo que pasaba y abrió la boca para decir algo pero en ese momento Law bajó su cabeza y la besó.

 _Ohhh mi Dios, ¿que acaba de pasar?_ , sonreí de oreja a oreja al ver a Law besa a Bonney, Luffy se tensó a mi lado pero puse mi mano en su pecho y se quedo quieto junto a mi, mirando tan sorprendido como yo la escena. Bonney llevó sus manos al cabello de Law y lo atrajo aún más a ella.

— ¡SIIII!, esa es mi chica. — Grito Koala, todos reímos menos Kid, quien no se podía creer lo que veía y por supuesto Bonney y Law que estaban en su mundo. Cuando se separaron Law le sonrió a Bonney y ella le correspondió. Uyyy me encontraba tan feliz en este momento.

— Yo quiero uno de esos. — Le susurro a Luffy, él se rie y pasa sus manos en mi cintura.

— Claro que si nena. — Dijo y bajo sus labios a los mios. Besarlo era la mejor sensación del mundo, sus hermosos labios suaves, su juguetona lengua, sus fuertes brazos rodeandome. Y lo mejor de todo era esa pequeña barba de dos días que se dejó, me encantaba como se sentí al tocar mi piel.

— Bueno bueno chicos...entendimos el punto. — Dijo Koala, me separé de él y miré a Koala.

— ¿Qué? ¿Una chica no puede tener necesidades? — Pregunté riendo.

— Claro que si, a todo el mundo le gusta ver a las parejas enamoradas pero ustedes mis queridos amigos estaban a punto de hacerlo aqui frente a nosotros. — Luffy soltó una carcajada.

— A mi no me molestaría. — Dijo él, lo miré y rei, volví a darle un casto beso y luego volvimos la atención a Bonney y Law.

— Quiero que te vayas Kid. — Dijo Bonney mirandolo fijamente.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó el chico.

— Lo que oístes, no tienes nada que hacer aqui.

— Pero...Bonney...tenemos un hijo, no me puedes echar asi... — Bonney miro a Law, él asintió.

— No, tu y yo no tenemos nada, si tengo un hijo pero es solo mio, asi que vete por donde vinistes y dejanos en paz. — _¡Señoras y señores...Esa es Bonney!_

— Pero... — Koala se adelanto y habló.

— Por Dios...ya lárgate, la hermosura de allí. — Dijo señalando a Bonney. — Ya te ha dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, mejor vete y deja de humillarte por favor, das pena.

— **No me voy a ir...tengo derecho a ver a MI HIJO** — Dijo mirando fijamente a Law.

— No lo creo hombrecito. Mejor ahorrate problemas y lárgate. — Dijo Law.

— **Me voy...pero volveré...¡ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR A SI!**. — Grito enojado caminando lentamente hasta su coche, una repentina sencion paso por mi cuerpo, pero desaparecio a los segundos.

— Adioooos. — Dijo Koala. — Ojala y tengas un viaje de mierda. — Todos reímos y Koala le enseño el dedo medio. Con Koala no se puede. Sabo soltó una carcajada y la acercó a él, le besó detrás de la oreja y ella se sonrojó.

— Bueno...¿qué hacemos aqui?, entremos. — Dije, todos asintieron y entramos a la casa de Bonney.

Ella y Law desaparecieron unos minutos y cuando volvieron ambos tenían una sonrisa gigante en sus rostros, Luffy tomó a Livie en brazos y se puso a besuquearla toda. Koala y Sabo tenían a Noah, ambos le hacían monerías al niño, se veían tan tiernos con Noah en brazos. Bonney y Law se sentaron junto a Makino quien me parecía que estaba algo borracha, recuerdo muy bien que habían cuatro copas llenas en la mesa y ahora se encontraban tres vacías y una en la mano de Makino. Reí al verla mover la cabeza como si estuviera siguiendo algún ritmo, me senté junto a Luffy y suspiré.

— Que dia... — Dije, Luffy me miró y rió. Me acercó a Livie y le dí un besucón de esos bien pegaosos en sus cachetes regordetes. Ella se quejó y todos reímos.

— Yo tambien quiero uno de esos. — Dijo Luffy, me acerqué y le susurré.

— Tal vez te lo dé más tarde. — Él gruño.

— Te gusta hacerme sufrir, no puedo esperar — Le guiñé un ojo y él siguió jugando con Livie

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **"Pobre de Kid, es extraño saben? , un joven tranquilo y timido camarero que trabaja para pagar sus estudios con tal de conseguir una mejor vida, se ve completamente humillado y destrozado tanto fisica y emocionalmente por su llegada a esta casa... pero que tal si en medio de todo ello nace el odio y el rencor, lo cual cambiara drasticamente su forma de ver el mundo, como cambiara esto a kid y que influira en el futuro? pues eso se vera a su debido tiempo..."**_

 _ **Reviews?**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Quiero disculpar mi retraso, estuve de vacaciones cortas, y lamentablemente sin internet, al igual que tuve que reparar mi laptop y en el proceso tuve igualmente problemas... bueno, aclarando eso comenzemos... nos vemos al final del texto ;) :)**

* * *

 **-._._.- Capitulo 13 -._._.-**

* * *

 **LUFFY**

* * *

Era muy tarde cuando Nami, Livie y yo volvimos a casa, la bienvenida de Bonney comenzó algo tensa pero terminó muy divertida, todos la pasamos bien. Luego del episodio con el idiota de Kid todos volvimos a la casa y pasamos una linda tarde en familia, me molestó un poco el comportamiento de Law pero al ver la sonrisa gigante en la cara de mi hermana decidí dejarlo pasar. Por otro lado me sorprendí un poco al ver a Koala y Sabo juntos, al principio no entendía mucho pero Nami me explicó todo, de verdad me alegraba por ambos, hacen una linda pareja. Por último estaba Makino, jamás la había visto borracha, fue épico, jamás olvidaré cómo se sentó junto Law y comenzó a coquetearle, la cara del doctoristo era un poema, lo disfruté mucho.

— Luffy. — Llamó Nami. Me levanté de la cama y seguí su voz, cuando llegué a la sala me quedé sin respiración.

Ella llevaba puesto un camisón de seda largo, era de color azul marino, tenía un escote en V y la parte de los pechos estaba cubierto con dos triángulos de encaje. Tragué duro y me quedé observandola unos minutos, su cabello estaba suelto sobre sus hombros, sus pies estaban desnudos y tenía una copa de vino en la mano. Era la lujuria en persona. Me acerqué a ella y envolví mis manos en su cintura. Ella sonrió, dejó la copa en la mesita junto a nosotros y envolvió sus manos en mi cuello.

— Me matas Nami. — Le digo besando su mandíbula. Siento como ella sonrie.

— Te dije que tendrías tu premio esta noche. — Reí contra su piel.

— Creo que he muerto y estoy en el cielo. — Digo besando su cuello, llevo una mano a su pecho y presióno uno de sus pezónes. Ella gime.

— Dios...sii, tocame. — Ella se arquéa y sus pechos saltan frente a mi, comienzo a bajar por su cuello, besando cada centimetro de piel desnuda con mis labios. Bajé mis manos por sus costillas, cintura y muslos, la levanté y le llevé al sofá. Seguí besandola intensamente.

Ella gemía y me susurraba palabras calientes en el oído, a causa de ello estaba duro como una maldita roca. Llevé mi mano a su cintura y comenzé a bajarla, acariciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, bajé hasta su entrepierna, encajé mi mano y apreté, ella hizo un sonido de dolor, levanté la mirada y ví la mueca de sufrimiento en su cara.

Me separé de ella inmediatamente, que idiota soy, ella aún se está recuperando de su operación y yo aqui atacandola como una maldito adolescente caliente.

— L-Lo siento. — Le digo arrepentido, ella se recompone y suspira.

— No, tú perdoname a mi, soy una tonta, creía que ya estaba lo suficientemente bien pero veo que no. — Veía como su rostro se volvía triste. Lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos. Inmediatamente la atrajé a mis brazos.

— No llores, no me gusta verte llorar. — Digo besando su cabello.

— Es que...de verdad quiero hacer el amor contigo. — Digo apoyando su mejilla en mi pecho.

— Lo se, yo tambien quiero pero no me arriesgaría a lastimarte de ninguna manera, te esperaré toda la vida si es necesario. — Ella rió.

— Esperemos que no sea tanto. — Sonreí. La tomé en mis brazos y la llevé a la habitación. De verdad me moría por estar dentro de ella, mucho, pero no lo haría. Sabía que la cesárea de urgencia la dejó algo dañada, el fibroma rompió su pared uterina y estaba seguro de que eso tardaba mucho en sanar. Me sentía mal al verla tan triste. La dejé en la cama acostada y fui a buscar a Livie, ella estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cuna, la tomé en mis brazos y la llevé a nuestro cuarto.

— ¿Luffy? — Dijo Nami, mirandome.

— No quiero que te sientas mal, y se qué una personita aqui conmigo tampoco quiere eso. — Ella sonrió, caminé unos pasos y me senté en la cama, dejé a Livie en medio de nosotros. Me levanté y me despojé de mi camisa y mis pantalones, quedando solo en boxers y volví a meterme en la cama con mis dos amores.

Nami se quedó mirando dormir a nuestra hija, me puse de costado para verlas mejor y sonreí, mi bebé estaba durmiendo con la boquita abierta, sus mejillas estaban rosadas y cada cierto tiempo movía sus deditos o sus piernitas.

— Gracias. — Dije, Nami me miró sin entender de qué hablaba. — Por darme este hermosisimo regalo. — Dije tomando la manito de Livie.

— La que tengo que agradecerte soy yo, sin tí no la tendríamos ahora. — Sonreí y ella también.

— Bueno fue un esfuerzo mutuo. — Ella rió.

— Lo fue, y disfruté cada momento de él. — Le guiñé un ojo y apoyé el rostro en la almohada.

Nami hizo lo mismo, ambos miramos a nuestra hija, era tan hermosa, lo que más amaba de ella eran sus hermosos ojos, sabía que cuando fuera mayor tendría que contratarle guardaespaldas, y cortar alguna que otra polla, nadie se iba a acercar a **mi princesita**. Ella era mía, al igual que su madre.

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 _ **No se preocupen estare actualizando desde ahora todos los dias para acabar esta historia lo antes posible e iniciar otras nuevas, y ello me lleva al siguiente tema... Estoy buscando sitios web de libros e historias, donde pueda encontrar mas historias, pero sobre todo que sean de genero fantasia, ciencia ficcion, entre otros, pero mas que nada que salga de la realidad de la vida normal de las personas...nos vemos luegoooo ;) :) :D**_


	14. Chapter 14

**-._._.- Capitulo 14 _-._._.-_**

* * *

 ** _NUEVO CAPITULOOOOO, GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOSS, DE VERDAD QUERIA QUE LLEGASE ENERO PARA VERLOS AL MENOS MAS SEGUIDO POR AQUI, NOS VEMOS ABAJOO... ;) :)_** ** _ ** _:P_** :D _**

* * *

_**Tres días despues...**_

* * *

 **NAMI**

* * *

— ¡Te quiero! — Le grité a Luffy antes de que subiera a su coche.

— ¡Yo más! — Gritó él, sonreí y cerré la puerta.

Hoy en la mañana lo llamaron de su companía, al parecer hubo un problema con unos inversionistas y tenía que ir a la ciudad a resolverlos. Él no quería ir, decía que seguramente no era algo importante y que se quedaría conmigo, casi muero de ternura por eso pero él debía atender sus deberes. Lo tuve que persuadir un poco pero terminó cediendo, guardó todos los documentos que necesitaba y se fue.

Suspiré y me pusé a preparar el almuerzo, hoy vendrían Bonney, Makino y Noah a comer, el pequeñín era una dulzura, sus ojitos podrían derretir a cualquiera pero eso era toda la ternura que tenía, lloraba si lo soltaban en su cuna, lloraba si lo cambiaban, lloraba si lo bañaban, lloraba si veía una persona, lloraba por todo, la pobre Bonney ya no sabía que hacer, estaba estresadísima. Después del incidente con Kid, Law y Bonney se fueron acercando más, lo que me parecía maravilloso, eran el uno para el otro, además él es muy bueno con los bebés y a Noah parece gustarle. Es el único que hace callar al bebé. Solté una carcajada al recodar que ayer tuve que ir a ayudar a Bonney a cambiar al pequeño, ella me llamó muy nerviosa y llorando, me decía entrecortadamente que no podía calmarlo y que en cualquier momento ella enloquecería, asi que fui a su casa a echarle una mano. Cuando llegué no podía creer lo que veía, la casa estaba desastrosa, había ropa de bebé tirada por todos lados, pañales, comida y algo pegajoso que no quise saber que era.

* * *

 ** _-_-_-_-_- Flashback_ _-_-_-_-_-_**

* * *

 _Cuando encontré a Bonney estaba parada frente a Noah llorando mientras trataba de cambiarlo, me acerqué a ella y le dije que se sentara un momento mientras cambiaba al bebé, ella asintió y se fue de la habitación de Noah. Quince minutos después el pequeño estaba cambiado y vestido, solo faltaba darle de comer. Bajé con él en brazos y busqué a Bonney, estaba en la cocina calentando el biberón de Noah._

 _— Todo listo. — Le dije, ella suspiró aliviada._

 _— Gracias, no se que habría hecho si no venías. — Ella saca el biberón de el microondas y me lo da._

 _Voy a sentarme con Noah en la sala para darle de comer, Bonney se sienta frente a mi y comienza a mover su pierna nerviosamente._

 _— ¿Estas bien? — Le preguntó, ella niega._

 _— Soy una pésima madre ¿verdad? — Comienza a llorar. — Ni siquiera puedo hacer que pare de llorar, parece que me odia._

 _— No te odia Bonney, solamente estas algo estresada y ellos lo sienten. — Digo señalando a Noah._

 _— ¿Cómo no me voy a estresar?, todo esto es nuevo para mi...y es muy dificil, estoy agotada, casi ni duermo y Noah llora todo el día, lo cambio, lo baño, lo alimento y siguie llorando, ya no se que hacer. Se supone que los bebés duermen todo el día y lloran solamente si tienen hambre o estan sucios._

 _— No es asi, doy fe de ello. — Ella me sonrie._

 _— Pero Livie no es asi, ella es tranquila y casi nunca llora, en cambio Noah, bueno... — Sonrio._

 _— Cada bebé tiene su personalidad, Olivia parece tener la mia, ¿te imaginas si tuviera el caracter de Luffy?, sería una catástrofe. — Ambas reimos. — Yo creo que Noah tiene tu personalidad, tiene esa locura que tú llevas encima todo el tiempo. — Ella suelta una carcajada._

 _— Ahora lo entiendo mejor. — Dice ella tomanto la mano de Noah._

 _— Solo necesitas calmarte un poco y verás que él tambien lo hará. — Ella asiente._

 _— Gracias, supongo que me tomaré un tranquilizante o algo asi. — Reí._

 _— No es necesario, con que bajes las revoluciones y te organizes un poco todo estará bien. — Ella asiente._

* * *

 ** _-_-_-_-_- Fin del Flashback -_-_-_-_-_**

* * *

El timbre suena y corro a abrir, supongo que Bonney ha decidido venir más temprano, mientras camino me limpio las manos en el delantal, le doy una mirada a Livie que se encuentra durmiendo en su movil y abro la puerta.

Me quedo inmóvil un momento procesando a la persona frente a mi.

— Hola. — Dice Monet. Parpadéo y aprieto con fuerza el picaporte.

— Hola Monet, que sorpresa. — Una muy mala sorpresa, ¿justo hoy tenía que aparecer?, ¿justo el día en que Luffy tuvo que marcharse?, sonrio y me quedo observandola un momento. Entonces mi mente reaccióna ante algo. — ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo? — Pregunto.

Ella sonrie.

— Escribistes tu dirección en la ficha del hospital ¿recuerdas? — _Ohh si claro._

— Si, ya recuerdo. — Pero aún asi no le daba derecho a revisarla.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — Preguntó. Lo pensé por un momento.

— No lo se... — Dije nerviosa, ella sonrio.

— ¿Te doy miedo o algo asi? — Preguntó.

— No, no es eso...es que a Luffy no le gustará. — Ella pareció pensar un momento lo que dije.

— Ohh, bueno yo solo quería saludar, me extrañó no volver a verlos por el hospital asi que decidí visitarlos. — Pues no la conocía del todo, pero en el poco tiempo que la ví me cayó muy bien, era una mujer tierna, amába su trabajo y cuando iba a ver a Livie notaba la ternura con la que trataba a mi bebé. Dios, que idiota soy, le dí mucha importancia a las paranóias de Luffy que ahora la paranoíca era yo.

Abrí la puerta completamente y me hice a un lado.

— Pasa. — Dije, ella sonrió y entró.

— Wow, que linda casa — Dijo observando todo a su alrededor.

— Gracias, en realidad no es mía, es de una amiga. — Dije restandole importancia. Ella asintió, cuando vió a Livie dormida sobre su movil se acercó a ella.

— Ohhh que grande está. — Dijo tocando una de sus manitos.

— Si, cada día se pone más guapa. — Monet sonrió y asintió. — ¿Te puedo ofrecer agua, jugo o vino? — Pregunté.

— Un vaso de agua estará bien. — Asentí y fui a la cocina por el agua. Dos minutos después volvi a la sala. Monet había sacado Livie de su movil y la tenía en brazos, mi hija la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

— Oh...em ella se despertó y no pude resistir la tentación de tomarla. — Dijo excusandose.

— No pasa nada, aqui tienes. — Dije tendiendole el vaso con agua.

— Gracias. — Dijo y tomó un sorbo de agua. — ¿Y cómo se ha portado hasta ahora? — Preguntó. Sonreí.

— Los primeros días con ella en la casa fueron duros, tener que despertarme cada tres horas era agotador, pero luego me fui acostumbrando, además Livie es muy tranquila, no llora por casi nada y es una bebé muy pasiva.

— Te entiendo, los primeros días son horribles, un completo dolor de cabeza. — Dijo mirando a Livie.

— ¿Tienes hijos? — Pregunté, ella asintió pero en su cara solo había tristeza.

— Tenía una hija, se llamaba Emma. — La miré fijamente, ella suspiró. — Falleció cuando tenía seis meses.

— Ohh lo siento mucho. — Digo sinceramente.

— Gracias. Con mi ex esposo estabamos eufóricos cuando supimos de mi embarazo, era la mejor noticia de mundo para mi, todo mi embarazo fue normal, luego di a luz a una hermosa niña, estaba tan feliz que no cabía en mi misma de la emoción. Todo era perfecto. — Vi como hacía una mueca con sus labios. — Cuando Emma tenía cinco meses y medio cogió una infección pulmonar, la llevamos de urgencia al hospital, los médicos dijeron que tenía una neumonía bastante avanzada, me sentí horrible es ese momento, era enfermera neonatal y no supe reconocer una neumonía, ella solamente tenía un tos leve, no hacía fiebre ni nada. Admito que me sentí aliviada al saber que era neumonía y no otra cosa peor, se supone que la neumonía en los niños se cura bastánte rápido, como mucho dos semanas de recuperación pero no fue el caso de Emma. Ella se ponía cada vez peor, no retenía ningún alimeto, de un momento a otro comenzó a tener una fiebre altísima, luego comenzó a costarle respirar. Cuatro días antes de cumplir los seis meses de vida ella murió.

La miré fijamente, una lágrima caía por su mejilla, le tomé la mano y se la apreté dandole apoyo.

— Los médico estaban tan atónitos como yo, la llevé al médico por una tos que terminó llevandosela. — Ella rió sarcásticamente. — Luego de eso todo fue de mal a peor, tuve que ir a tratamiento dos meses antes de volver a ser yo, me sentía devastada y sin ganas de vivir. Las cosas con mi esposo se volvieron más dificiles, él comenzó a beber, había noches en las que no volvía a casa, yo me encontraba muy sola, necesitaba su apoyo. Unos meses después mi esposo me dijo que tuvieramos otro bebé, al principio me negué completamente, no quería volver a sentir lo que era perder otro bebé. Pero terminé cediendo, tratamos durante dos años volver a quedarnos embarazados pero nada, probamos con la fecundación in vitro pero tampoco funcionó. Para ese momento ya estaba totalmente devastada, ya no quería saber nada de nada. Como última opción él me propuso que adoptaramos, pero le dije que no. Eso hundió por completo nuestra relación, asi que unos meses después me pidió el divorcio, se lo dí. Él se merecía ser feliz y reteniendolo a mi lado no lo era. — Escuche toda su historia, cuando terminó me encontraba llorando.

— Lamento que hayas pasado por todo eso, de verdad.

— Gracias. — Ella sacó su movil y me mostró la foto de su bebé. — Esta es Emma cuando cumplió tres meses. — Miré atentamente la pantalla de su movil. Jadée al ver la foto de la bebé, por Dios, era muy parecida a Livie.

La niña tenía el mismo cabello oscuro claro y los mismo ojos caoba de mi hija, la única diferencia era su nariz, la de mi hija era fina y puntiaguda y la de Emma era chiquita y chata.

— Se parece mucho Livie. — Le dije mirando fijamente la foto.

— Es por eso que le tengo tanto cariño a Olivia, me recuerda a Emma. — Le devolví el móvil y ella lo guardó. Me sentía mal por ella, la pobre habia pasado las mil y unas.

— De verdad lamento mucho todo lo que sufristes. — Ella asintió y tomó la manito de Livie.

— Gracias pero cambiemos de tema mejor. — Asentí. Me vino a la mente la comida de hoy, miré a Monet y sonreí.

— Pues hoy voy a tener un almuerzo en familia, ¿quieres quedarte? — Pregunté.

— ¿No le molestará a tu esposo? — Preguntó. Pues la verdad es que cuando se enterara me mataría. Pero Monet era una buena persona y después de contarme toda su historia lo menos que podía hacer era invitarla a quedarse un rato más con nosotras.

— Él no está aqui asi que no veo ningún problema con que te quedes a comer. — Ella asintió.

— Bueno en ese caso me encantaría. — Aplaudí y me levanté del sofá.

— Genial, bueno será mejor que me ponga a cocinar. — Dije, ella sonrio. — No te importa quedarte con ella ¿verdad?

— Claro que no, estaré encantada de cuidar a esta preciosura.

— Muy bien, en ese caso las dejo. — Fuí a la cocina y comenzé a preparar las cosas para el almuerzo.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **Wow, al parecer no hubo mas que un mal entendido, y al parecer las cosas en esta familia van bien...POR AHORA,ejem ejem... digo, bueno quien sabe...**_

 _ **REVIEWS?**_


	15. Chapter 15

**-._._.- Capitulo 15 -._._.-  
**

* * *

 **LUFFY**

* * *

No me puedo creer que me hayan hecho venir por una estupidez como está, es increíble. Miro a mi asistente correr de un lado a otro con papeles en sus manos y suspiro cansado. Será mejor que termine con mi trabajo asi podré volver antes a casa.

En ese momento mi movil suena.

— ¿Hola? — Pregunto ya que el número era desconocido.

— Mira quien se ha dignado a contestarme. — " _Geníal, la persona con la que menos quería hablar."_

— Madre — Digo secamente.

— ¿Se puede saber donde demonios te has metido? — Dijo molesta.

— Eso no es asunto tuyo.

— Claro que lo es, soy tu madre por Dios. — Giré mis ojos.

— No tengo tiempo para estupideces, si no tienes nada importante que decirme... — Iba a colgar cuando gritó.

— ¡No cuelgues! — Bufé. — Te llamaba porque hace días que me paso por tu casa y nada. Me preocupo por ti hijo además necesito pedirte algo. — Muy típico de ella.

— Por favor deja de mentir, tanto Bonney como yo te importamos una mierda.

— Claro que no, yo los amo a ambos, me preocupo por ustedes.

— Já, si claro, ¿por eso echastes a Bonney de casa? — _"Hacía tiempo que quería preguntarselo."_

— Ohh...por favor, se lo merecía. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió pensar que yo aceptaría esa locura de salir con ese tipejo?, por favor...la prensa nos destruiría si se enteraran. Bueno y ni hablar si se enteraban del bastardo, estaríamos acabados.

— Es increíble la maldad que tienes, ¿cómo puedes hablar de tu nieto de esa manera? — Pregunté incrédulo.

— ¡Ese mocoso no es mi nieto!, y dejame decirte que Bonney dejó de ser mi hija en el momento en que decidió ¡acostarse con ese muchacho!. — Gritó molesta.

— ¡No tienes corazón, ¿Cómo pudistes tirarla a la calle como si fuera un perro?, es tu hija...si yo no estuviera ¿qué hubiera pasado?, seguramente ahora mismo estaría tirada en algun callejón muerta de hambre porque su madre es una maldita perra sin corazón que solo se preocupa por ella misma! — Le grite.

— ¡No me digas eso!, si no fuera por mi todavía estarían en ese maldito orfanato, gracias a mi tienen todo. — Reí sarcásticamente.

— No me hagas reir. ¿Gracias a tí?, por favor, todo lo que tengo es gracias al trabajo duro que he realizado todos estos malditos años, me he roto la espalda para sacar adelante esta empresa, ¿tú que has hecho por nosotros?, nada, ni siquiera una mísera pizca de cariño nos has dado, eres una maldita loca.

— ¡Yo no estoy loca! — Solté una carcajada. — Además no se porqué hablamos de esto, yo te llamé por otra cosa. — " _Cierto."_

— Claro, ¿que se te ofrece? — Dije sarcásticamente.

— Necesito dinero. — Dijo sin darle vueltas.

— ¿Dinero?, ¿acaso papá no te da lo suficiente?, creía que te daba una buena mesada para que lo dejaras en paz.

— Pues ya vez que no me alcanza con eso.

— ¿Para que lo quieres? — Pregunte, ella demoró un momento en contestar.

— No te incumbe, ¿me lo darás o no?

— Dejame pensarlo...no. — Dije, ella bufó.

— Por favor..lo necesito.

— Dime para qué y te lo daré.

— Dejalo, se lo pediré a tu padre. — Reí.

— Si claro, si lo encuentras dile que lo necesito en la empresa, seguramente esté con Hancock, no quiero interrumpirlo asi que dile que cuando termine venga. — Dije riendo internamente. Hancock era la amante de papá, hace unos cinco meses que estan juntos, a papá se lo vé feliz con ella, eso es bueno ya que casi siempre está amargado y esa muchacha le ha traído felicidad a su vida de mierda.

— Ohh hijo ¿no te has enterado?. — Dijo ella seria.

— ¿Enterarme de qué? — Pregunté.

— Hancock sufrió un accidente hace unas dos semanas, la pobre quedó muy mal, creo que está en coma o algo asi. — Me incorporo de la silla y comienzo a caminar nerviosamente de una lado a otro.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le hicisites? — Pregunté, estaba segurisimo de que fue ella.

— Bueno verás hijo, yo fuí muy amablemente a hablar con ella, le advertí que se alejara de tu padre, de verdad que se lo dije de la manera más amable posible. — Ella suspiró. — Pero nunca escuchan, asi que me tuve que encargar de ella.

— ¡Ohh mi Dios!, ¡Estas completamente loca! — Grité. — Se lo tengo que decir a papá. — Dije convencido, ella rió.

— Querido, tu padre ya lo sabe, yo misma le advertí que se alejara de aquella mocosa pero el no me escucho, ¿no entiendo porqué nunca lo hacen?, bueno como te decía el no escuchó y siguió viendose con esa zorra. Asi que tuve que cargarmela.

— ¿Y me lo dices asi como asi?, Oh Dios. — Dije llevandome una mano a la frente.

— Yo se lo advertí Luffy, siempre doy una maldita oportunidad antes de actuar pero nunca escuchan, ¿acaso hablo en japones o qué?, siempre es lo mismo, tú padre, tu hermana y tu ex esposita. — Dijo riendo cuando dijo lo último.

— Lo sé, eres una maldita perra, preferías ver a tu hijo sufrir antes que dejarlo ser feliz con una mujer que no querías.

— Esa niña no te iba a hacer feliz, Koala es la mujer para tí y lo sabes. Lo bueno es que tu mujercita fue inteligente y se marchó. — Esto es increible. — La verdad es que no lamento absolutamente nada de lo que hice. Verás que el sufrimiento te hará entrar en razón.

— Ohh pero que equivocada estas madre, te infórmo que en este momento estoy que reboso de felicidad junto a mi mujer y a mi hija. — Dije.

— **¡¿De qué hablas?!** — Preguntó ella.

— Lo sabrás pronto. — Dije sonriendo.

— **Será mejor que no sea lo que pienso**. — Dijo gruñendo.

— Piensa lo que quieras, al fin y al cabo eres una maldita psiquiatrica, vete a saber que pasa por esa cabezita tuya. — Dije y colgué. Me senté nuevamente y traté de seguir con el trabajo, era increíble lo mal que estaba esa mujer.

* * *

Mas tarde llegué a casa, lo primero que hice fue tirarme en la cama, se sentía raro estar en esta enorme habitación sin Nami ni Livie. Me levante y fui al cuarto de mi hija, abrí la puerta y sonreí al ver que la habitación estaba terminada. Koala me había ayudado a decorarla, había quedado preciosa. A mi bebé le iba a encantar. Salí de allí y volví a mi cuarto, me dí una ducha y decidí acostarme, estaba muerto de cansansio, encima me quedaba otro día más en la cuidad y luego volvería con Nami.

Hacer estos viajes de verdad que cansan, tengo que convencer a Nami de que volvamos a la ciudad. De seguro que me manda a la mierda pero ya veremos que se me ocurre, seguramente Bonney pueda ayudarme con eso. Hablando de Bonney, la llamaré.

— ¡Hermanito! — Dijo luego de dos tonos.

— Bonney ¿como estás? — pregunté.

— Pues mas o menos, Noah esta un poco gruñon pero Nami y Monet me han ayudado con eso. — Dijo, me senté en la cama al escuchar el nombre de la enfermera loca.

— ¿Has dicho Monet? — Bonney se calló. — ¡Contestame!

— S...si. Bueno no es culpa de Nami, Monet se apareció de la nada.— Contesto con miedo.

— No me lo puedo creer, me voy dos días, ¡dos malditos días! y mi mujer mete a una loca en casa, es increible, le hé dicho que no quiero que se acerque a esa mujer y es lo primero que hace. — Gruñi y tiré la almohada junto a mi al piso.

— Calmate, Monet es una buena mujer, solo son imaginaciones tuyas, además la pobre nos contó por todo lo que pasó y de verdad que nos dio mucha pena, nos dijo que su hija había muerto y por eso le había tomado cariño a Livie. Ella nos mostró una foto de su bebé y ¿adivina qué?, es muy parecida a Olivia, con razón tenía ese apego a mi sobrina.

— ¿Qué?, con más razón debistes sacarla de allí, tal vez esta mal de la cabeza y se quiere llevar a mi hija, ohh Dios ya mismo me voy para allá.

— ¿Pero qué dices?, no tienes ni idea de lo que hablas, dejate de tonterías. Aqui con Nami estamos muy bien, además con nosotras está Koala, Makino y Sabo, asi que no tienes que preocuparte de nada.

— Bonney no me confío de esa mujer, por favor prometeme que no quitarás un ojo de encima a Livie.

— Te lo prometo pero de verdad que no tienes que preocuparte por nada. — Suspiré cansado.

— Tengo que hacerlo, no sabemos nada de esa mujer.

— Esta bien, te comprendo. Bueno cambiando de tema ¿cómo van las cosas en la empresa? — Preguntó.

— Ya está casi todo arreglado asi que mañana por la tarde estaré volviendo.

— Qué bueno porque aqui hay dos hermosuras que te extrañan muchisimo. — Sonreí al escuchar la risa de Nami al fondo.

— Yo tambien las extraño mucho.

— ¿Quieres que te la pase? — Preguntó.

— Mejor no, estoy bastante cabreado con Nami por meter a una desconocida a casa. Asi que mejor no a menos que quieras formar la tercera guerra mundial.

— Si, entiendo, bueno hermanito es hora de dormir a Noah, te quiero mucho.

— Yo tambien, dale unos buenos besos a Livie y a Noah de mi parte.

— Dalo por hecho. — Sonreí.

— Te veo mañana nena. — Dije bostezando.

— De acuerdo, adios. — Dijo y colgó.

Mire el movil debatiendo entre llamar y no a Nami, estaba muy enojado con ella. Lo mejor sería esperar a que me calmara un poco, de lo contrario solamente nos gritaríamos y no es lo que quiero. Pero la extraño mucho, quisiera que estuviera aqui conmigo.

Después de darla algunas vueltas al asunto decidí enviarle un mensaje.

 ** _— "Te amo."_**

Se que son solamente dos palabras pero para ambos tienen un significado muy especial. Ella no tardó en responder, sonreí de oreja a oreja al ver que decía.

 **— "Yo tambien, quisiera que estuvieras aqui para poder cumplir las fantasías que he pensado en el dia"**

 _ **"Chica traviesa" —** Contesté._

 ** _ **—** "Mucho, te amo nene y siento mucho lo de Monet, no quiero que estes mal por eso"_**

 ** _ **—** "Mañana lo hablamos"_**

 ** _ **—** "Ok, te quiero"_**

 ** _ **—** "Y yo a ti"_**

Me sentí algo mejor al hablar con ella, no parecía enfadada, lo que era raro en una mujer. Me dí media vuelta y cerré los ojos. Mañana estaría con ellas y eso me hacía muy feliz.

* * *

 ** **}}}}}/**** ** ** **/****** ** ** ** **/****** ) ALVIDA (/** **/** **/{{{{{**

* * *

 ** _"Este maldito malagradecido, ¿después de todo lo que he hecho por él asi me lo paga?. Volviendo a ver a esa maldita y encima de todo dejarla embarazada. Es increíble. Pero esto no se va a quedar asi, cuando hago una promesa la cumplo. Y voy a disfrutar malditamente de ello."_**

— Asi que piensas que soy una maldita loca...hay hijo, no tienes ni la **_menor idea_** de lo que puedo llegar a hacer. — Dije en voz alta.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **Muajajaja... ahora la verdadera diversion va a comenzar... o bueno, eso es lo que se pensaria viniendo de esta mujer... nuevo capitulo, nuevo rumbo... pero por hoy eso es todo, pero claro... si el capitulo de hoy de One Piece me hace explotar de la emocion tengan por seguro que habra un capitulo doble... ;) :) :D :P**_


	16. Chapter 16

**-._._.- Capitulo 16 -._._.-**

* * *

 **NAMI**

* * *

El llanto de Livie me despierta, bostezo y estiro mis brazos, me levanto de la cama y voy hasta su cuarto. Me acerco y la tomo en brazos.

— ¿Que pasa hermosa? — Le digo y beso su cabecita. Ella sigue llorando desconsoladamente. Suspiro cansada y la dejo encima del cambiador. Reviso su pañal pero está sequita, debe de tener hambre. Bajo con ella en brazos a la cocina, la dejo en su movil mientras voy a calentar su biberón. Es raro que tenga hambre si comió hace una hora mas o menos. Cuando la leche está lista saco a Livie de su movil y me siento con ella en el sofá. Le acerco el biberón a la boca pero ella mueve su carita.

— Vamos Livie, mamá esta agotada. — Le digo volviendo a poner la goma en su boca pero ella vuelve a correr su cara y suelta un sollozo detonador. Dejo el biberón en la mesita frente a mi y me levanto del sofá. Comienzo a caminar y a moverme con ella pero nada, sigue llorando. Vuelvo a su cuarto y la reviso pero no tiene nada, su pañal está seco y no le aprieta. Ella sigue llorando y cada vez me preocupo más.

— ¿Qué tienes amor?, ¿porqué lloras? — Le susurro apoyandola en mi hombro. Ella sigue sollozando y veo como se le caen las lágrimas de sus hermosos ojitos. Verla asi me mata asi que tomó el movil y llamó a Law.

Tres tonos después contesta.

— ¿Nami? — Pregunta dormido.

— Si...necesito tu ayuda. — Digo por encima de los gritos de mi bebé.

— ¿Pasó algo? — Preguntó preocupado.

— No lo se, Olivia se despertó llorando muy mal, la revisé y no veo nada, no es por hambre tampoco y la verdad es que me estoy desesperando al verla tan mal.

— No te preocupes, toma tus cosas y llevala al hospital. Puede que sean gases o alguna infección, es muy común en los bebés. Te veo allí.

— De acuerdo, gracias.— Dije y colgué. Dejé a Livie en la cuna y comenzé a preparar el bolso, tomé pañales, una muda de ropa, biberones, una manta, toallitas de bebé y la rana que ella adoraba. Me cambié lo más rápido que pude y salimos rumbo al hospital. Livie lloró todo el camino, prácticamente quedé sorda con sus llantos. Tenía los nervios de punta, en el camino llamé a Koala pero no tuve suerte. Por otro lado no quería molestar a Bonney y Makino, no quisiera preocuparlas en caso de que no sea nada.

Llegamos a emergencias y Law nos esperaba junto a la entrada. Al vernos se acercó.

— Gracias por venir, lamento molestarte. — Dije sacando a Livie de su sillita y colgandome el bolso en un brazo.

— No es nada. — Dijo sacandome el bolso del hombro y cargandolo él. Livie lloraba sin parar y me ponía mal.

— Shhh, tranquila bebé. — Dije meciendola mientras entrabamos al hospital. — ¿Podrías llamar a Luffy? — Le digo a Law. Él asiente, saca su movil mientras me acercó a una enfermera.

— Buenas noches. ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? — Dije la mujer. Tiene alrededor de unos cincuenta años, regordeta y bajita.

— Hola. — Livie soltó un grito y siguió llorando, la enfermera entendió cual era el problema. — Venga por aqui. — Me dijo, miré a Law y él asintió.

Seguí a la enfermera por un pasillo hasta un consultorio, me pidió rellenar unos papeles, lo hice y ella se fue diciendo que la doctora vendría en un momento. Asentí y seguí meciendo a Livie.

* * *

 **LUFFY**

* * *

Estaba dormido profudamente cuando un horrible sonido me despertó, abrí los ojos y miré a mi alrededor, era mi móvil. Estiro la mano y atiendo para ver quien es.

— ¿Si? — Digo bostezando.

— Luffy soy Law. — Abró los ojos de golpe. Si Law llamaba a estar hora era por algo.

— ¿Le paso algo a Bonney? — Pregunté preocupado.

— No, tranquilo no es Bonney, te llamaba porque Nami tuvo que traer a Livie al hospital. — Me levanté de golpe de la cama y comenzé a vestirme.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Pregunté manteniendo el movil entre mi oído y mi hombro mientras me abrochaba los pantalones.

— Livie no dejaba de llorar, Nami se puso muy nerviosa y le dije que la llevara a emergencias, en este momento la han llevado a consulta.

— Mierda. — Dije poniendome los zapatos. — En una hora estoy allí. — Y colgué. Terminé de vestirme, tomé mis llaves y bajé corriendo las escaleras. Llamé a Marco, me sentía mal al llamarlo tan tarde en la noche pero era una emergencia. Él entendio la urgencia y me dijo que lo esperara en la pista.

* * *

 **NAMI**

* * *

¿Donde demonios se ha metido el médico?, ya pasó una maldita hora desde que la enfermera me dejó en el consultorio. Livie no deja de llorar, tampoco yo. Cuando pasó media hora y el médico no venía me puse muy mal, unas lagrimas comenzarón a caer por mi mejillas y luego simplemente comenzé a llorar. Olivia no se calmaba y yo tampoco. Law no aparecía por ningún lado y cada vez me sentía más nerviosa.

— Shhh, ya no llores amor, por favor. — Dije llorando yo también, fue algo tonto de decir ya que al terminar de decirlo Livie empezó a llorar más fuerte. Llevé mi mano a su cabezita y noté que estaba caliente. Salí al pasillo y que estaba casi vacío a excepción de una madre con un niño apoyando la cabeza en su regazo.

— ¡Hay algún maldito médico aqui! — Mi voz resonó por todo el pasillo, nadie me contesto. Volví a la sala de espera donde había dejado a Law. Él no estaba pero si se encontraba la recepcionísta, me acerqué a ella muy molesta. — ¿Me puede decir donde está el médico?, hace una hora estoy esperando que me atienda. Mi bebé esta llorando, tiene fiebre y vete a saber que es lo que tiene, puede ser importante y no hay ningúna persona aqui capaz de revisarla. — La chica abrió los ojos como platos.

— Lo siento, ya mismo averíguo cuantó demorará el médico. — Dijo presionando los números en el teléfono.

— No quiero saber cuanto demora, lo quiero ya. — Dije mirandola furiosa, la chica asintió y me pidió que tomara asiento. La ignoré y comenzé a caminar de una lado a otro. Unos minutos después oígo una puerta abrirse de golpé, me giro y veo a Luffy algo sudado y a Law detrás suyo agitado. Él me vé y viene corriendo hacia mi. Su cara se torna roja de preocupación al ver a Livie llorar y a mi.

— No llores Nami. — Me dice, pero me es imposible no llorar, mi hija siente dolor y no hay ningún maldito médico que me diga que demonios le pasa. Él toma a Livie de mis brazos y me dice que me siente. Lo hago.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico? — Pregunta meciendo a nuestra hija.

— No lo sé, hace una hora que estoy esperando que alguien me atienda y nada, Livie no para de llorar y hace un momento toqué su frente y está hirviendo de fiebre. — Dije dandole una mirada asesina a la recepcionista.

— ¡¿Cómo que nadie te atiende?! — Gritó Luffy, Law se acercó a la chica detrás del mostrador y le dijo algo, la chica asintió y Law se giró hacia nosotros.

— Listo, enseguida baja la pediatra. — Nos dijo. Suspiré aliviada, me levanté y me acerqué a Luffy, él envolvió uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros y besó mi cabello. Miré a Law quien sonrió.

Dos o tres minutos después oímos el repiqueteo de tacones en el pasillo, miré sobre mi hombro y ví a una mujer bellísima caminar hacia nosotros. Era alta, delgada y tenía un cabello rubio hermoso. Su figura era espectacular y llevaba un traje a medida gris con una blusa azul marino. Se acercó a Law y lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla. Law le dijo algo y ella asintió. Ambos se acercaron y Law la presentó.

— Ella el Kaya, es pediatra y una muy buena amiga. — Dijo Law, Kaya asintió y extendió su mano, la tomé y me presenté.

— Nami, y él es Luffy. — Dije, ella asintió y miró a Livie.

— Y esta debe ser Olivia. — Dijo estirando los brazos para tomar a mi bebé, Luffy dudó un momento antes de entregarle a Livie. — Ohh, veamos que es lo que le pasa a esta preciosura. — Dijo girandose y caminando por el pasillo por donde hace un momento estaba gritando. Todos la seguimos, Luffy tomó mi mano y caminamos juntos. Él bajó la cabeza y susurró en mi oído.

— Todavía tenemos que hablar de cierta visita que tuvistes. — Dijo entre dientes, giré mis ojo.

— Ahora no. — Dije justo antes de entrar al consultorio de la doctora, Law se quedó fuera. Lo miré sin entender y el solo negó. Kaya dejo a nuestra hija sobre la camilla que allí había, luego me miró.

— ¿Puedo desvestirla o quieres hacerlo tú? — Su voz era tan fina y delicada que era como oír a un angel.

— Bueno. — Dije acercandome a Olivia. Comenzé sacandole su gorrito de lana, la faldita con unas pequeñas flores de tela que su tía Koala le había regalado, luego le saqué el busito de lana con cuello redondo y por último los zapatitos de tela y las medias enteras de lana fina dejandola solamente con su pañal. Doblé la ropita mientras la doctora la revisaba.

Comenzó tanteando su estómago, Livie seguía llorando. Kaya sacó su estetoscópio de su cuello y se colocó las olivas en sus oídos, luego bajó la campana al pecho de mi bebé y escuchó un momento. Sentó a Livie y posó la campana en su espalda. La cara de Kaya era de total concentración, por otro lado yo estaba muy preocupada y al parecer Luffy también ya que no dejaba de caminar de un lado para otro.

Después de revisarla completamente anotó algo en la hoja del historial y tomó un termómetro de su bolsillo, lo agitó y luego lo colocó bajo el brazo de Livie. Mi bebé se quejó todo el tiempo, la doctora paseaba su mirada entre Luffy y yo. Nos veía sin emoción alguna, como si eso fuera totalmente normal. Cuando el termómetro pitó lo saco de debajo del brazo de mi hija y lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

— Tiene treinta y siete y medio. — Dijo anotandolo en la historia. — No es muy alto asi que no se preocupen. — Nos dijo mientras ella seguía escribiendo. Suspiré aliviada.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene? — Pregunté. Kaya guardó el bolígrafo en su bolsillo y se acercó a Livie.

— Tiene gripe estomacal, es muy normal en los bebés asi que no se preocupen. — Ambos asentimos. — Puede vestirla. — Dijo Kaya, asentí y comenzé a vestir a Livie. — Los bebés no tienen el sistema inmunitario muy desarrollado, es por eso que son mas volubles al contraer gripes, virus, etc. Olivia tiene una leve gastroenteritis, no es nada serio. — Ella anotó algo en un papelito amarillo, lo arrancó y se lo dió a Luffy. — Le voy a recetar unos antibióticos muy suaves, seguramente en una semana estará mejor. Por otro lado si siente mucho dolor pueden darle acetamenofén para niños, lo pueden conseguir en cualquier farmacia. En caso de que no retenga los alimentos pueden darle una solución de rehydralyte, no es necesaria ninguna receta asi que puede ir y comprarla sin problemas.

Miraba a la doctora impresionada, bueno ese era su trabajo saber de estas cosas pero era algo interesante ver como lo hacía parecer lo más normal del mundo. Luffy estaba igual, sonreí al verlo concentrado escuchando todas las indicaciónes de Kaya.

— Si ven que tiene mucha diarrea no le den nada para cortarla, eso solamente le causará mas molestias, ya verán como en un par de días se encontrará mejor. Los antibióticos deberá tomarlos durante tres días solamente y quisiera verla dentro de una semana para ver como sigue. No tiene que preocuparse por nada, es muy normal en los niños. Eso si, traten de desinfectar lo más que puedan la casa, posiblemente se haya contagiado al tocar algo y haberse llevado la mano a la boca.

— Muy bien. — Dije tomando a Livie en brazos. Kaya se acercó y le dio un cariñoso achuchón en la mejilla a mi hija.

— Usted portese bien y dejé de llorar. — Le dijo a Livie, ella ignoró su comentario y escondió su cabecita en mi hombro. — Bueno la veré dentro de una semana. — Dijo acompañandonos por el pasillo.

Law al vernos se acercó con cara preocupada.

— ¿Está todo bien? — Preguntó. Kaya sonrió.

— Claro que si, solamente era una gripe estomacal. — Dijo, Law sonrió aliviado.

— Nos distes un susto jovencita. — Dijo tocando las mejillas de Olivia.

— Si quieres puedes darle el calmanté al llegar a casa, de lo contrario creo que les será imposible dormir el restó de la noche. — Dijo Kaya. En ese momento escuchamos un "Bip", Kaya sacó un aparatito de su bolsillo y lo miró ceñuda. — Bueno, ha sido un placer Nami, Luffy, si me disculpan tengo una cita con los bebés de maternidad. — Dijo riendo.

— Muchisimas gracias por todo. — Dije agradecida.

— No es nada, es mi trabajo saber que les pasa. — Dijo sonriendo.

— Igual, de verdad te agracedemos mucho. — Dijo Luffy. Kaya asintió.

— De nada, bueno tengo que irme, los veo dentro de una semana. — Dijo, se dió media vuelta y se fue.

Law, Luffy y yo salimos del hospital mucho más tranquilos, Law se despidió y nos pidió que lo mantuvieramos informado. Ambos asentimos. Él se subió a su coche y se fue. Luffy me ayudó con el bolso de Livie, mientras el lo guardaba en el maletero yo puse a mi bebé en su sillita, por suerte recordé que había traido a la rana que ella amaba. Antes de que Luffy guardará el bolso saqué al bendito juguete y se lo dí, eso pareció calmarla un poco. Después de asegurarme de que estaba bien sujeta en su silla, abrí la puerta del copiloto y me senté. Suspiré cansada y me abroché el cinturón. Luffy entró y encendió el auto.

— Que noche. — Dijo mirandome con una sonrisa.

— Si, estoy agotada. — Dije apoyando mi cabeza en el asiento.

— Estoy igual, pero al menos no era nada grave. — Dijo dando marcha atrás el auto.

— Gracias a Dios no lo era, será mejor que compremos esos calmantes, no me gusta verla llorar tanto. — Dije mirando hacia atras a Olivia.

— Si, hay una farmacia a unas cuadras. — Dijo él cuando el coche entró en la carretera. — Compramos los remedios y vamos a casa.

— Por favor. — Dije riendo, él tomó mi mano.

— Se que estas agotada nena. — Asentí.

— Tú también lo estás. — Dije mirando las ojeras bajo sus ojos.

— No es tanto.

— Lamento haberte echo venir de urgencía, si hubiera sabido que no era nada grave no te hubiera preocupado. — Dije apenada.

— Hicistes bien en avisarme, si no lo hubieras hecho seguramente cuando me enterára armaría un escandalo. — Solté una carcajda.

— Conociendote lo harías. — Dije acercandome y besando su mejilla.

Después de comprar los medicamentos volvimos a casa, le dí el calmante a Livie y quince minutos después estaba profundamente dormida. La dejé en su cuarto bien tapadita y me fui a acostar. Entré en mi habitación y Luffy ya estaba acostado esperandome. Me quité la ropa y me metí en la cama, era muy cómodo dormir en ropa interior y Luffy me lo agradeció. Su mirada era de puro deseo.

— ¿Porqué me tientas de esa manera cuando sabes que no podemos hacer nada? — Dijo sonriendo.

— No lo hice con esa intención, es que me da pereza ponerme la pijama. — Dije entrando en la cama, él se acercó a mi y me abrazó la cintura. Besó mi cuello y dejó su cabeza junto a la mía. Sentía su respiración en mi cuello.

— Te quiero. — Dijo somñoliento.

— Y yo a ti. — Dije cerrando los ojos y cayendo en un profundo sueño.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **Gomen por el retraso, este domingo me hicieron trabajar hasta el cansancio...pero ya me regenere mismo Wolverine, y ahora si que ya estoy de vuelta... jejeje...**_ _ ** _ **:P**_ ;) **__**_**:D**_ :) :O **_


	17. Chapter 17

****-._._.-** Capitulo 17 -._._.-**

* * *

 **NAMI**

* * *

Los rayos de sol entrando a travéz de las cortinas me despertaron. Miré el reloj, aún era temprano pero tenía que darle de comer a Livie en quince minutos asi que con toda la pereza del mundo me levanto de la cama. Luffy sigue profundamente dormido, el pobre está agotado. Ya pasó una semana desde el episodio de Livie. Los primeros días no fueron nada fáciles.

 _Ella lloraba todo el tiempo y lo poco que comía lo vomitaba. Estaba muy preocupada pero Law me aseguró que lo antibióticos la ayudarían. Solamente demoraban un poco hacer efecto. Tenía toda la razón, tres días después de empezar con la medicación mi hija se encontraba perfecta. Bendigo al hombre que inventó los antibióticos contra la gripe estomacal, mis tímpanos se lo agradecen._

Me pongo la bata y salgo del cuarto lo más silenciosamente posible. Todos están dormidos y no quiero convertirme en el motivo del malhumor de algunos. Como el de Koala, ultimamente está insoportable. Mi teoría es que esta enfadada con Sabo por algo, no se qué pero si se que está enfadada. Espero que no sea nada serio, es como un hermano mayor y hace una gran pareja con Koala. Aunque todavía no caigo en que esté con un hombre. El día que me lo dijo no colapsé de milagro. Creía que le iban las mujeres pero al parecer me equivoqué. Tanto Bonney como yo quedamos impactadas pero bueno, es su vida y si ella es feliz, todos somos felices.

La casa está en completo silencio. Me encanta. Tengo una sensación de estar en completa armonía conmigo misma. El silencio ayuda muchisimo, solamente se escucha el sonido de algunas aves que cantaban en la mañana. Entro en la cocina y pongo la cafetera, ahh un buen café en la mañana lo es todo. Me acerco al armario y saco un biberón. Lo lavo para quitar cualquier resto de polvo y voy a la nevera. Como Livie no quiere tomar pecho no me ha quedado otra que sacarme la leche, y es horrible. Tengo que estar con el aparatito todo el santo día y por las noches es muy incómodo dormir con los pechos llenos pero bueno no hay de otra.

Caliento la leche en la estufa y la vuelco en el biberón, está un poquito caliente pero mientas levanto a Livie y ella se despierta completamente, el biberón estará perfecto. Entro en el cuarto de mi hija, ella sigue durmiendo placidamente en su cuna. Me acercó a la ventana y muevo la cortina para dejar entrar la luz. El cuarto se ilumina completamente. Lo bueno de esta habitación es que tiene una vista directa al agua y eso me encanta. Regreso a la cuna y tomo a mi hija en brazos, ella lleva sus manitos a sus ojos y se los refriega.

— Bueno días... — Beso su cabecita, aún esta dormida asi que la dejo en el cambiador y elijo la ropita que le pondré. — Mmmm...¿qué color será hoy? — Digo mirandola, ella solo gruñe. Ohh a alguien no le gusta madrugar. — Creo que será el lavanda. — Saco un vestidito a de ese color y un conjunto de medias enteras blancas. Sip, me gusta. También unos zapatitos de mezclilla. La desvisto, cambio y vuelvo a vestir.

Ahora está un poquito más despierta. Me siento con ella en la mecedora y le acerco el biberón. Mientras come cierro los ojos y apoyo la cabeza en la mecedora.

— Estoy cansada. — Susurro para mi.

— Yo tambien. — Abro los ojos y veo a Luffy parado en la puerta de la habitación. Dios, se ve tan sexy. ¿Que hice para merecer este pedazo de hombre?. Tiene puesto solo su pantalon pijama asi que me deleito al ver todo su torzo desnudo. — ¿Te gusta lo que vez? — Dice mientras se acerca.

— Mucho, demasiado para mi salud mental. — Digo babeando. Él rie y me da un beso.

— Tal vez sea mejor que me ponga una camiseta. — Se da media vuelta pero lo detengo con mi brazo.

— No, asi estas bien. Muy bien. Demasiado bien. — Digo con algo de tristeza.

— Deja de halagarme o se me subiran los humos.

— Es cierto, olvida lo que dije. Estas normalito. No quiero que el ego se te dispare. — Él suelta una carcajada y se sienta sobre sus talones junto a nosotras. Toma la mano de Livie y ella le aprieta el dedo con su manito. Ella suelta la tetina un momento y se gira para mirar directamente a Luffy. Él sonrie y le toca la punta de la nariz. Ella se queja y vuelve a su comida, que es más interesante.

— Mmm, veo que lo del mal humor en la mañana es hereditario. — Dice sonriedo.

— Espero por tu bien que hables de ti. — Bromeo.

— Por supuesto. — Sonrio y le doy un casto beso.

— Ahora ve a cambiarte antes de que te asalte frente a la niña.

— ¿Asaltarme?

— Sabes a lo que me refiero. — Me mira pervertidamente.

— No me importaría que lo hagas.

— A mi si, asi que ve a cubrirte con algo. No me gusta que me tientes cuando no puedo tenerte.

— Es una lastima que te pierdas todo esto. — Dice girando.

— Si, una pena, una jodida pena.

— Bien bien me voy a cambiar para que dejes de babear.

— Gracias.

— Aunque me gusta andar asi por la casa. Me encanta tentarte a tener fantasías pecaminosas.

— Que malo eres. — Él se va riendo a carcajadas dejandome toda caliente. Maldito.

Cuando Livie termina de comer bajo con ella a la cocina. Él café ya está listo y me muero por una taza del sabroso liquido negro. La dejo en su movil y voy a servirme un poco. Llevo la taza a mis labios y suspiro gustosa al probar el rico café. Preparo el desayuno para todos y me siento a esperar a que alguien bajé. La mesa esta lista con tostadas, biscochos, mermeladas y fruta. Espero pacientemente pero al ver que pasaron veinte minutos comienzo a molestarme.

Al ver que treinta minutos después nadie baja comienzo a desayunar sola. Es increíble que haya preparado un rico desayuno y nadie sea capaz de apreciarlo. Estoy poniendo un poco de mermelada en mi tostada cuando entra Luffy gruñéndole a su movil. Se siente frente a mi sin dejar de ver su aparatito.

— ¿Está todo bien? — Pregunto mordiendo mi rica y crocante tostada.

— No, no. Los idiotas a los que empleo no saben hacer nada. Son unos inútiles. Debería despedirlos a todos.

— Veo que las cosas están feas. — Por primera vez en estos minutos me mira.

— No puedo manejar miles de empresa desde aqui. — Él me mira fijamente y veo lo que se avecina. — Nami...

— No.

— Ni siquera me has dejado terminar.

— Lo se, y la respuesta es no. Ya lo hablamos Luffy, no pued..

— ¡No digas que no puedes cuando si puedes! — Grita. Respira hondo y parece calmarse. — El problema aqui es que no quieres asi que no me digas que no puedes.

— Bien, no lo diré.

— Pero piensa en mi por un momento. Le he dedicado mi vida entera a mi compañía. No puedo dejar que se hunda sin hacer nada. — Lo miro seriamente.

— Entonces vete. — Él abre los ojos como platos.

— ¿Qué?, no puedes hablar enserio.

— Hablo muy enserio. Si crees que es lo mejor hazlo. Te extranaríamos pero puedes venir a vernos cuando quieras.

— ¿Estas loca?, no me pienso ir si ustedes no vienen conmigo. Ya te alejé una vez Nami, no pienso cometer el mismo error dos veces. — Mi corazón se quiebra al escuchar sus palabras.

— Lo se, se que no lo harás. Pero entiendeme...yo no... — Él suspira y se levanta.

— Iré a trabajar un poco. — Dice y se va. Me quedo sola y triste mirando mis manos. Sé que debería hacer el esfuerzo pero no me queda nada allí. Para empezar mis problemas comenzaron en esa casa, en esa vida.

Cinco minutos después sigo en el mismo lugar pensando en lo que dijo Luffy. Escucho un ruido y levanto la cabeza. Koala viene hacia mi soltando un bostezo. Se sienta a mi lado y toma una tostada.

— Buenos días. — Dice.

— Hola. — Élla me mira entrecerrando los ojos y luego apoya sus brazos en la mesa con un golpe.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora?

— Todo.

— Gracias por especificar tanto ehh, no te vayas a quedar sin cuerdas vocales. — Dice sarcásticamente. Suspiro frustrada.

— Luffy volvió a sacar el tema de volver a la ciudad.

— Ya veo...¿y tú que le dijistes?

— Le dije que no puedo hacerlo.

— Y supongo que no se lo tomó muy bien.

— No, pero es que él tiene todo allí, esta su casa, su companía, su vida esta allí y me siento mal al negarle eso.

— Entiendo...¿y cuál es el motivo exactamente por él que no quieres volver?

— Tengo miedo...todo esto empezó allí, todo se volvió oscuro allí y no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo.

— Tal vez sea diferente ahora.

— ¿Porqué lo dices?

— Bueno, todos te apreciamos y haríamos cualquier cosa por tí. Aqui somos tu familia Nami y sé que Luffy estrá dispuesto a todo con tal de que seas feliz. Además el mayor motivo por el que te fuistes fue el perder a tu madre. Pero has madurado Nami, estas preparada para enfrentarte a lo que sea. Tienes mi apoyo y él de todos. Si tu dices que si, te apoyaré y si dices que no también. Todo despende de ti. Piensalo.

Ella se levanta y me da un beso en el cabello antes de marcharse a la cocina. Pienso en lo que me dijo y en si tal vez tenga razón. Ahora todo es distinto, tengo a mi hija, a Luffy, a Bonney, Makino, Koala, incluso a Law lo considero parte de mi familia. Tal ves no sea tan malo, de seguro habrá alguno que otro problemilla con ciertas cosas pero podríamos ser felices ¿verdad?. Merezco ser feliz, he sufrido más de lo que una persona estaría dispuesta a hacerlo y es momento de que sea malditamente feliz y si eso significa volver a la cuidad pues bien. Volveremos a la cuidad.

Me levanto decidida y voy a la cocina. Koala esta mordiendo una manzana cuando me vé y sonrie.

— Sabía que lo harías. — Dice.

— Lo haré, jodidamente lo haré. — Ella aplaude. — ¿Puedes cuidar a Livie mientras hablo con Luffy?

— Claro, esa niña me ama.

— Si tu lo dices. — Camino hacia mi cuarto y rio al escuchar el grito de Koala.

— ¡Si lo digo, esa niña me adora!

Abro la puerta lentamente y veo a Luffy sentado en medio de la cama rodeado de papeles. Estaba concentrado mirando uno en especial y no nota mi presencia hasta que me acerco a él.

— Estoy ocupado Nami. — Dice sin mirame.

— Lo se, yo solo...lo haré. — Él levanta la vista y me mira sin entender.

— ¿Qué haras?

— Volver, si eso es lo que deseas. — Él no lo entiende al principio pero cuando lo hace se queda atónito.

— ¿Enserio? — Pregunta. Asiento.

— Enserio. — Digo sonriendo. Él se levanta y corre a abrazarme.

— Ohh gracias nena...no sabes lo feliz que me siento ahora mismo. Yo...no podía irme y dejarlas y si eso significaba perderlo todo lo haría. Haría todo por ustedes. — Unas tontas lagrimas caen de mis mejillas.

— Lo se y por eso no me pareció justo verte sufrir por mi culpa. Tengo miedo de que al llegar todo cambie pero confio en ti y se qué harás lo mejor para que estemos bien. — Digo besandolo.

— Te prometo que lo haré.

— Awww mira esta escena, ¿a que son tiernos? — Escucho a Koala desde la puerta. Me giro y sonrio al ver la mueca de desagrado en la cara de mi hija.

— Es de mala educación escuchar a escondidas. — La reprendo, Koala me ignora completamente. — Además te dije que la cuidaras no que le enseñarás a espiar.

— Ohh pero si la estoy cuidando muy bien, además a ella le encanta el chisme ¿verdad? — Levanta a Livie y sonrie. Mi bebé solo la mira con molestia.

— Admitelo, la niña te odia. — Dice Luffy riendo.

— ¿Pero qué dices?, no lo escuches nena. — Le tapa los oidos a mi hija y yo suelto una carcajada.

— Ya ya, deja de acosar a mi niña. — Extiendo los brazos para que me la dé. Pero ella no lo hace.

— Olivia me ama. — Sonrio y le saco a Livie de los brazos quien el separarse de su tía postiza esboza una gran sonrisa. — Traidora. — Le susurra Koala, mi hija solo sonrie y babea.

— Bueno será mejor que empezemos a arreglar todo. — Dice Luffy. — Volvemos a casa.

 ** _"Sip, volvemos a casa"_** , pienso con poca emoción.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **Eso es todo por hoy amigos... jajaja pobre Koala, siiii, ahora la familia vuelve a la ciudad... que les deparara el futuro? pues supongo que eso lo sabremos a su debido tiempo...**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por sus Reviews hasta ahora ;) :) :J :D**_

 _ **REVIEWS?**_


	18. Chapter 18

**-._._.- Capitulo 18 -._._.-  
**

* * *

 **NAMI**

* * *

La casa estaba hecha un desastre, había cajas por todos lados, papeles de envoltura y cinta adhesiva esparcida por el piso. Hace dos días habíamos tomado la decisión de volver a casa, bueno su casa en realidad pero eso no era lo importante, aqui lo que importante era que todo se estaba saliendo de control. Luffy estaba enloquecido corriendo de un lado a otro terminando los últimos arreglos con el traslado de nuestras cosas y yo...bueno yo tenía un dolor de cabeza monumental. Todo esto me tenía estresadísima, ahora mismo sentía unas ganas increíbles de lanzarle algo a Luffy por la cabeza. Me molestaba que corriera de un lado a otro sin sentido.

Por otro lado Koala estaba que desbordaba felicidad y eso me molestaba mucho. Muchisimo en realidad, de lo único que hablaba era de lo geníal que era volver a nuestro hogar, allí donde teníamos todo. Bueno ella tenía todo, su familia, sus amigos, su casa, en cambio yo no tenía a nadie. No había nada en ese lugar que me hiciera desear volver.

Frote mis dedos en mi frente para aliviar un poco el dolor. No soportaba ni un minuto más estar en la casa viendo como todos se movían de un lado a otro como hormigas, hormigas felices en realidad. No soportaba ver la felicidad que emanaba de ello cuando yo me sentía tan desdichada. Me acerqué a Livie, la tomé en brazos y decidí darnos un pequeño paseo por la playa. Bajé las escaleras de madera que me separaban de toda la locura que se vivía dentro de la casa, mis pies tocaron la tibia arena blanca y suspiré aliviada, el solo hecho de estar lejos de todo el ruido me hacía sentirme en paz. Caminé un poco hasta un pequeño cerro de arena y me senté en él. Las olas pegaban en la orilla con fuerza, el viento fresco y salado chocaba en mi piel y la arena se metía entre los dedos de mis pies y solo eso me hacía sentirme de alguna manera liberada.

Livie se movía inquieta en mi regazo, la senté lo más derecha que ella quizo en mis piernas, me encantaría tener algún conocimiento en el arte de pintar, sería lindo dejar impreso la escena frente a mi. Suspiro y cierro mis ojos dejando que el aroma salado del agua inunde mis fosas nazales. Respiro lentamente unas cinco veces antes de abrir nuevamente mis ojos.

Livie se mueve un poco y bajo mi vista a ella, sonrio al ver como sus ojos se iluminan con los pocos rayos de sol que se muestran, hoy especialmente esta nublado lo que es raro ya que casi siempre esta soleado en este pueblo, casi nunca llueve y en muy pocas ocasiones se nubla el cielo como hoy. Pero parece que el tiempo, se acopla perfectamente a mis sentimientos, grises y tristes.

— ¿Crees que todo será mejor al volver? — Le pregunto a mi hija, ella solamente mueve sus manos. — Ojalá mamá estuviera aqui, ella siempre tenía algún consejo que darme. — Dije besando la mejilla regordeta de Livie. — Lamento que no la puedas conocer, era una madre, mujer y persona increíble. — Unas lágrimas rebeldes salieron de mis ojos y bajaban por mis mejillas.

— Al igual que tú. — Dijo la voz grave de Luffy detrás de mi. Me sobresalté al escucharlo, no tenía idea de que estuviera detrás de mi asi que rapidamente pasé mi mano libre por mi mejilla para secar las lágrimas.

— Me asustastes. — Le dijo mirandolo fijamente a los ojos. Él apenas sonrie y se sienta junto a mi.

— Perdoname, no era mi intención hacerlo.

— Lo sé. — Nos quedamos callados un momento hasta que él suspiró muy fuerte y juntó sus manos en su regazo.

— ¿Porqué no me lo dijistes? — Preguntó. Cerré mis ojos un momento y luego los abrí lentamente. No quería hablar del tema asi que decidí evadirlo.

— No se a que te refieres. — Le digo, él rie sarcásticamente.

— ¡Por favor, sabes perfectamente a que me refiero! — Gritó. _Vaya estaba molesto._

— Por esta razón no quería decirtelo. — Dije meciendo a Livie que al escuchar el grito de Luffy se asustó un poco.

— Lo siento, no quise... — Dijo mirando a Livie.

— Sabía que te pondrías asi, Dios...tendrías que haber visto tu cara cuando te dije que volvieramos, emanabas felicidad Luffy y yo...no quería quitartela. Además tu no entenderías. — Tomé un puñado de arena en mis manos y la volví a soltar

— Entonces explicamelo. — Suspire.

— Tengo miedo. — Dije sin más, no tenía sentido seguir con este sentimiento reprimido.

— Lamento que te sientas asi, podemos quedarnos, lo sabes. — Asentí.

— Lo se pero ¿qué sentido tendría?, no puedo ocultarme como una cobarde toda mi vida, supongo que volver me hará enfrentar mis temores. — Él se acercó y paso su brazo por mis hombros. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho.

— Trataré de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites, estaré contigo cuando me necesites. No estas sola, tienes una familia que te quiere y a un hombre que sería capaz de todo con tal de verte feliz. — Dijo besando mi cabeza.

— Es bueno saber que Law sería capaz de todo con verme feliz. — Dije bromeando. Él me solto enseguida.

— ¿Qué?, no hablaba de Law, hablaba de mi. — Dijo indignado. Comenzé a reir y lo atrajé nuevamente.

— Lo se, solo estaba bromeando contigo. — Dije besandolo.

— Pues no es gracioso. — Dijo devolviendome el beso. — Pero volviendo al tema, te prometo que todo estará bien. Haré todo lo que esté a mis manos para hacerte olvidar todos esos feos recuerdos. Crearemos nuevos, nosotros tres, juntos. — Dijo tomando a Livie, la levanto hasta la altura de su cara y besó su nariz. — ¿Verdad princesa? — Ella sonrió. — Livie está de acuerdo.

— Pues claro que lo está, cuando te conviene te pones de su parte. — Le dije a mi hija, ella frunció el ceño y luego volvió a sonreir. — Claro que si. — Besé su cachete.

— Bueno, será mejor volver, está algo fresco. — Dijo levantandose.

— Si tienes razón.

Ambos volvimos a casa y las cosas parecieron calmarse un poco, gracias a Dios. Koala estaba metiendo unas cosas en una caja asi que dejé a Livie en su movil y fuí a ayudarla.

Por la tarde ya teníamos todo listo, por la mañana vendrían a buscar todo asi que decidimos hacer una especie de última reunión en familia. Bonney, Makino y Law vinieron ya casi entrada la noche para dejár sus cosas. Me sorprendió mucho que Law decidiera venir con nosotros, bueno eso demostraba que su relación con Bonney va enserio. Eso es bueno ya que le saca un peso de encima a Luffy quien al principio no se lo tomó muy bien pero decidió guardarse esa opinión para él al ver lo feliz que estaba su hermana.

Makino estaba que zumbaba de alegría por volver a su casa, ella decía que era muy dificil haber dejado todo lo que conocía y que estaba eufórica por volver. Law estaba emocionado por ir a la ciudad, según me dijo Bonney ya había conseguido un apartamento cerca de la casa de Luffy. Al parecer le pidió a Bonney que se mudara con él pero ella se negó. Seguramente pensó que su hermano no se lo tomaría muy bien, lo que era cierto, Luffy provocaría la tercera guerra mundíal. Rei al imaginarlo. Bueno volviendo a lo principal, hoy haríamos la despedidad y todo estaba listo.

La comida, la bebida y los involucrados estaban presentes.

— Bueno ya que estamos todos... — Koala como siempre fue la primera en decir algo. — me gustaría decir agradezco mucho que todos hayan venido, incluido Law. — Todos reímos. — Pero volviendo al tema, el tiempo que pasamos aqui ha sido geníal, lo disfrutamos mucho y creo que eso es lo que más voy a echar de menos, el tenernos a dos casas de distancia, el vernos a la hora que queramos. Bueno todo. — Su cara se había tornado roja y tenía algunas lagrimas en los ojos. Todos la miramos y emitimos un _"Awww"_. — Callense, solo me entro algo de polvo. — Dijo ella volviendo a sentarse. Bonney se paró y todos nos callamos.

— En el poco tiempo que llevo aqui he de decir que ha sido maravilloso, he amado cada segundo de él, bueno a excepción del día que nació Noah, demonios como dolió. — Dijo haciendo una mueca, todos reimos, ella sonrió al ver a su hijo en la falda de Law. — Pero valió la pena. Bueno en fin, extrañaré mucho este lugar.

— Yo no. — Dijo Makino cruzandose de brazos. Soltamos una carcajada al verla toda enfurruñada. Luffy carraspeó y nos volvimos a callar.

— Bueno mi llegada aqui fue algo tensa. — Dijo mirandome, mi sonrisa se esfumó. — Pero amé cada día que he estado aqui, tengo una hija y una mujer maravillosa junto a mi, si bien al principio no todo fue felicidad creo que era necesario para ver como hemos llegado a este momento, de verdad soy feliz con ellas a mi lado y eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. — Él se sentó junto a mi y beso mis labios tiernamente.

— Awww que ternuritas. — Dijo Koala sacando su movil y tomandonos una foto.

— Será mejor que eso no aparesca en interner. — Dijo Luffy seriamente.

— Claro que no, es para el album de fotos. — Dijo ella concentradísima con su movil.

— ¿Que album? — Pregunté.

— Pues el que le voy a hacer a mi sobrina, duh. — Ella giró sus ojos como si fuera obvio.

— No sabía que le hacías un álbum a Livie. — Ella bajó su movil y me miró.

— Bueno tú tampoco preguntaste. — Cierto pero _¿cómo iba a imaginar que estaba haciendo un album?_

— Bueno bueno, dejemoslo ahí. — Dijo Bonney riendo. — Por cierto yo quiero uno para Noah. — Koala asintió.

— El de Noah esta casi terminado solo necesito algunas fotos tuyas con Law. — Dijo ella.

— ¿Enserio? — Preguntó Bonney. Koala asintió. — Oh bueno, cuando quieras. — Dijo sin siquiera preguntarle a Law, él solamente sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

— Veo que en esta relación no tengo voz ni voto. — Dijo él riendo.

— No, no lo tienes. — Dijo Bonney sonriendo.

— Vale. — Dijo él y volvió a jugar con Noah.

— Es bueno que te vayas acostumbrando. — Dijo ella, todos reímos.

— Lo siento hombre. — Dijo Luffy riendo.

— Vale la pena. — Dijo Law.

— Pero por supuesto que lo valgo. — Dijo Bonney y dicho esto se sentó.

No podía parar de reír al ver la escena, era demasiado cómica, cabe decir que Bonney es un caso particular, muy particular.

— Bueno, dejemonos de charla que quiero comer. — Dijo Koala levantandose y llendo a la cocina.

— Te ayudo. — Dijo Makino y se fue con ella.

— Nosotros traeremos los platos. — Dijo Law, Bonney y él se levantaron y se fueron con Noah en brazos.

— Deberíamos ayudarlos. — Dije viendo como todos hacían algo.

— No lo creo. — Dijo y se levantó, tomo mi mano y me ayudó a levantarme. Me llevó fuera, al balcón que daba a la playa.

— ¿Porqué salimos? — Pregunté curiosa.

— Quería preguntarte algo. — Lo miré sin entender, él sonrió.

— ¿Y era necesario salir? — Dije frunciendo el ceño.

— Callate Nami, me arruinas el momento. — Solte una carcajada, él tenía a Livie en sus brazos que sonreía estirando sus manitos hacia mi. — Todavía no. — Le dijo a Livie.

No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, de un momento a otro él llevó su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó algo. No ví bien que era ya que esta bastante oscuro pero tenía mucha curiosidad por descubrirlo.

— Nami, en este momento hay miles de emociones recorriendo mi cabeza y mi corazón. Aún sigo sorprendido porque no eres lo que esperaba, sino que eres mucho más de lo que esperaba cuando llegastes a mi vida y a mi dolorido corazón. A tu lado recuperé las ganas de amar y dejarme querer. La firmeza que me da tu amor, las risas compartidas, las confidencias, las ilusiones, mi vida en si. Eres todo lo que quiero en mi vida, gracias por darme tu amor incondicionar, por creer en mi cuando no debistes hacerlo, gracias por darme este hermoso regalo que es nuestra hija. — Dijo besando la cabeza de Livie. En este momento no sabía que decir, solamente dejé que mis emociones me guiáran, las lágrimas caían de mis ojos y sonreía como la idiota más feliz del mundo. — Asi que ahora quiero avanzar en este camino que hemos formado, ese camino que comenzó como un juego y terminó con una historia de amor, por eso...yo...yo quería preguntarte. Nami... — Sacó lo que tenía escondido en su mano, era una pequeña caja de terciopelo, la abrió y solté un jadeo. — ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? — Llevé mis manos a mi boca sin poder creerme lo que veía ante mi. Luffy me pedía que me casara con él, y no por un maldito acuerdo, no, lo hacía porque me amaba, nos amaba.

— ¿Qué dices? — Dijo él algo nervioso porque no había dicho nada. Reí y me sequé las lágrimas.

— ¿Que qué digo?, **¡SIII, CLARO QUE SI!** — Dije y corría a abrazarlo y besarlo. Sonreí contra su boca y volví a besarlo. — Te amo.

— Y yo a ti. — Dijo abrazandome fuertemente. Detrás nuestro se oía como gritaban y silbaban todos. Reí, era el momento más perfecto de mi vida. Apreté a Luffy aún más contra mi. — Nami te amo, mucho, pero si no aflojas un poco tus brazos no creo llegar a la boda. — Sonreí y lo solté.

— Lo siento. — Él me acercó y volvió a besarme. Cuando me soltó, me entregó a Livie en brazos mientras el tomaba mi mano y ponía el anillo en mi dedo. Era perfecto, un simple aro de plata con un diamante en forma de corazón encima, simple y hermoso. No podía dejar de sonreír, estaba feliz.

Me atrajo a él y me susurró al oído.

— No puedo esperar a la noche de bodas. — Me sonrojé y besé su cuello. — No me tientes, que hay personas en la casa. — Reí.

— Bueno bueno...se lo tenían bien callado. — Dije mirando a todos detrás de Luffy.

— Ohh fue tan perfecto. — Dijo Bonney llorando, Law le abrazaba la cintura desde atrás.

— Pues claro que lo fue, lo planee yo. — Dijo Koala mirando a Bonney.

— Claro que no, lo único que hicistes fue dejarlos solos. — Dijo Makino.

— Ya chicos, no quiero que discutan por eso. No importa quien fue, lo que importa es que fue perfecto. — Dije besando nuevamente a Luffy. — Te amo demasiado.

— Y yo a ti, Nami , ahora vayamos adentro a celebrarlo.

— ¡Siiii, alcohol! — Dijo Koala, todos reímos.

— Nada de alcohol, aqui hay niños. — Dijé tratando de parecer seria.

— Pero que aburridos son. — Dijo ella y se fue a la cocina.

Yo solamente reí, no había nada más perfecto en este momento.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **Ohh... que felicidad XD, y mas ahora con esta noticia... y por supuesto, devuelta a casa...**_

 _ **Esto a sido todo por hoy, espero les haya sido de su total agrado... ;) :) :D :O :P ... NOS VEMOS MAÑANA**_

 _ **REVIEWS?**_


	19. Chapter 19

****-._._.-** Capitulo 19 -._._.-  
**

* * *

 **LUFFY**

* * *

— ¡Hemos llegado! — Digo sin poder ocultar mi emoción. Nami mira por la ventana del coche y hace una mueca.

Mi sonrisa inmediatamente desaparece, ¿cómo es posible que no esté ni un poquito feliz?. Es nuestro hogar después de todo ¿no?. Suspirando estaciono el coche en la entrada y apago el motor. Dejo las manos apoyadas en el volante y apoyo la cabeza en ellas.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — Pregunta ella. Levanto mi cabeza y miro a través del retrovisor a la hermosa mujer sentada detrás de mi.

— No, nada. — Ella asiente y desabrocha a Livie de su sillita. Salgo del coche y le abro la puerta a mi mujer y a mi hija.

Livie mira todo extrañada, le tomará algo de tiempo acostumbrarse al nuevo entorno. Abro el maletero y comienzo a sacar las maletas, una de Livie, dos de Nami y dos mías. Tomó dos en mis manos y me acercó a mi mujer, ella está completamente quieta.

— Nami. — Digo tocando su hombro, ella reaccióna y me mira. — ¿Estas bien?

— Perfectamente. — Dice pero sin embargo se mantiene inmóvil en su lugar.

— ¿Segura? — Ella asiente sin mirarme. Tomó nuevamente las maletas y camino a la entrada.

Dejó las maletas en el suelo y saco las llaves de mi bolsillo. Meto la llave en la cerradura y la giró, se oyé un "click" y la puerta se abre. Tomó las maletas y voy a entrar cuando me doy cuenta de que Nami no está a mi lado, me giro y la veo exactamente en el mismo lugar de hace unos momento.

— Cariño. — Digo un poco fuerte para que me oiga, ella me mira. — ¿Vas a entrar? — Pregunto.

— ¿Qué?...Oh si, si. — Mueve sus hermosos piecitos hacia mi y se para frente a la puerta.

— Entra. — Le digo dandole un empujoncito.

— Ohh si claro, claro. — Ella se adentra y yo me quedo mirandola. Junto a la puerta está el interruptor de la luz, lo presiono y toda la estancia se ilumina.

— Había olvidado lo hermoso que era. — Dice ella mirando todo. Sonrió, al menos vemos una señal positiva. — Mira Livie. — Dice recorriendo la sala con nuestra bebé en brazos.

La pobre Livie está tan cansada que solamente apoya su cabecita en el hombro de su mamá y cierra sus ojitos. Podría morir de ternura al ver esta escena.

— Creo que necesita una siesta. — Dice Nami, asiento.

— Si, ven conmigo, te mostraré su cuarto. — Subimos las escaleras y la llevo por el pasillo de habitaciónes. Cuando pasamos frente a la nuestra ella se detiene un momento. Mira la puerta con mucha concentración, extiende la mano hacia el picaporte y lo gira.

La puerta se abre y ella se queda un momento mirando hacia adentro pero sin hacer un movimiento para entrar. Me acerco y toco su hombro.

— Entra. — La incito. Ella da un paso y se adentra en la habitación.

— Esta exactamente igual, no has cambiado nada. — Dice observando todo.

— No quería hacerlo, de una manera u otra todo me recordaba a ti y no quería quitar ese recuerdo. — Ella me mira y sonrie pero no dice nada.

— Veamos la habitación de Livie. — Añado para evitarnos el mal recuerdo. — Como es muy pequeña todavía pedi que la hicieran al lado de la nuestra y que una puerta conectara ambas habitaciónes.

Abro la nueva puerta que esta junto al vestidor y me hago a un lado. Nami me mira primero y luego desvía la vista a la habitación detrás de mi. Es de un gris neutro en las paredes con detalles rosados, todo lo que son sábanas, cortinas almohadas y peluches son de color rosa. Los muebles son blancos, no estaba muy de acuerdo con que fueran blancos pero Koala me aseguró de que se vería genial asi que al final terminé cediendo y compré los muebles blancos.

Nami se adentra y comienza a recorrer todo, cuando ve la mecedora sonrie, sabía que le gustaría asi que le pedi a Koala que consiguiera una lo más bonita posible. En el pueblo me gustaba ver como Nami se sentaba en ella con nuestra hija en brazos y le daba de comer o simplemente le hablaba.

— Es hermosa. — Dice ella cortando mi recuerdo. Livie se mueve un poco y hace un sonidito parecido a un ronquido.

— Será mejor acostarla. — Digo acercandome a la cuna. Retiro la mosquitera y el montón de peluches en ella. Retiro la sabana y me acerco a Nami. — Listo, hay una walkie justo ahí. — Digo señalando al aparato en la cuna pegado a los barrotes de madera. — Si se despierta la oiremos. — Tomo el walkie que está en la cómoda y lo muevo para que Nami lo vea. Ella asiente y mientras deja a Livie en la cuna yo que engancho el walkie en la cintura del pantalón.

— Será mejor que empecemos a desempacar. — Dice, asiento y salimos lo más silenciosamente posible de la habitación juntando la puerta.

Bajamos a la sala y tomo las dos maletas que dejé allí.

— Iré a buscar el resto. — Dice ella pero la detengo.

— No, tu no puedes hacer fuerza, deja que yo me encargo. Además los muchachos de la mudanza llegarán en cualquiero momento.

— Pero yo estoy aqui ahora...puedo...

— No es no. — Ella bufa y se cruza de brazos. — Si quieres puedes ir sacando la ropa de las maletas. — Le digo para que no se sienta inútil.

— De acuerdo.

La tarde la pasamos desempacando y ordenando todo lo posible. Makino y Bonney llegaron una media hora después de hacerlo nosotros y a partir de entonces todo fue un caos. Makino comenzó a quejarse de Bonney quien según ella la torturó todo el _"maldito camino"_ , palabras suyas no mías. Por otro lado mi hermanita dice lo contrario, al final y al cabo no se a quien creerle ya que ambas son insoportables.

— Bueno basta. — Les digo a las dos. — Acabamos de llegar y ya me están volviendo loco. Solo...comiencen a ordenar sus cosas y dejen de pelear. — Ellas asienten a regañadientes y se van de mi vista.

Me tiro en el sofá de la sala y cierro mis ojos por un momento. Escucho que alguien se acerca y antes de que hable se que es ella. Reconocería ese perfume de lavanda en cuaqluier lado. Abro mis ojos y la veo parada frente a mi.

— Livie se acaba de despertar. — Dice mientras se sienta junto a mi.

— ¿Donde está? — Le pregunto ya que mi hija no esta con ella.

— Esta con Makino y Noah. Según me dijo Bonney se estaba cambiando para salir con Law asi que ella dijo que se quedaría de niñera. — Me sonrie picaramente y se acerca a mi. — Eso quiere decir que tenemos la noche para nosotros dos. — Dice besando la comisura de mi boca. La tomo de las caderas y la coloco a horcajadas sobre mi.

— ¿Ahh si? — Bajo mi cara a su cuello y comienzo a besarla, ella gime.

— Si, toda la noche. — Ella baja sus manos a mi pecho y comienza a acariciarlo.

— Será mejor que subamos. — Le digo, ella asiente sin dejar de besarme. Aprieto su hermoso trasero y me levanto con ella. Seguimos besandonos, sus manos se adentran en mi camisa y tocan mi piel en llamar. Joder, solo con tocarme me pone como una moto. Mordisqueo su cuello y ella suspira en mi oído.

Estoy subiendo el primer escalón cuando escucho el ring del teléfono. " _No me jodas, ¿justo ahora?"_. _"A la mierda, él que esté llamando se puede joder"._ Continuo subiendo pero el teléfono no deja de sonar. Nami se separa de mi y bufa.

— Ve a ver quien es antes de que baje y tire el maldito teléfono contra la pared. —Dice enojada. Me da un casto beso y la suelto. Bajo corriendo y levanto el teléfono.

— ¿Diga? — Suelto molesto, nadie contesta. — ¿Quien habla? — Solamente se escucha una respiración del otro lado. — Escuche no estoy para bromas si necesita algo será mejor que hable. — Nada. Solamente el ruido de alguien inspirando y exalando. Cuelgo molesto y vuelvo con Nami.

— ¿Quien era? — Pregunta pasando sus manos por mi cuello.

— No se, algún idiota queriendo molestar. — Ella asiente y toma mi mano, tira de ella y subimos corriendo las escaleras.

* * *

 **ALVIDA (mamá de Luffy)**

* * *

Escucho el maldito timbre sonar, ¿es que nadie respeta la hora que es?, ¿quién demonios se aparece tan tarde?. Le grito al idiota del mayordomo que vaya a abrir pero no hay respuesta. El molesto timbre sigue sonando y me está volviendo loca. Me levanto muy molesta y voy a abrir la bendita puerta.

Frente a mi hay un joven de traje, sonrie maliciosamente al verme.

— ¿Quién es usted? ¿y qué demonios hace en mi casa a esta hora? — Inquiero.

— Señora Alvida Willes, soy la solucion a _todos sus problemas_. — Dice el muchacho.

— ¿Ah si?. — Lo miro de arriba a abajo, parece ser una persona bien económicamente pero nadie importante en la sociedad.

— No se acuerda de mi. — Afirma él.

— No, la verdad es que no suelo recordar cosas que no me importan. — Él chico sonrie.

— Bueno le refrescaré la memoria. Soy el chico al que despidió por acostarse con su hija. — Si el chico me caía mal ahora me cae para los mil demonios.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres?, Bonney ya no vive aqui asi que puedes largarte.

— No vine a ver a Bonney, vine a verla a usted.

— ¿A mi?

— Si, a usted. Tengo una oferta que le interesará.

— ¿Enserio? — " _¿Qué puede ofrecerme este idiota que no tenga?"_ — La verdad es que no estoy interesada.

— ¿Esta segura?, lo que le vengo a ofrecer es muy tentador. — _"Pues...la mirada del chico es de **pura maldad** , algo que me encanta y llama mucho la atención ya que la última vez que lo ví se portó como un llorica."_

Lo miro de arriba a abajo y suspiro. Me hago a un lado.

— Adelante. — Digo.

— Gracias, no se arrepentirá, se lo prometo. — " _Pues mas te vale que no."_

— ¿Cual es su nombre?, no lo recuerdo. — Digo despectivamente.

— Eutanass Kid. — Asiento.

— Espero que sea bueno.

— Ohh creame, **LO SERÁ**.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **LA APARICION DE KID Y LA ASOCIACION DE ESTE CON ALVIDA NO TRAERA NADA BUENO... QUE PASARA CON NUESTRA PAREJA PROTAGONISTA?...**_

 _ **Hoy tengo pensado dejarles 2 capitulos debido que apartir del lunes estare un tanto ocupado y es por ello que me alejare de aqui por un lapso pequeño...**_

 _ **REVIEWS?**_


	20. Chapter 20

****-._._.-** Capitulo 20 -._._.-**

* * *

 **NAMI**

* * *

La alarma de Luffy me despierta de mi profundo sueño. Abro primero un ojo y luego el otro. La luz del sol se ve a travéz de las cortinas, suspiro y me siento en la cama.

— Bueno, volvemos a la rutina. — Digo para mi misma, Luffy se gira y me toma la cintura.

— Ni lo digas. — Dice besando mi muslo y levantandose.

— Iré a ver a Livie. — Él me asiente. Me levanto y estiro mis manos.

Tómo mi bata y me la pongo, bien atada en la cintura. Abro la puerta junto al vestidor que conecta con la habitación de Livie y entro. Todo está en completo silencio, me acerco a la cuna y sonrio al ver a mi bebé despierta y estirando sus manitos. La levanto y me siento con ella en la mecedora.

— Alguien se levantó temprano. — Le digo besando su carita. Ella me hace una mueca. — Bueno, supongo que tienes hambre. — Ella babea y tira un poco de mis pelos. Me desato un poco la bata y la hago a un lado, luego aparto el camisón y acerco mi pecho a ella.

Inmediatamente empieza a mamar, apoya su manito en mi seno y me hace cosquillas. Como siempre apoyo mi cabeza en el respaldo y espero tranquilamente a que termine. Veinte minutos después ella aparta su boquita de mi seno y me mira.

— Supongo que te llenastes. — Ella sonrie. Me acomodo la ropa nuevamente, me levanto con ella y me voy a mi cuarto. Luffy está vistiendose cuando entro, nos mira y sonrie. Se acerca y toma a Livie.

— Hola mi princesa. — Dice y besa su mejilla.

— Todavía no ha hecho provecho, asi que no la sacudas mucho. — Le digo, él asiente y la apoya contra su hombro. Le da palmaditas en la espalda mientras camina por el cuarto.

Aprovecho que él tiene a Livie y voy a cambiarme, miro que ponerme y me decido por un par de jeans, una blusa azul manga corta y unas sandalias de tira. Me visto rápido, no quiero que Luffy se retrase por mi culpa. Entro de nuevo al cuarto y no veo a ninguno de los dos. Bueno supongo que fueron a la cocina.

Bajo las escaleras y entro en la sala. Se escuchan unas risas en la cocina asi que me acerco lentamente. De pronto un monton de papeles caen en mi cara y salto asustada.

— ¡SORPRESA! — Gritan todos. Grito y llevo mi mano a mi pecho.

— Demonios, que susto. — Digo riendome. Luffy se acerca y me besa.

— Feliz cumpleaños amor. — Me dice sonriendo. _"Ohh por Dios, es mi cumpleaños. No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado"._ Él me mira y frunce el ceño. — ¿Acaso olvidaste tu cumpleaños? — Pregunta.

— Sii, bueno con todo el estrés de antes...no puedo creer que haya olvidado mi cumpleaños. — Le digo abrazandolo por la cintura.

— ¿Quién en su sano juicio olvida su cumpleaños? — Dice Koala acercandose, me abraza y me da un sonoro beso en la mejilla. — Felicidades linda.

— Gracias. — Bonney viene hacia mi y corre a Koala.

— Oye. — Le dice ella a Bonney.

— Es mi turno, muevete. — Le dice Bonney, yo solamente puedo reir y dejar que me achuchen un poco.

— Felicidades cuñada. Mi regalo te lo dare en privado, es algo personal. — Me susurra al oido y cuando se aleja me guiña un ojo. Sonrio al pensar lo que me habrá comprado Bonney, seguramente no es nada decente.

Todos están aqui, incluso Sabo está presente, después de la ronda de saludos todos nos ordenamos en la cocina para desayunar. Makino ha preparado una comida para reyes, hay panques, waffles, tostadas, tortitas, mermeladas, quesos, fiambres, cereales y bueno muchas cosas más.

— Y bueno, ¿cuándo se hará la fiesta de compromiso? — Dijo Bonney sin más, me atoré con la tostada que estaba masticando, Luffy me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

— ¿Estas bien? — Me pregunta él, algo preocupado.

— Si, si. — Digo terminando de tocer.

— Bueno en que estabamos, ahh si, la fiesta. — Dice mirandome. Luffy también lo hace y me siento pequeñita bajo su mirada.

— No lo se. — Digo bajito.

— Bueno tienes que comenzar a planearla. — Dice Bonney mirando a Noah que está en los brazos de Will.

— Pues...no quiero una boda a lo grande, creo que sería mejor hacer algo sencillo, entre familia. — De verdad no quería nada grande.

— Ohh no, esta boda tiene que ser por todo lo alto. — Dice Bonney, Luffy la fulmina con la mirada pero ella lo ignora.

— Nami, si quieres una pequeña reunion con la familia para mi es perfecto. — Me dice Luffy. Bonney murmura algo. — ¿Qué dijiste hermanita? — Pregunta.

— Solo digo que sería lindo tener una fiesta, invitar a personar, contratar un dj. — Dice soñadoramente.

— Creo que fantasea más con su boda perfecta que con la nuestra. — Digo riendo.

— Puede ser. — Dice ella mirando a Law, este se pone colorado y evita mirar a Bonney.

— Bueno, necesito terminar de aprontarme para el trabajo. – Dijo Luffy y se levanta. Me da un casto beso en los labios y uno en la cabeza a Livie. — Te veré más tarde, tu regalo te lo daré en privado. — Me susurra al oído.

Me sonrojo y asiento, él se va y me quedo roja como un tomate, todos me miran con picardía y no se donde meterme.

— Bueno, voy a cambiar a Livie. — Digo tomandola de su sillita, Bonney y Koala sonrien y me hace un gesto obseno con sus lenguas. — Vuelvo en unos minutos. — Digo alejandome.

— Tomate tu tiempo. — Me dice Koala acercandose a Bonney y juntas forman una posición algo indecorosa. Me sonrojo y me voy escuchando sus risas.

Entro en el cuarto de Livie y la dejo encima del cambiador. Ella estira sus manos y toma sus piecesitos.

— Bien, veamos que te pondremos hoy. — Dije poniendo un dedo bajo mi barbilla y mirando el armario. Hoy esta caluroso asi que un vestido estará bien, pero con algo arriba, es muy chiquita y no quiero que se enferme.

Me decido por un vestidito naranja con amarillo, unas zapatillas del mismo color y un saquito de lana fina. La cambio y visto. Sonrío al ver el resultado.

— Ohhh pero si quedastes preciosa. — La levanto en brazos y le hago unas cosquillitas, ella suelta una carcajada y creo morir de ternura. — Princesa hermosa de mamá. — Le digo besando su pancita.

— ¿Y para mi no hay besos? — Salto del susto al oír a Luffy. Él se rie y se acerca, me rodea la cintura con sus brazos y besa mi cuello.

— Mas tarde, si te portas bien. — Giro mi cabeza y beso su mejilla.

— Me portaré como un santo. — Suelto una carcajada.

— Muero por ver eso. — Él sonrie.

— ¿Es un reto?...porque me encantan. — Muerde mi oreja y suspiro. Me suelta y besa en la mejilla a Livie. — Ya me voy, trataré de terminar lo más temprano posible.

— De acuerdo. — Digo y me volteo a tomar un cepillo para peinar a mi princesita.

— ¿Nami? — Me giro.

— ¿Si? — Él se acerca y me besa.

— Sabes que te amo ¿verdad? — Pregunta mirandome fijamente.

— Lo se. — Sonrío.

— No lo olvides. — Dice y dando un último beso se va.

El resto del día es igual que los otros, la mayoría de mi tiempo la paso con las chicas, ellas tratando de volverme loca y yo tratando de conservar algo de cordura.

Estábamos en medio de una discusión sobre quien será la dama de honor cuando suena el timbre. Me levanto y voy a la puerta. La abro y veo un gigante ramo de flores frente a mi.

— Traigo flores para la señorita Nami Harrison. — Dice una voz detrás de las flores.

— Soy yo. — Digo, él chico practicamente me tira las flores encima y me pide que firme la entrega. La firmo y le agradezco. El chico solo gruñe y se va.

Cierro la puerta y voy donde las chicas para que vean el ramo. Ambas jadean al ver el enorme arreglo de rosas lilas que tengo en mis manos.

— Ohhh que hermosura. — Dicen ambas. Asiento y las dejo sobre la mesa.

— Iré a coseguir un jarrón para ponerlas. — Ellas asienten y me voy a la cocina. Un minuto después vuelvo con un jarrón transparente con agua dentro.

— Tienen una nota. — Dice Koala. Me acerco y tomo la nota que está bien escondida entre las rosas. Mientras la abro Koala pone el ramo en el jarrón.

— Luffy es tan tierno. — Dice Bonney.

— ¿Crees que son de él? — Pregunto rompiendo el sobre.

— ¿De quien iban a ser sino? — Bueno punto.

— Cierto, bueno en ese caso su premio está asegurado. — Digo riendo, ambas mujeres me miran con picardía y sonrío. — ¿Qué?

— Nada, nada, solo...esta noche promete nena. — Dice Koala, suelto una carcajada por sus ocurrencias. — Pero vamos... abre el sobre, quiero saber que perversidades te escribió.

Asiento y desdoblo la nota. Abro mis ojos como platos al ver lo que dice. Mi corazón comienza a martillear rapidamente, ¿qué demonios?...

 ** _-O-_**

 ** _"Que comienze el juego, preparate"_**

 ** _-O-_**

Solamente esas cinco palabras están escritas. Esas cinco palabras que hacen que por mi espalda corra un escalorfío atemorizante.

— ¿Qué comienze el juego?, ¿qué demonios significa eso? — Pregunta Bonney.

— No lo se, pero lo que si sé es que estas flores no son de Luffy. — Digo. Koala esta callada, solamente mira la tarjeta. Unos segundos después ella levanta la mirada y veo preocupación.

— Es una advertencia. — Dice Koala, ¿una advertencia?

— ¿Quién crees que la envió? — Pregunto seriamente.

— No lo se, pero es algo morboso que te mandaran una nota asi el día de tu cumpleaños ¿no crees?

— Si, la verdad es que lo es.

— Wow wow wow, ¿me estoy perdiendo algo? — Pregunta Bonney.

— Nada, Bonney. — Dice Koala mirandola seria. — Bueno, ¿Te quedarás con las flores? — Pregunta.

— No lo se.

— Bueno, en cualquier caso deberías decirselo a Luffy. — Dice Koala.

— ¿Tu crees?, tal vez solamente ha sido una broma o algo asi.

— No lo creo.

— Esta bien, lo hablaré con él.

— Si, es lo mejor. — Dice ella y se levanta. — Bueno, tengo una cita con Sabo asi que las despido chicas. — Ambas la saludamos y ella se va. Bonney tiene una mirada extraña.

— ¿Te ocurre algo? — Pregunto.

— No nada, bueno iré a ver a Noah. — Asiento, se levanta y se va.

— Ok. — Me quedo en la sala con la nota en mis manos, ** _"Que comienze el juego, preparate"_ ** me repito una y otra vez. ¿Qué demonios significa y quién me lo ha enviado?

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 ** _Todo por hoy, nos vemos... y gracias por los review :) ;) ;D :D ;P :P ;O :O :)_**

 ** _REVIEWS?_**


	21. Chapter 21

****-._._.-** Capitulo 21 -._._.-**

* * *

 **NAMI**

* * *

Bonney se va a su cuarto dejandome sola en la sala, Livie esta con Makino asi que puedo tener un tiempo para mi. Decido que lo mejor por ahora es despejar mi mente. Subo a mi cuarto y preparo la bañera. Me vendría de maravilla un rico baño de espumas.

Mientras la bañera se llena vuelvo a mi cuarto a esconder la nota, no quiero que nadie la vea hasta averiguar de quien se trata o que quiere. Se que le dije a Koala que hablaría con Luffy pero hacer eso solo complicaría las cosas. No quiero que comience una guerra por una simple nota que seguramente es de algún idiota que solo quiere molestar. Decido que el mejor lugar es mi mesa de luz, abro el cajón y escondo la nota debajo de unos papeles y una agenda. Nadie tendría el atrevimiento de revisar mis cosas privadas asi que no corre peligro de que Luffy la encuentre. Vuelvo al baño y me desvisto, cierro la llave y pruebo la temperatura del agua con el dedo gordo de mi pie. El agua está perfecta, introduzco una pierna y luego la otra, me voy sentando despacio hasta que estoy completamente cubierta por el agua.

— Que placer. — Digo gimiendo al sentir mis musculos aflojarse.

Con mis manos junto un poco de espuma y comienzo a pasarla por mis piernas. Repito el proceso en mis brazos y por último paso mis manos por mi cuello, bajando de a poco. Cuando llego a mis pechos me imagino las manos de Luffy en ellos y gimo. Cierro los ojos, los presiono un poco hasta que siento que están completamente erectos, los rodeo y tiro de ellos.

— ¡Sii! — Digo apretando y tirando.

Bajo mis manos un poco más, acaricio mis costillas, mi vientre y más abajo. Cuando toco mis labios imagino a Luffy entre mis piernas dandome el placer más increible que jamas he sentido. Muevo mis dedos presionando ese punto tan sensible de mi carne, gimo. Apoyo mi cabeza en el borde de la bañera y muevo más rapido mis dedos. Se siente muy bien, demasiado bien. Imagino a Luffy torturándome con esa lengua pervertida que tiene y presiono aún más fuerte, siento como estoy llegando a mi liberación. Gimo más fuerte y curvo mi columna para hacerlo más placentero.

— Joder. — Digo cuando estoy casi en la cima.

Siento unos golpes a lo lejos pero no me importa nada en este momento. Los golpes siguen pero estoy demasiado cerca como para prestarles atención.

— ¿Nami? — Abro mis ojos de golpe al oír mi nombre, miro hacia la puerta, por suerte recordé cerrarla. Frustrada totalmente alejo mi mano y bufo. Ya se me fueron las ganas. " _Maldita sea ¿Quien me interrumpe algo asi?"_. Grito para que la persona del otro lado me oiga.

— ¡Un momento! — Digo apoyandome en la bañera para levantarme. Salgo, me envuelvo en una toalla en mi cabello y otra en el cuerpo. Abro la puerta y veo a Bonney sentada en el borde de mi cama.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Pregunto sorprendida de verla en mi cuarto. Ella me mira de arriba abajo y sonrie. — ¿Qué? — Digo mirandome.

— ¿Qué hacías? — Pregunta riendo. Me ruborizo completamente y evito su mirada.

— Nada, tomaba un baño.

— ¿Segura? — Pregunta.

— Claro, ¿porqué? — Entro en el vestidor y tomo unas bragas y un vestido veraniego.

— Nada, solo que escuché unos ruidos raros. — " _Mierda. ¿tan ruidosa soy?"_. Ella está parada en la puerta del vestidor.

— ¿ahh si?, que raro, yo no oí nada. — Digo poniendome el vestido encima de la toalla, si bien ambas somos mujeres y no tenemos nada raro me da algo de verguenza cambiarme frente a ella.

— Tal vez fue mi imaginación. — Dicho esto se da vuelta y se va. Termino de arreglarme y salgo del vestidor. Ella está sentada en el borde de la cama y se mira las uñas.

— ¿Querías hablar conmigo? — Pregunto. Ella asiente.

— Si...Law me pidió que me mudara con él y de verdad quiero hacerlo pero se que Luffy no se lo tomará bien.

— Bueno supongo que al principio le molestará un poco. — " _Bueno en realidad le molestará mucho."_

— Por eso necesito tu ayuda. — Su mirada lo decía todo. Suspiro y me siento junto a ella.

— ¿Que tienes en mente? — Ella sonrie.

— Solo necesito que saques por unos minutos ese palo que tiene en su culo para que pueda hablar tranquilamente con él sin enloquecer. — Suelto una carcajada. Bonney es un caso aparte. — No te rías, lo digo enserio. — Eso solo hace que me ría más fuerte.

Minutos después ella esta cruzada de brazos mirandome seriamente. Me vuelvo a sentar y me limpio unas lagrimas que se quedaron acumuladas en mis ojos de la risa.

— Perdón perdón. — Digo abrazandola, ella sonrie y me abraza devuelta.

— Estas perdonada, pero enserio, necesito que me ayudes.

— ¿Y como quieres que lo des-estrese? según me dijistes el hombre tiene un palo en el culo, no creo que sea facil sacarle eso. — Digo riendo. Ella me golpea suavemente el brazo.

— Necesito que tengan sexo. — Me ahogo con la saliva y comienzo a toser. Bonney me palmea la espalda tranquilamente.

— ¿Qué? — Digo después de recuperarme.

— Ya sabes. — Me guiña un ojo. — Un poco de sexo amortiguará lo suficiente la noticia.

— Creo que estoy teniendo alucinaciones. — Llevo mi mano a mi frente.

— Te aseguro que no, ahora volviendo al tema ¿lo harás?, porfis porfis, solo haz un poco de esto y un poco de aquello y listo. — Ella me hace unos gestos pervertidos con la boca y la miro incrédula.

— No puedo creer que tenga esta conversación contigo.

— Porfaaaaa, además si necesitas ayuda encontré estas poses en internet que...

— **¡Bonney!** — Dios que vergüenza. Llevo mis manos a mi cara y me la tapo.

— Ayy Nami no te pongas asi, no es nada del otro mundo.

— No, no lo es pero hablarlo contigo si.

— Lo se y perdón por eso pero es que esto necesita medidas desesperadas. Necesito que te lo folles. — Dice sacudiendo mis hombros.

— ¡Por favor deja de usar esas palabras! — Seguramente mi cara es un tomate.

— Esta bien. Pero... ¿lo harás?

— Lo pensaré.

— Entonces lo harás, se que no te gustaría ver triste a tu hermanita ¿verdad?

— Eres peor que un niño. — Le digo empujandola, ella rie.

— Lo sé, pero aún asi me quieres.

— Tienes suerte de que lo haga. — Ella se levanta y se sacude la blusa para quitar las arrugas.

— Bueno, es la hora de comer de Noah, te avisaré cuando necesite tus servicios. — Me guiña el ojo y le lanzo una almohada, le da justo en la cara. — Oye...

— Te lo mereces. — Me saca la lengua y sale corriendo.

Suspiro y me tiro en la cama, ¿qué le pasa por la cabeza a Bonney?. Su imaginación me sorprende bastante. Es como una niña atrapada en el cuerpo de una mujer. Me dejó atónita su petición pero bueno supongo que es una buena razón para hacerlo. Además es tiempo de que Luffy y yo tengamos un tiempo a solas. Sonrio por eso y me levanto para buscar a Livie. De seguro tiene hambre.

* * *

 **LUFFY**

* * *

Volver al trabajo se siente bien, conmigo aqui todo se está volviendo más organizado. Aunque extraño tener a mis dos mujercitas conmigo. En el pueblo pasabamos mucho tiempo juntos y ahora...bueno ahora todo cambia. Sé que volverán las jornadas largas de trabajo, las reuniones hasta tarde, los viajes de negocios y eso me molesta un poco. Son un montón de horas separado de ellas.

Suspiro y termino de firmar unos documentos. Escucho un golpe en la puerta y levanto al cabeza. Veo a Ussop entrar con un monton de carpetas en su mano. Mi asistente deja los papeles en mi escritorio y me da un resumen de las reuniones del día. Cuando se termina le doy las gracias y se va de mi despacho.

Unas horas después vuelvo a escuchar golpes en mi puerta y suspiro, ¿podría tener un día en paz?, por supuesto que no.

— Adelante.

Me sorprendo cuando veo a Koala entrar.

— Koala, que sorpresa.

— Lamento si te interrumpo pero necesito hablar contigo.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Pregunto, es un raro que Koala se aparesca asi de sorpresa.

— Si, sé que tu mujercita no te lo va a decir, la conosco lo suficiente para saberlo. — La miro sin entender.

— ¿Qué pasa con Nami? — Ella suspira.

— Unas horas después de que te fuistes le llegó un ramo de flores, pensamos que era tuyo pero no. — ¿Quién demonios le manda flores a mi mujer?

— Continua. — La incito.

— Bueno venían con una nota rara, decía **_"Que comienze el juego, preparate"_** , me pareció muy raro. Le dije que no era algo normal que te mandaran un ramo de flores con algo asi escrito. Supongo que ella se lo tomó como una mala broma o algo asi pero no creo que lo sea. Le pedi que lo hablara contigo pero sé que no lo hará por eso te lo digo a ti. No me gusta nada esto de las flores. Lo sentí como una amenaza.

— A mi tampoco me gusta nada de esto, te agradezco que me lo digas, sé que ella no me dirá nada. Estoy muy seguro de ello por eso te pido que quede entre nosotros. Me pondré a investigar quien es el idiota que está molestando a mi mujer. Te mantendré informada de todo y te pediré que no le digas nada a Nami.

— Tranquilo, no le diré nada. Bueno tengo una cita con Sabo asi que es mejor que me vaya, ya tengo unos minutos de retraso.

— Si, claro. — La acompaño a la puerta y me despido. Cierro la puerta detrás de ella y vuelvo a mi escritorio.

Saco el móvil y le marco a uno de mis amigos; Coby, mi investigador privado. En la rama de los negocios es muy necesario tener uno. A los dos tonos contesta.

— Luffy.

— Coby, necesito que me ayudes en algo. — Mi tono es totalmente serio.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **Lamento el retraso, un total lio por aqui pero felizmente recorde mi cuenta de ONEDRIVE (en lo personal una buena amiga para los que escriben y quieran guardar su trabajo de manera segura) y ahora me encuentro de vuelta... y en cuanto a las historias nuevas pues... ESTOY AUN DESCARTANDO Y EDITANDO ALGUNOS, ASI QUE LLEVARA UN PEQUEÑO TIEMPO PUBLICAR OTRA NUEVA HISTORIA ;=)**_

 _ **REVIEWS?**_


	22. Chapter 22

**-._._.- Capitulo 22** **-._._.-**

* * *

 **LUFFY**

* * *

Una semana, una maldtia semana sin saber absolutamente nada. Necesito saber quien demonios acosa a mi mujer y parece que a nadie le importa más que a mi. Coby solo me dice que hace lo que puede, pero necesito que se esfuerce más. La persona que mandó esas flores está planeando algo y no quiero estár desprevenido cuando actúe. Ese regalo fue con una malévola intención y no estoy dispuesto a averiguarla.

Koala me ha mantendio al tanto ya que Nami toma esto como una broma pesada. ¡Una jodida broma!, es increible. Ni siquiera me ha dicho nada acerca del tema. Me molesta que no confie en mi lo suficiente como para hacerlo. Creía que las cosas mejorarían pero me equivoqué.

* * *

 **NAMI**

* * *

Voy hasta el cuarto de Livie a ver si ha despertado. Es su hora de comer asi que no demora en levantarse. Me acerco a la cuna y efectivamente mi hija está despierta. Se refriega los ojos con sus manitos y sonrie al verme.

La tomo en brazos y la lleno de besos.

— ¿Tuviste una linda siesta?, siii... — Ella bosteza y apoya su cabecita en mi hombro. — Bueno, mejor vamos por algo de comer.

Bajo las escaleras y voy a la cocina. Dejo a Livie en su sillita y le voy a preparar el biberón. Saco la leche que tengo guardada y poniendola en el biberón lo meto al microondas.

— ¿Dónde estará Makino? — Me pregunto. Es muy anormal no verla en la cocina. Tal vez fue a comprar algo o anda por ahí haciendo de las suyas.

Aún no entiendo como alguien de su edad todavía hace cosas de niños. Pero bueno...Makino es un alma libre. Nunca sabes que esperar de ella.

El microondas pita y saco el biberón, con un brazo agarro a Livie y me voy a la sala. Tengo ganas de ver algo de tele. Me siento en el sofá y acomodo a mi bebé en mi brazo. Le acerco el biberón y ella lo toma con una manito. Con mi brazo libre tomo el control y enciendo la tele. Lo primero que veo son las noticias...las aburridas noticias. No sirven para otra cosa que para asustar y avergonzar a la gente.

Busco otro canal hasta que me decido por uno de cocina. No se porqué lo miro, la verdad no soy muy buena cocinando. Si se hacer lo básico pero de ahí nada más.

Unos diez minutos después Livie termina de comer y voy a dejar el biberón en la cocina cuando el teléfono suena. Mierda. No hay nadie asi que corro a contestar.

— ¿Hola? — Nadie dice nada del otro lado pero sé que alguien está ahí porque oígo su respiración. — ¿Quién es?, ¿quiere hablar con alguien?

— Quiero hablar contigo.

— Muy bien pero digame quién habla.

— El juego ha comenzado. Preparate. — Y con esto colgó.

¿Qué demonios?, ¿quién mierda me dice algo asi?. Ohh no, no no no no. No puede ser la persona de las flores. Se supone que solo era una mala broma, una muy mala broma. No no no.

Tengo que llamar a Koala.

* * *

 **LUFFY**

* * *

Pienso las opciones que me quedan en caso de no poder averiguar nada y son limitadas. Mierda, necesito saber algún dato de esa persona, cualquier cosa que me ayude a llegar a él o ella.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso, mi madre podría estar involucrada. Está tan loca que es posible que esté detrás de esto...no no, no puede ser ella. Le he puesto vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día sin que lo sepa y hasta ahora mis hombres no han detectado nada raro.

Ni siquiera ha salido de la casa, nadie la visita y todo los empleados la odian demasiado para ayudarla en algo asi. Pero demonios, necesito información.

Gruño y me levanto por una copa. Me estoy sirviendo un trago cuando suena mi movil.

— ¿Si?

— Luffy, tenemos un problema. — Koala.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Bueno, veamos...a tu mujer le mandan un maldito ramo de flores con una especie de amenaza no amenaza en él. No se lo toma enserio hasta hace unos momento cuando el tipo de las flores la llama al telefono de tu casa...tu casa y ella contesta. El tipo la amenaza y ella se aterra y me llama. Sip, eso es todo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿No escuchaste nada?, acaba de llamar el hombre misterioso.

— Asi que es hombre.

— Eso es lo de menos, Nami está que camina por las paredes de los nervios, me ha llamado muy asustada. Tuve que cortar mi fabulosa cita con Sabo porque tu mujercita no es capaz de decirte nada.

— De acuerdo...estas molesta, pero no me eches toda la culpa en esto, ella sabe que puede confiar en mi...sin embargo no lo hace.

— Pues algún motivo le has dado campeón.

— Chistosita...puede que a veces me porte como un idiota pero aún asi ella sabe que la amo y que estoy para ella siempre.

— Alguna vez se lo dices.

— Bueno no...pero debería saberlo.

— Nos gusta que nos digan cosas como esas. Nos hace sentirnos amadas.

— Bueno, de ahora en adelante lo haré. Pero por este momento quiero que tú hables con ella y trates de calmarla. Necesito llamar a alguien.

— Claro.

Cuelgo el movil y le marco a Coby.

— Tenemos un problema, la persona acaba de llamar a mi esposa y la ha vuelto a amenazar o algo asi.

— De acuerdo, veré los registros de llamadas recibidas y te llamo en unos minutos.

— Bien, será mejor que encuentres algo.

— Claro.

Cuelgo y me tomo de un trago mi bebida.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **Nuevo capitulo...**_

 _ **Se acerca san valentin, espero que todos la pasen muy bien... ;) :)**_

 _ **IGUALMENTE QUISIERA MANDAR UNOS SALUDOOSSS A TODOS LOS ESCRITORES A LOS CUALES APRECIO BASTANTE AL IGUAL QUE SUS TRABAJOS... QUE TODOS TENGAN UN FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN...¡QUE VIVA EL AMORRR, y si es de One Piece, mejorrr!**_

 _ **REVIEWS?**_


	23. Chapter 23

****-._._.-** Capitulo 23 -._._.-**

* * *

 **NAMI**

* * *

Después de dejar a Livy en su habitación me encerré en mi cuarto. Me tiré encima de la cama y miré el techo. Tenía los pelos de punta, sentía que mi corazón en cualquier momento saldría de mi pecho. Mis manos temblaban y todavía podía escuchar su voz en mi cabeza. ¿Quién es y qué es lo que quiere?.

La puerta se abré de golpe y salto de la cama asustada. Koala entra echa un huracán, llevo mi mano a mi pecho para calmar los latidos de mi acelerado corazón. Ella me hace a un lado y se sienta junto a mi. Estira sus brazos y los envuelve en mi cuello. Me acerca y me aprieta.

— ¿Estas bien? — Susurra en mi oído.

— Claro que no, estoy aterrada, ¿qué se supone que haga?

— Creo que deberías hace lo que te pedí que hicieras. — Dice molesta.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Pregunto.

— Lo de tonta no te pega, te dije que hablaras con Luffy y no lo hicistes. La primera vez te lo dejé pasar, pero esta vez no. Se lo vas a decir Nami.

— Pero... — Ella sacudió mis hombros.

— ¡No me pongas excusas!, esto es algo serio, no sabemos quien és ni qué demonios quiere. Por Dios Nami, piensa en tu hija, piensa en ti.

Junté mis manos sobre mi regazo y entrelazé mis dedos. Koala esta en lo cierto. Tengo que hablarlo con Luffy. Él necesita saberlo, nos protegerá ¿cierto?. Me levanto de golpe y camino de un lado a otro.

— Esta bien, pero...pero...

— ¡¿Pero qué?! — Grita Koala. Le lanzo una mirada asesina por gritarme, ella decide ignorarme y me mira furiosa.

La puerta se abré golpeandose con la pared y entra Luffy.

— ¿Qué pasa aqui?, ¿porqué están gritando? — Me mira fijamente un momento y luego a Koala.

— A mi no me mires, aqui tu mujercita tiene que decirte algo. — Dice ella mirandose las uñas.

— ¡Koala! — La miro para pedirle algo de ayuda pero ella solo mueve la cabeza señalando a Luffy.

— ¿Qué tienes que decirme? — Inquiere Luffy. Mierda.

— Yo...emm...bueno... — Mis ojos se posan en cualquier lugar menos en Luffy.

— Habla de una vez.

— Bueno...hace unos dias yo... — Él sonrie, ¿porqué demonios sonrie?

— Hace unos días recibiste un ramo de flores, en el cual venía una tarjeta, no tenía nombre pero si tenía un juego de palabras. — " _¿Qué?"_

— ¿Cómo...cómo lo supistes? — Digo sorprendida.

— Tengo mis contactos, ahora dimé, ¿porqué no me dijiste nada? — Tomó mi mano y me llevo a la cama, me senté junto a él y bajé la cabeza.

— No quería preocuparte, además lo había tomado como una especie de broma hasta hoy.

— Hasta que recibiste la llamada. — Afirma. Entonces lo capto. Levanto la mirada y ubico a Koala quien está tratando de huir muy sigilosamente.

— ¡Tú! — Dije señalandola con el indice. Ella se gira lentamente. Suspira y gesticula con las manos.

— Ok, si fui yo. _¡Matenme por eso!_ , por favor, yo sabía que no se lo dirías, sabía que te lo guardarías y lo tomarías como algo indefenso. Por eso el mismo día que recibiste el ramo fui a decirle a Luffy. Estaba asustada por ti ¿si?, te lo tomas como un juego cuando es algo serio. Tienes a alguien detrás de ti y ni siquiera te has puesto a pensar las consecuencias que llevará esto. — Se acerca y toma mis manos. — Piensa en Livy. Ese tipo quiere algo y no parará hasta conseguirlo. ¿Qué pasa si decide obtenerlo por medio de Livy o cualquier otra persona que quieras?. Prefiero ir de chismosa con mi amigo a quedarme viendo como las cosas se salen de control y terminar sufriendo por ello.

Me quedo de piedra ante sus palabras. Ella levanta mi mentón y me obliga a mirarla.

— Nami, dí algo ¿quieres? —

— Yo... — Luffy se levanta y se acerca.

— Koala, ¿nos puedes dejar un momento a solas? — Preguntá él.

— Si claro. — Koala se da media vuelta y se va.

Luffy me lleva a la cama y me sienta. Lleva sus manos a mis mejillas y me acerca a él. Mi boca está a centimetros de la suya. Mi pulso se acelera y él suyo también.

— Perdoname. — Susurro, él acerca su boca a la mia.

— No tengo nada que perdonarte, si no me lo dijiste es porque algún motivo te he dado para no hacerlo. En cualquier caso soy yo el que te pide perdón. — Aplasto mi boca contra la suya. Él gime y me aprieta contra su cuerpo.

Su lengua me obliga a abrir mis labios y gustosa lo hago. Él se empuja entre las sabanas y me sube a su regazo de modo que estoy a horcajadas sobre él. Suelto una risita y me separo unos centimetros de él.

— ¿Qué haces? — Pregunto y comienzo a besar su cuello.

— Ha pasado un tiempo... — Susurra en mi oído.

— Lo sé. — Digo antes de tomar entre mis dientes el lóbulo de su oreja. Succiono suavemente ese trocito de piel y luego bajo nuevamente a su cuello.

— Entonces, ¿no estás molesto? — Pregunto.

— Para nada. — En un momento estoy encima suyo y al siguiente me encuentro de espaldas en la cama con Luffy sobre mi.

— Mi turno. — Dice muy serio.

— Soy toda tuya. — Le guiño y sonrío.

— Si...mia...solo...mia. — Dice entre besos. Sus manos viajan a mi vestido y comienza a subirlo lentamente. Esto es una tortura, donde sus dedos tocan siento calor, muchisimo calor. Llevo mis manos a su cuello y enredo mis dedos en su cabello. Sus labios se separan de los mios y se posan en mi mandibula, cuello y clavícula. Los dedos de mis pies se enrollan, levanto mis piernas y las tranco en sus caderas. Él se aprieta contra mi y sus manos suben aún más mi vestido. Con una mano sujeta mis vestido por encima de mi cintura y con la otra me tortura acariciando mi pierna.

Se aprieta contra mi y gimo, se siente tan bien y ha pasado tanto tiempo que estoy pensando seriamente ponerlo de espaldas y hacerle todo lo que pasa por mi mente.

— Por favor, solo... — Él cierra sus labios en uno de mis pezones.

— Por favor ¿qué?... — Susurra contra mi pecho.

— Solo...solo... — No puedo terminar, sus labios me están torturando. Su mano sube por el interior de mis muslos y se detiene a unos centimetro de mis bragas. Tomo su mano y la subo más arriba para aliviar ese dolor al no tenerlo.

Sus labios vuelven a los mios y los besa con hambre y pasión. Mis manos vuelan a su camisa y trato de desabrochar sus botones. No logro hacerlo asi que con toda mi fuerza abro la camisa. Solo tres botones saltaron. Luffy mira su camisa y se rie a carcajadas..

— No te rías, no es gracioso. — Me quejo.

— Si lo es. — Se acuesta a mi lado y sigue riendose. Me levanto furiosa y le pego con la almohada.

— ¡Deja de reirte!

— No...no pu...puedo. Jajaja. — Maldito.

— Idiota. — Me arreglo el vestido y miro al hombre reirse hasta el punto de dolor. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo he visto reirse de esa manera. Me siento en la cama y lo observo. Se ve tan joven cuando rie. Se ve sin preocupaciones.

La puerta se abré de golpe, otra vez y Koala entra muy agitada. Pero al vernos se para en seco.

— ¿Qué paso aqui? — Mira fijamente a Luffy quien todavía sigue riendose.

— Nada, ¿qué pasa? — Pregunto.

— Bueno...ehh hay un maldito policia en la puerta. — Luffy deja de reir y se levanta de la cama como si nada hubiera pasado anteriormente.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — Inquiere él.

— Lo que escuchastes, hay un policia en la puerta y quiere hablar contigo. — Dice Koala señalandolo.

— ¿Un policia? ¿qué demonios quiere? — Se mete en el vestidos y unos segundos después sale con una remera manga corta.

— Y yo que voy a saber, él tipo quiere hablar contigo asi que me ofrecí venir a buscarte. Sería muy vergonzoso que el poli abriera la puerta y viera una peli porno dentro ¿verdad? — Luffy me mira, yo miro a Koala y ella nos mira a ambos. — Ya ya, bajen de una vez, quiero saber que es lo que quiere. — Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Bajamos a la sala y vimos a un hombre de espaldas uniformado. Luffy carraspeó y el hombre se giro. Era alto, de un metro ochenta tal vez, fornido, cabello claro y ojos oscuros. Lo que más llamó mi atención fue la cicatriz con forma de L que tenía en la mejilla derecha de su cara. Luffy se acercó y le tendió la mano.

— Luffy Wills. — Dijo él mirandolo de arriba a abajo.

El oficial se puso nervioso inmediatamente, lo noté al ver el temblequeo de su mano al saludar a Luffy.

— Soy el oficial Helmeppo —

— Muy bien oficial, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? — Preguntó Luffy.

— Señor, yo venía a informarle que su padre ha sufrido un accidente. — Me quedé de piedra. El silencio inundó la habitación. Koala miraba al oficial boquiabierta y Luffy estaba totalemente insensible ante la noticia.

— ¿Está bien? — Le pregunté al oficial. El hombre me miro y negó.

— Ha fallecido antes de llegar a emergencias. — Dijo el oficial.

— Ohh Dios. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — Tomé la mano de Luffy. Él no mostraba ninguna emoción.

— Por lo que sabemos iba cruzando la calle frente a su edificio cuando un coche apareció de la nada y lo atropelló. No hemos identificado al conductor ya que huyó de la escena. — Koala llevó sus manos a su boca y miró a Luffy.

Él seguía impasible ante nosotros, toqué su hombro para que reaccionara. Él me miró y luego giró hacia el oficial.

— Bueno oficial, gracias por avisarnos. — Dijo, se dió media vuelta y se fue dejandonos a todos atónitos.

— Iré a hablar con él. — Digo mirando a Koala, ella asiente.

— ¿Está bien? — Pregunta el oficial.

— Si, no se preocupe. — Él hombre asintió y dejó que Koala lo acompañara a la puerta.

Subí corriendo las escaleras hasta la oficina de Luffy. Él estaba detrás de su escritorio escribiendo algo en unas hojas.

— ¿Luffy? — Susurro. Él levanta la cabeza.

— ¿Si? — Lo miro sin creer lo que veo. Le acaban de decir que su padre ha muerto y él está como si nada.

— ¿Estás bien? — Me acerco a él y me detengo frente a su escritorio.

— Perfectamente. — Dice y vuelve a sus papeles.

— Luffy...

— ¿¡Qué!?, estoy muy ocupado en este momento asi que te pido que te vayas. — Asiento y me voy pero antes de salir me giro.

— Si quieres hablar estaré en el cuarto de Livie. — Él murmura algo pero no dice nada.

Cierro la puerta y voy al cuarto de mi hija. Ella todavía duerme asi que me siento en la mecedora y espero pacientemente.

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_


	24. Chapter 24

****-._._.-** Capitulo 24 ****-._._.-**

* * *

 **NAMI**

* * *

Dos horas. Llevo sentada en esta silla dos horas esperando ¿qué exactamente?, ohh si, que Luffy venga y hable conmigo. Soy una idiota, una completa idiota.

Me levanto y salgo enfurecida de la habitación. Camino decidida a su oficina, levanto la mano para golpear pero me detengo. Miro fijamente la puerta, tengo curiosidad asi que pego el oído en ella y espero. Se escucha un murmullo, siento como resuenan los pasos de Luffy cuando camina. Supongo que lo hace de un lado a otro ya que se escuchan constantemente. Se detiene. Tal vez no es buena idea entrar, supongo que necesita procesar la noticia. Me giro para irme, camino dos pasos y escucho un estruendo. Vuelvo corriendo y abro la puerta. Veo todo el vidrio y un liquido ambar tirados en el suelo y a Luffy sentado contra el sillón.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Luffy? — Él no me mira, lleva sus manos a su cabeza y las deja ahí. — ¿Luffy?

— **Vete.** — Susurra lo suficientemente alto para que lo oiga. Lo miro incrédula. ¿Quién es este hombre?, jamás había visto a Luffy asi, yo...me acerco y agacho junto a él. Corre su rostro para que no lo vea pero al hacerlo me deja ver su mano cortada.

— Ohh Dios, Luffy estas herido. — Tomo su mano pero el la quita. — Necesito curarte la herida. — Parecía ser profunda, tal vez necesitara un par de puntos. Trato de acercarme pero me aparta. Suspiro frustrada y me siento sobre mis tobillos. — Luffy...necesito curarte...esta bien si no quieres hablar pero tengo que curar esa herida. — Hablo lo más calmadamente posible. Él mueve su cabeza asintiendo.

— Esta bien. Quedaté aqui, necesito buscar el botiquín. — Me levanto y lo miro una vez más antes de salir de la habitación. Corro al baño de nuestro cuarto y saco mi botiquín. Makino tiene uno en la cocina pero está muy poco equipado asi que cuando hay algún accidente casi siempre uso el mio. Tiene de todo, lo utilizaba mucho con mi madre, asi que está muy completo. Ella no está aqui ahora pero las costumbres son dificiles de perder. Vuelvo a la oficina, Luffy sigue donde lo dejé, solo que ahora tiene su cabeza apoyada contra los almohadones del sillón. Me siento frente a él y tomo su mano. Definitivamente necesita unos puntos. Es una suerte que tenga todo lo necesario, además Sabo me enseñó a coser heridas asi que no hay ningún problema. Abro el botiquín y saco, gasas, algodón, alcohól, hilos de sutura, una aguja de sutura, una botella con agua esterilizada y guantes. Él mira todos los materiales y luego a mi sin decir nada.

— Tengo un poco de mabupfrofeno en aerosol para que no te duela tanto. — Digo bajito, él me mira fijamente y suspira.

— No, estoy bien. — Me pongo los guantes y examino su mano. Se ve muy fea. Tomo el frasco de agua y un poco de algodón. Lo mojo lo suficiente y tomo la mano de Luffy.

— Es solo agua asi que no te dolerá mucho. — Le advierto.

— Esta bien. — Dice y simplemente cierra los ojos. Comienzo a limpiarle la sangre que está alrededor de la herida. Cuando esta limpia la observo un momento. Necesitará tres puntos. Él sigue con sus ojos cerrados, asi que tomo el alchól y las gasas. Esto le va a doler. Mojo un poco la gasa y la paso por la herida. Él se pone tenso inmediatamente.

— Lo siento, pero el alcohol evitará que se infecte. — Él asinte pero noto que le arde, se muerde el labio inferior y aprieta los ojos fuertemente. Cuando termino de desinfectar, tomo el hilo y la aguja de sutura. Veo como sus ojos se abren grandes cuando vé lo que voy a hacer.

Tomo una toalla de tela y la pongo encima del asiento del sillón, junto a él. Tomo su mano y la apoyo encima.

— ¿Listo? — Una gota de sudor comienza a resbalar por su cuello. Él asiente pero no está convencido. — Tengo el anestésico si quieres.

— Estoy bien. — Asiento y comienzo mi trabajo.

Cuando todo está listo, le pongo un par de gasas encima de la herida, sin apretar mucho y sujeto con cinta adhesiva vapor. Suspiro y me estiro para descontracturar los músculos. El estar inclinada hacia adelante me ha dejado dura.

— Todo listo. — Digo por fin. Él abre los ojos y se mira la mano.

— Gracias.

— ¿Vas a hablar conmigo? — Pregunto.

— No, si ya está todo por favor vete. Y no te preocupes por el desastre, Makino lo limpiara. — _"Listo, estoy hasta los huesos."_ Me levanto enfurecida y comiezo a recojer todo.

— Dejalo, Makino lo hará. — Dice mirandome.

— No, no voy a dejarlo y Makino no hará nada.

— Como quieras. — Dice y se levanta con cuidado de no apoyar la mano. Mira el desastre frente a él, se da media vuelta y se va. _"Se va."_

 _"A no, esto si que no._ " Lo sigo toda envalentonada y tiro de su mano buena. Él se detiene pero no me mira.

— Luffy hablame. — Ruego. — Por favor, dime...dime que necesitas. Gritame si quieres, es obvio que estas molesto, muy molesto pero esta no es forma de afrontar las cosas. Este no eres tu.

Entonces él grita.

— **¡Esto es lo que soy Nami!, ¡no lo entiendes!. Solo te he pedido una cosa, una maldita cosa. Tan dificil es dejarme solo. ¡Estoy hasta las narizes de tus impertinencias, dejame solo!** — Tira de su mano y se va dejandome. Sola. Asustada. Desesperada.

Miro como se va sin ni siquiera mirar hacia atras. En un ataque de rabia le grito.

— **¡LO UNICO QUE HAGO ES PREOCUPARME POR TI!, ¡TODO LO QUE HAGO ES POR TI!. Volvimos a esta maldita ciudad por ti. ¡Lo sabía, sabía que esto pasaría!, mirate, ya no eres el mismo.** — Él se detiene pero no se gira. — Este no es el Luffy que amo, el hombre de espaldas a mi es un completo extraño. — Suelto un sollozo pero no me acobardo. — Bien, quieres que te dejen solo, perfecto. Me iré y lo digo enserio, me voy a jodidamente ir. Quieres soledad, muy bien ¡pudrete estando solo, me da igual!. **Pero te advierto, no nos busques.** — Dicho esto me giro y corro a la habitación de Livie.

Saco un bolso de viaje y comienzo a meter toda la ropa de bebé, lociones, talcos, pefumes y pañales. Tambien su horrendo peluche favorito y unas medicinas por si acaso. Me seco algunas lágrimas y voy a mi cuarto. Saco una maleta pequeña y meto toda la ropa que puedo. Principalmente, jeans y camisetas. Voy al baño y traigo mi cepillo dental y nessesair. Meto todo amontonado y hago presión para cerrar la maleta.

Busco mi bolso y los documentos necesarios. Estoy harta. Harta de tener que ser yo quien ponga todo en esta relación, harta de tener que aguantar sus berrinches, harta de sus malhumores, harta de todo. Me cansé, estoy agotada mentalmente con esta situación. Parece algo cómico en realida. Estabamos tan bien en Puerto nuevo. Eramos felices. Pero supongo que para una persona como yo la felicidad es imposible. Tiro de la maleta y entro al cuarto de Livie. Me engancho el bolso al hombro y me acerco a la cuna para agarrarla. Ella esta dormidita asi que no se queja mucho.

— Perdoname mi vida, pero tenemos que irnos. — Ella solo sonrie como si no pasara nada y sigue durmiendo. Tomo la maleta y bajo a la sala. Makino esta limpiando pero al vernos se detiene.

— ¿Qué es todo eso? — Dice señalando los bolsos.

— Nos vamos. — Ella abré los ojos.

— ¿Qué? — Nos mira sin enteder nada y luego su rostro cambia completamente. — No.

— ¿No? — Pregunto sin entender.

— No se iran, no dejaré que lo hagan. La dejé ir una vez, pero un segunda ni soñarlo. Se queda aqui aunque tenga que noquearla para hacerlo. — La miro sin creerme lo que dice.

— ¿Noquearme? — Pregunto divertida.

— Noquearla. — Dice y comienza a remangarse.

— ¿Es en serio? — Digo riendo. — Vamos Makino hazte a un lado.

— No.

— Makino muevete.

— No.

— No tengo mucha paciencia en este momento asi que muevete. — Gruño.

— No.

— Makino... — La puerta principal se abre de golpe y entra Bonney corriendo. Su rostro está rojo y lleno de lágrimas. Law entra detrás con el pequeño Noah en brazos. — ¿Bonney? — Ella me mira.

— ¿Qué es todo eso? — Pregunta Law al verme con el equipaje. Mierda.

— Yo...yo... — Bonney me mira seriamente.

— Te vas. — Dice sin emoción alguna.

— Me voy. — Ella mira a Livie y de nuevo a mi.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunta.

— Es complicado. — Digo acomodando a Livie que con todo el ruido se ha despertado.

— ¿Es complicado?, ja, todo en esta vida es complicado. Asi que dejame adivinar. Luffy y tu pelearony decisite marcharte. Siempre el camino facil ¿eh? — Dice ella riendo sonriendo sarcásticamente.

— No sabes nada Bonney. Asi que te pido que no te metas en esto. — Ella explota, no literalmente claro.

— ¡¿Que no me meta en esto?, pues lamento informarte que si lo voy a hacer y ¿sabes porqué?, porque es a mi jodida sobrina a quien quieres llevarte. No pienso dejar que te la lleves Nami, hoy he perdido demasiado y no voy a consentir perder a alguien más. Me importa un demonio lo que pase entre mi hermano y tú pero a Livie no la vas a meter en eso! — Se acerca y trata de sacarme a Livie de los brazos. — Dame a la niña.

— ¿Qué?, estas loca, dejame. — Ella comienza a empujarme.

— ¡Dame a la niña! — Grita, Livie comienza a llorar. Trato de calmarla pero con Bonney encima mio no puedo.

— ¡Dejame! — Grito, miro a Law y le pido ayuda con la mirada. Él deja a Noah en los brazos de Makino y viene a ayudarme. Toma a Bonney de la cintura y trata de alejarla de mi.

— ¡SUELTAME! — Grita ella, comienza a golpearlo pero Law no la suelta. — ¡Sueltame ahora o te juro que te quedas sin bolas! — Él niega y Bonney empieza a arañarlo.

Por Dios ¿quién es esta mujer?. Esta completamente transtornada. Tomo mis cosas y voy lo más rapido que puedo a la puerta. Escucho un grito y siento un tirón en mi brazo. Me doy la vuelta un segundo y siento un fuerte golpe.

Todo queda en silencio, miro a la mujer frente a mi con su mano en el aire todavía y llevo la mia a mi mejilla. Me acaba de abofetear, ella malditamente me ha pegado.

— **¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ MAL CONTIGO?!** — Grito, ella sonrie y trata de sacarme a mi hija. — Ohh querida estas muy equivocada si piensas que voy a entregarte a mi hija. Retrocede loca. — Ella no lo hace. — **¡RETROCEDE DIJE!** — Todos quedan impactados por mi grito. El rostro de Bonney se vuelve serio — ¡Esto es increible!, acabas de golpearme maldita loca. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?, podrías haber lastimalo a la niña. — Parece razonar lo que digo porque se aparta asustada mirando a Livie.

— Law... — Dice ella, Law se acerca y la abraza.

— ¡EXPLIQUEN QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUI! — Todos dirigimos la mirada hacia la grave y enojada voz.

Luffy esta parado en la entrada de la sala y nos mira incriminatoriamente. Livie se echa a llorar y Luffy la mira.

— Sube tus cosas y espérame en el cuarto. — Dice mirandome fijamente. Niego. — Nami...

— No.

— **¡SUBIRAS TUS COSAS Y ME ESPERARAS EN EL CUARTO!** — Grita tan fuerte que me sobresalto. ¿Qué demonios le pasa a todo el mundo?

— Hazlo Nami. — Dice Makino.

— Makino tu no te metas. — Gruñe Luffy. Parece muy enfadado.

Dejo las cosas en el suelo y camino hacia las escaleras. Siento como el pecho se me oprime con cada paso que doy. Miro a Bonney, a Law, a Makino y a Luffy. Cuando estoy por llegar a la escalera siento un dolor horrible en el pecho. Comienzo a jadear en busca de aire.

— Livie. — Susurro. Luffy me mira sin enteder. — Liv... — Llevo mi mano al pecho. Law corre hacia mi y me quita a la bebé. Trato de respirar pero no entra el aire. ¿Qué me pasa?

El brazo me falla y caigo al suelo, Luffy corre hacia mi y es lo ultimo que veo. Todo se vuelve oscuro.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **STOPPP... eso es todo por hoy amigos y amigas... nos estaremos viendo pronto con la actualizacion...**_

 _ **ESPERO TODOS TENGAN UN HERMOSO DIA DE SAN VALENTIN... Y LOS QUE NO PUES, NO SE PREOUPEN NO HAY RAZONES PARA ESTAR ENOJADOS O TRISTES, BUSQUEN UNA SOLUCION Y "SONRIAN"...**_

 _ **ATTE: SOLITARIO196, el que se escabulle por la oscuridad y el frio... felizmente llevo un sueter bien abrigador... jajajaja ;)**_ _ ** _ **:D**_ :) "OP 4EVER"  
**_


	25. Chapter 25

****-._._.-** Capitulo 25 -._._.-**

* * *

 **LUFFY**

* * *

— Livie... — La miro sin entender. — Livie... — Vuelve a susurrar. Law corre a ella y toma a mi hija en brazos. ¿Qué pasa?

Camino hacia ella y de un segundo a otro se desploma en el piso apretandose el pecho. Corro hacia ella gritando.

— ¡Nami! — Ella cierra los ojos. La tomo en mis brazos pero no reacciona. Miro a Law. Él le entrega mi hija a Bonney y se acerca. Me hago a un lado para que la revise.

Toma su muñeca y mira su reloj. Frunce el ceño y me mira.

— Su pulso va demasiado rapido. Llamen a emergencias. — Me levanto y corro hacia el teléfono. Marco a emergencias. Law estira la mano pidiendome el teléfono. Se lo doy y escucho la conversación.

— Necesito una ambulancia de inmediato... — Mi mente deja de escuchar un momento lo que dice y se enfoca en Nami, me agacho junto a ella y tomo su mano. Law vuelve a tomar su muñeca y a mirar su reloj. — Posible arritmia... — _"¿Arritmia?, no, no..."_ toco su mejilla, esta algo fría.

— Despierta...Nami despierta. — Susurro en su oído. Law dice **"gracias"** y corta. Lo miro esperando saber que pasa.

Él hace una mueca y suspira.

— ¿Qué tiene? — Pregunto tomando la mano de Nami.

— El ritmo de su corazón es irregular. Posiblemente sufre una arritmia. — Dice seriamente.

— ¿Arritmia?, creí que solo las personas mayores la sufrían. — Digo.

— No es asi, a cualquier edad se sufre de eso.

Cinco minutos después están tocando la puerta. Makino corre con Noah en brazos a abrir. Entran un hombre y una mujer vestidos con uniformes de azul. Se acercan a nosotros y Law les dice algo que no oigo porque mi mente está enfocada en la mujer que esta escuchando el corazón de Nami.

— Definitivamente es arritmia, tenemos que llevarla al hospital de inmediato. — Dice la mujer. Siento como el mundo se cae encima de mi. No se que hacer. Si la pierdo a ella me moriría.

— Bien. — Dice Law y levanta a Nami en brazos. Los sigo a la salida pero antes de irme con ellos me giro hacia mi hermana.

— Tú y yo vamos a tener una charla cuando vuelva. — Los ojos de mi hermana están llorosos pero la ignoro. Giro y miro a Makino. — Cuida de Livie, por favor. — Ella asiente.

Law deja a Nami en una camilla y se sienta en un banco frente a esta. La mujer me dice que entre y lo hago. Me siento junto a Law y veo como la mujer le pone una inyección en el brazo a Nami.

— ¿Que le esta poniendo? — Pregunto preocupado. La mujer me mira.

— Es solo un calmante, tiene dolor y esto la ayudará a calmarse un poco. — Dice ella, asiento y me callo.

Llegamos al hospital y enseguida se llevaron a Nami. Law y yo tuvimos que quedarnos en la sala de espera ya que no se nos permitía entrar a verla todavía.

— ¿Se va a poner bien verdad? — Le pregunto a Law.

— Lo hará. — Dice mirando su movil. Eso me hizo acordar.

— ¿Qué le pasó a mi hermana?, jamás la había visto asi. Ella jodidamente abofeteó a mi mujer.

— No lo se. — Suspira. — Estabamos bien, volvíamos a tu casa cuando le sonó el movil. Notaba que cada ves se alteraba más. Cuando cortó le pregunté que pasaba y me ignoró. Llegamos a tu casa y ella se adelantó y entró de golpe. Yo iba lo más rapido posible detrás ya que tenía a Noah en brazos. Cuando entré la vi mirando fijamente a Nami y de un segundo para otro se volvió loca. No se porqué se puso asi pero lo que si se es que fue por esa llamada. Ella estaba muy bien antes de recibirla. — Asiento a cada palabra que dice.

— Tendré que hablar con ella. — Digo apoyando la cabeza en la pared.

* * *

 **NAMI**

* * *

Dolor. Pecho. Suelo. Livie. Livie, abro mis ojos de golpe. ¿Donde...donde estoy?. Intento levantarme pero me detengo ante una punsada de dolor. Respiro lentamente y vuelvo a acostarme. Bueno definitivamente no estoy en casa. Miro hacia abajo, tengo puesta una bata de hospital y un montón de cables salen de mi pecho. Mi brazo izquiero tiene una intravenosa y en mi mano derecha tengo un monitor de pulso. Observo la habitación. Las paredes son blancas con una franja azul dividiendola en dos. Las cortinas también son azules al igual que la manta sobre mi.

A mi lado hay una mesa de luz con una jarra de agua. Tengo la garganta seca, deseosa de tomar un poco de agua. Estiro la mano para alcanzarla pero el dolor en el pecho vuelve y retrocedo. Suspiro frustrada y veo el botón de llamada junto a la cama. Lo presiono y espero a que alguien venga.

Treinta segundos después, literalmente aparece una mujer sonriendome. Es alta y rubia, su cara es como la de una muñeca de porcelana. La miro embobada hasta que dice mi nombre.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? — Pregunta.

— Como si un camión me huiera pasado por encima. — Ella sonrie y se acerca. Se quita el estetoscopio del cuello y escucha mi corazón. Guardo silencio un momento.

— Respire hondo —Dice. Lo hago.— Nuevamente. —Vuelvo a hacerlo. Segundos después se aparta y se acerca a los pies de la cama. Toma una tabla de notas que al parecer estaba colgada allí y escribe algo.

— ¿Esta todo bien? —Pregunto, ella vuelve a sonreir y asiente.

— Si, iré a llamar al doctor. —Dice y se gira para irse.

— ¡Espere! —Ella me mira.— Es que...tengo sed y no alcanzo la jarra de agua. —Ella rie y se acerca.

— Trate de no estirar los brazos, eso le causará dolor. —Se acerca y me sirve un vaso con agua. Me lo da y comienzo a beber como si fuera el ultimo vaso de agua en mi vida.— Hagalo despacio. —y Asiento y bebo más calmadamente. Cuando termino le doy el vaso y sonrio.

— Gracias, me moría de sed.

— De nada. Bueno iré a buscar al doctror, ahh por cierto hay dos hombres que vinieron con usted. Estan esperando en la sala ¿quiere que los llamé? — Asiento.

— Si gracias, seguramente están preocupados.

— Ohh si que lo están, uno de ellos ha estado enloqueciendo a la mitad del personal. Le dijimos que hasta que no despertara no podía entrar a verla pero pareció no escuchar. — Rio al imaginar a Luffy pelearse con todo el mundo.

— Digales que estoy bien y que me encantaría verlos. — Ella asiente y se va de la habitación.

Cinco minutos después escucho un barullo fuera y la puerta se abre de golpe. Luffy entra corriendo y una enfermero detrás de él trata de frenarlo. Suelto una carcajada y ambos hombres me miran. Luffy empuja al muchacho y corre a mi.

— Nena... — Besa mi frente, mis ojos, mi nariz y por último mis labios. — ¿Estas bien?, dime que estas bien. Estaba muy preocupado y estos idiotas no me dejaban verte y tampoco me decian nada y... — Tomo su cara en mis manos y él se calla.

— Estoy bien. — Él asiente y se sienta junto a mi. El enfermero nos mira, mas bién mira a Luffy con cara de perro rabioso. — Lamento el inconveniente. — Le digo, él asiente y se va murmurando algo. Miro a Luffy y sonrio. — ¿Qué le has hecho? — Pregunto.

Él sonrie.

— Nada...que no se mereciera. — Giro mis ojos y apoyo mi cabeza en la almohada.

— ¿Qué me paso?, recuerdo estar en la sala, ir hacia las escaleras y nada más. ¿Donde esta Livie?

— Ella está bien, en un momento estabas con ella en los brazos y al siguente Law tomó a la bebé y tú te desplomastes en el piso. — Escucho atentamente y recuerdo algo.

— Sentía una opresión en el pecho y luego comenzó a doler. ¿Qué paso después?

— Bueno llamamos a emergencia y te trajeron aqui. Hace tres horas que estamos esperando que alguien nos diera noticias.

— O sea que no sabes que me pasó. — Él asiente.

— Preguntamos pero nadie nos dijo nada. — En ese momento entrá Sabo seguido de un hombre bajito. Sabo se acerca y besa mi frente.

— ¿Como te sientes? — Pregunta.

— Estoy bien aunque me duele un poco el pecho. — Él asiente y se hace a un lado.

El hombre bajito se acerca y se presenta.

— Señorita soy el doctor Chopper. Tony T. Chopper.

— Encantada de conocerlo. — Digo estirando un poco la mano para saludarlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene? — Pregunta Luffy, él hombre lo mira y luego a mi.

— La señorita Nami Harrison. — Dice mirando una carpeta. — Tiene lo que se conoce como TPSV que significa **taquicardia paroxística supraventricular**. —Lo miro sin entender una palabra de lo que dice. Sabo nota mi confusión y decide intervenir.

— Es un tipo de arritmia. — Asiento y él continua. — Son episodios de taquicardia que por lo general se inician de forma brusca sin ningún motivo. Causa palpitaciones rápidas y a veces se puede sentir un dolor en el pecho, también pueden ser de minutos o hasta incluso horas. — Escucho cada palabra que sale de la boca de Sabo y no me lo puedo creer. Estoy atónita.

— Soy una persona sana, ¿cómo es que tengo algo asi?, jamás he abusado del alchol, como variado y si bien no hago ejercicio trato de mantenerme lo mejor en forma posible. — Digo mirando al médico.

— Es algo que puede sufrir cualquier persona, desde niños hasta ancianos. No hay una edad para ello. En su caso fue provocado por un ataque de ansiedad. Asi que de ahora en adelante le pediré que no se estrese y evite los ataques de nervios. Los nervios son su peor enemigo en casos asi. —Asiento y tomo la mano de Luffy.

— ¿Entonces puedo volver a casa?

— Puede, pero le daré unos medicamentos para la ansiedad y en caso de dolor le recomendaré unos calmantes. Pero volviendo a lo anterior, le digo que esté calmada y no se altere.

— Trataré de no hacerlo.

— Muy bien en ese caso... — Escribe algo en una libreta, arranca el papel y me lo entrega. — Aqui tiene la receta de los medicamentos y el calmante.

— Gracias. — Digo sonriendole. El doctor asiente y se va. Sabo se acerca y me toma la mano.

— Ni te imaginas como me puse al saber que te habían ingresado. — Me acerco a él y apoyo mi cabeza en su torso.

— Pues ya ves que estoy bien.

— No lo estás Nami. Quiero que te tomes esto enserio. No es un tontería, es tu salud la que está en juego.

— De verdad estoy bien y te prometo que comenzaré a cuidarme con todo. Me tomo esto muy en serio. — Él besa mi cabello y me abraza.

— Ya perdí a tu madre Nami, no me perdonaría si tu... — Lo corto.

— Todo va a estar bien Sabo, soy una chica fuerte y sana, bueno casi pero vamos...sabes que estaré aqui mucho tiempo para molestarte sacarte canas verdes. — Él suelta una carcajada.

— Estoy seguro que lo harás, jajaja.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **"Nami al parecer no tiene un estado muy comodo y lo que ocurrio con Bonney es por ahora un misterio... Luffy esta angutiado al igual que todos pero, que acontesera ahora a nuestros personajes?..."**_

 _ **REVIEWS?**_


	26. Chapter 26

****-._._.-** Capitulo 26 -._._.-**

* * *

 **NAMI**

* * *

Después de que Sabo se fuera me preparé para ir a casa. Luffy firmó todos los papeles necesarios y por fin pudimos irnos tranquilamente. Law nos esperaba en el estacionamiento, en cuanto me vió corrio hacia mi con sus brazos extendidos listos para un abrazo. Pero Luffy al verlo lo paró en mitad de camino.

— Nada de abrazos. — Dijo Luffy seriamente.

— Es solo un abrazo. — Protestó Law. Yo solamente podía reirme del episodio.

— Tus abrazos son muy brutos y ella está delicada. — Gire mis ojos.

— No lo estoy, pero lo que si estoy es bastante cansada. Asi que muevan el trasero y llevenme a casa. — Pase junto a ellos sin mirarlos y entré en el auto.

Los ví decir algo más y luego separarse. Luffy se sentó junto a mi detrás y Law como conductor. El pensamiento de Bonney me vino a la cabeza. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, jamás la vi comportarse de esa manera. Miro a Luffy y tomo su mano.

— ¿Cómo esta Bonney? — Pregunto.

— No lo se. — Contesta él molesto.

— Luffy...

— ¡Dije que no lo se! — Grita.

— No era necesario gritar. — Reprocho.

— Si que lo era... — Bufo y miro a Law por el espejo.

— Tu sabes algo...¿ella está bien? — Law suspira.

— Eso creo...me llamó unos minutos después de que te ingresaran. Se sentía terrible por todo, decía una y otra vez que era su culpa que si te pasaba algo no sabía que haría y un montón de cosas más. Jamás la ví comportarse de esa manera, estaba muy enojada. — Asentí a sus palabras.

— Estoy igual. Núnca imaginé que reaccionara asi.

— Si bueno...lo que haya sido no fue motivo suficiente para tratarte como lo hizo. — Dijo Luffy molesto.

— Tal vez si, no sabemos sus motivos.

— Sea lo que sea no me importa, ella y yo tendremos una charla en cuanto lleguemos. -

— Luffy...

— No, esto no está en discusión. Es mi hermana y la amo pero lo que te hizo fue sobrepasar los límites. — Lo miré malhumorada y me solté de su agarre.

— Bueno si vamos a buscar culpables no te excluyas, si yo me iba era porque fuistes un imbécil y si en primer lugar me alteré fue por tu causa. Asi que no le eches toda la culpa a tu hermana. Tu te comportaste de la peor manera y no creas que te he perdonado por eso. — Dicho esto me cruzo de brazos y me alejo de él.

Lo escucho suspirar pero nadie habla. El viaje a casa permanece en total silencio. Cuando Law estaciona en la entrada me bajo antes de que me abran la puerta y entro a todo galope deseosa de ver a mi hija. En la sala están Makino y Koala con Livie en brazos. Al verme ambas corren hacia mi y me abrazan. Me quejo al sentir dolor en el pecho y Koala se aparta.

— Lo siento...¿cómo estas?, ¿qué paso? ¿porqué soy la última en enterarme? — Sonrio al escucharla.

— Estoy bien, algo cansada pero bien. — Extiendo los brazos para que me entregue a mi hija pero la voz de Luffy la interrumpe.

— No se la des. — Dice mirando a Koala.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto molesta. — Tengo todo el derecho tomar a mi hija. — Trato de tomar a Livie pero Luffy llega más rápido y me la saca. — ¿qué te pasa?, dejame sostenerla un momento.

— No, estas debil y no puedes hacer fuerza ni estresarte.

— ¿Es una broma?, ella no me estresa, al contrario me tranquiliza...aqui el único que me estresa...¡Eres tú! — Grito, e inmediatamente me arrepiento al sentir una puntada en el pecho. Me apoyo contra el sillón y trato de calmarme.

Koala viene hacia mi y me ayuda a incoporarme.

— Necesitas descansar. — Me susurra, asiento y dejo que me ayude.

— Espera, traeme a Livie, por favor. — Ella asiente y se acerca a Luffy.

— La niña. — Le dice. Luffy niega. — Damela, te prometo que Nami no la cargará, solamente quiere tenerla cerca. — Él piensa unos segundo y termina cediendo, Koala agarra sonriente a Livie y se acerca a mi. — Vamos a descansar un poco.

Entramos a mi cuarto y lo primero que hago es acostarme de mi lado. Suspiro feliz al sentir la comodidad. Koala acuesta a mi bebé junto a mi y se sienta en una esquina observandonos. Estiro una mano y toco la mejilla de Livie. Ella bosteza y aprienta mi dedo con su mano.

— Esta cansada, no ha dormido nada desde que te fuistes. — Dice Koala.

— Gracias por cuidarla.

— Sabes que no es nada. Sabo estaba muy preocupado cuando me llamó. Juraría que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar.

— Se llevó un buen susto, bueno todos en realidad. — Ella asiente.

— Si, después de verte me dijo lo que tenías, al principio no entendía nada de lo que decía pero me lo explico pacientemente y me sorprendí y asusté un poco.

— Imaginate como lo tomé cuando lo supe.

— Supongo que no muy bien.

— Para nada bien. Estaba atónita, jamás en mi vida pensé que podía tener algo asi.

— Bueno, pero lo tienes y necesitas lidiar con ello. Tomatelo con calma. Evita las discusiones con Luffy, estoy segura de que la razón principal de tu estrés es por él. Asi que traten de no pelearse.

— ¿Cómo se supone que evite eso?, es un completo cabeza dura.

— Lo sé, pero aún asi, no quieres volver a tener otro episodio. Hazlo por ella. —Dice acarciando a Livie.— Ella te necesita.

— Tienes razón.

— Claro que la tengo, siempre la tengo. —Sabía que la comprensiva Koala no iba a durar para siempre.

— Por supuesto, te las sabes todas. —Ella suelta una carcajada.

— Claro que si y no lo olvides. —Mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse del cansancio. Koala lo nota y se agacha para tomar a mi bebé.

Estiro mi brazo y le tomo la mano.

— No, dejala aqui. Estaré más tranquila si está durmiendo aqui conmigo. —Ella asiente, coloca unos almohadones alrededor de Livie para que no se caiga y se va.

Acomodo mi brazo en torno a mi bebé y cierro los ojos.

* * *

 **LUFFY**

* * *

Mierda, mierda. Es mi culpa, yo soy el causante. Yo y mi estupidez. Tendría que haberlo sabido. Ella estaba bien, si no fuera por mi...

La puerta se abre de golpe y me giro a ver quien es. Mi hermana.

— Te estaba esperando. — Le digo molesto.

— Lo se. — Dice mirandose las manos.

— Quiero una explicación y más te vale que sea buena. — Ella asiente y le hago una seña para que se siente. Lo hace pero se queda callada. — Habla.

— Es que...

— Es que ¿qué?, parecías una completa loca, incluso pensé que era Alvida quien estaba en la sala.

— No me compares con ella. — Gruñe.

— Te comparo con quien se me dé la gana. Y me vas a decir quien te llamó y te dejo asi de alterada.

— Kid.

— ¿Kid? — Pregunto sin entender.

— Él me llamó, me dijo cosas horribles y... — Me acerco y me siento junto a ella.

— ¿Y qué?

— Dijo...dijo que se va a llevar a Noah y que no le importa pasar por encima de todos para conseguirlo...dijo...dijo que... — Ella suelta un sollozo y se cubre el rostro.

Me doy una patada mentalmente por ser tan idiota. La abrazo y la dejo llorar tranquila. Ella se presiona contra mi y sujeta mi camiza fuertemente.

— Te prometo que todo estará bien, él no se acercara a Noah. — Ella me suelta y en sus ojos veo terror.

— Él me lo dijo...él fue... — Volvió a sollozar.

— ¿Él fue qué? — Pregunto.

— Papá, él fue...él me lo dijo... — La miro sin creer lo que dice. — Él me dijo todo. Como estuvo vigilando, como esperó el momento oportuno y lo mató.

— Maldito hijo de p*** — Me levanto de golpe y tomo él teléfono pero Bonney me detiene.

— No..no llames a nadie, esto es serio. Él esta loco. Por favor Luffy.

— ¡¿Cómo me pides que no haga nada?!, él mató a papá. La única persona que moderadamente nos quería. O al menos lo hacia a su manera. — Me dejo caer en el suelo. — Todo esto es mi culpa. Nami sufre por mi culpa, papá esta muerto por mi culpa, Kid te amenazó por mi culpa. Prometí protegerlos y he hecho todo lo contrario. Yo...

— Luffy, no te culpes. Yo no esperaba que Kid se quedara tan tranquilo. Pero me dolió mucho saber lo que le hizo a papá. Él nunca estaba allí para nosotros pero yo también pienso que nos quería. Me puse como loca cuando me lo dijo y aún más cuando amenazó con quitarme a mi hijo. Tal vez exageré un poco al sobrepasarme con Nami pero al ver que se iban...

— Eso también es mi culpa.

— Seguramente. — Dice riendo leve. — Pero podemos arreglarlo. Ella te ama, solamente dejala entrar.

— No puedo. — Digo suspirando.

— Si puedes, intentalo.

— Tengo demasiados problemas Bonney. Ella no esta para soportarlos.

— Ella te ama y lo aceptará. — Me abraza y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro.

— Te quiero, pulgita. — Le digo besando su cabeza.

— Lo se.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora?, ¿no deberíamos llamar a la policia? — Pregunto, ella niega.

— No, estoy demasiado aterrada como para involucrar a la policia y aumentar su furia.

— No puedes vivir con miedo Bonney.

— Lo se, pero ahora solo quiero estar un momento en paz. Muchas cosas han pasado desde que volvimos. — Se rie bajito y suspira. — Es como si este lugar estuviera maldito ¿no crees?

— Si, es verdad. Pero necesitamos hacer algo, no pienso dejarlo estar.

— Puedes contratar más seguridad. A partir de ahora trataré de salir lo menos posible y mantendré a Noah en la casa.

— Contrataré mas personal pero aún asi deberíamos informar a la policia.

— No, creeme, no es buena idea. — Ella se levanta y se sacude la ropa. — ¿Me perdonas? — Pregunta.

— Sabes que si. — Sonrie.

— Lamento todo esto, de verdad.

— Tambien yo.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **"La verdad acerca del accidente si que es sorprendente... el contratar mas seguridad es una buena idea... sin duda Nami debe de reposar para reponerse, y en cuanto a lo que acontece en este ambiente familiar... no parece ir mejor... que sucedera ahora?"**_

N/A: **HOLAAA, hoy vine recargado mas que nunca y decidi subir dos capitulos mas, WOWWW... soy todo un salvaje, jajaajaja... BUENO, DEJANDO ESO DE LADO , PRONTO DEJARE MI MASMORRA OSCURA PARA PUBLICAR NUEVAS ADAPTACIONES ASI QUE PACIENCIA...POCO A POCO IREMOS VIENDO NUEVAS HISTORIA... ;) :) :D**

 _ **REVIEWS?**_


	27. Chapter 27

****HOLA A TODOS, como siempre Solitario196 trayendo un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste y claro, que la pasen de maravilla en FANFICTION ;) :) :D****

* * *

 ** **-._._.-** Capitulo 27 -._._.-  
**

* * *

 **NAMI**

* * *

Luego de tomarme una pequeña siesta con mi hija bajo a la cocina por algo de comer. Estaba hambrienta. La radio de Makino estaba encendida pero no en el canal de rap, lo que era raro. Tenía ganas de tomar algo frio, muy frio asi que decidí prepararme un batido de frutas. Yumm, adoro los batidos, y más en los días primaverales como hoy.

Saco todo lo que necesito de la heladera y lo dejo sobre la mesada. Me acerco al armario y tómo la licuadora. Pico todas las frutas bien chiquititas y las meto dentro de la jarra de plástico. Agrego la leche y licúo. Por Dios, que ganas de tomarmelo todo que tengo. Por otro lado saco el jugo natural de manzana para Livie, ella lo adora y hoy es un día perfecto para tomarlo.

Cuando todo esta listo pongo las bebidas en una bandeja y me voy al cuarto de mi hija. Mientras subo la escalera pienso en que la casa está muy silenciosa, Makino no está en la cocina, lo que es raro. Tampoco se escuchan los gritos de Bonney, ni los llantos de Noah. Mmm, es extraño. Abro la puerta del cuarto de Livie y me sorprendo al ver a Luffy parado frente a la cuna.

— ¿Luffy? — Él no me responde. Me acerco y toco su hombro. — ¿Luffy?

— Fue tu culpa. — Dice firmemente. Lo miro extrañada.

— ¿Mi culpa?, ¿De qué hablas? — Él gira su cabeza y grito al ver la sangre cayendo por su frente. — Ohh por Dios, ¿qué te paso? — Él no me contesta y vuelve a mirar la cuna. Me inclino un poco para mirar lo qué el ve y me sorprendo al ver una muñeca en medio de la cuna. Miro toda la habitación y los muebles que hace un momento estaban, desaparecieron.

— ¿Qué esta pasando?, ¿dónde está Livie? — Él no me responde. Golpeo su brazo pero no reacciona.

Termino tomando su rostro en mis manos.

— ¿Donde está Livie?

— Fue tu culpa, todo es tu culpa. — Me dice.

— No entiendo...¿de qué hablas?, ¿qué es mi culpa?

— Ya no está. — Dice bajando la mirada.

— ¿Quién?...¿quién no está? — Él levanta la mano y veo la mantita de mi hija en ella. Comienzo a ponerme muy nerviosa. Miro a todos lados pero lo único que veo son paredes blancas. Empujo a Luffy y salgo corriendo del cuarto. Bajo las escaleras y veo a Bonney al final de ellas. Me acerco pero antes de llegar a ella me detengo. Su mirada está vacía, perdida.

— ¿Bonney? — Llamo, ella me mira y luego grita. Me cubro los oídos y me alejo de ahí. Voy a la sala y en ella estan Makino y Koala, esta tiene un bultito rosado en brazos. Suspiro aliviada al ver a mi hija. Me acerco y trato de tomarla pero no puedo.

— ¿Koala?, dame a la bebé... — Ella me mira y luego a mi bebé.

— Lo siento. — Me dice. La miro sin comprender.

— ¿Qué sientes?

— Se ha ido, ella la tiene. — La miro fijamente y luego a la manta, tiro de ella y nada. Mi bebé no esta allí.

Miro a mi alrededor buscando a mi hija, pero todo parece alejarse. Escucho una risa, me giro y veo a una persona sin rostro. Me asusto mucho, pienso en huir cuando veo a mi hija en sus brazos. Corro hacia ella pero nunca logro llegar, cada vez está más lejos.

— ¡LIVIE! — Trato de correr lo más rápido de puedo pero no la alcanzo, la persona que la tiene solo se rie. — ¡LIVIE!... — Se esta alejando, se va. No logro alcanzarla.

— ¡NOOO!, ¡LIVIE, LIVIEE! — Grito con todas mis fuerzas.

* * *

 **LUFFY**

* * *

Escucho unos gritos, me levanto de la silla y me acerco a la puerta de la oficina. Los gritos vuelven a escucharse asi que abro y salgo a ver que pasa.

— ¡Livie! — Escucho. Es Nami. Subo las escaleras de dos en dos y entro al cuarto agitado.

Nami está moviendose de un lado a otro en la cama gritando el nombre de nuestra hija. Me acerco y tomo a la bebé que está llorando asustada cerca de ella.

— Shhhh, no llores. — Trato de calmarla pero es imposible. Alguien toca mi hombro y me giro, Koala tiene una mirada de horror en el rostro.

— ¡NOOO!, ¡Livie, Livie! — Nami sigue gritando como una desquiciada. Le entrego la bebé a Koala y me acerco a Nami.

Toco su hombro pero ella no reacciona. Asi que tomo sus brazos y comienzo a sacudirla.

— ¡Despierta Nami, es una pesadilla nada más! — Grito, ella solloza pero no abre los ojos.

— No te la lleves. — Dice llorando.

— Nami, despierta. — Le digo al oido. La sacudo un poco más y por fin abre los ojos. Su mirada esta desenfocada, observa todo a su alrededor hasta parar en mi. Llora y se apoya en mi pecho. — Shh. Todo esta bien, solo fue un mal sueño.

— Él...no podía alcanzarla...se iba...yo... -

— Shhh... — Susurro contra su pelo.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? — Dijo Koala mirandonos.

Le hice una seña para que nos dejara y asi lo hizo. Se fue con Livie y nos dejo solos.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello? — Le pregunto.

— No lo se...yo...estabas ahí...todo era confuso.

— Continúa. — Ella suspira.

— Yo...estaba en la cocina...luego en el cuarto de Liv...y...estabas tú. — Escucho atentamente cada palabra. — Estabas sangrando y decías cosas...cosas raras...luego Bonney...y Koala...— Aprieta sus puños en mi camisa y entierra su cara en mi pecho. — Él la tenía...a Liv, yo...traté de llegar a ella y...y... — La acuno en mis brazos y le digo que todo va a estar bien.

Este tipo de ataque no es bueno para ella. Necesita calmarse.

— Será mejor que te recuestes. — Ella asiente y se apoya en las almohadas. — Respira profundo y trata de calmarte.

— Lo siento. — Susurra. Acerco mi mano a su pelo y lo acaricio.

— No es tu culpa, fue solo una pesadilla.

— Tengo la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar. — Se gira quedando frente a mi. — Necesito pedirte algo.

— Lo que sea. — Digo besando su frente.

— Si algo me pasara, prometeme que te iras con Livie. Llevatela lejos de aqui, quierela y cuidala.

— Nami, no te pasará nada. — Ella toma mis manos.

— Prométemelo. — Insiste.

— Te lo prometo.

— Gracias. — Le doy un último beso y me levanto.

— Descansa, te traeré un calmante y algo para comer. — Ella asiente y cierra sus ojos.

Bajo a la cocina y todo el mundo está reunido, Bonney con Noah, Law, Koala con Livie y Makino que no para de caminar de un lado para otro. Ella al verme se acerca.

— ¿Cómo esta? — Sonrio al escuchar su apodo cariñoso.

— Esta mejor. Le dije que descansara mientras venía por un calmante y comida.

— Claro claro, ya mismo le preparo algo para comer. — Makino se da media vuelta y comienza a sacar ingredientes de la alacena y la heladera.

— ¿Qué pasó?, escuchamos los gritos con Law y nos asustamos. — Dice mi hermanita.

— Tuvo una pesadilla. — Aclaro para todos.

— ¿Una pesadilla?, tuvo que ser muy fea. — Dice Bonney.

— Lo fue, según lo que logró decirme, soñó que alguien se llevaba a Livie.

— Eso es raro. — Dice Koala. Bonney y yo nos miramos un momento sabiendo que no era asi.

— Solo es un efecto del cansansio. — Aseguro.

— Si, tienes razón. — Dice Koala. Me acerco a ella y agarro a mi hija. — Estuvo llorando varios minutos, se asustó mucho. Nami pudo haberla lastimado sin darse cuenta Luffy.

— Lo sé. Pero no se lo digas ¿de acuerdo?, no quiero que se altere más de lo que esta.

— No le diré nada. — Asiento agradecido.

— Bueno, vamos a darle de comer a esta bebe. — Digo besando las mejillotas de mi hija. Me acerco a la nevera y saco su jugo de manzana. Ella lo adora.

Camino hasta la sala y me siento con ella en el sillón. Le acerco el biberón y le doy de comer. Ella coloca su manitos sobre la mía y en lo único que pienso es en lo afortunado que soy al tenerlas a ambas conmigo.

Cuando termina su comida la levanto y la apoyo contra mi hombro para hacerle provecho. Vuelvo a la cocina y veo que Makino tiene todo listo. Le entrego Livie a Koala y tomo la bandeja de comida.

— ¿Te importaría hacerla dormir? — Le pregunto a Koala. Ella niega y se va de la cocina cantandole una rara nana a mi hija.

Subo a mi cuarto y entro lo más silenciosamente posible. Veo su cuerpo reposar tranquilamente en la cama. Sus ojos está cerrados y su respiración esta regulada asi que definitivamente está dormida. Dejo la bandeja a un lado de la cama y me siento frente a ella. Mi movimiento la despierta un poco pero no del todo.

— Mmmm. — Murmura.

— Shh duerme. — Se vuelve a sumir en su sueño y me acerco a susurrarle. — Te prometo que todo estará bien. Te protegeré a ti y a nuestra hija con mi vida si es necesario. Te amo. — Beso su mejilla y me voy dejandola descansar.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **"No hay duda alguna la desesperacion como madre puede afectar de gravedad a una mujer que ama con todo su corazon a su bebe, el miedo y la desesperacion no serian buenos para ella, y en cuanto a Luffy, pues sin duda esta decidido a resolver esto sin ninguna duda...solo habra que esperar resultados, BUENO O MALOS"**_

 _ **REVIEWS?**_


	28. Chapter 28

**-._._.- Capitulo 28** **-._._.-**

* * *

 **NAMI**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me siento mucho mejor. Estoy descansada y más tranquila. El pecho no me duele tanto, solo siento alguna molestia al agacharme o estirarme. Me arreglo y bajo a desayunar. Todos están en la cocina hablando alegremente.

— Hola. — Digo mientras entro.

— Nami ¿c..cómo estas? — Pregunta Bonney. Veo en su cara que se siente muy mal por todo lo que pasó.

— Estoy bien, gracias. — Le sonrío y ella parece relajarse un poco. Luffy se acerca y me besa la mandíbula.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — Pregunta seriamente.

— Estoy bien, tengo alguna molestía pero estoy bien.

— Me alegro... — Se toma el último sorbo de cafe y toma su maletín. — Tengo que trabajar.

— De acuerdo. — Sonrio con tristeza.

— Las veré en la tarde. — Suspira y me da un beso antes de salir de la cocina.

Me siento con las chicas y suspiro. Makino me sonrie y se acerca.

— Te voy a preparar un rico desayuno. — Me dice guiñadome un ojo.

— Gracias. — Ella asiente y se da la vuelta.

— ¿Nami?, yo... — Bonney

— Esta bien Bonney, no quiero que te sientas mal.

— No..no, debo sentirme mal, es mi culpa, yo...lamento haberte dicho esas cosas y lamento muchisimo haberte pegado. — Sus ojos estan llorosos y hace que mi corazón se contraiga. Me acerco a ella y la abrazo.

— Nada fue tu culpa, creo que de alguna manera debería agradecerte.— Le digo, ella se aleja y me mira confundida.

— ¿Agradecerme?

— Si, yo me hubiera ido si tú no hubieses llegado en ese momento. Ya estaba alterada antes de que llegaras asi que imagina que hubiera pasado si me desmallaba en medio de la calle. Tenía a Livie conmigo, jamás me lo perdonaría si le pasara algo asi que de alguna manera tu evitastes eso. — Ella me mira y veo como algo de culpa se desvanece.

— Aún asi no debí tratarte como lo hice.

— Te perdono por eso, además me lo merecía.

— Claro que no. — Yo sonrio y ella suspira.

— Claro que si. Le prometí a Luffy que no volvería a huir y mirame, al primer momento de tensión tomé mis cosas y traté de largarme de aqui.

— Bueno, algo de la culpa la tiene él.

— Cierto, pero aún asi no debí actuar por impulso, él esta pasando un mal momento. Sé que le duele haber perdido a su padre pero me molesta que no lo hable conmigo. Decide que es mejor aislarse en su mundo en vez de enfrentarlo. Creo que me fastidió mucho que decidiera encerrarse y ignorarme.

— Él es asi, prefiere afrontarlo a su manera, creeme lo conosco desde siempre y él ha sido asi toda su vida. Además papá fue la única figura masculina en su vida, él de alguna manera u otra lo admiraba. Papá nunca fue cariñoso con nosotros, ellos nos adoptaron por obligación, para tener una familia ejemplar en la sociedad. Todos creen que él era un padre admirable que amaba a su esposa y a sus hijos pero una cosa es verlo de afuera y otra es vivirlo. Yo lo amaba, era el único padre que conocía y era amable conmigo. Al contrario de mi madre...

— ¿Si tu padre no la amaba porqué se casó con ella? — Pregunto.

— No se mucho acerca de eso pero lo que si se, es que se casaron por un acuerdo cuando eran jóvenes. Papá tenía un trato con el padre de mamá y el trato se sello con su boda. Aunque estoy segura de que ellos llegaron a enamorarse... — Bonney suspira imaginandolo. Makino se acerca, deja un plato con tostadas y fruta frente a mi y apoya sus brazos en la encimera.

— Si se amaban. — Dice ella. Ambas la miramos y ella toma una butaca para sentarse. — Trabajé toda mi vida con ellos. Tu padre me contrató cuando se casaron, eran buenas personas. El señor Willes siempre fue muy amable con sus empleados y cariñoso con la señora Alvida.

— Increible de creer. — Digo sonriendo.

— Pues asi era, los primeros meses de su matrimonio fueron algo difíciles ya que apenas se conocían pero luego cambió. Comenzaron a llevarse bien y de un momento a otro no podían quitarse las manos de encima. — Suspiró Makino. Bonney hizo una mueca y yo reí.

— No son necesarios los detalles. — Dice Bonney haciendo una arcada.

— Esta bien, pues se fueron enamorando poco a poco. Era tan lindo verlos. La señora siempre estaba sonriendo y era feliz. Después de un año decidieron tener hijos. Lo intentaron y lo intentaron pero nada. La señora Alvida se sentía muy decepcionada de ella misma.

— Espera...¿cómo sabes esas cosas? — Pregunto, Makino núnca me dijo nada de esto.

— Bueno, nos llevabamos muy bien. Ella siempre compartía sus preocupaciones conmigo y me pedía consejos. Yo estaba encantada de hacerlo, me parecía una mujer muy amable y cariñosa.

— Eran amigas. — Afirmo, Makino asiente.

— Lo eramos.

— ¿Qué pasó entonces? — Pregunta Bonney.

— La señora poco a poco se fue apagando, no podía concebir un hijo y eso la fue entristeciendo. El señor decidió que vieran a un especialista... — Su cara cambia y se vuelve triste. — Ese fue el peor día de la señora. Al volver de la consulta el señor se encerró en su despacho y yo salí de la cocina para ir a preguntarle como había ido todo.

— Ella no podía tener hijos. — Digo con tristeza.

— Asi es, ese día fue el peór de su vida. Estaba desolada, se tiró en mis brazos y rompió a llorar.

— Debió ser muy duro. — Dice Bonney.

— Lo fue. Poco a poco el señor Willes se fue alejando de ella haciendola sentirse peor. Se culpaba por estar perdiendo su matrimonio. Fue algo duro de ver...ella se volvió fria y amargada. Trataba de hablar con ella pero me alejaba, se pasaba el día entero en su habitación. Bebía a escondidas, creía que nadie lo sabía pero yo si lo notaba, su ropa olía a alcohol. Ella trataba de ocultarlo con perfume pero yo no era tonta.

— Wow...yo jamás hubiera imaginado a mamá asi. — Dice Bonney.

— Lo pasó muy mal. Pero un día vino la madre de la señorita Koala, ellas eran muy amigas y se visitaban con frecuencia. Fue la mamá de Koala quien le dió la idea de adoptar. No olvidaré la cara de la señora, su tristeza pareció esfumarse y decidió hacerle caso al consejo de su amiga.

— Tres meses después el joven Luffy y usted llegaron a la casa. — Dice ella mirando a Bonney.

— ¿Qué pasó después? — Pregunto.

— Ohh bueno, la señora estaba contenta con ambos, se pasaba el día con ellos jugando y riendo. Era lindo tener la casa con niños. Ellos corrían y jugaban y la felicidad volvió a la vida de Alvida. Ella estaba contenta con ustedes...creyó que las cosas con el señor se arreglarían pero no fue asi.

— Él era amable con nosotros pero solo lo necesario. Jamás nos dió las buenas noches, núnca jugó con nosotros, solamente nos hablaba lo justo y jamás recibimos una muestra de cariño de él. — Dice Bonney con pesar.

— Asi es. — Dice Makino. — A la señora no le molestó al principio ya que pensó que aún trataba de superar el no tener hijos propios, asi que lo dejo pasar. Hasta que...

— Hasta que se enteró que papá la engañaba. — Makino asiente.

— Ese día fue la gota que desbordó el vaso. La señora enloqueció, estuvo gritando todo el día. Yo recuerdo haberlos encerrado a ti y a Luffy en sus habitaciónes.

— Lo recuerdo. — Dice Bonney.

— Ese día fue un infierno. La señora estaba completamente fuera de si. Recuerdo que envió a todo el personal a su casa pero yo me quedé. No pensaba dejarla sola en ese estado. Ohh ese día fue...fue horrible, él señor llegó del trabajo y ella lo estaba esperando. Comenzaron los gritos y yo me fui a ver a los niños dejandolos solos.

— Pero no acabó ahí. — Dice Bonney.

— No, él señor llegaba todas las noches borracho y ella siempre le reclamaba. Hasta un día en el que el señor llego y ella estaba completamente desequilibrada. Yo ese día no estaba pero al otro día cuando volví la señora no estaba. Le pregunte a los empleados si la habían visto pero todos estaban tan sorprendidos como yo. Al final del día el señor vino a hablarme para decirme que mi amiga estaba internada en un hospital psiquiátrico.

— Si, esas semanas sin ella fueron horribles pero lo fueron más aún cuando regresó. — Dice Bonney.

— Asi es, ella no era la misma cuando volvió, era fria, despiada. Trataba de lastimar a los niños y al señor Willes. Todos se volvió un caos. Cuando el joven Luffy se hizo mayor y decidió irse me fui con él. Creo que fue la mejor decisión que tomé. Alvida ya no era la misma y estar en esa casa viendo a la persona que se apoderó de ella era doloroso.

— Lamento mucho que hayas perdido a alguien importante para ti.

— Bueno, aún tengo los buenos recuerdos que pasamos juntas.

— Eso es bueno. — Digo animandola.

— Bueno bueno, ya les he quitado mucho tiempo, mejor come tu desayuno. — Dice Makino sonriendo.

Bonney se despidió y se fue a darle de comer a Noah. Yo terminé mi desayuno y subí a ver a mi hija. Ella estaba despierta en su cuna mirando el movil sobre ella. La tomo en mis brazos y beso su cabeza. Ella grita y rie. Sonrio y me la llevo a mi cuarto. La dejo sobre la cama y comienzo a hacerle cosquillas. Sus carcajadas sacan lo mejor de mi y comienzo a reir con ella. Asi estamos unos veinte mintuos hasta que tocan la puerta.

— Adelante. — Digo riendo. Bonney entra con Noah en brazos. Esta muy linda con un vestido floreado y unos suecos de tela.

— Wow...que linda. — Le digo, ella se sonroja y da una vuelta para mi.

— Tengo una cita con Law. — Explica.

— Ohh bueno...en ese caso dejarás al pobre hombre sin aliento.

— Eso espero. Solo quería despedirme...tal vez no venga esta noche. — Dice guiñandome un ojo. Suelto una carcajada y me acerco a ella con mi hija en brazos.

— En ese caso...precaución. —

— Lo tengo muy presente. — Dice señalando a Noah.

— ¿puedo cuidarlo si quieres? — Le digo tomando la manito de mi sobrino.

— No quisiera molestarte.

— No es molestia, además no puedes llevar un bebé a una cita romantica. — Digo guiñandole el ojo.

— ¿Segura que no te molesta?

— Claro que no, al contrario estoy encantada.

— Bueno en ese caso te dejo a cargo.

— Genial. Hoy será noche de bebés. — Digo sonriendo. Las dos bajamos a la cocina y Bonney deja a Noah en brazos de Makino.

— ¿Tendré a estas dos preciosuras esta noche? — Bonney asiente. — Ohh niños, la fiesta que nos vamos a hacer. — Dice Makino moviendo sus caderas.

— Ehh ehh yo tambien estoy a cargo esta noche. — Digo moviendome también.

— En ese caso me voy, Makino compórtate y nada de rap para mi hijo. — Bonney se acerca y besa a Noah.

— Qua aburrida eres. — Dice Makino.

— Hazme caso Makino.

— Esta bien, esta bien. — Dice pero cuando Bonney se da vuelta ella me muestra su mano con sus dedos cruzados.

— Los veo mañana. — Le doy un abrazos y le susurro.

— Qué se diviertan.

— Ten por seguro que lo haré.

Bonney se va y con Makino planeamos que hacer por la tarde. Una hora después estamos sentadas en la alfombra de la sala jugando con los bebés. El timbre suena y me levanto. Camino hasta la puerta y abro. Me sorprendo al ver a Law frente a mi.

— Law, ¿qué haces aqui? — Pregunto.

— ¿Bonney está aqui? — Pregunta.

— No, se fue hace una hora mas o menos. — Law entra y se pone a caminar de un lado a otro, toma su movil y marca. Espera y vuelve a bajar el movil.

— Estuve una hora en el apartamento esperandola y no llegó. La he llamado y no me contesta asi que vine aqui.

En ese momento escucho un coche y miro encima del hombro de Law. Luffy baja de auto y se acerca sonriente. Me da un casto beso y me rodea la cintura.

— ¿Cómo la pasastes?

— Bien, muy bien pero... — Señalo a Law. Luffy lo mira y luego a mi nuevamente.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Quedé con Bonney hace una hora pero no llegó. Estoy preocupado, no contesta el movil y Nami me dijo que se fue hace una hora de aqui. — Luffy me suelta y saca su movil.

— Le voy a marcar. — Pulsa unos números y lleva su telefono al oido. Espera y espera pero nada. — No contesta, ¿estas seguro de que iba para tu casa?, tal vez tenía que hacer algo antes.

— Estoy seguro, quedamos de vernos en mi apartamento pero nunca llegó.

— ¿Hace cuanto se fue?

— Hace una hora tal vez un poco más una hora y media como mucho. — Digo preocupada. — Tal vez esté con Koala.

— Si puede ser. — Dice Luffy. Le marca a Koala. — ¿Koala?, hola si, bien bien. ¿Bonney está ahi? — Pregunta. — ¿No?, ¿estas segura? — Él hace una mueca. — Si si, gracias.

— No esta allí. — Digo.

— No, ¿a dónde pudo ir? — Pregunta Law. Luffy se tensa y veo horror en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto.

— Maldita sea. — Dice tira su teléfono contra la pared.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa?

— Él la tiene. Estoy seguro. — Dice furioso. Se da media vuelta y camina hacia la salida.

— ¿Quién la tiene? — Pregunto siguiendolo. — ¿y qué haces? ¿a donde vas?

— Kid la tiene, voy a buscar a ese maldito hijo de perra y lo voy matar. Deseará nunca haber vuelto a nuestras vidas. — Abre la puerta del coche y se mete dentro. El coche arranca y me quedo petrificada en la entrada viendo como se va.

Esto es malo. Muy malo.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **"Todo comenzó con una pequeña cita, pero ahora... La preocupación crece, y BONNEY...DONDE ESTA?... la situación es grave a cada momento. Y POR OTRO LADO... el pasado de Alvida es revelado, pensaron que alguien como lo es, seria alguien tan amable y buena en el pasado... a veces las cosas no siempre terminan bien para algunos"**_

 _ **REVIEWS?**_


	29. Chapter 29

**-._._.-** **Capitulo 29 -._._.-**

* * *

 **LUFFY**

* * *

Salí echo una fúria de la casa y me subí al coche. Marco al ver mi cara decidió que mejor no preguntaba nada y simplemente conducía. Miré hacia atrás viendo a Nami petrificada en la entrada. Era mejor que se quedara allí. Esto podía ser peligroso y no quería involucrarla. Al salir a la calle saqué el movil y le marqué a Coby.

— ¿Coby? — pregunté al escuchar un murmullo solamente.

— Si...soy yo. — Al fondo escucho una risa femenina e inmediatamente entendí lo que pasaba.

— ¿Estabas follando maldito pervertido? — Le recrimino. Él suelta una carcajada y escucho como se viste.

— Si, y tu llamada fue muy inoportuna por cierto.

— No me importa si fue inoportuna o no. ¡Necesito una ubicación y la necesito ahora! — Grito.

— ¿Pero por qué me gritas?

— Por imbecil. Ahora necesito que te levantes de esa cama y localizes el teléfono de Bonney.

— ¿Bonney? — Dice sorprendido. — ¿Tu hermana Bonney?

— Si, Bonney. Mi hermana. Es algo de vida o muerte asi que más te vale darte prisa.

— Ok ok, dame unos minutos y te vuelvo a llamar. — Cortó la llamada y guardé el movil.

Demonios. Todo esto era una maldita pesadilla. No puedo ser tan idiota. Debí estar más atento, debí obligarla a tener seguridad. Debí malditamente encerrarla en su cuarto. Ese maldito bastardo no sabe con quien se metió. Mi familia es sagrada y mas le vale no tocarle un pelo porque soy capaz de matarlo.

Cinco minutos después el móvil vuelve a sonar, al ver que es Coby contesto al instante.

— ¿Dónde está?

— Amm...esto es raro. — Dice confundido.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Pues...

— Demonios, dime donde está.

— Esta en tu casa. — Dice incómodo.

— ¿Qué?, imposible, estuve allí hace quince minutos y no estaba. — Lo oigo resoplar.

— Luffy, te digo que está en tu casa. O al menos su teléfono. — Esto es muy raro. O tal vez simplemente se olvido su movil. Pero...es Bonney, es imposible que olvide su movil. Es una adicta a él. Salgo de mis pensamientos sacudiendo la cabeza.

— Gracias, si te necesito para algo más te llamaré.

— De acuerdo, si es posible en un horario donde no esté ocupado. — Rie.

— Tarado. — Digo y cuelgo. Miro a Marco por el espejo retrovisor. — Da la vuelta, llevame a casa.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Si. — Marco gira el volante y me caigo sobre el asiento. Las ruedas chirrían y el auto da un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Mi cabeza se golpea con el asiento del copiloto y gruño cuando siento un raspón en la rodilla. — ¡Rayos, ten algo más cuidado! — Grito.

— Lo siento. — Dice tratando de esconder una sonrisa. Bufo y marco el número de casa. Suena tres veces, cuarto, cinco, seis y nadie contesta. Esto me preocupa. Le marco a Nami pero tampoco responde. Por último trato con Law pero tampoco contesta.

— Algo pasa. — Digo. Marco me mira sin entender.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Nadie contesta en casa. — Digo mirando el movil pensando a quien más dentro de la casa puedo llamar pero no hay nadie. Makino no sabe utilizar un movil por lo tanto no tiene uno.

— Tal vez están en el jardín o...

— No contestan al teléfono fijo ni a los moviles y Coby me acaba de decir que el movil de mi hermana está en la casa o sea que se encuentra ahí. Y si ella esta ahí quiere decir que... — Abro mis ojos y reacciono. — ¡NO PUEDE SER!, ¡Maldito hijo de p- !, acelera, rápido, vamos vamos. El maldito está en mi casa. — Marco al entender gruñe y pisa el acelerador. El auto sale disparado y me aferro al asiento para mantenerme sujeto y no salir volando.

Se me ocurre una idea en el camino y saco el movil para llamar a la persona perfecta para ayudarme.

* * *

 **NAMI**

* * *

Esto esta mal, muy mal. Trato de safarme de las cuerdas pero es imposible, el muy desgraciado ató muy bien los nudos. Me retuerzo pero no hay caso, no puedo mover las manos. Miro como él camina nervioso de un lado a otro mordiendose las uñas de una mano mientras en la otra sujeta el arma. Law está junto a mi observando el cuerpo de Bonney desplomado en el suelo. El infeliz le golpeó la cabeza con el mango del arma. Ella ni siquiera se resistó pero el bastardo la golpeó igual.

Es increible lo rápido que sucedió todo. En un momento estaba mirando a Luffy irse en coche y al siguiente tenía a un psicópata apuntandome con una arma y tres matones detrás de él con cara de gorilas enojados.

 ** _: - : - : - : - :_** ** _Flashback : - : - : - : - :_**

 _— Si lo que dice es cierto...¿deberíamos preocuparnos? —_ Le digo a Law mientras veo como Luffy se va.

 _— Supongo que si, solo espero que Bonney esté bien. —_ Dice Law. Asiento y ambos nos damos la vuelta para volver a la casa. Law entra primero y yo lo voy a hacer cuando siento algo frio contra el cuello. Me tenso y trato de girarme pero una mano me toma del cuello.

 _— Quieta princesa. —_ Dice una voz grave. En ese momento Law se da la vuelta y se queda paralizado al ver lo que sucede. _— Vaya...vaya... —_ Dice la voz.

 _— Kid. —_ Dice Law. Mis manos tiemblan al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo. Es él. Kid me empuja para que camine. Cuando estamos parados en medio de la sala me tira contra el suelo causandome un golpe feo en la rodilla.

 _— Bueno...que lindo es esto, la familia unida. —_ Dice riendo. Maldito. La puerta se vuelve a abrir y entran tres hombres, son altos y musculosos. Estan vestidos de negro y dos de ellos tienen tatuajes. Los registro completamente con la mirada para no perder ningún detalle de sus caras. Esos malditos se van a pudrir en la carcel cuando la policía los atrape. Él último de ellos tiene a Bonney sujeta del codo.

 _— Bonney... —_ Dice Law y corre hacia ella pero Kid lo detiene apuntandolo con su pistola. Law levanta las manos y retrocede. Bonney comienza a llorar desconsoladamente y trata de zafarse de los brazos del grandote.

 _— Suéltame... —_ Se queja, se retuerce hasta que el grandote la suelta y ella corre hacia Law pero Kid la toma del brazo y la acerca a él.

 _— ¿A donde crees que vas preciosa? —_ Ella trata de zafarse pero él la tiene bien sujeta.

 _— Suéltala. —_ Dice Law. Kid lo mira de arriba a abajo y ríe.

 _— ¿O qué? —_ Law se adelanta.

 _— Law... —_ Digo, él se gira y le suplico con los ojos que no haga nada. Él lo piensa un momento y entiende que lo mejor es no provocarlo. Retrocede y se queda junto a mi.

 _— Bien pensado. —_ Dice Kid. Mira a uno de los grandotes y nos señala con la cabeza. _— Atenlos. —_ Los grandotes se acercan y me sujetan las manos atandolas con unas cuerdas, me aprietan tanto que duele. Cuando terminan conmigo se acercan a Law y lo atan también.

 _— Mmmm...¿dónde esta la otra mujer ? —_ Pregunta Kid. Con Law nos miramos y decidimos no decir nada. Kid se acerca y me sujeta la barbilla. _— ¿Dónde está?, según mi informante hay una mujer encargada de los quehaceres y no quiero correr ningún riesgo asi que hablen. —_ Cierro mis labios y Kid gruñe, me abofetea y se acerca a Bonney. _— Tú me diras...¿dónde está?_

 _— No...no lo se. —_ Solloza Bonney. Kid bufa y se da la vuela. Pienso que se ha calmado hasta que se gira y la golpea la cabeza de Bonney con el arma.

 _— ¡Noo! —_ Grita Law. Bonney cae desmayada en el suelo y Kid hace señas para que revisen la casa. Dios, ojalá que Makino se haya ocultado bien con los niños. Me sorprendió no verla en la sala cuando Kid me obligó a entrar pero suspiré de felicidad al saber que ella se encargaría de ocultarse para que no la encontraran.

 ** _: - : - : - : - :_** ** _Fin del flashback : - : - : - : - :_**

Escucho como los grandotes revisan la casa, abren y cierran puertas. Unos cinco minutos después los tres aparecen en la sala. Kid deja de caminar y se acerca a ellos. El que no tiene tatuajes le susurra algo y escucho a Kid gruñir.

— ¡Revisen bien!, no pudo haber desaparecido. — Los sujetos gruñen y se dan la vuelta para volver a buscar. Sonrio interiormente, estoy segura de que si no los han encontrado aún no creo que lo hagan. Makino puede ser muy ingeniosa cuando quiere. Que los niños estén seguros es lo único que importa.

Observo a Kid, él me mira y luego se gira dandome la espalda. Aprovecho el momento para acercarme a Law. Esta furioso.

— Law... — Susurro, él me mira y luego a Bonney que se encuentra a unos metros de nosotros.

— Tengo que revisarla, él maldito le pego muy fuerte. — Me susurra. Yo asiento.

— De acuerdo. — Lo ayudo a gatear hasta Bonney y entre los dos la giramos para revisarla. Law toca su frente con sus dedos y le gira como puede la cabeza.

Me asustó ver unas gotas de sange en su cabello. La sangre nunca es buena.

— ¿Eso es malo? — Pregunto.

— No lo se. Con las manos atadas no la puedo revisar bien. — Él trata de separarle el pelo pero no puede.

— Espera, yo te ayudo. — Él me sonrie agradecido y con mis dedos trato de tomar todo el cabello que puedo. Law se inclina y suspira aliviado.

— Por suerte no es nada serio. Solo un pequeño rasguño. — Dice tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

— Eso es bueno. — Acaricio su rostro y ambos volvemos a alejarnos antes de que Kid lo note.

Escucho golpes en la puerta y giro mi rostro hacia allí. Kid suspira y se acerca, asegura su arma frente a él y abre lentamente la puerta. Sonrie bajando el arma y se hace a un lado. En ese momento mi mundo se cae. Alvida entra campante en la sala y le sonrie devuelta a Kid. Se gira y al vernos rie. Luego se acerca a Bonney y mira de mala manera a Kid.

— Teníamos un acuerdo. — Dice molesta. Acerca su pie a la cara de Bonney y la gira. Observo como la mujer que supuestamente se hace llamar madre mira sin ningúna emoción a su hija desmayada en el suelo. Alvida suspira y levanta la mirada. Cuando me enfoca veo como la comisura de su labio se eleva. — Vaya... — Se acerca a mi y me toma la barbilla apretandome y clavandome sus uñas. — Te lo prometí ¿recuerdas?, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. Eres una idiota. — Dice soltandome. Guardo silencio.— En este momento podrías estar en cualquier lugar del mundo disfrutando tu libertad, pero sin embargo aqui estas, atada e incapacitada. — Ella camina a mi alrededor estudiandome. — Cuando me enteré de que habias desaparecido creí que mis amenazas habían surtido efecto pero ya veo que fue lo contrario. Tú maldita, volviste y trajiste un paquetito contigo ¿no? — Observa toda la habitación y para en Kid. — Kid, querido. — Dice.

— ¿Si? — Contesta él desde el sofá donde está comodamente sentado.

— ¿No te parece que faltan un par de cosas aqui? — Dice molesta. Kid se pone nervioso y asiente.

— Los muchachos están revisando la casa.

— ¿Revisando la casa?, y dime, ¿qué tanto les lleva revisar en una casa que tiene seis habitaciónes?.

— Pues no lo se. — Dice levantandose del sofá.

— ¿No lo sabes? — Alvida se acerca muy despacio a él y le propina una bofetada. _Wow, eso debió doler._

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Gruñe Kid llevandose la mano a la mejilla.

— Muevete y encuentra a esos mocosos ahora ¿entiendes?, esto no funciona si ellos están desaparecidos, idiota. — Lo empuja obligandolo a buscar por la casa.

Alvida estira el cuello tronandoselo y vuelve a acercarse con una sonrisa tan falsa como las malditas nalgas de la rapera que tanto le gusta a Makino, ¿cual era su nombre?, ahh si Minaj.

— Tú sabes donde están. — Dice acercandose una silla y sentandose frente a mi. La miro con mucho odio y no contesto. Ella suspira y siento un golpe en la mejilla. Llevo mis manos a mi dolorido cachete tratando de aliviar el ardor. La maldita me golpeó. — Lo siento querida pero es que me gusta que la gente haga lo que le digo...asi que... — Vuelve a golpearme fuertemente la mejilla, buena que me queda.

— Basta. — Dice Law. Alvida lo mira pensativamente un momento y luego sonrie.

— Ahhh si, ya me acuerdo. Tú eres el que sale con la zorra de mi hija ¿no? — Law gruñe y se retuerze. Alvida suelta una carcajada.

— ¿Porqué es tan mala?, no he hecho nada en contra suyo, sin embargo usted me trata de la peor manera. — Digo furiosa. Su mirada se ensombrece y se pone cómoda en su silla.

— Ahh niña, yo lo tenía todo sabes. Y por culpa de dos mocosos que adopté perdí todo lo que me importaba. — Dice mientras observa mi rostro. — Tú me recuerdas mucho a cómo solía ser. Una dulce e inocente chica que solo quería se feliz. ¿Pero sabes qué?, la felicidad se acaba. Pero volviendo a lo importante, Luffy y Bonney me quitaron mi felicidad asi que ahora les quitaré la suya. Es muy simple. — _Por Dios esta mujer esta completamente trastornada._

— ¿De qué habla?, ustéd quería a sus hijos ¿porqué los odia tanto ahora? — Ella se acomoda apoyando sus delicadas manos en su regazo.

— Ellos me arruinaron, me quitaron la única manera de recuperar a mi marido. Si admito que les sentía algo de afecto pero solo lo hacía por mi esposo, porqué el quería hijos. ¿y para qué hice todo ese esfuerzo?, te lo dire. ¡Para nada!, porque el maldito se fue a buscar una furcia con la que revolcarse. Al principio no lo entendía pero luego de pensarlo mucho lo comprendí. Hubieramos sido felices solo los dos pero no, tenía que hacerle caso a mi estúpida amiga y traer a esos bastardos a casa. Mi marido los odiaba y poco a poco fue dirigiendo ese odio a mi. — Escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía y no tenía ningún sentido las palabras que salían de su boca. Estaba completamente loca y eso no era bueno. Si hay un dicho muy cierto es que _"A los locos no les discutas."_

— Y como te dije antes, si yo no soy feliz, mucho menos los que causaron toda mi desgracia. ¿Y sabes como lo haré? — Ella se inclina quedando muy cerca de mi rostro. — Comenzaré contigo bastarda. — Escupe. Me retuerzo tratando se sacar mis manos y asi poder extrangularla.

— Jamás la encontrarás. — Gruño.

— Eso lo veremos. — Dice alejandose de mi rostro. Mira su reloj y sonrie. — Ahh espero que no tarde mucho nuestro invitado.

Pasan unos minutos hasta que Kid vuelve a la sala con los tres matones. Todos tienen caras decepcionadas por lo que supongo que no han encontrado nada. Alvida los mira y suspira.

— No me digas. No encontraron nada. — Dice parandose y acercandose a su bolsa la cual dejó en el sofá. — Qué inútiles que son, enserio. — Se pone de espaldas a ellos y me mira con una sonrisa diabólica.

Veo como saca una pistola de su bolso y abro los ojos como platos. Dios, esta loca va a matarnos a todos. Necesitamos escapar de aqui. Ella quita el seguro y se gira velozmente dandome la espalda. Escucho uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez...disparos. Estoy temblando cuando todo vuelve a quedar en silencio. Miro a Law, él está petrificado mirando toda la escena. Levanto la vista y veo el cuerpo de Kid y los tres hombres innertes en el suelo. Hay sangre por todos lados. Alvida sonrie y se sienta en el sofá.

— Odio a la gente incompetente, me sacan de quicio. — Dice mirandose las uñas. " _Ohh Dios, ohh Dios"_. Miro los cadáveres a unos metros de mi y comienzo a temblar. Law se acerca y me sostiene las manos.

— Tranquila. — Me susurra. Asiento y trato de calmar mi respiración.

Escucho como se abre la puerta y miro quien es el supuesto invitado de Alvida. Mis ojos quedan petrificados al ver a Luffy entrar pasivamente. Alvida se levanta del sofá y sonrie al verlo.

— Bueno, ahora si se puso interesante. — Dice con malicia en su voz.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **"DEBO DECIR QUE ESTA MUJER ESTA RE-LOCA!, y ahora que Luffy hace entrada solo queda esperar el siguiente movimiento..."**_

 _ **El próximo capitulo es el ultimo, quiero agradecer a toda la gente en sus casas o en los alrededores por seguir mis adaptaciones, y sin mas nos vemos la próxima...**_

 _ **REVIEWS?**_


	30. Chapter 30

::: **::: HOLA A TODOS! ::: :::**

 **QUE TAL, LES HABLA SU BUEN AMIGO** _SOLITARIO196_ **quería antes de comenzar con el capitulo, informarles que la próxima adaptación se tardara unos días mas antes de salir, osea de aquí a una semana mas, ya que se me ocurrio una idea fantástica muy aparte de esto que estoy planeando y bueno es por ello que me estare entreteniendo con ello por este tiempito... Y SIN NADA MAS ESPERO PUEDAN COMPRENDER Y DEMAS, AHORA A SEGUIR CON LA LECTURAAAA ;) :) :D**

* * *

 **-._._.-** **Capitulo 30 -._._.-**

* * *

 **NAMI**

* * *

Miro con terror como Luffy ingresa en la sala. _"¿Qué demonios cree que hace?"._ Esto esta mal. Comienzo a retorcerme tratando de deshacerme de la cuerda en mis manos. Trato con todas mis fuerzas pero no puedo, estan muy ajustadas. Luffy esta mirandome, en sus ojos veo miedo pero lo disimula bien con su expresión neutral.

— Luffy...vete. — Suplico. El niega y se acerca más. Alvida rie y apunta su arma hacia él.— ¡Vete! — Grito llorando.

Law se acerca y trata de calmarme.

— ¡Noo, déjame! — Le digo a Law, él niega y junta sus manos con las mías. — No. — Sollozo.

— Muy testaruda. — Dice Alvida sonriendo.

— Perra. — Le digo con toda la rabia del mundo. Ella abre los ojos con sorpresa.

— Vaya...no me esperaba eso. — Mira a Luffy y la hace una seña para que se acerque. El viene hacia mi y se agacha. Besa mis labios y me abraza.

— Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo. — Susurra en mi oído.

— No, no...vete, por favor. — Le susurro de vuelta. — Makino y los niños... — Él me mira sin entender. — Ella se escondió en algún lugar. Estoy preocupada. — Luffy sonrie y vuelve a abrazarme.

— Makino sabe bien lo que hace, estarán bien. — Me dice calmado.

— Basta de charla. — Dice Alvida. Luffy se aleja de mi dejandome llorosa y preocupada. — Hijo, me gustaría hablar contigo un momento.

— Claro. — Dice, desapareciendo ambos en la oficina de él. Cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse me acerco a Law.

— Ayudame a pararme, si llego a la cocina podré desatarme. — Law asiente y apoyando sus manos en mi espalda me empuja hacia arriba. Me levanto y suspiro aliviada al sentir la circulación en mis piernas.— Vigila y si escuchas algún ruido raro... — Pienso un momento en algún tipo de código. Veo a Bonney en el suelo y se me ocurre. — Grita "Bonney" — Él asiente.

Yo puedo hacer esto, estoy super lista. Cuando llegue voy a tomar un cuchillo y después de desatarme iré a cortarle la puta garganta a esa bruja. **" _Alvida, te equivocaste de chica."_** Corro a la cocina y sonrio al ver sobre la mesada los cuchillos. Me acerco a uno y lo tomo con mucho cuidado. Lo doy vuelta y lo coloco entre mis manos, debajo de la cuerda. Comienzo a cortar pero al ser cuerda estática es dificil. Levanto la mirada y veo a Law nervioso mirando hacia la oficina de Luffy.

Unos segundos después logro cortar una vuelta de la cuerda. Es suficiente para que saque mis manos asi que dejo el cuchillo sobre la mesada y libero mis manos. Suspiro feliz y tomó dos cuchillos. Uno para mi y otro para Law. Vuelvo a la sala y lo desato.

— Gracias. — Dice él acercandose a Bonney.

— ¿Cómo está? — Me preocupa que no haya despertado en todo este tiempo.

Él revisa la herida en su cabeza y suspira frustrado.

— Esta bien, pero me preocupa que no despierte.

— Pensaba lo mismo. — Se gira para mirarme y no me gusta lo que veo en sus ojos.

— Tengo que sacarla de aqui.

— ¿Qué, ahora?, necesito tu ayuda. Ella está bien. Dijiste que está estable.

— Lo se, pero esa loca puede salir en cualquier momento. ¿Y si le hace algo?

— ¿Y crees que a Luffy no se lo hará? — Digo algo fuerte, dandome cuenta de mi nerviosismo.— Lo siento, es que...tu la amas. Y Luffy es a quien yo amo. ¿Qué harías tú si en vez de estar Luffy en esa oficina estuviera ella? — Digo señalando a Bonney.— Dejarías que me fuera sabiendo que necesitas mi ayuda. — Él parece procesar lo que digo y finalmente rindiendose asiente.

— Tienes razón, lo siento. — Se disculpa. Escucho un ruido en la cocina y ambos nos escondemos detrás del sofá.

Levanto un poco la cabeza pero no veo nada. Le hago un seña a Law para que vigile mientras voy a ver quien es. Muy lentamente me levato y aprieto fuerte el cuchillo en mi mano. Respiro lentamente y camino hacia la cocina. Asomo la cabeza pero no veo a nadie. La puerta que da al jardín está abierta, me acerco sigilosamente y saco la cabeza para ver si hay alguien. No hay nadie.

Tomo la manija para volver a cerrarla y siento una mano en mi boca.

— No grites, soy yo. — Reconosco la voz de Sabo y me relajo inmediatamente. Él me suelta y me giro.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aqui? — Susurro. Él sonrie.

— Tu amorcito llamó a mi chica e ideó una especie de estupido plan. Ella me dijo que no me metiera pero era casi imposible no hacerlo sabiendo que estabas implicada.

— ¿Un plan?, ohh Dios...

— Tranquila, es un estupido pero efectivo plan, ahora ven conmigo, tengo que sacarte de aqui. — Toma mi mano pero la retiro.

— No, yo de aqui no me muevo sin Luffy y sin mi hija.

— Tu hija esta bien. Koala esta con ella. — Lo miro sin entender nada. Él suspira. — Makino llevaba a los niños a la cocina cuando escucho todo el revuelo. Salió fuera y se escondió en el cuarto del jardinero con ellos.

— ¿En el cuarto del jardinero?

— Si, estuvo ahí hasta que escuchó los disparos y corrió con ellos hacia la calle. Cuando lo hacía vió el coche de Luffy entrar en el camino y corrió hacia él.

— ¿Ella está bien? — Sabo asiente.— Gracias Dios. — Digo cerrando los ojos y mirando hacia arriba. — Estan bien, ohhh estan bien. — Comienzo a llorar de felicidad y Sabo me abraza.

— Estan bien.

— Gracias. — Él besa mi cabello y me aparta.

— Ahora que sabes que estan bien tengo que sacarlos de aqui.

— No, yo no me iré sin Luffy.

— Nami, no podemos sacar a Luffy. — Me cruzo de brazos y me planto en mi lugar. Él bufa y apoya sus manos en mis hombros. — ¿Qué crees que hace en su oficina con esa loca?, la distrae mientras los saco a todos.

— Si nos sacas a todos, cuando ella salga lo matará. No pienso dejar que eso pase.

— Nami, no estas siendo razonable. Debes venir conmigo.

— No, tú no estas siendo razonable. No voy a dejar al hombre que amo aqui con esta psicópata con él. Tenemos que poder hacer algo.

— Bueno a menos que tengas un revolver y una excelente puntería no creo que podamos hacer algo.

— Voy a entrar. Si, eso haré. No me importa morir si sé que ellos estarán bien.

— ¿Qué?, de ninguna manera te dejaré entrar ahí.

— Voy a hacerlo. — Veo miedo en sus ojos y tomo sus manos. — No te prometo que estaré bien pero tengo que hacerlo. Allí dentro está la única persona a la que amo. El únio hombre por el que daría mi vida a cambio de saber que esta a salvo.

— No quiero perderte a ti también.

— No lo harás. Siempre estaré con todos ustedes.

— Por favor...sal de aqui viva.

— No te puedo decir que lo haré. Pero lo voy a intentar.

— Gracias. Emm...¿olvidé mencionar que la policia esta afuera?

— ¿Cómo demonios olvidastes decirme eso?

— Jeje... Bueno es que el momento y...

— Aggg callaté y ayuda a Law mientras yo me encargo de la bruja.

— Esta bien.

Mientras Sabo ayuda a sacar a Bonney pienso en como hacer que esa mujer salga de la oficina. Necesito algo que haga ruido. Vidrio. Abro un armario y saco una copa de cristal. Necesito esperar que salgan todos.

Sabo toma a Bonney por los brazos y Law por las piernas asi entre los dos pueden sacarla. Cuando finalmente estan a salvo fuera de la casa. Cierro la puerta de la cocina y tomando mi copa y mi cuchillo me acerco silenciosamente a la oficina. No escucho mucho de que hablan ya que la puerta es demasiado gruesa, y las paredes aún más.

Sereno mis respiraciones y me coloco detrás de la puerta. Miro la copa y reuniendo todo el coraje del mundo tiro la copa contra el suelo. Esta se hace añicos quedando esparcida por todo el suelo. Escucho un grito y veo como la puerta de la oficina se abre.

— ¿Qué demon... — Corro hacia Alvida y envuelvo mi brazo en su garganta apretandola con el cuchillo. Ella grita y comienza a removerse.

Luffy sale en mi ayuda pero antes de que llegue a mi escucho un disparo. Todo queda inmóvil, silencioso. Se podría escuchar el aleteo de una mariposa. Alvida se aparta de mi empujandome y sonrie. Luffy esta pálido mirandome. ¿Porqué me miran?. Entonces siento algo pegajoso contra mi ropa y bajo la mirada.

— Ohh Dios. — Digo y me dejo caer en el suelo. Suelto el cuchillo y llevo mi mano a mi abdomen.

El dolor es insoportable. Veo como Luffy se abalanza contra Alvida y comienza a forcejear con ella. Toma la mano en la que tiene el arma y la levanta tratando de quitarsela. Ella gruñe y lo golpea pero Luffy es mucho más fuerte y no siente mucho el golpe. Bajo la mirada al piso y veo mucha sangre a mi alrededor. Necesito parar la hemorragia. Presiono mis manos en mi herida y trato de levantarme. Me duele muchisimo el cuerpo pero aún asi me levanto. Tómo el cuchillo en mi mano y me acerco a la pelea. Alvida está de espaldas a mi forcejeando, gritando corro hacia ella y le clavo el cuchillo en la espalda.

Ella suelta un grito y se aleja de Luffy soltando el arma. Me mira y lleva su mano a su espalda tocando el arma blanca incrustada en su piel.

— ¿QUÉ...

— Te metiste con la persona equivocada perra. — Ella me mira y un segundo después cae inconsiente al piso.

Suspiro aliviada de que todo a terminado, Luffy corre hacia mi y me abraza. Me quejo del dolor y él al ver la herida se pone como loco.

— Aguanta Nami, todo va a estar bien. — Asiento.

— V-ve por ayuda.

— Ya vuelvo, por favor aguanta. — Le digo que si pero no creo poder hacerlo. Siento como mi cuerpo pierde su fuerza asi que me dejo caer en el suelo. Veo como Luffy corre hacia la puerta y la abre gritando "Ayuda".

Segundos después un grupo de hombres y mujeres entran en la sala y ven los cuerpos de Jackson y los grandotes. Luffy vuelve a mi y apoya mi cabeza en sus brazos.

— Ya viene la ambulancia. — Dice besando mi cabello. Sonrio.

— Es-esta b-bien. — Susurro. Ya no tengo fuerzas para hablar.

— Aguanta Nami, por favor. No se que haría sin ti. —

— Con-conquistarías el m-mundo. — Él rie y asiente.

— Probablemente.

— Es-estoy cansada.

— Lo se, lo se.

— Luffy... — Mojo mis labios que están resecos. — si...si yo... — Veo como trata de retener las lágrimas y llevo una mano a su mejilla. — c...cuida de Livie.

— Lo haré, lo haremos porque no vas a dejarme.

— T-trataré de no ha-hacerlo. — Digo sonriendo.

— Estas loca ¿lo sabías?

— Siii...me lo han dicho. — Él besa mis labios.

— Y por eso te amo.

— Y yo a t-ti. — Susurro y cierro los ojos. Tengo... sueño... Estoy muy... cansada.

— ¿Nami?, ¡Nami!. ¡No te duermas, mierda, no te duermas! — Comienza a moverme como un loco.

— **No estoy dormida idiota.** — Digo enojada.

— Ohh que susto. Lo siento, creí... — Dice y sigue moviendome.

— **Deja de sarandearme ¿quieres?**

— Si, lo siento.

Escucho el sonido de las sirenas y un momento después veo como dos hombres vestidos de blanco me toman en brazos. Me dejan en una camilla y cortan mi blusa. Veo la mueca que hace el médico cuando ve mi herida.

— ¿Se vé muy fea? — Pregunto. El hombre me mira y niega. — No me mienta.

— Creo que la bala atravezó su hígado. Tenemos que llevarla al hospital ahora.

— De acuerdo. — Luffy está junto a mi sosteniendo mi mano.

— Todo va a salir bien.

Me suben a la ambulancia, me sujetan con unos cinturones y me ponen una máscara de oxígeno. Luffy sube detrás del médico y se sienta junto a mi. El hombre de uniforme nos mira y sonrie.

— Llegaremos muy pronto. — Dice.

— Muy bien. — Luffy toma mi mano y la besa.

No se cuantos minutos pasaron cuando llegamos al hospital. Con cada segundo que pasaba me sentía más cansada. Me dolía todo y no sentía las piernas ni los brazos. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar...

* * *

 **LUFFY**

* * *

Miré como se llevaban a Nami a cirugía. Me quedé allí observando como se perdía detrás de una puerta. Como a cada segundo que pasaba se alejaba más de mi. Pero ella lo lograría. Era un mujer muy fuerte y por eso la amaba. Como no me dejaban quedarme en el pasillo tuve que ir a la sala de espera. Esperar se hacía insoportable. Hacía cinco minutos que estaba en la mesa de operación y ya estaba volviendome loco. Saque el movil y le marqué a Koala para saber como estaban mi hija y los demás.

— Luffy. — Contesta ella a los tres tonos.

— ¿Cómo esta Livie?

— Esta bien. Makino la durmió asi que esta tranquila. ¿Cómo esta mi amiga?, ¿es muy grave?

— Él médico de emergencias cree que la bala le atravezó el higado.

— Ohh Dios.

— Ahora esta en cirugía.

— De acuerdo, dejame arreglar un par de cosas y voy para allí. No me gusta mucho tener que decirte esto pero Alvida...murió hace unos minutos. — Escucho atentamente pero me importa muy poco lo que me dice. Esa mujer ya no es nada para mi.

— Quiero que saquen el cuerpo de Alvida, no quiero volver a tener que ver algo con ella. Te pido que te encargues de todo el papeleo.

— Claro, no hay problema.

— Te avisaré cuando me digan algo.

— Gracias. — Escucho la voz de Law en el fondo y la de Bonney. — Tu hermana y Law van para allá.

— Esta bien, ¿cómo esta Bonney?

— Bien, solo tuvo un pequeño rasguño en el cuero cabelludo.

— Eso es bueno, muy bueno.

— Tengo que colgar. Te veré en un rato y por favor avisame cuando sepas algo.

— Claro, adios.

— Adios. — Cuelgo y guardo el movil.

Debí haber sabido que ella no se iría. Pero demonios era el maldito trabajo de Sabo sacarla de ahí aunque fuera a la fuerza. Mira donde está ahora por no hacer caso. Mierda. Es una tonta. ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer eso?, debería ser yo el que esta herido. Debería ser yo el que corriera peligro no ella. Ella no. Ella es mi todo. La necesito como al aire. **La amo.**

Me levanto y me acerco a información. Hay una mujer mayor del otro lado del mostrados. Ella levanta sus gafas y me mira.

— Necesito saber si mi mujer esta bien.

— ¿Cómo se llama su mujer?

— Nami. Nami Harrison. — Ella escribe y busca en la computadora.

— La acaban de ingresar a la mesa de operaciónes asi que por el momento no puedo informarle nada.

— Maldición. — La mujer me mira desaprovadoramente. Me doy la vuelta y vuelvo a sentarme.

Cinco minutos después aparecen Law y mi hermana. Ella corre a abarazarme. Aprieta sus brazos a mi alrededor. Le devuelvo el abrazo y beso su cabello.

— ¿Cómo está? — Pregunta Law.

— No lo se. Acaban de ingresarla y la amargada mujer de ahí. — Digo señalando a la cabina de información. — No me dice nada.

— Bueno, calmate ya nos dirán algo.

Asiento y trato de calmarme. Todo va a estar bien.

Seis horas después, cuando mis nerviós están a punto de estallar aparece un hombre vestido de azul diciendo el nombre de Nami.

— Nami Harrison. — Me levanto como un rayo y voy hacia él.

— ¿Cómo está?, ¿cómo salió la operación?

— La paciente está estable. La operación salió muy bien, pudimos estirpar la bala y reparar el daño en el hígado.

— Ohh...gracias, muchisimas gracias. — Digo estrechando la mano del doctor.

— No hay de que.

— ¿Puedo verla?

— Si, pero trate de no hacerla hablar mucho. Necesita descansar.

— Entiendo.

— Muy bien, sígame por aqui. — Sigo al médico dejando atrás a mi hermana y a Law quienes tienen una sonrisa al saber que Nami esta bien.

Entro en la habitación y veo a Nami dormida en la cama. Me acerco y siento junto a ella. Tomo su mano en la mia y agradezco que este bien. Está algo pálida pero él médico me explicó que fue por la pérdida de sangre. Pero que va a estar bien.

Ella se queja y poco a poco abre los ojos. Aprieta mi mano y susurra.

— ¿Luffy? — Dice sin mirarme.

— Aqui estoy. — Beso su mano. — Te dije que todo saldría bien. El cirujáno hizo un excelente trabajo.

— Lo hizo si aún sigo aqui, pero tienes que darme algo de crédito. — Intenta reír pero solo le sale una fea toz.

— ¿Crédito?

— Claro, yo también puse mi parte.

— Lo hicistes. — Me levanto y beso sus labios.

— ¿Cómo esta nuestra hija?

— Esta bien. Llamé a Makino hace rato y me dijo que Livie ya había comido y estaba durmiendo.

— La extraño.

— Ya la verás. Enfócate en recuperarte primero.

— Estoy cansada.

— Duerme. Me quedaré aqui.

— Eso espero. Si me despierto y no estas ya sabes la que te espera.

— No estas en condiciones de amenazarme.

— No, pero aún asi. ¿prometes que estarás aqui?

— Siempre.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **"Al final las cosas resultaron salir bien, al fin se impuso la justicia y todo parece ir nuevamente en orden..."**_

 _ **Reviews?**_


	31. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

* * *

 **NAMI**

* * *

 ** _7 meses después..._**

* * *

— Estoy nerviosa. — Le admito a las chicas.

Todas estan hermosas con sus vestidos lilas. Bonney se acerca con el pequeño Noah que se vé adorable con su pequeño esmoquin.

— Tranquila. Estuve mucho tiempo planeando esto para que lo arruines. — Sonrio al ver su cara de falso enojo.

— Se supone que es mi día Bonney. — Ella sonrie.

— Si, pero digamos que yo me reflejo en él. — Admite con tristesa. Sé que lleva mucho tiempo esperando que Law se le proponga.

— Creo que lo hará muy pronto.

— Pues yo no estoy muy segura... — En ese momento entra Koala con mi hija en brazos.

— Ohhh pero mira que hermosa se ve. — Estiro mis brazos para tomarla pero Koala niega.

— Te va a arrugar el vestido. Además ya es hora. ¿Estan todos listos? — Pregunta al resto de las damas. Todas asienten.

Las miro muy agradecida de que estén conmigo en este día. Además de Koala y Bonney estaban Conis, Makino y Monet. Si, sé que al principo hubo muchos problemas con Monet pero se ha vuelto una buena amiga.

Hace dos meses se mudó a la ciudad y comenzó una nueva vida aqui. Ella supo por las noticias que vivíamos aqui y vino a verme. Fue muy lindo verla feliz. Al parecer tiene una nueva pareja con la que está muy contenta. Al final las preocupaciónes de Luffy eran totalmente injustificadas.

Por otro lado, Koala y Sabo estaban más felices que nunca. Bueno en realidad peleaban mucho, no tenían mismas opiniones en algunas cosas pero lo mejor de todo era ver como arreglaban sus diferencias. **_Sexo._** Si señores ellos arreglaban todo con sexo. Estoy un poco harta de ello, muchas de sus discusiónes comenzaban en casa y terminaban a un cuarto de distancia del mio. Parecen conejos. Pero bueno asi son ellos. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Koala terminaría con Sabo?, tiene que tener algo _muy especial_ para hacer olvidar sus gustos femeninos.

— Vamos chicas, muevanse. No queremos llegar tarde. — Gritó Monet.

Mis nervios estaban a flote. Me miré por última vez en el espejo de pie y sonrei al verme tan hermosa. Tenía un vestido de gaza blanco con una pequeña cinta con critales rodeandome la cintura.

— Bien, recordemos. Los niños van delante con Makino. Bonney y Koala con sus respectivas parejas. Conis, tú vas detrás de ellas con Monet. ¿Todas entendieron? — Gruño Bonney. Asentimos todas. — Perfecto y escuchen bien señoritas. Si me arruinan esto, les arruinaré la vida ¿entendido?

— Si — Dijimos al unísono.

— Bien. Muevanse, hay una boda que celebrar.

Gritamos y vitoreamos mientras salíamos de la habitación del hotel.

Bonney decidió que era más romantico tener una boda en la playa asi que organizó todo para que nos casaramos en una. Solo espero que no se haya excedido con los arreglos.

* * *

 **LUFFY**

* * *

Estaba nervioso. Law y Sabo me habían abandonado hacía unos minutos para acompañar a Koala y Bonney. Asi que estaba solo en el altar esperando por mi hermosa mujer.

— ¿Nervioso? — Pregunta el Juez.

— Mucho, pero feliz.

— Se nota. Me han dicho que la novia es muy hermosa.

— Ni se lo imagina.

— Pues les deseo la mejor felicidad del mundo.

— Gracias.

Las notas de _Sleeping at last_ comienzan a sonar y todos los invitados se levantan. Es el mismo tema con el que Nami entro en la iglesia la primera vez que nos casamos. **_¿Suena raro no?._**

Giro la mirada hacia el pasillo de arena y petalos de rosas frente a mi. Mi hermana puede ser algo pesadita pero en esto tengo que felicitarla. Todo se vé espectacular. Las sillas blancas con lazos de tela y flores están perfectas y la pequena cabaña de madera donde estoy se vé muy formal y delicada con los petalos esparcidos a mi alrededor. Y lo mejor de todo es la puesta de sol. Nada más que la perfección.

Miro ansioso como camina Makino con mi hija y mi sobrino de la mano. Los niños apenas han aprendido a caminar asi que les cuesta un poco llegar al final del pasillo. Mi hermana y Law aparecen detrás tomados de la mano. Ella tiene una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro al ver todo a su alrededor.

Koala y Sabo vienen detrás. Ambos riendose de algo y muy felices. Los quiero a ambos, pero a veces simplemente me enloquecen con sus peleas y arreglos de lo más anormal. Conis y Monet caminan juntas sonrientes al ser observadas por todos.

Admito que Monet no me gustaba nada al principio pero llegué a conocerla mejor y ahora me parece una gran mujer que ha pasado por mucho y ha logrado superarlo. Creo que es una persona especial y cariñosa. O al menos lo aparenta.

Cuando escucho como las notas empiezan a sonar más fuertes junto mis manos en mi espalda a la espera de mi bella mujer.

Al verla me quedo sin aliento. Se vé preciosa. Bellísima. Perfecta. Una diosa en todos los sentidos. El vestido suelto muestra todas su curvas al chocar con el fresco cabello negro recogido con una hermoso broche con critales y ajustado con su velo me deja hipnotizado. No me doy cuenta hasta que camina un poco que está descalza, perfecta. En ese momento levanta la mirada y me vé. Su boca se ensancha en la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Siento como el corazón me late a mil por hora dentro del pecho. Ella camina lentamente sonriendo a todos los invitados, se nota la felicidad en su rostro.

Cuando llega a mi no se que hacer, me siento...completo. Tomo su mano y la beso en los nudillos.

— Estas Hermosa. — Le susurro. Ella se sonroja y procedemos a pararnos frente al juez.

Todo los invitados se sientan menos las damas de honor y los padrinos. El juez asiente y procede.

— **Señoras y señores. En este hermoso atardecer nos hemos reunido para unir en matrimonio a Luffy Lawes y Nami Harrison.** — Bonney suspira emocionada y por el rabillo del ojo veo como se seca una lágrima. — **Hoy vamos a asistir al compromiso público y formal por el que estas dos personas, iniciarán un proyecto común de vida. Dos personas que por encima de todo se aman, se quieren, no ocultan sus sentimientos y asi lo manifiestan publicamente. Sin complejos, con sinceridad y con amor... _mucho amor._**

Nami suspira y aprieta mi mano.

— **Este acto que hoy nos reúne a todos es, sin duda para vosotros el más importante de vuestra relación. Un paso más en vuestra condición de pareja. En nombre de todos los amigos y familiares que represento, os deseo, de corazón, todo lo mejor.**

Ahora viene la mejor parte.

— **Asi pues os pregunto Luffy y Nami...** — Me mira a mi y prosigue. — **¿Quieres contraer matrimonio con Nami Harrison y efectivamente lo contraes en este acto?**

— Si.

Él mira a Nami y le pregunta lo mismo.

— Si. — Dice ella sonriendo.

— **Muy bien, ahora podeis proceder al intercambio de anillos.** — Ambos miramos a Bonney que es la engargada de los anillos.

Ella está llorando a moco suelto asi que no se da cuenta hasta que Koala le toca el hombro.

— Oh si... — Se acerca y nos entrega las alianzas. Primero hablo yo.

— **Yo, Luffy Lawes te tomo a ti Nami Harisson, como esposa y prometo serte fiel y cuidar de ti en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de mi vida. —** Le coloco la alianza y llevando su mano a mi boca beso sus nudillos.

Ella se sonroja y toma mi alianza.

— **Yo Nami Harrison, te tomo a ti Luffy Lawes como mi esposo y prometo serte fiel y cuidar de ti en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en tus berrinches y locuras...** — Todo rien y yo suelto una carcajada. — **..todos los días de mi vida.** — Me coloca la alianza y acaricia mi mano.

Entrelazamos nuestro dedos mientras el Juez continua

— **Muy bien. En virtudes de los poderes que me confiere el ayuntamiento, os declaro unidos en matrimonio. Enhorabuena, podeis besaros.**

— Ohh si mi parte favorita. — Digo sonriendo. Todos rien y tomando de la cintura a Nami la acerco a mi.

— ¿Eres feliz? — Le pregunto.

— Mucho. — Contesta y acerco mi boca para besarla.

Todos gritan y aplauden, pero en lo único que me concentro en el los labios de mi mujer. Mia.

— Ohh que hermoso. — Escucho que solloza Bonney y me rio contra los labios de mi esposa.

Nos separamos y la tomo en brazos para hacer mi caminata triunfal por el imaginario pasillo de arena. Nami grita por la sorpresa pero luego rie abrazandose a mi cuello.

— ¿Qué cree que hace Sr.?

— ¿Qué crees?, fanfarronear sobre mi esposa.

Ella suelta una carcajada y me besa.

— Te amo.

— Y yo más. — Beso su cuello y noto como se eriza.

— Vayamos a disfrutar de la fiesta cariño. — Digo soltandola luego de caminar todo el pasillo.

— Ohh definitivamente lo haremos.

La fiesta organizada por mi hermanita es en el hotel de lujo que se abrió en el pueblo.

Todos los invitados va hacia allí a disfrutar de un par de tragos y buena comida. Él fotógrafo contratado nos mantiene unos minutos ocupados tomandonos fotos a los dos solos y luego con Livie junto a nosotros.

Quedo embobado viendo a mi princesa con su vestidito blanco con volantes. Ella esta feliz, sonrie y aplaude sin ningún pudor.

— Ahora si estamos completos. — Digo besando la mejilla regordeta de mi hija.

— Aún no. — Dice Nami.

— ¿Qué?

Ella me sonrie y toma mi mano llevandola a su vientre. Abro mis ojos atónito y comienzo a reir con histeria.

— ¿Enserio?

Ella asiente.

La tomo de la cintura y con mucho cuidado nos giro a los tres.

— ¡Ohh mi Dios...gracias mi vida! —

— Gracias a ti.

— ¿Porqué?

— Por darme la familia que siempre soñé. — La bajo y comienzo a besarla repetidamente.

— Tendremos un bebé. — Digo volviendo a tocar su vientre.

— No. — Dice sonriendo.

— ¿No?

— No, tendremos dos. — " ** _Ohhh Dios."_**

— Creo que no quepo en mi mismo en este momento. — Tomo a Livy en brazos y comienzo a girarla sobre mi. Ella rie y mueve sus manitos intentando agarrarme.

— ¿Oíste?, tendras hermanitos... — Nami rie y me abraza.

— Soy muy feliz... — Me susurra.

— Yo también. **Te amo...**

— **Y yo a ti.**

Bajo la cabeza y vuelvo a besarla frente a los últimos rayos del atardecer...

* * *

 **::: ::: Fin ::: :::**

* * *

 **QUIERO AGRADECER GRANDETEMENTE A TODOS LOS QUE ME SIGUEN EN MIS ADAPTACIONES Y EN ESPECIAL UNA PERSONITA QUE A MI PARECER ES UNA DE LAS PERSONAS A LAS CUALES ESTIMO MUCHO POR SU DEDICACION A LEER MIS ADAPTACIONES : _Luffy Ketchum, gracias por tus comentarios tan divertidos y locos jajaja :) :D_**


End file.
